


Assassins

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 87,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

“Viper?” The earpiece spoke to him.

“Go for Viper.” His voice was non committal and low, not wishing for the people around to glance at him. He pushed the remains of his meal back as the voice returned.

“New target. File is on your tablet. Payment has been made. You have three days.”

He acknowledged, heading for his car. Climbing in, he reached for the tablet and powered it on. He entered his password, then clicked on the icon numbered 103. He froze for a moment, seeing the picture. He hurriedly went through the rest of the file, his head beginning to pound.

After a few minutes, the pain receded enough he could drive. He tossed the tablet onto the passenger seat, then started the car and pulled onto the street. He drove carefully, not willing to push his luck with any cops out to make their quota of speeding tickets and soon found himself outside the target’s workplace.

He watched the target through the windshield, absently swallowing several aspirin with cold coffee as the headache returned. He’d have to get checked out by Medical when he arrived back at base. He was drawn out of his thoughts as the target emerged and began to walk toward the metro opening. 

Viper climbed out of the car and followed.

The target was focused on his phone as he walked, glancing up occasionally to make sure he didn’t run into anything.

Viper slipped behind him, pulling a small handgun from his jacket and pressing it into the target’s back. “Don’t speak. Just move into the alley, nice and slow.”

The target took a deep breath and did as told.

As they walked, Viper gritted his teeth as the headache increased. Finally he motioned the target to stop. “Give me the phone and kneel.” He forced the hand holding the gun steady as he waited.

The target held the phone out and moved to kneel. He stopped, getting a glance at the man with the gun. “You... Why?”

Viper frowned at the question. He finally shook his head, taking the phone and slipping it into his jacket. “Nothing personal.” He put the gun into his other pocket, then extended his other hand and touched the target’s forehead.

“Ripping my heart out wasn’t enough for you?” 

Viper stared at him in shock. “I’ve never met you before..and why aren’t you dead yet?”

“Never met me before? We dated! We were almost married! Then you up and left me out of nowhere!” The target flipped. 

Viper kept staring, then groaned as the headache flared into agony. He grabbed his head and screamed. The last thing he saw before his eyes rolled up was the target’s angry face. Then the world went black.

Worry crossed the man's face. He lifted Viper and dropped him at the hospital. He considered staying, but shook his head. He’d tried moving past him.. Why would he want to stay? Especially after being threatened. He headed home, trying to forget the events of the day.

Viper woke, his internal alarms blaring. Opening his eyes, he frowned as he surveyed the room. He began to climb out of the bed, then stopped as he noticed the IV inserted. He cocked his head in disbelief. Had the target  _ really _ brought him to a  _ hospital _ ? 

Viper swore as he realized what had happened. He’d failed for the first time. Three days was code for immediately and he’d fucked up. He hit the pillow in fury. He was not going to let the target get him executed! He’d have to do it at the target’s house and then plead forgiveness to the bosses. Maybe they’d go easy as they must have been contacted by the hospital when he was admitted.

“Fuck it.” Viper pulled out the IV, then quickly dressed and opened the window. He took a deep breath, climbing out and activating his zip line. In seconds, he was gone.

The target sat on the couch, looking through old photographs. He wanted desperately to tear them apart and forget everything that had happened, but knew he never could.

He looked up and jumped slightly, seeing Viper standing in front of him. “Toshiro.. Come to finish your job from yesterday? Maybe it’s for the best, then I won’t be haunted by you anymore.”

Viper’s face grew confused. “My name is Shougo. Shougo Kamino. Why the hell aren’t you dead? This should have killed you!” He extended his hand and the target could see an icy blue substance welling on his fingertips.

“I’ve always been immune to you. Well, anything special you can do. I was never immune to your charm, though.” The man sighed and held out one of the pictures, “Maybe I was just a blip in your radar, someone you just wanted to use for a while, but you were so much more to me..” 

Shougo frowned, taking the photo. His eyes saw a younger version of himself with an arm wrapped around the target’s shoulders, kissing the target’s cheek. His head began pounding, then flicks of images began bombarding his mind.

_ The target’s eyes, wide in shock as he stared at the ring extended toward him from someone who looked like himself. The whispered yes, the overwhelming happiness-- _

He dropped the photo as if he’d been burned. “What kind of game is this?!” Turning his eyes to the ceiling, Shougo yelled “I’m not playing this game! I’m not going to tell you anything!”

“Toshi... This is no game. I don’t know what’s going on, but there’s something wrong with you..”

“My name is Shougo!” He tried to walk toward the door, stumbling and landing on his knees as the headache flared into agony. “My name is…” He slumped to the side, out cold.

The target shook his head and moved Shougo’s sleeve. He nodded when he saw a scar he recognized. “Toshi..” He carried him to the couch and sat down to watch him.

Several hours later, the man groaned.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know why you think your name is Shougo. But maybe it’s better if you just do your job here and move on with your life.” The target said quietly.

“Dae..” The voice was pained, but coherent.

“Just rest a while longer, gather your strength back up.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t want to die. Don’t let them take me away!” Shougo/Toshi began trembling.

“What’s going on? Who is coming after you?” 

“The Organization. They’re going to kill me for failing..or make me forget again.”

“Then just kill me. Go back to them and do whatever you were doing before.”

Toshi’s eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly as he moved toward him. “I  _ love _ you! I could never hurt you!”

“ ** _Love_** me? You used me! You abandoned me! Now you’re back and talking crazy between this organization thing and Shougo..” His breathing quickened. “I don’t know what’s going on..” 

“What do you mean, used you?” Toshi stared at him.

“You.. you just wanted me for what I had.. Then you didn’t need me anymore and left..” Tears were in Dae’s eyes.

“I wanted to marry you! I gave you the ring!” He tried to touch Dae’s cheek. “I wanted to spend our lives together..”

“Then why did you leave?”

“Leave? I didn’t..”

_ Images flashed through his head--a man with a map, then a syringe embedded in his neck, darkness, then waking in a surgical suite.. _ He screamed, falling back and holding his head.

Dae wrapped his arms around himself as he watched, “I don’t know what’s happened to you, but from my perspective, you abandoned me..”

“I didn’t..man with map, syringe…” Toshi babbled as he tried to control himself. “Get away from me!” He shrieked at the wall. “Idon’twanttoworkforyou!”

Dae focused on trying to calm Toshi with his own powers.

Toshi stilled, tears on his cheeks. His eyes were haunted, his body trembling. 

“You’re okay for now. I don’t know what happened or what will happen, but in this moment you are safe.”

“In danger..execution..run away..”

“I’ll keep you safe, okay?”

“They’ll kill you!”

“If it keeps you safe..” 

Toshi froze, his eyes rising rapidly to Dae’s. “Won’t let you die..I’ll tell them you’re a demon. They’ll go into conference and give you a chance to run.”

Dae shook his head, “They sound dangerous. You shouldn’t go back there.”

“Have to protect you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.” Toshi slowly stood. “I’m sorry.” He headed for the door, one hand clenched around his jacket over his heart. 

“You should run from them, stay safe and hide from them,” Dae said quickly.

“They can find me anywhere. I can’t escape. But you can.” Toshi turned, thinking quickly. “Mess this place up like we fought. That way they’ll believe me. Then you grab whatever you need and get in the car outside and drive. Drive until the gas gives out, after that disappear. Take a plane, a boat, whatever you can get with the cash in the trunk. Just disappear and don’t come back.”

Dae stared at him before shaking his head, “I can’t..” 

Toshi quickly crossed to his side. “You have to.” He hesitated, knowing his next words would break Dae’s heart. “One more thing..”

Dae looked at Toshi and shook his head. “Just go. Keep yourself safe and try to be happy.”

Toshi grabbed Dae’s shoulders. “No. I won’t be what they made me. But there’s no time. I need you to get the small case out of the trunk and bring it to me.” He released the other man and began tossing couch cushions around the room.

Dae watched for a minute before shaking his head, “I..” He took a shaky breath before running up the stairs.

Toshi growled, but finished staging the room. He collected the photos and stuffed them in his jacket to give to Dae later, then went out and got the case. He placed the case on the dining table, going into the kitchen and retrieving a butcher knife. He placed the knife on the table, then busied himself with disarming the security precautions on the case.

He heard rustling upstairs before a click.

Toshi hissed, charging up the stairs and slamming Dae’s door open. His vision went red as he saw the gun and he tore it from Dae’s hand. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?!”

Dae struggled, trying to get the gun back. 

Toshi snarled and backhanded him.

Dae landed on the ground, not meeting Toshi’s eyes. 

“I’m  _ trying _ to save your life!” Toshi raged. “You should be fucking grateful!”

Dae sobbed, “Well don’t.. I don’t need your help.”

Toshi went still, then knelt beside him. “Dae..Please don’t say that. I need you to live. It’s why I agreed to their demands in the first place.” He gritted his teeth as he remembered the encounter.

_ “You grabbed the wrong one.” _

_ Toshi strained to hear the authoritative voice chastising the man who’d kidnapped him. He froze as he realized what had been said. They didn’t want him, they wanted Dae! Probably to use him against his father. Well, he wouldn’t allow it. He yelled out “You don’t need him. I’m more useful.” _

_ “Oh really? Prove it.” The voice said coldly. _

_ Toshi swallowed hard, then summoned his venom. Touching one of the nurses, he squeezed his eyes shut as she stiffened and fell dead. His heart soared as the voice spoke approvingly. _

_ “Madsen, you did well after all. Forget the other kid. Naito here will be perfect.” _

_ Then another needle stick and he was falling.. _

_ “You’ll remember none of this when you wake, Viper.” _

_ Darkness. _

“I can’t keep going like this,” Dae whispered.

Toshi’s heart sank. He cupped Dae’s face, then spoke softly. “I have a way for you to forget..”

“I don’t want to forget! I just.. Don’t want to remember.”

Toshi chuckled softly. “That makes no sense.”

“Just let me go, Toshi. It’ll be better this way. You won’t get in trouble this way either.”

“I am in trouble either way. I failed in my assignment. But at least my way, you survive. I couldn’t let them hurt you then, I won’t let them do it now.” He stood and looked at the man who held his heart. “Pack what you need and come downstairs.” He pocketed the gun, his hand brushing the photos. He sighed and left the room, heading down the stairs and toward the dining table.

Dae shakily packed a bag, looking around the room a final time before heading downstairs.

Toshi looked up and gave him a sad smile. He was pouring the same icy blue substance Dae had seen earlier on the blade of the butcher knife.

Dae stood there quietly, trying to figure out how to get a weapon away from Toshi.

Toshi laughed softly. “Still have your thinking face, I see.”

Dae rolled his eyes.

Toshi laughed hard for a moment, then put the knife down and crossed to him. “Three things.” He pulled out the photos and handed them over. “Burn those when you have the chance.” He turned back to the table and waved for Dae to follow.

Dae slowly approached.

Toshi raised a tiny tube of black liquid and a small case. He handed both to Dae.

“What is this?”

“The case holds your new identity. The tube holds Grave Dust.” His voice took on a slightly sarcastic tone at the name.

“Grave Dust?”

“It wipes identity. Leaves a blank slate. Take it before you read your documents. That way you can’t slip up and give yourself away. LIke I told you, take the car when we’re done. Drive until the gas gives out. Drink the Grave Dust, read your documents and disappear. By the time the Organization decides what to do, they won’t be able to find you.”

“I can’t..”

“Dae.” Toshi gazed at him. “If you don’t, they will either kill you or they will turn you into me. They will destroy what makes you you and then they’ll probably kill your father using you.”

“This thing,” he shook the tube, “will destroy what makes me me.”

Toshi shook his head. “It will merely wipe your memory. It will not touch your personality or soul.  _ Unlike _ the Organization.”

“ _ You’re _ my soul. I’m incomplete without you and you’re trying to push me away.”

“I’m _ trying _ to save you..” Toshi’s voice broke and tears welled in his eyes.

Dae shook his head and set the items down, “I don’t...”

Toshi sat down hard in one of the chairs. “Why must you make this harder?”

“Sorry. That’s why I said, just forget about me. Maybe you should drink that stuff.”

“It won’t work with the chip. Please Dae.. I need to know you’re safe before..” He trailed off and shook his head, quickly rising and checking the knife over.

Dae looked between him and the knife. “You’re expecting to die, whether it’s by your hand or someone else’s.. Why don’t we just go together?”

“I’m already dead, Dae. Everyone who ever knew me is gone. Except for you. I..wanted to save you. I don’t _ need _ to be remembered, but it’s a selfish desire.” Toshi trembled as he forced the tears back.

“We can be together.. It’s either that or me fighting to keep you safe.”

Toshi looked up at him. “Always did pick the unwinnable fights, just like in school.” He looked back at the knife. “Would you even be able to go through with it?”

“If I have to.”

“What’s the difference between doing it like this or together?”

“What do you mean? I just..” He shook his head.

“Dying. What’s the difference between you killing me before dying and just killing me?” Toshi picked the knife up and stared at him.

“I can’t handle killing you.. But if I know I’m joining you, it’d be easier because I know in the end you’d be waiting for me.”

Toshi sighed. “I’m so tired, Dae.”

“Then let’s do this. We can be together and we won’t have to worry about anything.”

“I didn’t want to rob you of your life.” Toshi finally broke down, tears streaming down his face. “You deserve to live. If you didn’t remember, you could be happy someday.”

“I’ll never be happy without you. Even if I can’t remember anything, part of me would be missing.”

“If you’re absolutely sure..”

Dae nodded, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Here.” Toshi handed him the gun he’d taken, then the knife. “It’s covered in my poison. Should be fast.” He surged forward and kissed Dae hard. “I missed you. Even when I didn’t remember. See you soon.”

Dae took a deep breath and prepared himself for his task.

Toshi gave a small smile. “Let’s move to the floor. Rather not fall out of the chair.”

Dae chuckled softly and went to move.

Toshi laid down and tapped his chest. “Right here.” He closed his eyes and waited.

Dae rolled his eyes, “I know where to stab a person.” He kissed Toshi’s cheek.

Toshi’s lips quirked upward and he sighed softly.

Dae was about to move when he heard something and looked up.

A hulking man stood over him with a sadistic smile. “Trying to kill my rival? I  _ should _ let you. But I’d rather do it. After I fulfill the contract, that is.” His left hand began to glow red, then he slammed it into Dae’s temple. The assassin laughed heartily as Dae crumpled to the floor.

Toshi’s eyes flew open and he screamed as he saw Dae, then lunged at the other assassin.

The hulking man slammed his fist into Toshi’s cheek, knocking him back. Then he plucked the knife out of Dae’s limp hand and embedded it into the assassin’s stomach. “Bye Viper.”

Toshi exhaled violently, one hand wrapping around the hilt as the man laughed. He stumbled backward as his eyesight began blurring. Two assassins whistled and went out the door as he fell to his knees and fumbled for Dae’s hand. “See..you soon..” He let go of consciousness, going into the dark.

Dae woke, head pounding. He looked around and freaked when he saw Toshi almost covered in blood. He moved to him quickly, putting pressure on the wound. Suddenly, a bright light exploded from his hands and coated Toshi.

He jerked, eyes opening and a shaky breath exiting. “Dae? Are we dead?” He tried to rise, then bit off a scream. “Guess not yet. Glad you are here, even if you are a ghost.”

“They  _ think _ we’re dead... We’re free, Toshi.” 

The assassin’s wound slowly started healing as Toshi blinked at him. “I’m glad for..” His head fell as the words trailed off.

“Just rest,” Dae said softly as he continued to heal.

His love lay still under his hand for a moment, then began to convulse.

Dae remembered the poison and focused to work it out of his body. 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Toshi cried out deliriously. “I’ll do the surgery, just don’t hurt Dae…”

Dae winced and continued focusing. Eventually he got the poison out and the wound fully closed, then he laid back, head still pounding.

One of Toshi’s hands fumbled for his, his eyes closed. Sweat covered his pale face as he finally slid into full unconsciousness.

Dae laid there for a while until he felt good enough to move, then he lifted Toshi and laid him on the couch.

Toshi’s chest moved slowly up and down, but he didn’t move otherwise. His white hair was longer than Dae remembered, almost obscuring his lover’s face. He brushed it back gently.

Dae rested, sitting on the floor beside the couch. He wanted to be close in case Toshi needed something. His head hurt but it was slowly fading.

There was something black peeking out of the inside of Toshi’s jacket.

Dae raised an eyebrow and tried to see what it was.

A tiny, furry creature with black eyes stared up at him in terror. It held an almost as tiny vial of green liquid close to it’s shaking body.

“Hi there,” Dae smiled.

“Papa hurt.”

“He’s going to be okay.”

The creature extended the vial. “Drink.”

“Me or him?”

“Papa. Help.”

He nodded slowly and poured it into Toshi’s mouth.

Toshi coughed for a moment, then swallowed. The color came back to his face, though he remained unconscious.

The creature slowly climbed out of the jacket, revealing itself as a baby jerala before sitting on Toshi’s chest and staring at Dae.

“What’s your name? I’m Dae.”

“Celeste.” She fluttered a pair of iridescent wings behind her as she cocked her head. “Papa knows you. He says your name in his sleep.”

Dae smiled softly, “Yeah, I used to know him a long time ago.”

“Mean people give him ouchies in the arm and he stops saying it.” Celeste looked angry. “He cries afterward.”

“I’m going to protect him from the mean people.”

“Really?!” Her eyes brightened and she crawled towards him.

He nodded, “I’ll try my best.”

She stretched out her arms. “I like you. Celeste protect you.”

He smiled, “I used to have someone like you. That was also a long time ago.”

She climbed onto his shoulder and beamed.

Dae smiled then looked back at Toshi, remembering their times together. 

A few minutes later, Toshi’s eyes fluttered open. He lay there for a moment, then looked over at Dae. “Am I dead?” He stared at Celeste, then looked inside his jacket. “Huh.”

“You’re alive. I’m alive. She’s alive. But they think you and I are dead. Which means, as long as no one from there sees us.. We’re free.”

“Wonder why Talon didn’t take my body back like we’re ordered to?” Toshi slowly sat up, chuckling as Celeste launched herself at him with a cry. He gently cuddled her close, murmuring something softly as she calmed.

Dae watched, then stood. He stumbled a bit as he headed to the kitchen.

Toshi looked worried and followed. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Think the blow to the head is just screwing me up a bit.”

“I’m sorry you met him.” The words were soft and sad. Toshi sat down at the table, Celeste making mournful noises on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault. Why were you guys after me, anyway?”

“I have no idea. They don’t tell us much, just names, addresses and pictures.” Toshi frowned. “Could be because of your dad. Or something completely different.”

Dae nodded. “I was ready to die alongside you, but when I saw you bleeding... I just remembered Mom.” He looked down, “I wonder why my powers actually did something this time..”

“Powers? What do you mean?” Toshi looked up in surprise.

“That’s how you’re alive right now. I healed you.”

Toshi coughed. “ _ Healed _ ?!!”

Dae nodded again.

Toshi’s face paled. “ _ That’s _ why they originally wanted you. I thought it was to strongarm your father into doing something for them..”

“This is the first time I’ve healed anyone.. All I’ve been able to do before is shift emotions.” He frowned, “They wanted me before?”

Toshi froze, then shrank into the chair. “They mixed us up the day I was kidnapped..”

“It should have been me?” Dae looked confused. “Why’d they keep you then?”

“I made a deal..” Toshi fidgeted uncomfortably. “Wanted to protect you and your dad. So I showed them what I could do..”

Dae paled, “You were there because of me? You went through all that for me..?” He backed up. “I.. You shouldn’t have.. I’m not worth it..”

“Dae!” Toshi was suddenly holding him. “Dae, you  **are** worth it, all of it. I knew what I was doing..” He paused, then chuckled slightly. “Mostly. I didn’t want you hurt. I didn’t want your dad to lose you too. Didn’t expect the whole wiping thing but as long as you were safe, I would have agreed to anything. Still would. Hell, if I could get away with it I’d go back and claim you were dead.”

Dae shook his head but stayed quiet.

“Dae, talk to me. Slap me if you want. Just don’t give me the silent treatment.” Toshi tried to meet Dae’s eyes.

“I.. I’m sorry. All this time I’ve been blaming you for abandoning me.. But you were protecting me..”

“How were you supposed to know? I just disappear and you’re supposed to have a lightbulb moment?  _ ‘A-ha! The evil assassin Organization took him from me!’ _ ” Toshi asked semi sarcastically.

Dae chuckled slightly, “I’m glad you’re back now, though.”

“Believe me, I am too. But I wonder if I should stay.”

Dae looked up and whispered, “Don’t leave.”

“What if you get hurt again? The Organization will want proof of my death. And yours. I can’t put you through that.”

“Don’t worry about me. Just stay.”

Toshi closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and nodded. “Alright.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Viper. Your chip is still active. You have two choices. Kill the target and return. Or stay where you are and await judgement.” The earpiece woke Toshi, the message repeating in a loop. His eyes flew open, then slid to where Dae was sleeping beside him with a smile.

Toshi’s hands shook as he slid out of the bed and began to dress. There was no time to waste. Who knew how long the message had been repeating, they could only have seconds. But he knew what his answer was. He’d found his heart again, no way in hell was he losing it. But he also knew there was no way they would survive against Talon. 

Most of the others he could fight. He knew their weak spots and their strengths. He’d helped train them after all. But Talon..he’d been there before him. He knew nothing about him, only that he’d been the leader in kills before Toshi had joined. Talon had never failed and the fact that both of them were still alive would be driving Talon crazy. And a crazy Talon was even more dangerous.

Toshi recalled being shown Talon’s kill file once. He had shuddered at the brutality shown, but what had chilled his blood was the kill when Talon had gone mad.

A teacher had been the target, but had been warned someone was after her. She’d kept changing her routes to and from school and had stayed inside her apartment building after hours with an armed bodyguard who had scared off Talon three times. So Talon had come up with another plan. He’d snuck into her classroom and taken the children hostage. When the teacher and bodyguard showed up, Talon had forced them to surrender. After termination, Talon had decided to kill the children also. 

The bodies had haunted Toshi for months, causing him to corner Talon once and ask why. The answer had convinced him that Talon was unstable.

“The kids won’t have nightmares now, will they?”

“Toshi?” Dae asked softly. 

He jumped at the noise, then turned with an apologetic smile. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

“Are you going somewhere?”

Toshi shook his head. “You are. Get dressed as fast as you can.”

“Toshi? Why..?”

“Do you want to get punched again by an insane assassin? This time he’ll make sure you’re dead. Probably crush your head on something.” Toshi regretted the words, but he had to make Dae see the only sensible solution.

Dae shook his head, “You’re going with me if I’m leaving.”

Toshi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering. “Dammit Dae! You were smarter than this in school. If I go with you, they will find us. As long as I’m with you, you’re in danger. You have to go-preferably before Talon arrives.” He opened his eyes and gave Dae a sad smile. “I love you and always will. But you have to go alone.”

Dae stared at him, tears welling in his eyes. “Sorry I’m apparently stupid.. But I’m not going. I’m staying with you until you don’t want me anymore. And if you don’t want me, there’s nothing that anyone could do to hurt me further..”

Toshi tried to reign in his temper, but failed. “Goddammit Dae! When did you become a weakling? Where’s the boy who tried to fight twelve demons on his own to save his mother? Who survived when everyone said you would die too? The one who has survived this long without me? I will not get you killed!!”

Dae sobbed, “Weakling?” He looked away and tried to wipe his eyes. He tried to form a sensible thought but couldn’t. Eventually he muttered, “Whatever. You do what you want. I’ll leave you alone.” He walked to the door.

Toshi sat down on the bed hard. “Dae..I’m sorry.”

Dae shook his head and left. He didn’t go far though, hiding in the trees to collect his thoughts and make a plan.

Toshi sat on the bed for a few minutes, then wiped his eyes and stood. Maybe it was better this way. As long as Dae survived, Toshi could stand being hated. He left the bedroom and froze as he came face to face with Talon.

Dae shook as he tried to focus. He was hurting from the things Toshi said, but over all of that, he still loved Toshi more than anything. He had to find a way to save him. He was about to leave and follow through with one of his ideas, but he heard something inside the house. He looked through a window and froze as he saw Toshi being attacked. He rushed inside, “Leave him alone!”

Talon looked up and laughed, a discordant unstable sound that chilled Dae’s blood. “Just wait there. I’ll be ready for you in just a moment.”

Toshi looked at him with his good eye, the other one swollen shut. “Run..please, Dae..run!” He whispered, begging through crimson stained lips.

Talon snarled and slammed his glowing fist into the other’s face. “I always knew you didn’t have what it took..this proves it. What kind of assassin protects his target?” He pulled Toshi to his feet, then punched him viciously in the chest. When he sagged, Talon pulled him up again, then looked at Dae. With another laugh, the assassin threw Toshi into the air over the stairs, then kicked him in the middle of his back with a glowing boot. He smirked as Toshi screamed, watching as the man slammed into the floor. He let out a crow of triumph as Toshi’s head made a cracking sound and he went still.

Dae screamed and rushed forward. He hadn’t even thought anything through, just knew he wanted to take Talon down.

Talon grinned, his face flecked with Toshi’s blood. “You are that eager to join him?”

Suddenly, Dae threw out his hand and ice shot out from it. He looked at his hand in confusion and surprise.

Talon shrieked as the ice stabbed into him. “I’m going to make you wish you’d never done that!”

Dae focused, wanting to cover Talon completely in the ice.

The assassin struggled, the ice pinning him to the wall. “I am undefeatable! I will kill you!”

“No.” Dae shook his head, his posture having changed, giving off a more powerful and courageous vibe. “You’re going to die.” His hand went up and a large spear of ice impaled the assassin in the chest.

Talon let out a grunt as it struck, blood spilling from his lips. “How..?” His eyes faded and his head sank to his chest.

Dae rushed to Toshi, light coating him as Dae healed the wounds he could see.

“Dae?” Toshi reached out a shaky hand, waving in the air wildly.

Dae took his hand, “Hey.”

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..I just wanted you to live..” Toshi sobbed, his breath hitching repeatedly.

“Stay quiet and rest, it’s okay.”

“No..Have to tell...They put things in me..a tracker in my spine...a chip in head..they said..find me anywhere.” Toshi fought for breath, then continued. “Can’t track you if you’re away from...me.” He surged forward, giving Dae the ghost of a kiss before sagging back and closing his eyes.

Dae continued to heal him. After more of the wounds were healed, he took out his phone and called a friend.

“He may have a lot of internal damage, especially in his brain. We’ll keep an eye on things, but until we run more tests, I can’t guarantee anything.” 

Dae sighed, “I’ll try to heal him some more. It’s harder when I can’t see the damage as well. I’m not very experienced in this yet.”

His friend gave him a small smile, “You’ll learn. I’ll be back for him in a few minutes to take the tests.”

Dae went back to trying to heal his love.

Toshi lay pale against the sheets, an oxygen mask over his face. His eyes were closed and Dae pushed away the fear that they’d never open again. Toshi’s breathing was slow and unstable, halting for seconds before resuming in what was becoming a frightening pattern.

Dae’s friend came back and took Toshi for the tests. Dae stared out the window, trying to not let his worry take over. He thought back to his fight with Talon, wondering where the ice came from. Was that a Fae thing? He didn’t know if his dad would know but his dad was the only one he had to ask. He’d have to remember next time he saw him. 

Toshi was wheeled back in and the test results were shown to Dae. The half Fae focused on the damaged areas in the images and worked to heal more, praying it would be enough to keep Toshi alive.

Toshi stirred, lunging upright as his eyes darted wildly around the room. “Have to run…”

“Shh, you’re safe.”

“Dae?” Toshi’s eyes grew more panicked. “Why haven’t you run?! Talon will kill you!”

“Talon won’t be killing anyone, and they can’t find you anymore.”

“Huh?” Toshi stared at him dumbly.

“My friend Setsuko is a doctor. She removed the tracker and chip..” 

Toshi’s jaw dropped. “I-I’m free?”

Dae nodded.

“But Talon! He..”

“Like I said, he’s not going to be killing anyone again.”

“He’s dead?!” Toshi’s eyes widened. “You hit him with the car or something?”

“Definitely something.” Dae sighed. 

Toshi laid back, his mind trying to absorb the information. Then he spoke. “I need you to destroy something for me.”

Dae raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“In the car, there is a tablet. Don’t turn it on, just smash it.”

“A tablet?” He frowned. 

“You know. A mini computer.”

Dae rolled his eyes, “I’m not stupid, Tosh.” 

Toshi chuckled softly.

“Will you be okay here for a while then? Setsuko will check on you.”

Toshi nodded tiredly. “Be careful. There are more than Talon out there.”

Dae kissed him softly before heading out of the room. He passed Setsuko who passed him a small baggie. He nodded and left the hospital.

He arrived at the car and opened the door. He searched for the tablet, finding it quickly. He stared at it for a moment, tempted to open it. After a minute he took a deep breath and did. 102 folders with different names met his eyes. 

His sight went red. This Organization made him go after all of these people. Likely many who were innocent. Why? What were they after? And why was he a target in the first place?

He took some of his anger out by destroying the tablet then took out the baggie from Setsuko. He plugged the chip into his phone and used it to track where the signal was coming from. He followed it, searching for the Organization and hoping for answers.

A tall church-like building appeared, white and imposing. It looked abandoned, no one visible.

Dae approached, trying to look inside. He found a door and opened it slowly.

A marble floor led up to a welcome desk, staffed by a pretty young woman. “May I help you?”

Dae paused, wondering if he should really be here. He took a deep breath and shook his head before turning away.

An alarm began ringing as the muzzle of a gun was pressed into his back.

He stiffened, and tried to look behind him.

The woman wasn’t so pretty now, her eyes full of hate. “Don’t move or I may just blow your spine through your chest.”

He stopped and took a breath, then suddenly dodged to the side. He shot ice at the woman as she fired, a bullet grazing his arm. He hissed in pain and rushed out the door.

Several armed men charged toward him, scowling.

He ran down the alley, dodging as they shot at him. He was running, wishing he could just escape them, when he suddenly was no longer in the alley. He looked around and found himself a few blocks away. He stared at the street signs in confusion before shrugging. He headed a few more blocks and knocked on a door.

The door cracked open slightly before opening, “What are you doing here?”

“I need you to hack into a computer system, if possible.”

“Of course it’s possible,” the man stated. 

Dae took the chip out and held it in his palm. The man took it and plugged it into his laptop. After rapid typing, he nodded, “I’m in.”

“Look up my name and see what it says.”

“It looks like.. They wanted you to be an assassin? Then nothing. Years later, it listed you as a target due to connections to.. Viper?”

Dae nodded slowly. “Alright. Destroy the chip, I guess.”

“Don’t do that.” A female voice ordered.

Dae looked up, his position defensive.

“Stand down. I’m on your fucking side. But don’t destroy that chip. I need it.”

“Who are you?”

A tall brunette in leather stepped into the room. “My name is Medusa.”

“Why do you want the tracker?”

“Because mine was destroyed.”

“I’m confused.. But I guess you can have it. Just, don’t cause us any trouble.” Dae said slowly.

The other man held out the chip.

The woman quickly took it, then held out a bandana to Dae. She motioned to his arm. “You better wrap that before my colleagues track you here like I did.”

He nodded, “Alright. Thanks.” He wrapped it, then waved to his friend. 

The friend nervously looked between them and nodded, “I’ll see you around.”

Medusa frowned slightly as she watched Dae, then recognition dawned. “You’re Viper’s target!”

Dae stiffened and looked at her, “What of it?”

“Why aren’t you dead?” She froze. “Did you kill him?”

“You do know the Organization brainwashes you guys, right? I broke through to his memories. I did, on the other hand, kill Talon.” He stared at her, preparing to fight if needed.

“You killed Talon?” She surveyed him in disbelief.

Dae nodded quietly.

She snorted, then winced and grabbed her head. She stumbled backwards out the door, then there was a gunshot.

Dae froze for a moment before looking through the door.

The woman lay on her back, a bullet wound in her temple. Blood spread over the concrete slowly as the back of a man walked away.

Dae shot the man with a large shard of ice, then rushed the woman to the hospital. He prayed Setsuko could do something to help, but knew it was unlikely. He tried to heal her, pouring in energy as he ran. He got to the hospital finally and handed the woman over with instructions to check for a chip like Toshi had. He then went and found clothes to change into. He wrapped his arm and covered it with his sleeve so Toshi wouldn’t see it. He then entered Toshi’s room slowly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

“You decided to come back.” Toshi’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because I know you. You looked in the tablet..and now you hate me. Probably came back just to tell me what a monster I am..”

Dae looked hurt but approached slowly, “Toshi.. I did open the tablet. I saw a bunch of files, but I didn’t open them. I do not blame you for whatever you did. It was the Organization who made you do it.”

Toshi huddled in on himself as Dae spoke. “I can’t forget..I keep seeing their faces..” Tears streaked his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’d make you forget if I could. Not sure if that’s a thing I can do. I keep finding more abilities..” He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Toshi. “I love you. And I’ll be here to help you through it all.”

“Promise?” Toshi’s voice was ragged and disillusioned. “You’d be better off without me.”

“I’m never leaving you, okay? I swear.”

Toshi burst into tears, clinging to Dae like a lifeline. He squeezed the wrapped arm and froze.

Dae took a deep breath, trying to push the pain away.

“You’re hurt!” Toshi was alarmed. “How did you get hurt?”

“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Dae..”

He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Dae looked up and said, “Come in.”

Setsuko opened the door and entered. “The other person you brought in, she’s alive but comatose. She had a lot of damage that you didn’t get to. We’ll just have to wait and see how she does.” 

Dae nodded, “Thanks.”

Setsuko quietly checked Toshi over again before slipping from the room.

“What other person?” Toshi was tense, sitting up defensively.

“Sort of.. Made friends with another assassin? She was shot, I think by another assassin. I had Setsuko take out her chip though, so whoever she really is should be okay if she survives her injuries.”

“She?” Toshi’s eyes narrowed.

Dae just nodded in response. 

“Did she give a name?”

“Medusa?”

Toshi went pale and rapidly shook his head. “Medusa’s dead.”

“Said her tracker was destroyed, so maybe you guys thought she died?”

Toshi exhaled softly. “Thank god.” Then he stopped. “Another assassin shot her, you said?”

“Ok, someone shot her, I’m assuming an assassin but I don’t know.”

Toshi looked thoughtful, then exploded into cursing.

Dae raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“They’re wrapping up operations. Probably found Talon’s body.”

Dae nodded slowly, “Okay..?”

“Standard procedure. When there is a threat to the Organization, they eliminate all operatives in the field of the area where the breach occurred. Then they go dark for months or years. When they decide it’s safe, they return. Remember all those murders in Tokyo five years ago?”

Dae nodded again. “Well, at least they won’t be trouble for a while then, right?”

Toshi sighed. “Not for us. But I mourn for the unnecessary deaths of people made to work for the bastards. Most of them don’t deserve that fate.”

Dae squeezed Toshi’s hand gently, “I’m sorry..”

Toshi took a deep breath. “I trained her. Developed a sort of friendship. I mourned her. Now she’s alive..I don’t know how to feel.”

“Hopefully she’ll make it through this. I should try healing her more if I can get a look at her scans...” Dae trailed off.

“She won’t want anything to do with me. The Organization murdered her family because they wouldn’t give her up. When she remembers...she might try to kill me.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll protect you if I have to.” Dae said softly. “I’m not letting anyone hurt you.”

“Maybe it would be better if she died. End her pain.”

“Not my decision to make.” Dae shrugged before looking conflicted.

“I could do it. Get me in her room.”

“I don’t think it’s your decision to make either. Let fate take care of this one.”

The door opened. “Fate is here.”

Toshi froze. “Masir…”

Dae tensed at Toshi’s reaction. He stood slowly.

A tall Japanese entered, an unsheathed katana at his side. He inclined his head toward Toshi. “Viper.”

Dae looked between them before moving to stand in front of Toshi.

The man’s lips quirked upwards. “Very admirable. A target protecting his would-be assassin. But you cannot save him, the woman or yourself, for that matter.”

Dae growled and held his hand up, preparing to attack.

“Tell me where Medusa is and I will make it quick.”

Toshi shook his head. “You know they are going to kill you when you’re done, right?”

Masir frowned. “They need me.”

Toshi let out a sarcastic laugh. “I thought the same. But they sent Talon to kill me. They don’t need us. There’s always someone else they can kidnap or threaten. We’re disposable, Masir. You’re not as important as you think.”

Masir’s face went red in fury. “I am fate. Unchangeable and final. Now where is she?”

“You’re not getting either of them,” Dae growled before beginning to shoot ice at him.

He blocked all but the last shard, flying back as it slammed into his right lung.

Dae formed an ice spear in his hand. In a second, he suddenly was beside Masir, spear to the assassin’s throat.

Masir choked out a laugh, blood trickling from his mouth. “I underestimated you. Guess you were... my fate?” His eyes were fading, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe.

Dae stabbed the spear down quickly, ending Masir’s pain. He dropped the spear and backed away, hands shaking.

Toshi wrapped his arms around the Fae. “It’s alright.” He sent a sad look at the body. “I wish it had been different, but he wouldn’t see reason.”

Dae looked at his hands a moment. He had a ton of thoughts crossing through his mind but he moved and picked up Masir. He carried him out of the room and down the hall.

Setsuko removed the chip and tracker before allowing Dae to sit beside Masir’s body. Dae felt guilty for his death. With Talon, there wasn’t much of a choice to kill, but Masir.. Maybe he could have saved him like he had Medusa. And Toshi was already feeling bad about the assassins dying, why did he have to make it worse? 

Suddenly, his light surrounded Masir as if he was healing him. The wounds began healing before the light surged and Masir sucked in breath. Dae stared at the body in shock for a couple minutes before telling Setsuko to move him out of the morgue. 

Dae wandered into the hall, shocked at his own abilities. He knew Fae could heal, but could they shoot ice? Could they teleport? Could they revive? He’d never heard much about the Fae, not having grown up in their world. His mother died while he was in school and he only remembered a few of the stories from her about their people. He continued to wander, not really paying attention to where he was going.

He ended up in the ER, just as Setsuko raced past him towards a pair of paramedics bringing in a patient bleeding heavily.

“Found him in an alley. GSW to head, small caliber. His vitals are in freefall. Good luck, Doc.” The paramedics left quickly. “Busy night.”

Without thinking about it, Dae went and began healing the patient as Setsuko got to work. After the patient’s vitals steadied a bit more, he headed away again.

Setsuko’s excited voice called him back. She was staring at an intricate tattoo on the man’s wrist. 

Dae looked it over in confusion.

“You realize everyone you’ve brought in has one right?”

He shook his head, “No, I didn’t. Check him for a chip and tracker too. And anyone else who comes in with one.”

The doctor nodded, then disappeared with the man into the elevator.

Dae went wandering again, eventually finding himself outside Toshi’s room. He stared at the door numbly.

It opened, Toshi looking at him worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Dae nodded slightly before burying his head in Toshi’s shoulder and hugging him tight.

Toshi smiled and hugged him back just as tight.

“What can you tell me about Fae powers?” Dae mumbled into Toshi’s shirt.

“Healing is the biggest one, since they are a peaceful race. They do know defensive magic, but I don’t remember ice spears being part of it. You think there’s something else going on with you?”

“I’ve always had the emotion control, but recently I’ve unlocked healing, ice, teleporting, and reviving. Why is it just now all happening and are these normal for a Fae?”

“I don’t know, baby.” Toshi answered, then he paused. “Reviving? What do you mean reviving?”

“Masir is alive..”

Toshi pulled away in shock. “What?!!”

Dae nodded slowly. “Also, there’s probably another assassin in the ER.. We’ve formed a collection of them, it seems..”

Toshi choked out a laugh. “What are we going to do with them all?”

Dae shrugged before glancing at his phone. He answered a text and put it away again.

“Problem?” Toshi frowned.

He shook his head, “Dad wants to meet tomorrow for lunch.”

“Oh boy.”

“You want to go with me?”

“Is he going to order me shot for abandoning you?” Toshi asked nervously.

“I’ll send him a message to kind of explain things.” Dae sighed, “We probably should either rest or check on the assassin crew.”

Toshi nodded, then raised an eyebrow as Setsuko’s voice came over the P.A.System.

“Dae Minato to the ER stat!”

Dae groaned and headed down there quickly. He looked around, trying to assess the situation.

Two gurneys, one with a girl of maybe sixteen and one with a shortish red headed male lay in the treatment room. 

Setsuko was frantically trying to prevent the male from bleeding out from a throat wound. “Dae, can you look at the girl?”

Dae nodded and got to work, trying to heal what wounds he could.

Five minutes later, the doctor was stepping back, her face defeated. She looked at the clock, announcing “Time of death 2145.”

Dae shook his head and went to the body, forcing energy into it with the desire to bring it back.

The man jerked, gasping for air. Blood began sluggishly trickling out from two additional chest wounds.

Dae worked on closing those wounds up as well. “Let me know when any of them wake..” He looked at the time and began back toward Toshi’s room.

Toshi took one look at him and pushed him into the other bed. “Sleep before you pass out.”

He nodded and went to sleep quickly.

In the morning, he woke to the sun shining through the windows.

The room was empty, Toshi’s bed made.

Dae frowned and got up. He headed into the hall to look for his love.

“Hey.” Toshi waved from his spot beside Setsuko, who was speaking quietly to him.

“Everything okay?”

“Other than Shadow and Hawk being combative, yeah. Medusa woke early this morning. Masir is giving everyone the silent treatment. Nova is still asleep.” Toshi gave him a soft smile, then kissed him.

“Anything I can help with?” He glanced at the time. “There’s a few hours til lunch.”

“Convince Masir he hasn’t become the butt of a cosmic joke?” Toshi asked wryly.

Dae nodded slowly and headed to Masir’s room.

The assassin’s eyes went wide when he saw him. “I knew it. I’m in Purgatory.”

“You’re alive.”

“You killed me!”

“And revived you..”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Felt bad..”

Masir choked. “Felt bad? Over an assassin come to kill you?”

Dae shrugged quietly.

“You are a strange person.”

“Well I am dating Toshi,” Dae joked slightly.

“Figures.” Masir’s lips twitched. “Am I under arrest then?”

“Look, no one but the doctor and us knows anything. I don’t know what you want to do, but you’re not under arrest. If you need a place to stay, I have extra rooms.. Though it might be another day until the house is cleaned after killing Talon..” He trailed off.

“You would give me sanctuary in your home?” Masir looked perplexed at the offer. 

“I mean, I doubt you have anywhere else to go..”

“If you trust me, I would be honored.”

Dae smiled, “Alright, roomie.”

Masir laughed quietly. “Your name?”

“Dae.”

“I am Torazo.” He gave a small bow from his bed.

“You done soothing him yet?” Toshi asked from the door. He held a gauze pad to one wrist and looked annoyed.

“He’s going to room at my house.” He frowned, “What happened?”

“Never put two assassins in one room. Especially when they believe you’re a traitor.” Toshi sighed. “Hawk grabbed me and Shadow tried to dice me into pieces.”

Dae quickly healed Toshi’s wrist. “Want me to talk to them too?”

“Think you can keep them from killing you?”

He shrugged and put his hand on his arm. He frowned and uncovered the bandage before unwrapping it. The wound from the day before was gone, just leaving a small scar.

Toshi lightly touched it, a sad look on his face.

“Add fast healing to that list..”

Toshi finally dropped his hand. “Come on.”

Dae nodded before going down the hall.

A door suddenly flew open, a body skidding toward them across the floor.

Toshi rolled his eyes, kneeling beside the redhead who was cursing incoherently. He held a scalpel in a shaking hand.

Dae took the scalpel away from him.

A snarl came from the man as he lunged forward, trying to retrieve it.

“Let’s all just calm down,” Dae said slowly, trying to control the emotions of the room.

The other assassin, a skinny blond, glared at him. “Target acquired. First you, then them.”

Dae shook his head. “Don’t make me fight you. You’re safe now and don’t have to hurt anyone.”

The redhead quieted, pushing himself to his feet. “We are safe nowhere. And you are our target.”

“I’ve killed Talon. And I both killed and revived Masir.. I could take you down, but I don’t want to fight you.” He looked at them. “Your chips and trackers have been removed. They can’t find you anymore. But I understand if you’re weary about everything.”

“We are free..?” The redhead asked in shock as the other assassin froze.

“Yeah. I can’t promise nothing bad will happen to you, but you are safe from the Organization now.”

The redhead’s knees buckled and he fell to a sitting position as he absorbed the information.

The blond assassin stepped backwards, slamming into the end of the bed. He looked down for a moment, then shook his head. His eyes came up, glowing red as he lunged for Dae. “You lie!”

“It’s the truth! But if you don’t believe me, kill me.” He sighed, “There’s a doctor who can confirm she did the surgeries. Might even have the chips still to show you.”

“The Organization will come after us. We will never be safe!” The blond stopped inches from Dae, his scalpel trembling.

“At least you don’t have the trackers. You’re safer than you had been. And with our help, we can try to protect you.”

“You’ll fail. They all fail.” The blond reversed the scalpel, slashing his throat in a heartbeat. He choked, blood gushing as he began to fall.

Dae caught him and coated him in light. The wound began healing. “Even if you think we’ll fail, you should enjoy the time you do have.”

The blond’s eyes stared at him, dejected and lost, before they fluttered closed.

Dae finished healing him before setting the man on the bed.

Setsuko came in, carrying transfusion equipment. She quietly set it up, then drew Toshi and Dae into the hall. “What do you recommend I do with him?”

“Keep him asleep to rest and recover. I’ll try talking to him again in a while.”

“And what of me? Am I to be executed for my crimes?” The redhead asked quietly.

“No you’re not going to be executed.” Dae said quickly before looking thoughtful. “I do have a couple more free rooms in my house. If you want somewhere to stay while you figure out your plans?”

The redhead frowned. “What happened to the girl with me? Did she die?”

Toshi shook his head. “Nova was sleeping last I checked.”

The redhead gave a sigh of relief, then turned to Dae. “If she comes with me, I will accept.”

“Alright. You’re both welcome in my home.”

“I thank you on behalf of my daughter.”

Toshi choked, coughing violently. “Daughter?”

Dae patted Toshi’s back gently to help him. 

The redhead gave him an amused look. “Yes, daughter.”

“Shit..I thought you two were together.”

The redhead glared at Toshi, taking a step forward threateningly.

Dae chuckled softly, “We’ll be back in a while to take you guys home.” He pulled Toshi back down the hall.

“Sorry.” Toshi’s voice was rueful.

Dae shook his head. “Let’s head to lunch.”

“Great. Another assassination attempt incoming.” He wryly answered.

They arrived and checked in. The secretary waved them over. “Your father had an emergency meeting to attend, however he still plans lunch afterward. You may sit outside his office.”

Dae nodded and sat down. He leaned on Toshi once the other sat beside him. They were quiet for a few minutes before they heard shouting from the office. 

The door was cracked open a bit and Dae peered in. He froze when he saw these humanoid creatures with unnatural colored skin and purple hair. He searched the room for his father and got worried when he didn’t see him. He tried to listen in for context as to what was happening before barging in.

“Tell him to stop. I don’t care if he’s been the one ruling, I’m the rightful ruler.” One said at the front of the room.

“Yet you refuse to come back with us.” Another growled.

“He is the Prince. He can give us orders and rule from wherever he likes.” A third spoke up.

“Until I find a proper replacement, you are to report to me. If he has issues, he can come here and discuss it.”

The others bowed. 

“I can’t believe you’re really alive..” the third one said. “And you’ve been here all along.”

“Well, this planet doesn’t have much in the way of space travel to be able to make my way back. But this is my home now. I have a life here.” The one at the front said. “Go and keep me updated. I’ll be waiting.” He motioned to a communicator in his hand before his body began shifting. Seconds later, Dae’s father was standing there. 

Dae suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

“DAE!” Toshi scrambled to cradle his lover, his eyes worried.

The door opened, Dae’s father standing there looking down at them. Worry crossed his face, “What happened?”

“He was peeking through the door, then just passed out.” Toshi brushed Dae’s hair back softly.

His father paled, “Bring him in.”

Toshi did, laying Dae on the couch before whirling to glare at the older man. “Start explaining before I show you I haven’t forgotten what they taught me.”

The man nodded, “Wait for him to wake, then I’ll explain all.”

Toshi growled, but seated himself beside Dae.

Dae began hearing before the rest of his senses woke. After a moment of listening to Toshi’s breathing, he finally managed to open his eyes.

“Dae? Are you okay?” Toshi asked worriedly.

Dae looked around slowly, then his eyes landed on his dad. “What.. what are you..?”

His father sighed and sat down. “I was raised far away from here on a planet named Ral. I was taking a large group of our people to visit another planet but the ship veered off course after taking some damage. We crash landed here on Earth. Your mother and a few other Fae found and healed us. We were unable to get our ship working again so we had to blend into our surroundings. We conformed to the Earth ways and built new lives here.” He looked down at the communicator. “My father was King of Ral but since I was not there to take the throne when he died, someone else took over. He’s been conquering planets and they finally landed here to take Earth over. I stopped them, but you probably heard that part of the conversation..”

Dae stared numbly, trying to take in the information.

Toshi stood angrily. “You’re telling me Dae is royalty? And your people want to conquer us? And you hid it?!”

“I just found out they wanted to conquer us. My father never was one for taking over planets and I would not run Ral that way either.” He sighed. “But yes, I thought it would be safer if Dae didn’t know the whole truth.”

“What about his Mom? Do you know why she died? Was it because of you?”

He winced. “Some group has been picking through our people. The ones that landed with me have been dwindling rapidly. I do not know if they were related to her death, though.”

Toshi paled, pulling out his phone and tapping a code. He brought up a file of pictures, then held it out to the older man. “Are these your people?”

He scanned through them and nodded sadly. “Some of them were so young. New lives born here on Earth that had never even seen Ral..”

Toshi stumbled back, tripping on a rug and landing on the floor before scrambling into a corner. His face held a horrified expression, his eyes wide and haunted.

Dae didn’t take his eyes off the floor, still trying to process everything, but pushed calming energy into Toshi.

A sob escaped the former assassin, then more and more until he was sobbing hysterically.

Eventually, Dae stood and went to Toshi. He wrapped his arms around him and pushed calm through him.

“I killed them..they said they were threats..but they were innocent...I’m a monster…” Toshi buried his face in Dae’s chest.

“You were under their control. I know you wouldn’t have killed them willingly.” He sighed. “This is all my fault. You wouldn’t have even been there if not for me. You wouldn’t have done all of that if not for me..”

“I chose to offer myself. It’s not your fault at all. But just following orders isn’t a valid excuse.” Toshi disentangled himself from Dae, approaching his father. He knelt at the man’s feet. “I can never atone for what I’ve done, but if you wish, you may have my life. Either by your hand or I will use my own.”

The man looked down at him before looking at a horrified Dae. He shook his head. “Your life is your own. But if you wish one to have it, I know Dae wants you. Not for death but for life. I forgive you for what you have done. I place the majority of the blame on the group that took you from him.”

Toshi shook his head. “I appreciate your mercy. But Dae should not be mated to a monster.” In a blur of motion, he pulled out and drank from a small vial. His body spasmed, then his eyes slipped closed and he crumpled.

Dae rushed to him quickly, trying to heal him. He forced energy in, working on getting the liquid out of his system. 

Dae laid him on the couch after a while, watching him quietly. 

After a few hours, he moved him home. He paced, waiting for Toshi to wake. 

By the time Toshi began to stir, Dae was panicking and depressed. He didn’t see the other man move, focusing on mixing a few things together at his desk.

“I’m alive..?” The question was slow and slurred.

Dae quickly spun to face him. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Toshi forced his eyes open to look at his lover.

“I wasn't just going to let you die.”

“It’s what monsters deserve.”

“You’re not a monster.”

“What would you call me?”

“Beautiful.”

Toshi’s eyebrows raised at the answer. 

“I love you. And I blame the Organization for what happened.” Dae looked back to his desk and finished up.

“What are you doing?” Toshi tried to rise, but fell back with a gasp.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dae turned back after slipping something into his pocket. “How are you feeling? Physically, I mean.”

“Weak. Hard to breathe.” Toshi blinked slowly. “Have the others shown up yet?”

“Yeah. I gave Setsuko my address for them. I need to check on the other one though, but I’ve been more worried about you.”

“Sorry I ruined lunch.” Toshi winced as pain shot through his chest.

“I started it by fainting.” He sighed and went to Toshi. He pulled out one bottle and held it out.

“What is this?” Toshi tried to take it, but his hand slipped off the bottle.

Dae held it up to Toshi’s lips. “Drink.”

Toshi didn’t argue, swallowing the contents slowly.

When he was done, Dae discarded the bottle.

Toshi looked at him, his eyes heavy.

“Sleep, love.”

The former assassin tried to smile, but sleep dragged him down quickly.

Dae watched him, occasionally glancing into his pocket at the other vial.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Dae opened it.

The redhead bowed, then spoke. “My colleague is awake. Your doctor wants to know if you want him sent here or the psych ward.”

“Here is fine. I can also act as a psych ward if need be..”

The man smiled in amusement. “I wish to thank you again for extending your home to us.”

“You’re welcome. And I aim to help as long as I can.”

“Are we safe to expose ourselves again?”

“I’d think so? Just be careful and keep your eyes open.”

“I mean, expose ourselves to you.” The redhead asked patiently.

“Ohh,” Dae nodded, “Sure. What are you?”

He closed his eyes and suddenly a scarlet humanoid stood in his place. A shock of white hair flowed over his shoulders and made his emerald eyes stand out bright. “I am So’acan from Noala.”

Dae stared at him for a moment before nodding. “I just found out about aliens earlier today and now I’m meeting more..” He trailed off.

“You are not repulsed?”

Dae shook his head, “Why would I be? Apparently I’m part alien too.” He shrugged.

So’acan’s eyes lit up. “Where are you from?”

“Apparently my father is supposed to be in charge of Ral. But he crashed here years ago and someone else took over. He’s trying to fix things now, I think. I was a little too shocked to get many details..”

So’acan had gone tense at the mention of Ral, but now he stared at Dae in confusion. “He is not in charge?”

“From what I understand, people from Ral just showed up and found him. So he’s not been in charge after his father died since he was stranded on Earth.”

“So he didn’t conquer my world?”

Dae frowned, “No? I guess the person who took over after my grandfather died has been conquering planets. Dad seemed upset about that.”

So’acan relaxed, then resumed his human form. “My Earth name is Shohei Kaiba. My daughter is Kazue Mita. She is like you.”

“A halfling? What else is she?”

“Her mother was a Fae? She used a different name for her people, but I believe they are known by that name too.”

“Father?” The young girl appeared at the door. “You should still be resting.”

“Yes. The Fae or the Ta’lan.” Dae smiled. He focused and light purple wings appeared.

Shohei blinked in surprise. “You are Ta’lan?”

He nodded, “My mother was. Grew up thinking my father was human.”

Shohei nodded knowingly. “I only recently revealed myself to Kazue.” He sent a smile toward the girl. “I will rest soon. Do not fret.”

Kazue gave a weary sigh. “Fine.” She turned her attention to Dae, a pair of green wings appearing behind her. “Do you have healing too?”

“I’ve always been able to control emotions. Recently, I found I was able to heal and revive. I think my other abilities come from my father though.”

Kazue’s eyes widened. “You are a lateria?”

Dae frowned, “I do not recall that word. Though, my mother died years ago and I’ve not been around many Fae...”

“A priest of Vanos. Only they are blessed with revival power.” Kazue looked awestruck.

“Is.. that a good thing?”

“You are blessed.” Kazue fell to her knees and bowed.

Dae looked uncomfortable. “You don’t have to do that..”

Kazue scrambled to her feet. “I am sorry.”

“Her mother died two years ago. She trained Kazue in many things.”Shohei answered softly. 

“I wish I had more time with my mom.” Dae looked sad before shaking his head and smiling, “Anyway, I hope you two enjoy staying here and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Shohei and Kazue bowed, Shohei answering “We are honored. We will.”

Dae went back to Toshi. “So, how are you doing dealing with everything?”

Toshi shrugged. “I feel even guiltier knowing what I do now. But I won’t leave you, I swear.”

Dae nodded, “Well, if you want to talk through anything, you know I’m always here for you. Free of charge too,” he smirked.

Toshi laughed, then frowned. “How are you handling this? Other than fainting.”

Dae looked away, “It’s a lot..”

Toshi climbed out of the bed and embraced him. “I’m here. Please don’t shut your emotions out.”

“I don’t even know what one is supposed to feel in a situation like this? Half of me is not who I thought. I’m supposedly a prince... and Kazue just informed me that I’m some kind of Fae priest thing because it’s not a common thing to revive people..”

Toshi snickered, then looked contrite. “Sorry. I always knew you were special. Even before I met you. Just felt it.”

Dae rolled his eyes, “I’m not that special. Just what I’m supposed to be, I guess.. but can I be what I’m supposed to?”

Toshi kissed him softly. “You are to me. And what do you mean? Just be yourself. You don’t have to be any different.”

“I’m supposed to be a prince.. How do I do that? What will be expected of me?”

“Relax. No use worrying until you have to.” Toshi massaged his shoulders gently. “Just be yourself until someone complains. Then tell them politely to fuck off.”

Dae chuckled a bit, “Okay. Thanks.”

Toshi grinned, then raised an eyebrow as yelling was heard outside.

“You’re a dead man!”

“Calm down!”

Dae sighed and went outside.

Torazo was holding the blond assassin away from Shohei who lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. Kazue was holding her hands over an abdominal wound, green light flowing into the semi-conscious form of her father.

Torazo scowled as he saw Dae. “You’re going to get us thrown out, Hawk. Calm the fuck down before he decides to kill you.”

Hawk growled. “I’ll kill all of you.” He struggled to get free.

“Hey, what’s the problem?” Dae asked softly.

“You’re my target. And they are unfit to be assassins.” Hawk snarled at him.

Dae nodded, “You do understand your tracker and chip are gone, right? They can’t find you.”

Hawk scowled. “Why did you remove them?”

“Because we wanted to give you all a chance to be free.”

“You took me away from my home!”

Torazo spoke softly. “Hawk, they shot you and left you for dead. I don’t think they want you back.”

Hawk screamed and tore away from the other man. “My father wouldn’t do that!”

“They did.” Dae informed. “But if you want to go back, I’ll make you a deal.”

Hawk narrowed his eyes at him.

“Walk with me,” Dae waved him away from the others.

Hawk stared at him, but followed quietly.

Once outside, Dae spoke firmly. “Alright, I’ll give you two options. One, go back and see what happens. I’ll follow you. If they kill you again, I’ll do my best to retrieve your body and revive you. Then you’ll see what we say is true. Or kill me. I am your target, right? I’ll go willingly if you leave the others alone and forget they exist.”

“Either way, I’ll go back. My father would never order my death.” Hawk looked thoughtful. “You are being nice about this, so I’ll let all of you live.”

“Then I’ll follow.”

“Suit yourself.” Hawk headed down the street.

Dae nodded and followed him.

Hawk pulled his cell out and called someone, then stopped and waited. He turned around and called out to Dae. “My father is going to pick me up. Better hide in the alley.”

“I wish you luck that you are right, but I’ll do what I can if you are not.” He hid but could see Hawk still.

Hawk’s lips twitched upwards, then he shrugged.

Twenty minutes later, a black limo pulled up in front of the assassin. He smiled and approached, then froze as the window rolled down and a gun emerged.

“Dad?!” Hawk’s face was a mix of shock and sadness.

There was no answer from the limo, simply the repeated firing of the gun.

Hawk jerked from the impacts before collapsing as the limo drove off.

Dae rushed to Hawk and began trying to heal him. He forced energy into him for a long time before taking him to the hospital. Setsuko worked on Hawk before leaving the room and looking at the waiting Dae. “He’s alive, somehow. He’s lucky you were there. Now go home and change.” 

Dae looked down at his blood stained clothes and nodded. “Let me know what happens.”

He looked around before vanishing.

Toshi looked up as he appeared, then froze.

“Not my blood, don’t worry.” Dae muttered before changing.

“I always worry.” Toshi wrapped his arm around Dae. “But good to know. What did you do, kill the ungrateful bastard?”

“I followed him so he could see we weren’t lying. His father was supposed to pick him up but the limo showed and they shot him.. repeatedly. He’s at the hospital now, I did what I could.”

Toshi’s arms tightened around him. “Bastards!”

Dae was quiet for a minute before asking, “How do you deal with all the blood? The smell.. and there’s always so much..”

“Honestly? I drank before every assignment. Blackout drinking after.”

Dae sighed, “Want to go get a drink? I think I need one or five after everything that’s going on.”

Toshi chuckled slightly. “Got about ten bottles in your cabinet. Retrieved them from the car.”

“Oh good.” Dae went and got a bottle, not even pouring it into a glass, just drinking from the bottle.

Toshi chuckled again. “Hope you aren’t becoming an alcoholic. Your dad will kill me.”

“Alcohol and antidepressants don’t mix. And seeing as I’m on quite a few of those, I don’t drink much.”

Toshi sat down hard. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“The pills are because of me right?”

Dae shook his head, “Not entirely. Started with Mom. Upped them after you disappeared. Upped them more with all the depressing things I hear at my job.”

Toshi shook his head. “Maybe you need a different job. And still sorry.”

“I help people with my job.” Dae then looked down, “Also I can prescribe myself my meds. Not many doctors would understand everything..”

“Prescribing yourself could be a bad thing.” Toshi admonished before taking the bottle and drinking. “But I get it. Not like I could walk into a doctor’s office and tell them what I did for a living.”

Dae nodded, “But you have me. Maybe I should be a psych for assassins.”

“You’d really need to drink then.” Toshi grabbed Dae’s phone as it rang. “Minato’s house for wayward assassins, Toshi speaking.” He listened for a moment, then nodded. “I’ll tell him. Thanks.” He hung up, shaking his head. “Hawk is awake and being a pain in the ass. Your doctor friend requests you come get him before she induces a coma.”

Dae nodded and stood. “I’ll teleport so I’m not drinking and driving..” He vanished.

“Hawk?”

The blond scowled at him. “Get me out of these.” He showed padded restraints on his wrists, white gauze underneath.

Dae released him quietly.

Hawk lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I know you wanted to be right. But if you need a place to stay, you can come to my house.”

“You still want me?” Tears began streaking the blond’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m not just going to turn you away,” Dae said softly.

Hawk grabbed him around the waist and sobbed.

“You’re alright,” Dae hugged him gently. “You’re safe now and we care about you.”

Setsuko came to the door. “Can I talk to you?”

Dae nodded and looked at Hawk, “I’ll be right back, okay?” He slipped outside.

“Is it safe for you to take him? When he woke, he stole a syringe of sedative. After discovering it wasn’t enough, he slashed his wrists with a hidden scalpel. He’s lucky a nurse found him.”

“I mean, you know I have experience with this kind of thing. I did work in a psych ward for a little bit. If I find I can’t help him, I’ll bring him back for extra care. Might get him some antidepressants to help a bit too.”

Setsuko nodded. “From what I gather, he’s never been away from wherever he came from. I get the idea he was raised in it.” 

Dae nodded, “I felt that too. I’ll try to show him there’s more than just what he came from. And hopefully the others will help me so I don’t spiral or anything again.”

“You can always call me, you know.” She jostled his shoulder gently.

“Thanks,” Dae gave her a small smile before heading back into the room. “I don’t know if you have a name other than Hawk, but if you don’t we can give you one if you want. Unless you prefer Hawk?”

“Akihito. My mom called me Aki.” Hawk answered quietly.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dae. But you may already know that since I seem to be everyone’s target..” Dae sighed. “Anyway, I know this is hard for you and there’s a lot of new stuff happening. I completely understand if you are feeling overwhelmed. But we’ll take things slow and try to give you time to adjust.”

Akihito gave him a mischievous smile. “You’re Toshi’s cute ass, right?”

Dae turned red and nodded.

“Toshi had to have dental surgery once. He came out loopy as all fuck, saying the receptionist had a cute ass but not as cute as yours. I shrugged it off as affecting the chip. Toshi didn’t remember anything when he woke later.” Akihito chuckled slightly.

“Wish I could have seen that.”

“It was pretty funny. He’s clingy.” Akihito looked distressed suddenly.

Dae frowned, “You okay?”

“I don’t have any clothes.” He looked down at the hospital gown, then sighed. “Doubt I’ll need them in the psych ward.”

“I’ll get you some clothes. And you’re coming home with me, not going to the psych ward. However I was a psychiatrist in the psych ward at one point in time, so I can do therapy and prescribe you things if needed.”

He looked up in shock. “I thought you just said that to keep me from causing trouble..”

“The others are staying there too. I think there’s.. 5 of us so far?” He shrugged. “Too many new people and too much going on, I can’t keep track. But you’ll have your own room.”

“They’re gonna hate me..”

“No they won't. They might not be the happiest, but they won't hate you. You’ve been through a lot and just need some extra time.”

“I tried to kill Shadow twice. I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t skewer me.”

“I’ll try to keep you safe.”

“You’re optimistic, aren’t you? There’s a reason he’s called Shadow.” Akihito climbed out of the bed and stood looking at the floor. He seemed to be waiting.

“Let’s get you home. I’ll give you some clothes to wear for now then I’ll buy you your own.” Dae held a hand out.

Akihito looked surprised, but took it.

Dae focused and teleported them to the unoccupied bedroom. “Clothes will be outside your door. Food in the kitchen, though I should probably shop and stock up with all the new people here..”

“You are very kind. I do not require much, just whatever you don’t eat.”

“Seriously, eat whatever.” Dae smiled. “Put food requests on the list on the fridge.” He went to the door.

“Requests?”

“Like.. if there’s a food you really enjoy. I know you probably just ate what you were given before but here you have a choice.”

“I won’t do anything to jeopardize this opportunity.” Akihito bowed low.

“Let me know if you need anything. My room is at the end of the hall.” He slipped out and went to find clothes for Akihito.

“How’s he doing?” Toshi asked from behind him.

“He’s doing a little better. Need to keep an eye on him though. Getting clothes for him now.”

“Good to hear. How are you doing?”

Dae sighed, “Distracting myself from my issues with other’s issues.. So the usual.”

Toshi frowned. “I could probably find a place for everyone away from here..”

Dae shook his head, “It’s okay. I can help them. I hope..”

“It shouldn’t be your job. You have a few issues yourself and we are just piling on.” Toshi grew distressed, fidgeting where he stood.

“Look.. Before you came back, all I did was work and sleep. Now it is no different, just not working at the office.” He sighed, “As long as this place doesn’t turn into the psych ward, it’ll be okay.”

“You did bring home Hawk and Masir..”

“Yeah, but hopefully they’ll be better than the patients in the psych ward.”

“You have experience?”

“I, uh, worked in the hospital for a year or so. That’s how I met Setsuko.”

“Oh..How’s the relationship?”

Dae raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You’re dating her, right?”

Dae stared at Toshi in surprise. “Thought by now you’d know how gay I am..”

“I remember you checking out the cheerleaders..” Toshi challenged.

“Yeah, the guy ones.”

Toshi’s eyes widened, then he turned beet red.

“Tosh, I’m gay. And you’re my love, okay?”

“Sorry.” Toshi whispered, hunching his shoulders nervously.

“Seriously, Setsuko is just a friend. I have surprisingly made a few friends. Not sure how though.. But I never moved on from you.”

“Why? I disappeared..”

“I..” He looked thoughtful, “I guess part of me didn’t want to be hurt again. Another part of me still loved you, even though you ripped my heart out.” He then added quickly, “Not that you intended to.. but I thought you abandoned me..” 

Toshi quickly moved to his side and embraced him. “I know I can’t ever make up for that, but I’m gonna try.”

Dae rested his head on Toshi’s chest. “I missed you so much..”

Toshi kissed his head softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He was quiet for a moment before asking, “What about you..? You didn’t remember me. Did you ever date?”

“Do one night stands count?”

Dae shrugged, still resting against Toshi.

“You’re not mad?”

“It’s not like you remembered me.”

“Still..”

“You’re fine.” Dae paused, not looking up. “I know you said you love me.. but I also understand a lot of time has passed since we were together.. if you want to move on...”

“Are you nuts?!”

Dae shrugged slightly.

“Dae, this all happened because I love you! You broke the programming because I still love you! The only way I’m ever leaving is in a coffin or an urn.”

“But.. What if you start resenting me? Like you said, this happened because you love me.. if not for me, you wouldn’t have done all of that..”

Toshi drew back in disbelief. “If I didn’t love you, you would have been taken instead.”

Dae looked up slowly. “I know..”

“I will never resent you. I love you even more, in fact. You were so brave facing Talon.”

“He hurt you.. I couldn’t let him get away with that.”

Toshi kissed him hard. “That’s what I mean. You’re so selfless.”

Dae shrugged, “That reminds me, I was getting clothes for Akihito.”

“Oops. At least he can’t run off in a gown.”

“He could.”

“Only if it came with a wig, high heels and pearls.” Toshi answered with a laugh.

Dae chuckled and took the clothes to Akihito’s room. He then returned to his room and started cleaning up.

Toshi followed and began cleaning. He paused as he found several empty pill bottles. Seeing the dosages, he bit his tongue angrily.

Dae was focused in one section, so he didn’t notice Toshi finding them.

Toshi fought with himself. Should he say anything? It would possibly enrage the Fae, or worse..

“Want some music?” Dae finally looked up and froze.

Toshi dropped the bottles.

“I..” Dae stuttered.

Toshi looked down at the floor. “Sorry..”

Dae took a deep breath and shook his head, “Empty ones can be trashed. Full ones go on the desk..”

“Why are the dosages so high?” The minute the words emerged, Toshi regretted them.

“I.. I’ve been through a lot since you left..”

Toshi’s heart broke and his stomach plummeted. Dae had been through so much..Did he have any right to dump the Organization on him? He’d sworn to stay, but if it was going to cause more pain...

“Please don’t hate me..” Dae whispered.

“Hate you? You should hate me! I disappeared, then reappear trying to kill you. Then I bring a bunch of assassins into your home! I am such a jerk..”

“No you aren’t. And the disappearing and killing me thing wasn’t your fault. And I offered to let them stay.”

“But you shouldn’t have to deal with this! With us!” Toshi grew agitated, pacing the floor.

“It’s not a big deal, Tosh. Like I said, it’s a distraction from everything..”

Toshi didn’t seem to hear, muttering to himself as he paced.

“Toshi?”

Toshi suddenly walked to the wall and began repeatedly slamming his head.

Dae quickly went over and pulled him away, “Toshi? What’s wrong?”

“Caused problems. Must absolve.” His voice was monotone, his eyes distant.

Dae tried to control Toshi’s emotions to calm him. “Everything is okay. You didn’t cause problems.”

“This house is full of them because of me..”

Dae stared at Toshi a moment before slapping him. “Get yourself together. Everything is fine and there’s no problems that you caused.”

Toshi blinked rapidly before staring at Dae dumbly. “What did I do? My head hurts..”

“Come on and lay down. I’ll try to help your headache.”

Toshi allowed him to lay him down on the bed quietly. “I did something, didn’t I?” 

“You kind of freaked out and hit your head on the wall.”

“Shit..Sorry you saw that.” Toshi scowled. “Guess the programming isn’t fully gone.”

“I’m sorry.. but everything is okay and you just need to rest, okay?” Dae kissed his forehead.

Toshi nodded, then winced as his fingers began scratching at his wrist. “Dammit..”

“What’s wrong?”

“The programming won’t stop..” Toshi hissed as his nails finally cut through the skin. “This is going to get messy.”

Dae focused light into Toshi, trying to heal him and stop the programming.

With a soft cry, Toshi fell back unconscious. Dae finished up and sat down, rubbing Toshi’s hair. 

There was a hesitant knock at the door.

“Come in,” Dae said.

Akihito slowly came in. “I made food…” He kept his eyes averted.

“Thank you. I’ll grab some in a minute.”

Akihito frowned as he looked closer at Toshi. “Programming?”

Dae nodded.

“I thought our brain chips were gone?”

“They are.. I don’t understand it.” 

“He was one of the longest held. Aside from Talon and myself. Possibly the programming became stuck in his brain?”

Dae frowned, “How can I help him?”

“I do not know.” Akihito sighed. “I should leave before my programming shows itself.”

“Don’t go. I’ll help you too.” Dae looked thoughtful. “How did they program you other than the chip?”

“With pain.” Akihito turned and raised his shirt, revealing heavy scarring on his back.

Dae winced. “I’m sorry. But I will do everything in my power to help you guys. Please don’t leave.”

“Why are you so kind to us?” Akihito turned back to him with a confused look. He adjusted his posture with a wince, one hand going to his side as a small spot of red appeared.

Dae frowned, “Are you okay? What’s that?”

Akihito paled, quickly hiding the spot. “N..nothing.”

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the truth.” Dae said softly. 

“My programming..it does not allow me to do anything without asking..”

Dae nodded slowly before standing and approaching Akihito. He carefully raised a hand and spread light throughout the other. He focused on trying to find any source of programming or anything that looked damaged.

Akihito suddenly sagged forward, his eyes closing.

Dae moved him to the bed and then forced light into both men. He worked on healing them the best he could. He prayed he had helped enough but knew it was unlikely. He paused a moment and thought of a few different options. He checked an old textbook of his and followed the diagrams of brain synapses to work through the two men’s minds. He fixed whatever he could before nodding. If they had more trouble, he’d have to go to the Organization himself to find out more about this programming.

Akihito stirred, his eyes blinking open. “Am I in trouble?”

“No trouble at all,” Dae said softly. 

“I..I didn’t ask if it was okay.”

“You don’t have to ask around here.”

“But..”

“I know it’s not what you’re used to, and if you feel more comfortable asking, then you can. But you won’t get in trouble for it here.”

“May I use the bathroom?”

“Of course.”

He let out a relieved noise, getting up and running into the bathroom. He barely remembered to close the door.

Dae shook his head and looked back at Toshi. 

Slightly dazed eyes met his.

“Hey, love. Are you feeling okay?”

“Feel..different.” He rubbed his temple, then looked at his wrist. “Glad I didn’t bleed on your sheets.”

Dae rolled his eyes, “I’m just glad you’re okay. Seriously though, if this programming thing is an issue again, let me know. I have a few more ideas to try to fix it.”

Toshi nodded as Akihito emerged from the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow.

“You okay?” Dae asked Akihito.

“Feel better now.”

Dae nodded before remembering, “Let’s go get some food.”

Toshi grinned. “Speaking my language.”

“Only because your stomach is bottomless.” Akihito answered back.

Dae quietly looked at Toshi a moment, then asked, “Are we okay? Like.. are you mad at me or anything?” He motioned to the pill bottles.

“No. Just sad.”

Dae winced and looked down at the floor, unconsciously rubbing a spot on his arm through his sleeve.

“I’m sorry.” Toshi apologized softly.

Dae shook his head, still not looking up, “I’m sorry. I should be stronger..” He closed his eyes for a moment before heading to the bedroom door.

“Dae, wait!” Toshi ran to him. “I never did learn to keep my mouth shut. Remember how I got this?” He pushed his sleeve up to show the scar.

Dae nodded slowly.

Akihito cocked his head. “You did not get this from programming?”

“He got it when he saved me..” Dae said softly before remembering. “He couldn’t keep his mouth shut..”

“Hey! It distracted them, right?”

Dae nodded.

Akihito chuckled. “Sounds about right. You should show him the one you got from 85.”

Toshi winced and looked sheepish.

“What happened?” Dae asked softly.

“Almost took my head off with a garrote.” He showed a faint scar on his throat. “Snuck up on me while I was watching his apartment.”

Dae winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Toshi sighed. “Let’s eat.”

He nodded and went to the kitchen. “What did you make?”

“Salad and grilled cheese.” Shohei smiled at Akihito. “How is your side?”

Akihito looked embarrassed.

Dae looked at him for a moment before beginning to get drinks out for everyone.

“Mr. Minato healed me.” Akihito sat down as Shohei patted his arm understandingly.

“Just call me Dae.” 

Toshi stumbled, spilling his drink on Dae’s jacket. “Shit! Sorry.”

Dae shook his head and got paper towels to try to dry it a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Come on, take that off.” Toshi pulled at the jacket. “I got dizzy is all.”

Dae shook his head, “It’s okay. I’ll keep it on.”

“It’s like 90 degrees!” Toshi argued.

Dae sighed. He sat down and slipped the jacket off, his left arm hidden under the table as he picked up a fork with his right.

“You’re hiding something.” Toshi’s eyes narrowed.

Dae looked down, “Can we not do this right now?”

“Later then. But you can’t hide forever.”

Dae ate quietly, keeping his eyes on his plate. When he was done, he tried to put the jacket back on without anyone seeing his arm.

Toshi growled and grabbed his arm. He kept growling as he took in the scars.

“Most of them are from fights with some Fae hunters..” Dae said quietly.

“Fae Hunters?!” Toshi’s eyes blazed.

Dae nodded, hoping Toshi wouldn’t ask about the largest scar. “Yeah. I’ve had a few run-ins with them.”

“I will kill them on sight.” Toshi’s voice had gone cold with rage.

Dae just nodded and gently tried to pull his arm away.

“You said most. This one?” Toshi’s finger brushed the red scar.

Dae looked around the room a moment before looking down. “Remember I said I worked at the psych ward for a bit?” 

“Yeah…”

“Well.. I kind of had to quit working there when I was admitted there...” Dae hoped he didn’t have to spell it out further.

“Admitted?!”

Dae nodded slowly.

Shohei stood, grabbing a considerably paler Akihito and heading for the stairs. “We will leave you two alone now.”

Dae didn’t look up, just nodded silently.

Toshi dropped his hand, tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.. I told you I’m not strong..” Dae muttered. Tears filled his eyes as well. 

“You would have been better if I hadn’t disappeared.”

Dae shook his head. “I mean, that might have been a factor, but it wasn’t everything. The thoughts started when Mom died. They just continued to get worse, even with the higher doses of meds. And then I had a patient and when she talked about it.. death just didn’t sound scary. It sounded peaceful. A break from everything. And maybe I’d get to see Mom again..” He took a deep breath, trying not to sob. “After my appointment with her, I went into an empty room and grabbed a scalpel... Another doctor found me and I was admitted.. I was in and out for a bit after that..”

Toshi made a strangled noise, grabbing Dae in a tight hug.

“Please.. don’t be mad..” Dae finally began sobbing.

“Mad? How could I be mad? I’m heartbroken..”

“You’re not mad that I’m weak?”

“Weak? You have survived all this time, you’re not weak! But I understand now your reaction when I showed up here the first time.”

“Even with the meds.. it’s hard sometimes.”

“I’m here now. Lean on me when you feel like that.”

Dae nodded, “I gave Hawk two options the other day.. Let me follow him to prove we were right.. or since I was a target, to kill me for your guys’ freedom. I know part of it was just selflessness, trying to keep you all safe.. but there was part of me that kinda wanted the way out..”

Toshi inhaled sharply. “If it ever comes down to you or us..choose you. Understood?”

He nodded slowly. “I’d say I probably should be admitted again, but how do I explain any of what has been happening without getting a permanent room?”

“Bet Setsuko could help.” Toshi joked halfheartedly.

Dae chuckled slightly, “Maybe.. Maybe I’ll go back to my journal writing exercises.. those helped a bit.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle and held it out.

“What’s this?”

“For you, harmless. For me.. not as much..”

Toshi grabbed it with a growl. “You realize you’re not the only Fae here right?”

“It wouldn’t do much to a Fae either. I.. may have asked my dad a few inconspicuous questions and found a tablet with some more information on Ral..This won’t do shit to anyone in the house but me.”

Toshi paled. “You made something to kill your other side?”

Dae nodded nervously.

“What will I do with you?” Toshi asked sarcastically.

“Just don’t leave me?” Dae whispered.

“Never.” Toshi bit back the rest of his thought and held Dae close.

A fluttering of wings was heard seconds before Dae was assaulted by a furry shape. “Don’t cry.”

Dae wiped his eyes with one hand, trying to not let go of Toshi with the other.

Celeste wrapped her long tail around his arm, her hands trying to wipe Dae’s face as well.

“Thanks.” Dae chuckled slightly as he tried to calm himself. 

Toshi laughed, snatching the jerela off his boyfriend’s arm. “Where have you been hiding?” He tickled her as she let out a childlike giggle.

Kazue glided in with a smile. “She seems to like me. What is she?”

“You’ve never seen one?” Dae asked. “She’s a jerela. The Ta’lan often have them as friends and pets. I had one in high school..”

“That’s why..” Toshi looked shocked.

“That’s why what?” 

“When I saw her chained up, I felt something. So I took her, but couldn’t figure out why. I must have remembered yours.”

Dae nodded, “Makes sense.”

Kazue petted Celeste softly. “I know many things about the Ta’lan, but not everything.”

“Jerela’s are one of the few things I do know..” Dae chuckled. 

“You found someone better, huh?” Toshi teased Celeste who looked almost indignant.

“Never leaving Papa.” The jerela clung to him.

Dae remembered he still didn’t have his jacket on. He nervously moved his arm to his side to hide it, even though he knew his secret was out. It was just a habit at that point. His other hand reached up though and patted Celeste’s head. “You’re a good girl.”

Celeste beamed at him as Toshi chuckled.

“Have you seen my father?” Kazue asked.

“He was with Akihito, last I saw?”

“Ah. He has often aided Hawk in times of need.” Kazue turned and headed towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

Dae watched quietly for a moment before glancing back at Celeste and Toshi. 

“MARLYN!” Akihito’s voice screamed out in anguish.

Dae took a deep breath before heading toward the sound of the scream. 

Shohei met him at Akihito’s door. “He is flashing back.”

Dae nodded and went to Akihito’s side. He focused and pushed calming energy into the assassin.

“Why..did you have to die?” The words were slurred, Akihito’s eyes squeezed shut.

“Shh. It’s okay,” Dae said softly. He continued to try to use his powers to calm him.

Soon, Akihito drifted to sleep, his face still pale.

Dae watched him for a few more minutes before slipping from the room.

Toshi grabbed and pushed him toward his own room. “Go to sleep before you fall down.”

“You coming with?” Dae asked quietly.

“Yeah. I’m beat surprisingly.” Toshi pulled him to the door. “I just want to hold you all night.”

Dae smiled and pulled Toshi to the bed and collapsed. 

Toshi got him situated, then pulled the blankets over them. Wrapping Dae in an embrace, he kissed his cheek and said “sweet dreams.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kazue took a deep breath and smiled. The park was vibrant and green, children playing happily as she watched from a bench. Akihito sat next to her, watching everything intently.

****

Dae stared out at the sky, lost in his thoughts.

Shohei was wandering, eyes closed in relaxation. Toshi sat watching amazed as the former assassin moved gracefully around everything in his path without tripping.

Dae heard a voice behind him, “Look who it is.” He froze for a moment before jumping up and growling.

Toshi whirled, one hand reaching into his jacket. “Who are you?”

The man smirked. “An old friend.”

Dae threw his hand out and began to shoot ice at him.

“Ohh? Found some new abilities? Nice to have a challenge for once.”

“Get Kazue and the others out of here!” Dae ordered Toshi.

Toshi growled, but went to grab Kazue. He was blocked by another man who then jammed a metal rod into him and pressed a button. Toshi went stiff, then convulsed and fell as Shohei charged forward.

“Leave them alone!” Shohei drew a dagger from his belt, but never got the chance to use it.

Dae tried to look at the others but was focused on the man in front of him. He heard Kazue scream and began shooting shards faster. 

The man smirked and pulled something out, flame shooting at Dae.

Akihito snarled, dodging the flame and attacking the man. His eye and cheek were darkening from a blow, but he didn’t look injured otherwise. One hand shot toward the man’s face as the blond’s leg moved in a sweeping motion toward the other’s legs.

Dae brushed the flames from his clothes, ignoring the pain. He rushed toward Kazue and attacked the man who held her. He put his hand on the man and ice covered him quickly, freezing him in his spot.

“Get out of here!” Dae yelled to Kazue before looking for other attackers.

Kazue nodded and ran as Akihito let out a cry. The first attacker held him by the collar of his shirt facing Dae. There was a cut in the fabric at the middle, blood beginning to soak through as Akihito began to sag.

“Just give in, you know we’ll win eventually,” the man smirked.

Dae looked around at the others who were on the ground. They were obviously outnumbered. Dae considered the man’s words. Would the others stay safe if he gave up? Would he be able to protect Kazue that way?

“You will not win. Evil never does.” Shohei got to his feet, leaning on the table. “You should leave before I cut you down.” He brandished a tanto sword and took a fighting stance.

Dae nodded and prepared to attack.

The man rolled his eyes before rushing forward. He pulled out a dagger and sliced at Shohei. 

Shohei parried, then returned the attack. He jumped backwards at another attack and waited.

The man continued trying to get a hit in before smirking at something behind Shohei.

A man behind Shohei attacked with his own dagger, stabbing Shohei in the back.

He uttered a short cry, turning slightly to see his attacker. Blood was spreading across the back of his shirt and his knees were beginning to buckle.

The man who’d been in front cut Shohei down.

Dae growled, “Let them go! They’re not even Fae!”

“They’re protecting Fae. And like I said, give in and they’ll be free. Though at this point they’ll likely die anyway.”

Dae shook with anger and rushed forward. An ice dagger appeared in his hand and he slammed it into the first man. He shot rapidly at the others until there was one left standing.

He stared him down as he figured out a plan. He tried to shoot ice but it was quickly melted with a flame.

He rushed forward and placed a hand on the man’s chest. He didn’t care that he was getting pretty roasted, pain spiking through him. He forced an ice spear to appear, instantly shoving it through. He fell back as the flame died away and the man crumpled.

Dae moved to the group slowly, trying to heal what he could before his burns took their toll and knocked him out.

Toshi caught him, tears welling in his eyes. “Dae..” He held him close and prayed.

Dae slightly woke, unable to move.

“Don’t move.” Toshi’s voice was soft but firm. “Kazue is healing you, but you took a lot of damage.”

Dae let out a small, almost pathetic, noise in response.

Toshi held his lover’s hand gently as he looked at Kazue.

She was focused intently on Dae, her green light coating and healing the burns. 

Finally she was done, nearly collapsing in Toshi’s arms.

“Must sleep..” She murmured slowly.

Toshi gently picked her up, taking her into her shared room. He winced at the sight of Shohei as he laid her down.

The alien swordsman lay silent, soaked bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen.

Toshi covered Kazue up, then quickly changed the bandages. When he was done, he left the room, softly closing the door after him. He scowled as he thought about the results of the attack.

Dae and Akihito were healed, but weak. Kazue was too exhausted to heal Shohei, leaving Toshi worried he would not survive. He didn’t want to call Setsuko, the doctor didn’t need to get any more involved. But both Akihito and Shohei needed blood..

Dae pushed himself up and went to look around. He winced seeing them. He went to Shohei and focused on him, weak purple light covering him.

Toshi appeared, cell in hand and frowned. “You need to rest, Dae.”

He shook his head, “Need to help..”

“You’re too weak.”

“Not weak.” Dae growled slightly.

Toshi moved to his side, gently touching his shoulder. “Dae..you need to rest. But I need you to answer me some things first.”

“Hmm?” He continued healing.

“Should I call Setsuko? And should we leave?”

“Maybe call her.. and I killed them, I think? There’s more, but I don’t think they know where I live yet..”

“But this could happen again..and should we really get her more involved? I don’t want Shohei to die, but…” Toshi clutched the cell tight, his face a mask of worry.

Dae paused his healing for a moment. “I have someone who can get some information.. I might be able to find their new base and take them down before they get to Kazue.. I attacked their old base once and took out a few of them, but I wasn’t in the best shape when I got to Setsuko.”

Toshi shook his head vehemently. “You get the info, but you won’t be attacking anywhere. You leave it to us.” He extended the phone to Dae. “Setsuko might take it better coming from you. We need AB blood for Aki and O positive for Shohei. And we need a lot. Shohei hasn’t stopped bleeding and Aki lost a good bit too.”

Dae nodded and quickly called Setsuko. He was off the phone within a minute, then rang another number. He frowned as he didn’t get an answer. 

“Guess I have to go to him..” Dae muttered quietly.

“You  _ have _ to rest.”

Dae sighed and nodded. “I’ll go when I wake up then..”

“Good, now lay down.”

Dae laid down and quickly fell asleep. When he woke, he checked everyone over before heading to the door.

He wanted to ask if Toshi wanted to go, but he knew that would get Toshi the information, and he honestly didn’t want the others to have it. He planned to go on his own and keep them safe. He slipped out of the house and went to his car.

He arrived to his location and knocked on the door. 

His friend, Mylo, opened the door and smiled, ushering Dae in. “I heard you finally found out!”

“Found out what?” Dae raised an eyebrow.

“About your dad.”

Dae’s eyes narrowed, “How..?”

“My parents crashed with him.” He suddenly changed, hair going purple and his skin changing.

Dae stared for a moment before growling, “You  _ knew?!  _ And you never told me?! What the  _ fuck!?” _

“What a jerk. Trying to keep you safe.” Toshi stepped into the room, glaring at Dae. “What did I fucking tell you?”

“What? You said get the info!” Dae growled.

“Yeah, but I also said  **_I_ ** was going to take them down.”

“I’m not stopping you. I was just coming to get the information.”

“I assume this is Toshiro?” Mylo asked slowly.

“Unh huh. That’s why you snuck out alone right?” Toshi turned to Mylo and bowed his head. “I am. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Mylo. Or Vels.” He changed back to his human form. 

“I wasn’t exactly trying to “sneak out.” Dae rolled his eyes. “Thought everyone was resting.”

“So why didn’t you ask me to come?” Toshi gave him an exasperated look.

Dae shook his head. “Listen, I wasn’t sure about it but the thought to go off alone  _ did _ cross my mind. I wasn’t sure yet. But if you’re not even going to trust me in the first place, I might as well be as bad as you accuse.” He then growled, “They’re after me. You aren’t a Fae. This has nothing to do with you. So stay out of it.” He turned to Mylo. “Don’t tell him shit. You owe me.” He stormed out of the house.

Toshi snarled, then ran after Dae. He grabbed his arm and swung him around. “You little bastard! They aren’t only after you! I will not allow you to endanger Kazue!” His voice turned sad. “I’m sorry I believed the worst. You just...you got so hurt and I thought you were going to die. I..” Tears fell onto Dae’s jacket as Toshi kissed him softly. “We’ll be gone when you come back. You can have your life back.”

“My thought was to take them down so no one comes after Kazue or any other Fae! You  _ know  _ I don’t give a fuck about myself. I’m trying to protect her..” Dae cried. “But fine. Go take her and be safe. Live happy.” Tears blurred his vision as he turned and began to walk away.

Toshi stood there for a moment, then slipped into the night. He arrived back at the house, spoke quietly to Shohei and Torazo for a moment before grabbing something from his car trunk and disappearing.

He entered the park, swallowing hard as he saw the stiff bodies. He took a deep breath, then pulled out a scanner-like object and held it up to one of the men’s heads. After a moment, it beeped and displayed an address. He sighed, then checked his weapons before heading for the address silently.

Dae had the address for the hideout texted to him by Mylo and arrived. He snuck in and began picking people off. Eventually, an alarm sounded once the others began finding the bodies. He was soon surrounded. Putting up a fight, he took many of them down, but was growing weaker with each hit he took. 

“Is there anyone else? We already took care of your partner.” One of them growled at Dae.

Dae froze, “Partner?”

“Yeah. He didn’t put up as much fight as you though.” The man motioned behind him. Another man opened a door and showed an unmoving Toshi in a large drying pool of crimson. “Didn’t last long either.”

Dae went into a rage, rapidly taking down the rest of them. He knelt beside Toshi and healed him up before focusing and reviving the assassin. Dae made sure everything was working smoothly before teleporting Toshi to the house. Dae looked at him a final time, kissing his forehead, before slipping back out of the house.

“You wasted your time.” Torazo appeared beside him.

“What do you mean?” Dae asked, trying to calm the anger he was still feeling.

“He intended to die. He said the world held nothing worthy without you. He said we should leave to allow you your life back, but also understood if we didn’t.” Torazo glanced up at the sky briefly, then looked back at Dae. “We chose to stay, but only if you allow it. Aki is on the fence. Toshi said if you survived, to tell you he was truly sorry and wished you still loved him.”

“ _ I’m going to slap that fucking idiot!”  _ Dae growled. “We had a fucking fight! That doesn’t mean I stopped loving him or intended to not come back!” 

“He said you told him to leave.” Torazo had a slight smile at Dae’s outburst, but his voice was serious. “You seem to forget we do not have experience in relationships.”

“He said he was going to leave! I figured he’d be happier!” Dae shook his head. “I know he’s been through a lot but he does have experience dating me. He should know better.” He shook his head again, “I need to blow off some steam. Keep him alive while I’m gone.”

Torazo inclined his head before replying. “The life before..it’s like it happened to someone else. We have the memories but some of the feelings have been lost. Be patient with him.” He slipped into the darkness.

Dae walked into the night, unsure where he was going. He eventually texted Mylo for any reports of Fae or alien attacks so he could find some baddies to beat up.

He arrived home the next morning, bleeding and beaten but calmer.

Kazue looked up from where she was healing a distraught Torazo with a sigh. “Sit down and I’ll heal you after him.”

Dae shook his head and began healing Torazo.

Torazo looked up and shrank back. “I am sorry. You may punish me for my failure.”

Kazue sighed again.

“What happened?”

“He woke and was angry. I tried to calm him, saying you still loved him. He called me a liar and stabbed me. I blacked out and when I woke he had stabbed himself several times, then shot himself.”

Dae closed his eyes for a moment. Should he heal the dumbass and slap him? Or should he join him? They’d be free..

Kazue touched his shoulder. “Do you love him? Do you want to live with him? Or do you wish to die and leave him alone in Hukhan?”

“Hukhan?”

“I do not know what you call it. It is where lost souls reside.”

“Why can’t I join him there?”

“Even if you took your own life, you would not be allowed to be together.” Kazue shook her head sadly. “He is troubled by the events that took him away from you. He believes he causes nothing but pain for you.”

Tears streaked Dae’s face as he nodded. He went to Toshi and began healing the wounds. When he was done, he worked on reviving his love.

Toshi opened his eyes with a sob. He curled into a ball, his body shaking in grief. He repeated a phrase under his breath through his tears.

Dae began crying as he watched. “I’m sorry..I just didn’t want you to leave me..”

“I’m sorry you hate me…” Toshi finally spoke up.

“Why would I revive you if I hated you?” Dae asked, hurt in his voice.

“Cause you save everyone. You don’t want anyone to die. Big difference between that and love.” Toshi finally uncurled, sitting up slowly.

Dae stared at him for a moment, ignoring the tears on his face, “You really  _ are  _ an idiot..”

Toshi laughed sadly. “You didn’t find that out from my GPA?”

“I love you, you dumbass..”

“You said..” Toshi said haltingly.

“ _ You  _ said you guys were leaving! So I was trying to be nice and let you have what you wanted..” Dae sobbed. 

Toshi’s face fell, tears starting to fall again. “All I do is hurt you..”

Dae slowly reached out and took Toshi’s hand squeezing it tight, “I love you..”

Toshi grabbed him in a tight hug. “I love you too. Please keep knocking sense into me.”

“Just.. don’t leave me, okay?”

Toshi nodded, then jumped as there was a scream from downstairs. “What the hell?”

Dae shook his head, “I don’t know.. Can’t things be calm for just a bit?”

“Hopefully someday. I’ll go check.” Toshi stood and disappeared. A few moments later, he was racing in, wide eyed. “There is a bright red dead alien in our living room and it isn’t Shohei.”

Dae frowned and went down the stairs.

Kazue was healing what seemed to be endless wounds, her face shocked.

“Kazue? Do you know them?” Dae knelt down and started healing.

“He is my uncle. We thought him dead. Stormvault captured him when my father landed here.”

“Stormvault?” Dae’s light was growing weaker, his injuries affecting him. He kept trying to heal though, not wanting the alien to be hurting.

“You might be more familiar with the name Area 51.” Shohei froze as he saw the body, then let out a strangled noise. “He was alive..and I left him..”

“Ohh.. Right. Aliens are real..which means Area 51 really does hide them..” Dae pieced together. 

“More than hide. They torture to find ways of defeating us. They desecrate our bodies.” Shohei forced his voice calm, anger simmering beneath the words. “They captured some of your father’s people too. The Organization didn’t get all of them.”

Dae nodded slowly. “No wonder Mylo never leaves the house. Thought he was just paranoid.”

Toshi bit back a curse. “Do you want me to start a pyre in the backyard?”

Dae shook his head, continuing to try to heal. His light continued to fade and he swayed slightly. 

“Dae, you’re too weak. And he’s dead.” Toshi said gently.

Dae paused a moment, “Oh..” He focused harder, the light flaring as he attempted to revive him.

The alien let out a gasp, then went quiet. His chest rose and fell erratically and Kazue focused her light until it evened out, then she coated Dae and began to heal his wounds.

“You are too kind to us.” Shohei spoke quietly.

Dae weakly stood, “I’m fine, save your energy in case he needs more help.”

“You are hurt.” Kazue answered.

“My own fault. I went chasing trouble.”

Toshi groaned. “I thought you quit that after high school.”

“It got worse,” Dae admitted quietly. “But I was still pretty pissed last night after saving you, so I went to blow off steam so I didn’t take it out on you. That’s why I wasn’t here when you woke the first time..”

“Think I would have preferred you taking out your aggression on me.” Toshi still looked sad.

“Help...you’ve got to help..” The alien begged, red eyes struggling to focus.

“Hey, it’s okay, just take it easy,” Dae knelt down again. “You’re safe.”

“You have to save them..” He clung to Dae’s sleeve. “I willingly surrender to you if you will save them.”

“Who needs saving?” Dae asked softly.

“Zof’i..and Juro..” The alien’s eyes slipped closed as Toshi froze.

“He’s lying…”

“Why?”

“Juro’s  _ dead _ ! He died before I was kidnapped, before I even met you!” Toshi’s face was ashen and he shook uncontrollably.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Dae wrapped his arms around Toshi. “I’m going to talk to Mylo and see if I can get any intel.” 

“Is it true? Is he alive?” Toshi asked desperately. 

“I don’t know, love. But if he is, I’ll find him for you, okay?”

Toshi tried to calm himself as Medusa gently ran a hand through his hair. She raised an eyebrow at the scene, addressing Dae. “Forgive me for not coming out before. I was regenerating and it took longer than I expected.” 

“It’s alright,” Dae looked around. “Keep Toshi calm while I’m gone. Kazue, keep an eye on things. I’ll be back when I can.”

“I always have.” Medusa gave him a smile as Toshi nuzzled her hand.

Kazue nodded, then Torazo asked “Are you sure you wish to go alone?”

“Don’t want to get anyone else into trouble,” Dae gave him a small smile before heading to the door.

He got some information from Mylo before heading to an address. He drove up to it slowly and watched for any sign of people.

Two guards came out carrying a bodybag, which they deposited in front of a furnace before re-entering the building. They came out a few moments later with another one, then one of the guards started the furnace. They shared a cigarette while waiting for it to heat up, ignoring the bags.

Dae got out of the car, walking toward them.

“Halt! This is a restricted area!”

Dae kept approaching, mentally preparing himself to attack.

The guards unholstered their pistols, turning away from the furnace.

Dae held up his hands, as if giving up. After a few moments though, shards of ice began flying from them toward the guards. 

One slumped to the ground as the other fired.

Dae felt pain erupt in his side. He fell to his knees in shock. After a few moments, he held his hand up again and shot the other one with ice. He slowly moved to the body bags and opened them. Forcing all of his energy into them, they slowly healed and began breathing. Dae put a hand on each of them before teleporting to the house. He looked up at Toshi, “Saved him..for you..” He then crumpled to the floor.

“KAZUE!” Toshi screamed as he rushed to Dae’s side.

The girl soon appeared, her green light flaring to life. “Calm yourself. He will be fine.”

Toshi took a deep breath, then stared at the body bags. “The albino one must be from Ral. But who the hell is he?” He pointed at a catlike humanoid with a look of confusion.

Medusa frowned. “You did not know?”

Toshi whirled towards her. “ _ Know what?! _ ”

“You are of the Kio..?”

Toshi went white and passed out, Medusa catching him quickly.

“He didn’t know?” Akihito asked in surprise.

“Guess not.” Medusa cradled Toshi, gently running a hand through his hair.

Dae eventually stirred, groaning as he moved.

“Do you wish a painkiller?” Kazue asked softly.

Dae nodded slowly. “Please.”

“Pill or injection?” Medusa waited.

“Surprise me.”

She laughed softly, then handed Kazue a gold filled syringe. “It is safe for him.”

Kazue nodded, then returned and injected Dae. “It will not induce sleep. Merely blocks pain.”

Medusa returned her attention to Toshi, smiling gently as he unconsciously rubbed against her. “He acts so much like his people. Can’t believe he didn’t know.”

“His people?” Dae raised an eyebrow before pushing himself up.

“The Kio.”

Dae paused, “He’s.. not fully demon?”

“No.” Medusa looked at him. “Did you not see his brother?”

Dae focused for a moment on his memories,then at the unconscious man and his eyes widened, “Sorry, was a little busy bleeding to pay much attention.” Dae approached Toshi and took his hand. “I know how he feels.. It’s a shock to find out you aren’t what you thought.”

“Believe me, I was the same.” Kazue chuckled. “Bet you didn’t attack your parent when you found out though.”

“Passed out instead,” Dae chuckled slightly. “I hope he’s okay..”

“I’m sure he is.” Medusa smiled as Toshi’s eyes fluttered open. “See?”

“Hey, Tosh,” Dae said softly.

“You’re okay..” His eyes met Dae’s, relief clear.

“Loaded up on pain meds, so I’m feeling fine,” Dae gave him a small smile.

Toshi gave Medusa a look. “You gave him Kiore?”

Medusa nodded. “It is safe. Do not worry.”

Toshi nodded, then motioned to the bags. “So, your planet mate awake yet?”

Dae looked over before shaking his head. “Doesn’t look like.”

Toshi frowned. “Hope he’s okay.” He ignored the other bag, climbing to his feet. “Who’s hungry?”

Dae shook his head.

“I will prepare something.” Medusa stood, kissing Toshi’s cheek as she headed for the kitchen.

Dae entered the kitchen behind her. “So.. what are you exactly? If you don’t mind me asking..”

“Quite direct, aren’t you?” She laughed before dropping her human guise. Before him stood a large moth like humanoid. Her wings were grey and brown, large eyes on them. She had antennae and large blue eyes. “I am Kan of the Chion.” 

“Wow.. You’re beautiful..” Dae looked at her in awe.

She looked surprised. “You don’t wish to smash me with a newspaper?”

“No.” Dae shook his head.

“I’m relieved.” She resumed her human form. “My Earth name Is Hayu Tani.”

“I’m Dae.. Minato. If you didn’t know by now.” He chuckled slightly. “Not sure if I have an alien name..”

She laughed for a moment, then asked “Do you not have someone to ask?”

“I do.. but he’s a bit busy with work. I try to talk to him when I can, but it seems I’ve been pretty busy too lately.” He frowned. 

“I am sorry.” She retrieved some items from the fridge, then sighed. “Am I wrong in seeing that Toshiro is trying to ignore this new fact in his life?”

“Seems like it.. but everyone processes things differently. He might just need some time.”

She nodded, chopping vegetables quickly just as Toshi’s raised voice was heard.

“Get away from me! I don’t want to talk to you! You abandoned me, you bastard..”

Dae entered the room, “Tosh.. maybe he didn’t try to abandon you..” he spoke softly. “Just like you “abandoned” me.”

Toshi nodded reluctantly. “Even if so, he lied to me.”

Juro looked sad. “I was just trying to prot--”

Toshi interrupted, glaring daggers. “Shut up. I don’t want your excuses. I don’t want to see you.”

Juro reeled back as if struck.

Dae growled and grabbed Toshi by the shoulders. “Before I say this, just remember, I’m always on your side and I love you. I know you’re hurting. But.. You expect me to be fine with my dad and Mylo lying to protect me, but then you can’t even do the same for him?” 

“I never said be fine with it. I just said I’d support you. And I know you got hurt saving him, so I won’t ask you to throw him out. But I don’t know if I can stay here with him.”

Dae nodded slowly. “Alright. If you really do decide you can’t stay, I’ll find somewhere else for you and I to go. The others can have the house. I  _ do  _ think you should give him some time and listen to his side, but you know I’ll support you either way. I know what you’re going through. The abandonment aspect as well as the secrets about who you are. It’s hard but I’m here for you.” He then sighed, “And now I’m back to sounding like a therapist.. Guess I picked the right profession..”

Toshi reluctantly chuckled, then tensed as Juro approached.

“I will leave. Just..stay safe, okay?” Juro turned away toward the door.

“You’re making a mistake if you let him leave,” Dae told Toshi softly. “But.. it’s your mistake to make.”

Toshi looked torn as Juro shook his head.

“He should not have to watch me die. He should keep his good memories of me.” Juro opened the door and stepped out.

Toshi’s eyes went wide. “What is he talking about?”

“I don’t know. Ask him.”

Toshi whirled and ran out the door. Fifteen minutes later, he walked slowly back in alone.

“You okay?”

“No..”

Dae wrapped his arms around Toshi and held him tightly.

“He’s dying..and he told me to forget he returned.”

“Any chance I could heal him?”

“He says it's inherited. Says I should watch for symptoms.”

“Where did he go?”

“Heading toward the park. He apologized for everything. Said he had to leave to protect me. Apparently, the Organization went after him before Stormvault did..”

Dae took a deep breath. “May I go see if I can heal him?”

“Please don’t let him die..”

“You know I’ll try my best.” He kissed Toshi hard before vanishing. He appeared outside the park and began looking around.

“I told him..” There was the sound of a deep hacking cough from the nearby trees.

“Hey,” Dae approached slowly. 

“Still doesn’t listen, does he?” Juro’s gold eyes shined at Dae as he quickly wiped his mouth.

Dae chuckled, “He never does. But coming here was my idea.”

“You must like lost causes.” Juro turned away, coughing uncontrollably. Dae could see blood spatter on the grass.

Dae shook his head and began pouring energy into the other man.

Juro lay back, too weak to sit up or argue.

Dae focused on healing everything he found wrong. He stayed quiet as he worked, praying he could save Toshi’s brother.

Juro spoke quietly, his breathing slow. “Is he happy? Are you his boyfriend?”

“I know he’d be happier if you were there.” Dae admitted. “Yeah. We were engaged once, before he disappeared.. He finally showed back up but everything has been crazy ever since.”

“What happened? Why did he disappear?” Juro’s eyes didn’t blink as he looked at him.

“I hadn’t known why, thought he just decided he didn’t want me and vanished.. but then one day he showed up going by a different name, trying to kill me. Turns out the Organization wanted me in the first place but took him by accident.. He gave himself up for my safety..” Dae looked sad. “He’s been through so much because of me and I can never fix it.”

Juro inhaled sharply. “I failed..They still took him..” He sounded like he was going to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Dae said quietly. “Since he came back, we’ve rescued others from the Organization, both found out we are part alien, had a run in with Fae hunters and have just been trying to deal with everything.. I know how he’s feeling, and he wants you back. Even if you think you failed. I don’t know what you’ve been through or what all you did to try to protect him, but he needs you..” Dae sighed. “I assume you were trying to protect him from the Organization and that’s why you left?” Dae was quiet a moment as he finished healing what he could. 

“They threatened to take him if I didn’t join. I said yes, then ran hoping they’d follow and leave him alone..” Juro took a breath, then stared at Dae. “I can breathe…”

“I’m sorry they found him. I should have looked for him when he disappeared.. but I was so hurt..” Dae looked down. “Maybe I could have found him and saved him from everything..” He then gave a slight smile, “Yeah, I  _ am  _ a healer. And he wants you back, no matter what. So I intend to take you to him so he can be happy. He’s not going to blame you for what happened, if anything he’ll be happy that you ran.”

“Happy I abandoned him to fend for himself. I raised him from two years old. All he ever knew was me.” The statement was bitter and sad. “I left and nothing can make up for that. Tell him I died.”

“He needs you! Being there for him now can help make up for lost time. It won’t fix everything, but it  _ will  _ help. If you still want to leave, make a new excuse.” He placed a hand on him and teleported him, depositing him in front of Toshi and looked at the assassin, “He’s doing better physically. May knock some sense into him though.” 

Toshi raised an eyebrow. “Being a pain in the ass again?”

“Apparently it runs in your family.” Dae moved away. “I’ll let you two talk..” 

Toshi winced at the jab, then looked at his brother. “So..we’re cats.”

Juro sighed and nodded. “Mom’s side of the family. Apparently she came to visit and never left. Dad met her at a party in college and instant sparks. She was sick when she had us and died right after he did.”

Toshi looked thoughtful. “What did Dad do for a living?”

“Minato didn’t tell you? He was his dad’s assistant.”

Toshi froze. “What?”

Juro nodded. “It was his death that got Minato looking into the Organization. Put him and his family in the crosshairs, though they were focused on us at the time. I was threatened when you started middle school, so I ran. Hoped they’d forget about you, but apparently I was wrong.”

Toshi went pale. “It wasn’t a mix up was it? They intended to grab me all along.”

Juro winced. “Yeah. But not surprised they made it seem like your choice. Real bastards that way. Especially their leader Fujii.”

Toshi’s eyes went wide. “Akihito’s dad is the  _ head _ of the Organization?!”

“I don’t know who that is, but I guess?”

Dae was on the phone in the hall, muttering quietly. He frowned before he hung up. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle, taking a few pills. He glanced into the room to make sure Toshi and Juro were doing okay.

Toshi had his head in his hands as he shook. Juro was beside him, his face worried. It changed to alarmed as Toshi lunged for the floor and began slamming his head.

Dae cursed and went to Toshi. He poured light into him along with calming energy.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Juro asked anxiously.

“Programming.. the chip is gone but there’s something still affecting him and Akihito. I’m going to figure out what so I can fix it, but I’m going to have to find the Organization..” he sighed. “I was  _ hoping  _ I fixed it before, but I guess not..”

“Any news that threatens the Organization they programmed him to try to remove from his brain.” Akihito descended the stairs, his eyes sympathetic.

Dae nodded slowly, continuing to try to help Toshi. When his lover finally stopped, Dae pulled out his phone and texted Mylo to look for information on the Organization.

“I..I’m sorry..” Toshi stared miserably at the floor, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He focused on the blood drops splashing down from his forehead and fought the urge to slam his head more.

Dae healed the wound before wrapping Toshi in a hug, “You have nothing to be sorry about. Just relax.”

“Dae..I can’t stop..make me stop..” Toshi whispered urgently as the impulse became stronger.

Dae kissed his forehead and light flashed over him. He caught Toshi in his arms before moving him over to the couch. Dae then checked his phone and headed to the door. “Keep him safe, okay? I’ll be back.”

“Hard request, but we’ll try.” Akihito answered as Juro began cursing angrily.

Dae slipped from the house and began reading through what Mylo had sent him.

After he was done, he headed to an address listed at the bottom of the text.

Standing outside was the woman who had shot him before. One arm was in a sling and she winced as she adjusted it before taking a hit off her vape. She had her hair brushed back, revealing a long scar across her scalp. She sighed heavily, slipping the vape in her pocket, then she began to open the door.

Dae paused a moment, shooting Setsuko a text, then began to rush forward. 

The woman looked up in surprise. “You..!”

Dae reached out and touched her arm before ice surrounded her. Dae focused and teleported her away. He then entered, looking around for anyone else.

Several guards looked up, then growled.

Dae rushed down a hallway, trying to escape them.

They shot at him, but missed.

Dae found a room and closed the door quickly, locking it before looking around.

A scientist began to yell, knocking his chair back.

“Are you in charge of programming?” Dae growled.

The scientist quieted. “No. I’m merely an assistant.”

“Do you know how the programming works though?”

“Yes? It’s just tying impulse control and ocd together with triggers…”

Dae looked thoughtful. “Ok, so if one were to reverse it, they’d have to untie it basically?”

“Yes. Subjects would have to have the chips removed, then be given the antidote to the medications given during programming. Each subject is different, so different medications and antidotes.” The assistant stopped. “I can get you a list. I’ll print it out and the fridge is right there with all the medications and antidotes.”

“Look, I’m going to let you live for helping me, but I swear, if you give me the wrong information, I will hunt you down.”

The man nodded rapidly before turning to the computer and accessing the information. He sent it to the printer, then turned back to Dae. “Please kill me. I’m a prisoner here. Just..can you do it fast? I don’t want to suffer like they’ll make me.”

“I could free you, if you’d prefer? Live and we’ll try to keep you safe?”

“There is no freedom or absolution for me.” He handed the printout to Dae. “It’s a list of all operatives still surviving along with the deceased ones for research sake. The meds are all listed so you can just grab everything. I hope you can help them. It’s wrong what we did. If you won’t kill me, give me the vial marked 05 before the guards come,  _ please _ ..”

Dae frowned, “We  _ can  _ help you. Get you out of here and in a new life..”

“I don’t deserve it.” His dark eyes radiated hopelessness.

“Please let us help you.. I’m sending you to a friend, but I’ll be there to visit and help you. Okay? I’m sorry you don’t think you deserve it, but I’m going to help.” Dae touched the scientists shoulder and teleported him away. 

He filled a small bag with the stuff in the fridge, made sure he had the list, then looked around. He found a few things he could smash, then took two wires and created sparks. Setting the desk on fire, he prayed it would spread across the building. He then vanished.

Arriving home, he began looking through everything.

Juro looked shell shocked, wiping his hands repeatedly on a bloody teatowel. 

“What happened now?” Dae paused.

“That kid..he attacked himself after getting a drink of water. He smashed the glass and slashed his wrist. The girl had to knock him out to heal it..”

Dae shook his head and found the right vials. He took syringes and injected both Toshi and Akihito with their respective antidotes. He watched them carefully, waiting for any signs of bad reactions.

Kazue came up behind him. “They are getting worse. The impulses no longer stop after self harm.”

“Hopefully this stuff helps..” Dae said quietly.

“You have found the antidotes?”

Dae nodded.

“May I have ours?” Kazue’s voice was tight. “We are close to giving in.”

“Here,” he gave her the others and the list.

“Thank you.” She practically ran out of the room, disappearing from sight.

Dae sighed and sat down, quietly watching Toshi as he tried not to drift off.

“I’m sorry for wearing you out.” Toshi’s eyes met his.

“I’m not worn out from you. Worn out from being shot, remember?”

“Which was because of me.” Toshi sat up, then paused. He closed his eyes and then reopened them. “Something’s different. I can’t feel it..”

“That’s good, right?”

“The urge is gone. Vanished as if it never existed. What did you do?”

“Broke into the Organization. Stole the antidotes. Sent two people to Setsuko, hopefully to help them.” 

Toshi stared at him in shock.

Dae smiled slightly before closing his eyes. “Everything is okay now.. I hope..”

Toshi sent a soft smile towards him. “Come on, climb in.” He patted the mattress.

Dae nodded and moved over there, collapsing on the bed and curling into Toshi.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
  
**

Dae got up and showered, looking at himself in the mirror. His pants were starting to slip off, forcing him to wear a belt. He slipped a shirt on, once tight fitting, was now baggy.

He opened the drawer and grabbed a few pills from a bottle before swallowing them down. He then headed downstairs to see who was up.

Toshi was idly flipping channels, the remains of breakfast in front of him. “Hey. I need to talk to you, but I’ll wait till you’re awake. Coffee is nice and hot.”

He poured himself a cup and went to sit beside Toshi. “What’s up?”

“Any ideas how to get a recalcitrant former assassin to take his meds?”

“Slip it in his food?”

“Might work,  if Torazo was eating.”

“Hmm.. corner him like you would a cat, then shove it down his throat? If you hold his nose, he’d have to swallow to breathe..”

“Want to help me?” Toshi looked thoughtful. “Need to get his katana away too. Kazue is bone tired of healing his cutting.”

“Which meds is he supposed to be taking again?” Dae tried to remember.

“He refuses to take the antidote. Attacks anyone attempting it.”

“Inject him? Just go in when he’s sleeping?”

“See above with the eating.” Toshi exhaled loudly. “Tempted to kill him, then stab him with it.”

“You  do  remember I can knock people out, right?”

“Didn’t want to bother you. You’ve been running ragged since you met us.” The tv suddenly grabbed Toshi’s attention and he turned it up.

“Armed gunmen have entered the Prime Minister’s office building. Police are outside, but are waiting for the gunmen to exit or make their demands.” A news reporter said.

Dae froze. He shakily stood, “I.. gotta go.”

“Dae, wait. Let me go with you.”

Dae looked at Toshi, “But.. don’t want you hurt.”

“Just..don’t die, okay?”

Dae nodded before vanishing. He arrived at the office, standing outside the doorway in the hall. 

“Give in. You can keep living here, just give up the throne.”

“No. You’re killing innocent people just to take over their planets!” His dad responded.

The first man laughed, “Well, I guess this is how it has to be then.”

Dae opened the door quickly. 

“Dae, leave.” His father ordered.

Dae shook his head, preparing to attack the men with guns.

“What do we have here, boys?” The man smirked. 

“Leave him alone!” Dae’s dad begged.

“Ohh, is he yours? I guess I have two opponents to discard then.”

Dae shook his head before shooting ice at them. The men laughed, “You think you can hurt us with that?” He held up the weapon in his hands and fired.

Dae watched as his father disintegrated on the spot. He froze in shock.

“Now, be a good little boy.” The man laughed. “Take care of him.” He went out of the other door as the other two men cocked their pistols.

Dae was suddenly yanked backwards, Toshi’s hand covering his mouth. He shook his head at the Fae, then charged into the office. Twin agonized shouts were heard, then Toshi poked his head out. “Was your dad kidnapped?”

Dae let out a pained sob as tears streaked his face.

“Dae?” Toshi cupped his face in sympathy. “We’ll get him back.”

Dae shook his head and whispered, “Gone..”

“You’re not making any sense.”

Dae sobbed harder, trying to talk but nothing was understandable. 

“Calm down and tell me what happened.” Toshi rubbed his back gently.

“Dis.. dis.. integrate..” he hyperventilated.

Toshi cursed. “Awww dammit.” He held Dae close and swore vengeance.

Dae cried so hard, he pushed Toshi back before throwing up. 

Toshi gently wrapped him in his arms again. “Are you with it enough to teleport us home?”

Dae sobbed again before trying to nod. He teleported them, but Toshi soon realized they weren’t home yet. 

Toshi frowned as he looked around, sighing when he saw Setsuko.

Setsuko looked at them before shaking her head. She grabbed a syringe and poked Dae with it, making the half Fae fall over unconscious. “Haven’t seen him that upset in a while. Best thing to do is knock him out so he quits throwing up.”

“Not sure it will work. His dad was just murdered.”

Setsuko winced, “I’m sorry.” She went to a cabinet and pulled out a few more syringes. “These are heavy duty antidepressants. Normally you only find these doses in the hospital. Give him half a syringe a day for the next week, then we’ll go from there. Has he been keeping up with his appointments?”

“What do you think?” Toshi shook his head at her. “Sorry Doc. You better keep him here. I’ve got a bastard to find and kill.”

“As much as I hate to, I think he’d be better off in the psych ward. More meds there and they can dose him better than I can..”

“Fine.” Toshi’s answer was clipped, his mind focused on running down possibilities. “By the way, where’s that guy Dae dropped off?”

“There was a woman who was frozen and a scientist. Checked them over for any chips or trackers. They’re down the hall.”

Toshi left the room without a word, going to the room and opening it. He snapped a picture and texted it to Akihito with a question. He waited, making no answer to the questions sent his way.

When his phone pinged, he checked the message, then walked in and dragged the man out of bed. “You’re coming with me.”

Dae woke, feeling groggy. He froze when he looked around and realized where he was. He shook his head rapidly, beginning to cry again.

Setsuko came in. “Hey.”

“Toshi.. brought me here..?”

“Not quite. You brought him to me. I knocked you out, then recommended you come here because Toshi looked like he was seconds away from homicide. Which he did inform me was his plan. Only thing I can’t figure out is why he took that scientist…”

Dae frowned. “So.. he didn’t just leave me here because he didn’t want to deal with me?”

“Honey, no. He was worried about you. He wanted me to keep you.”

Dae nodded slowly before his eyes went wide, “He doesn’t know who he’s up against.. he’s going to get killed.!” He scrambled for his phone before remembering that most patients in the psych ward weren’t allowed to have one.

Setsuko extended hers.

Dae dialed Toshi’s number quickly.

“Setsuko? Is there something wrong?” Juro asked anxiously.

Dae took a deep breath, “You’re not with him are you?”

“ Dae ? Tosh is resting right now. He got into a little trouble. Don’t worry, Kazue already healed him. Just needs to rest a bit. He’ll come see you when he wakes, okay?”

“Don’t be lying to me.. I know Tosh is trying to find who killed Dad.. he doesn’t know who he’s looking for..”

“He found him.” Juro’s voice was grave.

“Is Toshi alive?”

“I told you, he’s resting. I wasn’t lying.”

Dae nodded slowly, “Okay...”

“Just stay calm, okay? Kazue says he’ll sleep another hour or so.”

Dae held the phone out to Setsuko, not even hanging it up.

She took it, holding a quiet conversation before hanging up. “You okay now?”

“Give me some meds and I will be..”

“To sleep? Or your pills?”

“Pills.”

She nodded, going out and returning with a small cup and a bottle of water. “You gonna want out of here?”

Dae shrugged, “Maybe. Or maybe I should live here.”

“Toshi would disapprove.”

Dae shrugged quietly. “We’ll see. I guess I’ll rest for a while. And you probably can’t spring me now that you’ve put me here. You know I’ll need to see the floor psychs and get approval to leave..”

“Just so happens she’s a friend of yours. She’s waiting in her office to say hi.”

Dae frowned but nodded and pushed himself up. 

Setsuko led him down the hall. “Hey Jenni? Here he is.”

A petite brunette looked up. “Dae! It’s good to see you. Bad circumstances though.”

Dae nodded slowly. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. But I can’t forget my senpai that easily. Sit down.”

Setsuko whispered. “Good luck. By the way, that woman you saved? She’s Aki’s twin.”

Dae looked surprised for a moment but nodded. “Thanks.” He looked back at Jenni. “So.. how’s the psych ward treating you? Hopefully better than it was for me.”

“It’s good. Better when someone leaves. I heard about your Dad. I’m sorry.”

“It just.. reminded me so much of when Mom died.. but now there’s this guy after me and now that Dad’s gone, I’m going to be expected to take over..” he said slowly.

“You know you don’t have to take over anything. Look at me. I have my own life.”

Dae nodded slowly, “Did Setsuko tell you? I’m not human at all. My dad was an alien..”

“I was told. Doesn’t change anything. You decide your life, no one else. Isn’t that what you told me?”

Dae sighed. “At least you know the Ta’lan. I’ve never been to Ral. I am clueless. But if this guy keeps ruling, more innocents will die..”

“It’s your life.” She looked at him. “I hope I’m not losing a friend.”

He shook his head. “I just.. you know I can’t let people get hurt. I’d rather take a position I’m unsure of if it’ll help others.. I know it’s my life, but I want to help others with it.”

She smiled. “I know.” She pulled a paper out and handed it over. “Get out of here and go gossip with Suko.”

He chuckled, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now scram.”

Dae stood and headed out the door.

Suddenly, the man from the office was standing in the hall. He made eye contact with Dae who paled.

“You’re going to meet the same fate as your father.”

Dae focused, ice shooting at him.

He laughed, “That trick again? Don’t you remember, it won’t work.”

Dae backed up, trying to think of another plan.

The man smirked and pulled out a weapon. It wasn’t the same as the one that killed his father though. The man shot at Dae quickly. Fireballs shot out at him and he tried to dodge them. A few grazed him, leaving deep red marks on his skin. 

Dae tried to get closer to reach the weapon, hoping to get it away and turn it on its owner.

“Hey asshole!” Toshi’s voice called.

The man looked up for a moment giving Dae an opportunity to get closer. The man looked back as Dae grabbed onto the weapon, trying to wrench it away. The man pulled the trigger, making Dae scream and fall back. 

“DAE!” Toshi screamed before charging forward. “You are  so fucking dead.”

Dae opened his eyes, having blacked out from the pain. His arm felt numb but he tried to push himself up. He froze when he realized part of his arm was missing entirely. He began breathing quickly but then was snapped out of it as Toshi screamed. 

Flame danced on his skin, quickly burning through layers. He thrashed in agony, screams beginning to die down to whimpers.

Dae rushed to him and coated him in ice, the ice melting rapidly but putting the fires out. He wanted desperately to work on healing Toshi, but the man was still behind him. Dae turned, eyes blazing. He rushed forward, dodging the shots thrown at him before getting to the man. At the last second, he pulled a dagger out and stabbed it into the man’s throat. 

The man stumbled back in surprise before finally falling to his knees. Dae made an ice spear and jabbed him in the heart with it before kneeling beside Toshi. He held out his only hand and began coating the assassin in light. He worked on healing for a long while until he passed out beside him.

Setsuko ordered him into the OR before moving to Toshi’s side. He was semi conscious, repeating something inaudibly. She leaned closer, then her eyes widened.

She watched in stunned disbelief as Toshi was rushed away, but pushed it aside and ran to scrub in. She did what she could for Dae, then sat beside his bed and waited.

Dae slowly woke, the details of everything coming back to him. He didn’t look at his arm, just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

“You with me?” Setsuko asked softly.

“Do I have to be?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay..?” Dae continued to stare at the ceiling.

“Your father..is alive.”

He frowned and shook his head, “I saw him..”

“I don’t know how either. I only know this much because Toshi kept repeating it before he was whisked into the burn unit.”

Dae didn’t respond for a minute, then asked, “Is he alive?”

Setsuko sighed. “Yes. But it’s bad, Dae. Not sure he’ll survive.”

Dae closed his eyes, “Okay.”

“I’ll let you rest.” She rose and left the room.

Dae waited a few minutes before getting up. He snuck out of his room and went down the hall, grabbed a few things, then slipped into a supply closet. He struggled for a few moments with the syringe in his hand.

The door was jerked open, Akihito scowling. “What the  fuck are you doing?”

“Sneaking some medicine,” he half lied.

“Unh huh.” Akihito snatched the syringe away. “Come out of there. Toshi is losing his mind. He thinks you’re dead.”

Dae slowly stepped out.

“After what he did for you, you try this stunt? He’d be pissed if he was coherent.”

Dae hung his head.

“It took a lot out of him to bring your dad back. It’s why he is so bad now. He refused to let himself heal fully before coming here.”

Dae just stayed silent, unsure what to say.

“Go see him, will ya?  Before he pulls out the IVs and comes shambling down here looking like a mummy reject, preferably.”

Dae sighed and headed to the burn unit. He slowly entered Toshi’s room.

Kazue was intently focusing over a heavily bandaged and near frantic Toshi. The assassin’s eyes were hazy from painkillers and his breathing wheezed loudly.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?! Stop healing and answer me!”

“Tosh..”

The assassin’s eyes flew toward him, then he let out a heart rending sob. “ Dae.. ”

“You’re okay. I’d hug you but I don’t want to hurt you..”

“Just kiss me..”

Dae approached and reached up to pull Toshi’s head closer. He paused when he remembered half of his arm was missing. He dropped his arm and leaned forward, gently kissing Toshi’s lips.

Toshi sobbed his name again, his lips hungrily pressing against Dae’s.

“I’m sorry.” Dae said after he pulled away. “I should have protected you better..”

“I got here too late. It’s my fault.” Toshi winced as his breath hitched. “But I’m glad you’re alive. At least I was able to restore him to you..”

“I’m confused.. how did you..?”

“That..scientist. He’s..a jumper. Used my memory to save him…” Toshi arched his back, lips going tight. When the pain had passed, he continued. “They are hidden at my old house. Be..happy..” He crumpled against the mattress as the heart monitor began to wail.

“Don’t leave me..” Dae begged, forcing energy into Toshi.

Kazue shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. “He’s gone. He was hurt too badly.”

Dae shook his head rapidly and continued to pour energy. He didn’t care if he used all of it up, as long as Toshi lived.

“Dae.” Shohei spoke softly. “Do not make his sacrifice be in vain.”

Dae growled and continued on.

Shohei shook his head and dragged him away from Toshi. “He’s gone! Stop this!”

Dae dropped his arm before disappearing.

He didn’t care where he went. He just.. couldn’t handle Toshi being gone. Of course he was upset about his father’s death, but.. he could somehow survive that. He couldn’t survive Toshi being gone. He knew he should go see his father, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that yet. He wandered the forest he’d ended up in.

“You’re hard to find.” Juro growled.

“So what?”

“So you owe the nice lady working the morgue some flowers. Since my idiot brother gave her a heart attack by sitting up and crying uncontrollably.”

Dae stopped walking, “What?”

“I said my idiot brother is beside himself right now. He won’t even leave the morgue. When I left, he was trying to climb into one of those refrigerated cubbyholes.”

“How is he alive?”

“You’re the one with the ability. No one else has a fucking clue.”

“They wouldn’t let me finish reviving him..”

“Well, I guess you did enough. Now will you  please come back before he becomes a popsicle?”

Dae nodded and teleported them back to the hospital.

Torazo gave a sigh of relief. “I was about to kill him again.” He stood outside the morgue doors.

Dae entered the morgue.

Akihito was pinning the other assassin to the ground as Toshi screamed incoherent threats. He was dressed only in a hospital gown, and with his legs kicking looked more like a four year old throwing a tantrum.

“Toshi?”

He stilled, his eyes searching for Dae.

“You’re okay. You’re safe.” Dae said softly.

“Only safe with you.” Toshi got out before he began to cry.

Akihito released him, then excused himself and left.

Toshi curled into a ball, still crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“I..I left you.” The answer made Toshi cry even harder.

“It’s okay..”

“No, it’s not!”

“You’re here now, though. So we’re still together.”

Toshi sucked in a ragged breath. “Why are you over there?”

Dae approached and knelt down beside him.

Toshi wrapped half healed arms around him tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t blame you.”

Toshi snuggled into him. “I made everyone mad, didn’t I?”

“Well, they weren’t thrilled..”

“I heard Torazo threaten to carve me like a turkey. Not sure he was joking.”

“You’ll be okay now.”

“You’ll protect me. Unless you decide to join in..” Toshi gave a small laugh before shaking his head slowly.

“I’ll always protect you.”

“My head is floaty..”

“Let’s get you upstairs in a real bed.”

“I don’t want to stay here.” Toshi pouted, his hair obscuring his vision.

“Ok.. we’ll go home. But we’ll have to come back tomorrow to get checked out again..”

“Why?” The question was whined, Toshi pouting harder.

“Well you were burned pretty bad.. but I guess I can care for that. I’ll just come back for an appointment or two then be right back to you.”

“I guess so.” He looked up as Setsuko entered with a syringe in one hand and restraints in the other. “ Fuck my life …”

“We’re okay now,” Dae looked at Setsuko.

“He needs to rest. And his dressings changed. So I figured we needed to tie him down.”

“I’ll take care of everything.” Dae paused. “Actually.. help me change his dressings, then I’ll make sure he gets rest. No tying down needed.”

Setsuko glared as Toshi muttered “Sorry, Nurse Ratched. No fun for you.”

Dae rolled his eyes and stood. He held his hand out to help Toshi up.

He took it, stumbling slightly before yelping as Setsuko stabbed the needle into him.

“That’s for the Nurse Ratched crack.” She supported him as he sagged.

Dae tried to help change his dressings, growing agitated at how little he could do one handed.

“I have something for you. I’ll send it over to the house.” Setsuko finished taping the last of the bandages, then snorted. “He looks innocent sleeping, don’t he?”

He chuckled, “Yeah.” He sat down beside Toshi and watched him for a moment. “Should my bandages be changed before we leave too?”

“Let’s do it now.” She made quick work of it, an eyebrow going up at the healing stump. “I think you won’t need another change.”

Dae nodded, “Thanks.” He grabbed Toshi before teleporting them home. He climbed into bed beside Toshi and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dae woke and looked over at the sleeping Toshi. He watched him for a few minutes, glad that they were still together and Toshi was alive. He’d have to talk to his dad and check on him too. He couldn’t believe everything that’d happened in the last couple days.. It was so overwhelming.. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away before gently kissing Toshi’s forehead and pushing himself out of bed to go to the bathroom. He struggled to get himself showered and changed, then stared at his bottles of pills. He spent the next twenty minutes trying to open them, eventually growing frustrated and throwing a bottle against the wall and letting out a sob. He slid to the floor, the sob multiplying as tears streaked his face. 

Death for himself he expected. Losing others, he hated the thought, but expected. But just losing a part of himself? He’d never considered it. Now he was down to a stump of an arm, a whole half a limb missing.. Toshi had been pretty busy with dying and helping to revive his dad.. he never even mentioned the obviousness of the missing part. Did he not care? Would he still love Dae? Dae didn’t want to become a burden and he feared he would if he couldn’t even do simple things like opening a bottle..

Toshi came in, scratching his mop of hair. He immediately went to Dae’s side and embraced him. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Dae shook his head silently. After a minute he whispered, “Don’t want to be a burden..”

Toshi held him closer. “You’ll never be a burden.  _ We’re _ the burden here. We cause you so many problems.” He noticed the bottle on the floor and grabbed it. He opened the top and looked at Dae. “You need one of these?”

Dae nodded slowly.

He shook one out and handed it to him, then looked up as Torazo entered.

The usually serious assassin was practically shaking with laughter and Toshi raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

Torazo took a deep breath, composing himself.

“Setsuko’s package arrived. Let’s just say a few of our colleagues are a bit..frightened of it.”

Dae raised an eyebrow before swallowing the pill.

Toshi frowned, then looked at Dae. “Wanna go see?”

“I guess?” Dae slowly pushed himself up.

“It is  _ your _ package.” Torazo said, still smiling.

Dae glanced at Toshi a moment before starting out of the room. He got out to the other room and looked around. There was a box with an arm moving in it. He approached with confusion and looked closer. Realizing it was robotic, he picked it up then noticed a remote beneath it. He chuckled, realizing the remote was on. “Setsuko..” He looked at the arm carefully, wondering if it would really be like having his real arm.

Toshi came in, saw it and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked around and burst into laughter.

A knot of assassins and aliens stood on the far side of the room wearing expressions of abject terror.

Dae chuckled, “Calm down, it’s just mechanical.”

“Really?” Their newest housemate, Taji asked from his spot beside a freaked Akihito.

Toshi was laughing too hard to answer.

“Promise. Guess she thought I’d need this. It’ll be weird to get used to.” He slipped it on his arm slowly.

It melded to his arm like it had been designed for him and stopped moving.

Dae stared at it for a long time, slowly moving it.

It responded just as his original arm, easily flexing the fingers. Suddenly it became flesh colored, glowing with a soft purple light.

He frowned for a moment, but shrugged and turned to Toshi with a small smile.

Toshi wiped his eyes and stared. “Woah..she really came through, didn’t she?”

“I wasn’t expecting this..” Dae admitted before going to Toshi and hugging him tightly. “I can hug you properly now..”

“Like you couldn’t before?” Toshi remarked into his neck, arms holding Dae tightly.

“It didn’t feel right without my arm..” Dae admitted.

“Aww. You know, I barely noticed. It didn’t matter to me.”

“Are you sure...? I was worried you’d think less of me or think I was a burden..”

Toshi rolled his eyes. “Never happen, you paranoid fool.”

Dae chuckled slightly and gave Toshi a final squeeze before pulling away.

“Um..” Taji spoke up.

“Hey, what’s up? I’m Dae. Don’t remember if I’ve introduced myself yet...” He trailed off.

“I..I don’t think I should be here.”

“Why not?” Dae raised an eyebrow. “This is my house, you’re welcome as long as you’d like to stay, but you are not forced to stay.”

“I am..not human.” He looked frightened, staying near the wall.

Dae chuckled, “None of us are either.”

Taji looked startled.

“Most of us are some kind of alien.. Kazue and I are half Fae, Tosh is part demon.. You’re fine here, okay?”

The other aliens dropped their disguise as Taji stared in disbelief. A smile spread over his face as he relaxed.

“You are among friends, young one. You are safe here.” Shohei said softly as he resumed his human form.

Juro looked at Taji, then motioned Toshi and Dae aside.

Dae raised an eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“I should have said something sooner. Zof’i was born in Stormvault. His parents were captured, his mom was pregnant. He’s never been out like this.”

Dae nodded, “Alright. We’ll make sure he feels welcome.”

Juro smiled. “Thanks. Also, do you have any sedatives for his physiology?”

Dae shrugged, “If not, we can find some.”

“Okay. Hopefully, we can get him sleeping through the night.” Juro turned to Toshi and ruffled his hair which earned him an annoyed look. Juro chuckled. “Just like Mom. Such a stuffy cat.”

Dae chuckled at his boyfriend’s look before kissing his cheek. 

Toshi’s eyes softened and he kissed Dae back before giving Juro a wry smile. 

Dae looked around the room, “I should probably go shopping to make sure everyone has food and whatever else supplies they need. Also need to call Dad. And I really should reschedule the appointments I’ve missed..” He sighed, “Can’t I just hang out with you all day?”

“Relax. There’s time.” Toshi hugged him softly. “Why don’t we go shopping together?”

Dae smiled, “Alright.”

Juro chuckled. “I’ll get a list from everyone.”

Dae nodded and glanced down at his arms. He chuckled slightly, “Of course I couldn’t have lost the one covered in scars.. This one looks so nice and new and the other is a disaster. Good thing I normally have a jacket on.”

Toshi sighed and clasped his hand. “Stop obsessing.”

“Sorry,” Dae sighed.

Toshi shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay.. I do tend to obsess a lot..”

“Still..” 

“The meds help that a bit at least.” Dae shrugged. “You should see me off them entirely.. I’m a wreck.” 

“So  _ you’re _ really Aki’s twin?”

Dae chuckled.

“Though he has been better since you found his sister.” Toshi mused.

“That’s good. I’ve been a bit preoccupied and haven’t really met her past her being with the Organization and shooting me in the arm..”

Toshi winced. “So she’s to blame for the scar?”

“Yeah, this one,” Dae rubbed it slightly. “It’s fine, I don’t blame her.” 

“She hasn’t come out of the room yet so don’t feel bad.”

Dae nodded, “And.. Dad and that other guy are still at your old house?”

“Actually...your dad is at his place. Went back this morning. The other guy is in solitary at Setsuko’s.”

“Why?” Dae raised an eyebrow.

“Cause he tried to escape. Didn’t want him jumping somewhere we couldn’t find him.”

Dae nodded, “Alright. I’ll visit him later. Dad’s really okay, right?”

“He’s fine. More worried about you than himself. Guess it runs in the family.”

Dae smiled slightly, “Alright, let’s get going to the store if Juro got the lists..”

Juro returned at that moment. “Here's the food list, here’s the supplies list.”

“Thanks,” Dae took them before throwing on his jacket and heading to the car. He waited for Toshi before taking off. He was silent as he drove, trying to focus on the road and not the intruding thoughts.

“You okay?” Toshi looked at him.

“Fine,” Dae answered. He knew he wasn’t really fine, but he was trying to be. He didn’t want to worry Toshi though, especially since Toshi already did so much for him, he didn’t want to put any more on his plate like his silly issues.

Toshi frowned, but shut up. He figured Dae was not wanting to get in a fight about all the housemates because he wanted to be nice, even though he was probably wishing they weren’t there. And that included him. He turned his attention to the road. “Where are we going?”

Dae listed off a few store names before quietly asking, “Are you sure you won’t leave me?”

“That’s actually my question..” Toshi forced his emotions back.

“Why would I ever leave you? I love you.”

“Because you don’t need all the problems I bring you. Bad enough with the Organization, but now Stormvault.” Toshi focused on his hands. “You might want to go back to your peaceful life.”

“Peaceful life? I never had one.” Dae sighed and shook his head. “If anything you don’t need the problems I bring you.. You don’t bring me problems, but if any arise, we can take them down together.”

“What problems do you bring?”

Dae gave a low laugh, “People after the throne.. all my issues.. my issues alone should scare you off.”

Toshi raised an eyebrow. “You would have never found out about the throne if not for me. And I can handle your issues better than mine.” He swallowed hard, the nausea flaring to life again as he grew agitated.

“What are you talking about? I’d have found out about the throne eventually. You had nothing to do with it, we were just having lunch with Dad.” Dae frowned. “I’ll help you handle your issues, okay? That’s what I’m here for.”

Toshi didn’t answer, his lips tight as he struggled to keep his stomach calm.

Dae glanced at him, “Are you okay?”

“Stop..stop the car.”

Dae pulled over quickly and stopped. “What’s wrong?”

Toshi shot out of his seat, bending sideways and vomiting profusely.

Dae gently rubbed Toshi’s back. When Toshi was done, he held out a napkin in case he needed it. 

Toshi took it shakily. He took a deep breath to see if it was done, then wiped his mouth. He froze as he saw traces of blood, hurriedly crumpling it. “Guess I should have eaten food instead of pills, huh?”

“Yeah, some meds can do that to you..” Dae sighed. “I can take you home. I’ll shop later once I know you’re feeling better.”

“‘M fine.” Toshi mumbled, straightening and forcing himself not to sway. “Let’s go shop.”

Dae looked Toshi over and shook his head. He coated the assassin in light for a few minutes, frowning as he analyzed him. “Is it really from the pills? Or is there more going on?” Dae asked softly. 

Toshi closed his eyes, mentally swearing. “Not important.”

“Yes, it is important. This is your health we’re talking about.” He frowned, “You said you didn’t eat today? Let’s get you some food.”

“Today?” He chuckled humorlessly before heading for the car. His fingers closed around the pill bottles as he slid his hand in his pocket.

Dae stared at him. “You’ve not been eating at all, have you?” He glanced down at the pocket before reaching in and pulling the bottles out from Toshi’s grip. “What the  _ fuck,  _ Toshi?”

Toshi froze.

Dae closed his eyes a moment. “Come on, I’m making you eat. And I’m locking up all the meds I can find.”

“Hey! These are mine, see?” Toshi showed the label on one of the bottles. “Setsuko gave them to me.”

“That big of a dose? On top of no food? If you’re going to be taking these at all, you’re going to have to start eating.”

“Too tired without them. Can’t worry you.”

“Love.. I’m always going to worry about you.. and you need to take time to rest and recover after everything you’ve been through. I don’t know why I thought taking you out shopping was a good idea..” He sighed. “Let’s get you home. I’ll make you some soup and you can rest.”

“NO!” The exclamation made Toshi cough violently, blood appearing on his lips. “Want to go shopping with you. Want to feel normal..but I guess Juro was right..”

Dae stared at him for a moment before gently kissing his forehead. He began pouring energy into him. “Alright. We’ll shop if that’s what you want. But let me take care of you first..”

“Don’t want to wear you out. I’ll be fine, let’s just go.”

“I won’t wear myself out.” Dae argued and continued to heal. 

“Give me a red pill..so tired..”

Dae gently sat him down and pulled him into his arms, “Sleep. I’ll give you a pill and wake you when I’m done, okay?”

“Promise? Need to be able to walk..” Toshi’s voice was fading as his eyes began closing.

“Promise, just rest.” Dae kissed his head softly. Dae lost track of time as he worked on healing Toshi. Semi-healed burns, an infection, and it seemed he had gotten the same illness as his brother. Dae shook his head, working on healing everything he could.

Toshi gave a low moan, then cried out. “Please don’t hurt him! I’ll take the chip..”

Dae winced and focused on calming Toshi. He then went back to healing, working on rebuilding damaged tissues. He was a bit tired when he was done, but he didn’t care. He’d rather be tired than have Toshi in pain.

“Sorry, Dae. I’m sorry. Didn’t want to forget..but going to keep you safe. Don’t forget me please..” Toshi sobbed out, his hands latching on to Dae’s jacket unconsciously.

“Toshi? Wake up. Everything is okay.”

Toshi jolted awake, his eyes darting wildly.

“You’re safe, okay?”

“Dae?” Toshi wiped at his face. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.”

He huffed. “I can tell by your face you’re lying. I must have said something. Wait..did I hurt you physically? I’ve done it in the past..got me in trouble too.” He averted his eyes.

Dae shook his head, “I’m fine. You didn’t do anything, I’m just worried about you.”

“Gonna drop me back at the hospital? If so, see if Setsuko can bring me better food.” Toshi pushed himself up and headed for the car.

“Hun, I’m not sending you to the hospital.” Dae followed. “How are you feeling though? Any better?”

Toshi paused at his door and looked surprised. “Not as tired or nauseous.” He turned to Dae. “Thank you. Feel guilty though.”

“Don’t. I just want to make you healthy and happy. That’s what I’m here for.”

“I shouldn’t be your whole life.” Toshi sighed. “Are we shopping or are we going home?”

“Shopping. And is it bad you’re my life? You’re my reason for living..” Dae looked down. “I just love you so much..”

“More like your reason for almost dying.” Toshi muttered. “I love you too.” He sighed as his phone rang. Answering it, he listened for a moment, then replied. “Keep your shirt on. Something came up. We’re shopping now. Be back soon.”

Dae climbed in the car and started it up.

Toshi hung up and slipped into his seat.

Dae drove them to the store and pulled out the lists.

“Want me to do one?”

“We can look together?” Dae suggested. “Let’s start on supplies in case, so food doesn’t melt.”

Toshi shrugged, then frowned at the list. “What’s a snuggie?”

Dae chuckled before explaining the concept.

Toshi looked amazed.

Dae smiled and led him to the clothing section. As they found what was needed, Dae’s eyes landed on a black and red shirt. “That’s cute..”

“Why don’t you get it?”

Dae nodded before frowning. He had a mental argument with himself about which size to buy before finally picking one up. 

“That’s a little small for you, isn’t it?” Toshi asked before studying him. “Wait a minute..you’re way too skinny.”

Dae winced, “I may have lost a few pounds..”

“ _ A few _ ? You’re skinnier than Aki for fuck’s sake.”

“I guess most of my shirts kind of hide it, being baggier.” He shrugged.

Toshi closed his eyes, mentally repeating ‘I will not start a fight’. After a minute, he grabbed both sizes and tossed them in the cart. “What’s next?”

Dae looked and they finished the supply list before going to the food section.

Toshi gaped at the selection.

Dae chuckled. “Pick out whatever you like.”

He looked embarrassed. “I don’t remember..”

“Get a bit of whatever looks good so you can try it. I’ll get the ingredients to make your favorite meal too, and hopefully you’ll still like it.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course,” Dae smiled.

Toshi reddened, then began looking around. He stopped suddenly, his eyes fixed on something. His hands shook as he picked up a package of s'mores cookies. He stood there staring at them blankly.

“Put them in the cart.”

“I..I’m not sure why I..”

“You like s’mores.”

“I do?”

“We’d make them when we’d go camping,” Dae informed softly.

“Really?” He placed the cookies in, then snickered and grabbed a bag of spicy chips. “Aki will love these.”

Dae smiled and got the rest of the things on the list. He then stared at the fruits and veggies, trying to find something he’d actually eat.

“These I remember.” Toshi grabbed a caramel apple kit. “You ate half a bag and had an upset stomach for two days.”

Dae chuckled. “Right..” He picked up a box of strawberries and another of raspberries then headed toward checkout.

Toshi grinned, helping him bag everything.

They headed to the car then started toward home. Dae was talking about something, then trailed off in the middle, his mind jumping tracks and focusing on the intrusive thoughts again.

“Earth to Dae?” Toshi kissed his cheek before answering his phone.

Dae tried to focus on driving and getting home safe.

Toshi hung up and tapped his arm. “How long before the food melts?”

“What’s up?”

“Because you need to stop the car and wait for me to call.”

Dae stopped, “What’s going on?”

“We have a situation at home. Two actually, but one is more serious. I need you to stay here.”

“But.. it’s my house and they’re my friends too.. why do I have to stay?”

“Because the situation will be worse if you come with me.”

Dae took a deep breath, “Can I know what it is?”

Toshi gritted his teeth. “There’s a team looking for you. They are holding the house hostage to wait for you. And Torazo is down.”

“I.. I can’t let them be in danger over me.”

“They’re from Stormvault..”

“I have to go help them..”

Toshi let out an exasperated noise. “Fine. But if anything happens, you might not like the result.”

“I just don’t want anyone hurt. And..” he stopped and shook his head.

“Torazo’s already down. But they might hurt more if you show. But you won’t listen, so let’s go.”

“What’s your plan if you go without me?”

“Sneak in and eliminate the threat by any way necessary.” Toshi displayed his silenced pistol and knife.

“What if they hurt you?”

“As long as you and the others are safe, it’s not important.”

Dae shook his head rapidly. “You’re more important. The most important.”

Toshi scowled, but remained silent.

“I’ll go.. lead them away from the house..”

“They are there to put a bullet in your head. Maybe multiple ones.”

“As long as you guys are safe.”

“Dammit Dae..”

“I.. I can’t watch you die again..” Dae whispered.

“I can’t watch you die once. You can always bring me back. We can’t bring you back.”

“What if.. what if the reviving quits working? What if you’re too hurt to save?”

“Then I die protecting you. Everyone dies, Dae. It’s how that’s important. I’ll gladly lay down my life for all of you.”

Dae nodded his head slowly. “I’ll give you twenty minutes. If I don’t hear from you by then, I’m coming in.”

“If you don’t hear from me, you won’t.” Toshi kissed him hard, then slipped out of the car and disappeared.

Dae’s anxiety began to spiral, worst case scenarios running through his mind mixed with images of Toshi dying. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Don’t move.” A pistol slid through the open window.

Dae froze. “What do you want?”

“To finish this job and go make some potions.” The voice yanked the door open and pulled Dae out. “Nothing personal, but orders are orders.”

Dae looked up. “Who sent you?”

“Stormvault tapped me and my partner. Don’t know why. Don’t care. Money is money.”

Dae took a deep breath, “Leave my friends alone and I won’t fight.”

“As soon as I’m done, he’ll leave. Nobody else will die.”

“Okay.” Dae nodded.

The assassin sighed. “Turn around dammit.” Under his breath he muttered “I  _ hate _ young ones.”

Dae turned around and closed his eyes.

The pistol touched the back of his head, then disappeared. There was the sound of a shot, then a thump behind him.

Dae slowly opened his eyes and glanced back.

The assassin slowly lifted his head. “Couldn’t do it..must be getting soft.” He coughed, a bright red stain spreading on his shirt. “You’re too nice to kill.”

Dae frowned before kneeling down and coating the assassin in light.

“Don’t waste your time, kid. Just go protect those friends of yours..” The assassin’s eyes faded.

Dae continued to heal him, making sure to close the wound completely. He then stood without a word and disappeared to go save the others.

Toshi looked up from where he was pulling a knife from his shoulder. “Thought I told you to stay put until I called?”

“Had to check on you..” Dae shrugged, not mentioning the other assassin.

“Completely under control.” He averted his eyes as Shohei and Akihito carried a body past them.

Dae looked at the body carefully.

A young dark haired male in a dark suit was covered in blood from a stab wound to the chest.

“There was a blond, kinda staticy looking, but he winked out suddenly. Must have been a clone or something.” Toshi shrugged, then winced.

Dae healed him, his mind on the dead assassin. Was he bad? Or did he have good in him too? Should he even risk it to find out or just let the man rest in death? He shook his head remembering Torazo and finished up Toshi. He then went and began healing his friend before trying to revive him.

Torazo’s eyes fluttered open, dark and sad. “He is dead, isn’t he?”

Dae sighed, “The intruder? Yea..”

Torazo stood. “Can you find his name? I wish to pray for his soul. He agreed to come simply to protect his friend. It was to be their last job. Where is his friend?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dae said softly before going to find the body. He looked around before teleporting it and himself back to where he’d left the other man. He worked on reviving him before leaving him on a bench and then taking the car home.

Two hours later, there was a knock on the front door. Toshi answered it, then pulled his gun and aimed it at the porch. “Don’t move.”

Dae gently put a hand on Toshi’s shoulder. “Put the gun down.”

“Are you crazy? They’re--”

“Tosh. Let me deal with this. Don’t worry.”

Toshi growled, but stepped away.

Dae looked out, “What’s up? Change your mind and want to finish the job?”

The blond winced, one arm supporting his semi conscious partner. “Not a chance. I wanted to ask for your help. Though I’ll understand if you tell me to shove it.”

“What do you need?”

“He’s sick..Terminal leukemia. After seeing what you could do..you’re our final hope.”

Dae stepped out onto the porch and motioned them to chairs. He stood beside the man and coated him in light.

“Tsubasa? What’s going on?” The young man’s eyes opened slightly.

“Just relax,” Dae said softly. He worked quietly for a while after then the light faded away. “ _ Should  _ be better.”

Tsubasa gave him a thankful smile. “Thank you. We’ll go now and you can forget you ever met us.”

“If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“Have to be alive to ask. I’ll send you a postcard if we don’t die.”

“Do you need protection?”

“Stormvault is gonna be mad at us.”

“Then don’t go back.”

“Not..going to. Gonna..run.” The dark haired one’s eyes fluttered open.

“Do you want to hide here?”

Both men stared at him in disbelief.

“Can’t promise the others won’t give you trouble, but, it is my house.”

The dark haired one blinked. “We tried to  _ kill _ you..”

“So did most of them,” Dae shrugged.

“Seriously?” Tsubasa chuckled. “Guess we could join the club..”

His partner flinched. “The other two will kill me..” He pitched forward, out cold.

Dae sighed, “What’s his name?”

“Jin. He’s my former partner’s kid.” Tsubasa cradled him close. “He’s only 18.”

Dae nodded, “Bring him inside.” Dae called everyone out to the living room.

Everyone filed in, Torazo raising an eyebrow and Toshi fuming.

“Look. We all know what happened earlier. Well.. parts of it. They wanted to kill me but didn’t. However, Tsubasa and Jin need to hide out from Stormvault. If these two cause trouble, believe me, I will take care of them. But, for the moment I’m choosing to trust them, so they’re staying. If you have a problem with it, bring it up with me and leave them out of it.” Dae announced. 

“Like hell!” Toshi advanced on Tsubasa.

Tsubasa gently laid Jin on the couch, then met Toshi’s gaze. “Go ahead. Just don’t hurt him. He didn’t want to do the job. So it’s on me.”

Toshi pulled his gun up under the other’s chin, his hands shaking.

“Tosh.. He couldn’t go through with killing me.. he shot himself instead.” Dae said softly.

“Huh?”

“When you came back to the house, he found me at the car.”

Toshi looked at Dae. “He  _ shot _ himself?”

Dae nodded.

Toshi dropped the gun. “Wow..”

Torazo crossed to Jin. “I am glad you saved him. But he does not look well.”

“He had some other issues on top of dying today. I worked on trying to fix everything already, but I will give him a bit more attention.”

Torazo gently lifted him. “He can rest in my room.” He carried him up the stairs and disappeared.

Tsubasa stood still, his eyes on Toshi. “Go ahead. I deserve it. I should have told Stormvault to go to hell.” His eyes strayed up the stairs. “I’m glad he’ll be safe.”

“Why did they want  _ me _ specifically? I mean, I know I’ve caused a bit of trouble here and there..” Dae wondered aloud.

“You’re King of Ral. They are afraid you will subjugate us.” Tsubasa’s voice was quiet.

Toshi facepalmed.

Dae froze, “King..? I mean.. Dad  _ did  _ die..but he’s alive again, right?” He glanced at Toshi.

“Just talked to him. He’s on his way here.”

Tsubasa looked between them. “ _ Did _ die..? Didn’t the assassin disintegrate him? We were told..”

“Something about a jumper and Toshi’s memories..” Dae explained. “But neither of us want to subjugate anyone.”

Tsubasa sat down hard. “ **_Really_ ** glad I didn’t kill you now. But there are Ralians here saying prepare for slavery..”

“Ok, short version. Dad crashed with others on Earth. Stuck here. His dad died. Someone bad took over. Ralians came to take over Earth. Found Dad. Dad ordered them down. Bad guy came and disintegrated him,” Dae paused a moment, his eyes haunted. “Tosh and jumper saved Dad. Bad guy tried to kill me. But we killed him.”

“Stormvault believes the Earth is in danger. They are killing every alien not under their control. Another reason why I didn’t rebel. I didn’t want to risk Jin’s life.”

Dae nodded. “And they won’t just believe me even if I tried to explain it..”

“Shoot you on sight are the orders.”

Toshi hissed.

“So basically to stop them from killing more innocents, we need to take down Stormvault..” Dae looked thoughtful. 

“Piece of cake for you.” Toshi chuckled. “You  **did** send the Organization into hiding.”

“I’ll see what Mylo can find out then I’ll make a plan.”

Tsubasa looked at Dae. “I hope you kick the shit out of them. Tell Jin..” He shook his head and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Maybe they’ll listen to me.”

Dae shook his head, “Just stay. I’ll take care of them.”

Tsubasa took a deep breath. “I don’t want any of you hurt. Just protect Jin.”

Dae shook his head, “Stay. They’ll hurt you when they find out you failed.”

“What I deserve. Should never have agreed to the job.”

Dae slowly approached him, “You’re staying,” he said before waving a hand and putting Tsubasa to sleep.

Toshi chuckled. “Stubborn ain’t he?”

Dae sighed, “Better text Mylo and get info so I can do this..” he trailed off as he pulled his phone out.

“Make sure you get all the info on security, etc.” Toshi looked as Torazo’s door flew open. Jin charged down the stairs in a panic, skidding to a stop as he saw Toshi standing beside Tsubasa.

He paled, then held up his hands. “Don’t kill me too.. _ please _ .”

Toshi looked perplexed. “Huh? What do you mean, too?”

Jin motioned to Tsubasa. “I’m sorry for what we did.”

“Hun, he’s alive. I just put him to sleep.” Dae said softly.

Jin turned frightened eyes on him.

“He wanted to leave.. not that I’m holding either of you hostage or anything, but I didn’t want him doing something stupid and getting hurt.”

“You swear?” The teen asked softly.

“Promise.”

“You won’t hurt us?”

“Not at all. I just want to keep you guys safe.”

He went quiet, but his hands kept twisting together. His eyes moved around the room, but shrank from any direct eye contact.

“I know this is a lot, you don’t know us. But you are safe here.” Dae said quietly before the doorbell rang. He peeked out and took a deep breath. “Just Dad.”

Toshi relaxed, then sighed as he saw Jin huddled in a corner.

Dae took a moment to push calming energy into Jin before opening the door.

“Dae.”

“Hey,” he answered quietly before allowing him inside.

His father enveloped him in a hug, whispering apologies.

Dae shook his head, “ _ I’m  _ sorry.. I should have done something to stop them..”

His father squeezed him tight. “Nothing you could have done.”

After they finally pulled apart, Dae asked, “So.. are you still going to rule Ral from Earth? Or are you finally going back?”

“Haven’t decided. What do you think?”

“I’d miss you.. but I’m sure you miss your real home.”

“Dae..you’re my home. But you could come with me..”

Dae was quiet a minute. “Maybe to visit, but my home is here.. I’ve got people to take care of and Toshi.. I can’t leave him.”

“I understand. He’s very lucky.” He glanced at Jin in surprise. “One survives?”

“One what?” Dae asked. “He’s new here so I don’t know much. He and his partner tried to kill me earlier.”

His dad raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. “He’s Tengu, isn’t he?”

Dae shrugged, “Like I said, don’t know much yet.”

Jin stood, his face shocked. “You know of us?”

“Be a bad ruler if I didn’t. But I thought your planet was extinct.”

“I..I’m alone.” Jin dropped his guise, revealing beautiful red feathers covering his head and arms.

“Wow..” Dae looked at him in awe.

Jin blushed.

“You can trust everyone here.” His father spoke authoritatively.

Dae looked at his father quietly, flashes of the last time he’d seen him playing in his mind. He tried to push the thoughts away and focus on the fact his father was alive and well.

Toshi moved to his side. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Dae tried to smile.

“Bad liar.” Toshi admonished as Dae’s father turned to him.

“I’ve got to get to the office. Why don’t we have dinner later?”

Dae nodded and glanced at a text on his phone. “That’ll give me time to make a plan..” 

“Don’t do anything stupid Dae.” His father told him sternly before leaving.

“Different definitions of stupid..” Dae muttered to the now gone man. 

Toshi rolled his eyes, then glanced up. “Getting slow?”

Torazo glared at him, rubbing his neck. “Kid’s fast. Never saw it coming.”

Jin, now back in human form, paled.

Dae sighed. “Let’s all take a break. I’ll cook something.” He looked at Toshi, “Did you ever eat?”

He reddened and broke eye contact.

Dae shook his head and went to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and starting to cook.

After a minute, the tv was turned on and everyone relaxed. Jin stayed close to Tsubasa, but sat down.

Toshi joined Dae, face thoughtful. “Need pictures to plan everything..”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got Mylo on it.” He chopped some veggies before asking, “I don’t want things to go back to how they were.. being alone and all.. but do you think things will ever slow down again? Everything happens so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday you showed up..”

“You could always take a vacation? Leave these assholes to us.” Toshi chewed on a carrot.

“Maybe.. if Dad does go to Ral, I’ll visit him. Should see my home planet, even if it’s not really home for me..”

“You could always stay..might be safer?”

Dae paused, not looking up, “Do you  _ want  _ me to leave?”

“No, but I don’t want you always a target either.”

Dae sighed and went back to chopping. He then put the veggies in and stirred the pot. “I don’t care if I’m a target, as long as it doesn’t get you hurt..”

“Dae..” He was interrupted by his phone pinging. He checked it, then paled.

Akihito ran in, then stopped. “You too?”

Toshi nodded numbly. His hand tightened around the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Dae asked.

“They’re back..and they’ve messaged us.” Akihito answered when Toshi didn’t.

“The Organization? Or someone else?”

“The Organization.” Toshi gritted his teeth.

Dae nodded and pulled out his phone to text Mylo. He then made a plan, praying it would work. He stayed silent though, finishing up the food. 

“They’ve offered us a full pardon if we return.” Toshi’s voice was low.

“Don’t.” Dae said before closing his eyes and scanning the energies of the people in the house.

“It would keep you safe. They’ve promised. Even said Kazue could stay.”

Dae shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of everything.” He sent a large burst of energy out through the house, putting everyone to sleep. He went to everyone to double check them, pouring more power in to force them into a deeper, longer sleep, before he slipped out the door. 

“Okay.. Organization  _ and _ Stormvault.. I can do this.. and if I can’t, I’ll damage them enough they can’t hurt the others..” he muttered to himself as he headed to Mylo’s. After getting all the information, he decided to check out the Organization first. He followed an address as he continued to try to convince himself he could do this.

The compound was medium sized, fenced and guarded. He could see what appeared to be assassins training, firing sniper rifles at targets.

He took a deep breath. First, he sent out energy bursts to the assassins he could see, knocking them out. He approached them, debating whether to send them to Setsuko or just kill them. 

One of them stirred, his eyes staring at Dae curiously. He made no move toward his weapon, merely laying still and watching him. His braided hair blew slightly in the breeze.

Dae took a deep breath and teleported them to the hospital before moving on.

A white building loomed in front of him, a door beckoning.

He opened it, glancing in and preparing to fight if needed.

No one was there, the hall filled with doors.

Dae tried to sense where life forms were and followed them to a door down the hall.

“Let me go!” A voice cried behind the door.

“Tie him down and inject the solution.” Another voice ordered.

Dae growled and opened the door, looking around quickly.

Four guards, a scientist and a young man. The guards were holding down the man as the scientist readied a syringe.

Dae threw his hand up, shooting shards of ice into everyone but the young man.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No.” Dae shook his head. “You’re going to be safe. Sending you to the hospital where my friend will take care of you.” He reached out and prepared to teleport the man.

“There’s someone I have to find. I saw him here.”

“What’s his name and what’s he look like?” Dae raised an eyebrow. The half Fae was a bit tense, his body alert.

“Kioshi. He’s kinda dumb looking, wears his hair in braids. I saw him outside, but he didn’t recognize me..” The man looked close to tears.

“Ah. I think he got sent to the hospital too. Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

“Alright.”

Dae gave him a small smile before teleporting him. He continued out of the room, trying to sense any more life forms. After not sensing any, he turned and looked around. Finding a few things, he tore through the electric box before trying to start a fire. He got the room burning before heading to leave.

“Going somewhere?” The voice he’d heard in the other room asked behind him.

Dae frowned, turning and beginning to attack.

The man laughed, throwing out a hand and knocking Dae into the wall.

Dae’s vision spun as he tried to push himself up. 

“You’re the one Viper didn’t kill.” The man’s eyes lit up. “I think I’ll keep you.”

He began trying to shoot ice at the man.

The man sighed, then squeezed his hand at him.

Dae felt his throat tighten and he began struggling to breathe.

The man laughed and squeezed harder.

Dae’s vision began blurring as he tried to move forward to attack.

“So stubborn.” The man waved his hand, slamming Dae into the wall once again.

His head hit the wall hard, making him crumple to the floor.

The man waved guards forward. “Put that fire out. Take him to the chip room.” He turned and disappeared down the hall as the guards followed instructions.

Dae regained his senses slowly, hearing noise around him before he had the strength to open his eyes. His vision was still a bit blurry as he tried to look around.

Restraints bound him to a gurney, a scientist doing something at a counter nearby.

Dae began fighting the restraints, trying to get free.

“You’re awake. Good. Need to see how the chip integrates into your mind.” The scientist turned and spoke matter of factly before picking up a scalpel.

Dae desperately tried to keep getting free.

“It’s no use, you know. You should stay still.” The scientist reached his side, then looked up as the door opened. “What is it?”

“The Prophet has canceled the surgery.”

The scientist scowled. “Why?” 

The guard’s word’s made Dae freeze. “Viper has returned. He made a deal.”

Dae shook his head rapidly.

“What does the Prophet want me to do with him?”

“He is to be guarded for now.” The guard waited as the scientist freed Dae.

“By the way, you have no abilities at present. Neural block.”

Dae stared at his hand, trying to make an ice shard.

The scientist turned away. “Take him, I guess.”

Dae growled and jumped toward the scientist. He wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed.

The guard pressed a button on a remote.

Dae screamed, pain flaring through him.

The guard pulled him away, dragging him to another room and tossing him in before locking the door.

Dae finally pushed himself up and began searching for a way out. He tried to teleport to no avail.

He could hear the scientist welcome Toshi in next door.

Dae let out a sob and punched the wall.

A few hours later, the door opened. A guard stood there. “I am to escort you to the Prophet.”

Dae looked over a moment, not moving otherwise.

The guard came in and dragged him up. “Walk.”

Dae numbly moved ahead.

“End of the hall.”

Dae followed the hall and stopped in front of a door.

The guard opened it and waved him in.

Dae entered. 

“Mr. Minato. Come closer.” The man who’d attacked him sat on a throne-like chair, a blank eyed Toshi beside him.

Dae didn’t look at Toshi and refused to make eye contact with the man who spoke.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“What?”

“A choice.”

“Okay?” 

“Work for us. Or go free.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Merely this. Kill Viper here.”

“If I work for you, he stays alive?”

“Yes. But your father doesn’t.”

Dae froze, his mind racing. “What about the others? Are they free?”

“They have already been eliminated.”

Dae felt sick. “If I work for you, are you going to erase my memories too?”

“Yes. And then you will kill your father.”

Toshi was younger, a whole life ahead of him. But his father was King of a whole planet.. but neither option left Toshi really free..

“If you kill Viper, both you and your father go free. Neither of you will ever be targeted by either this Organization or Stormvault ever again.”

He could save his father.. but he knew in his heart he’d never be able to kill Toshi. He wouldn't remember any of this anymore though.. He felt like a coward when he finally mumbled, “Erase this.. I’ll do whatever you want.”

The man shook his head. “You took too long.” He looked at Toshi, handing him a knife. “Kill him.”

Toshi took the knife, his movements robotic.

“The neural block has been turned off now, so you can defend yourself. But if you do anything else but ice, I will not only kill your father, but I will destroy Planet Ral.”

Dae shook his head, not even planning to fight.

“If you don’t fight, I will kill both my children and that bird.”

Dae slowly formed an ice spear.

Toshi charged at him, knife in hand.

Dae mostly tried to block, but knew if he didn’t put up a real fight, others would be in trouble. He formed a second ice spear and began trying to attack.

Toshi jumped back for a moment, then advanced again. He got close enough and grabbed Dae’s shirt, drawing him close.

“Kill me.” Toshi’s eyes were clear as he spoke.

Dae let out a sob. There was a chance when all of this was done that he could revive him.. but if he couldn’t, he’d have Toshi’s blood on his hands for life. If he even got out of there alive. At this point, he just wanted Toshi to stab him and end this..

“You  **have** to save the others.” Toshi hissed before breaking away. He let his eyes go blank again, then raced forward.

In a matter of seconds, Dae had formed another spear and jammed it into Toshi’s chest. Dae backed up in horror.

Toshi gave him a sad smile, slowly sinking to the floor. “Go..save them..” The light in his eyes died and he fell back.

“You are free.” The man waved toward the door.

Dae teleported away, not even paying attention to where he was going.

“Dae?” Kazue’s voice spoke in his mind. “Dae, help me please..”

Dae swallowed hard before teleporting to Kazue. 

She was in the living room, trembling hands glowing over her father’s body. She looked up. “There’s too many..”

Dae healed him, trying to focus on the task. Tears were blurring his vision but he finally managed to help him. 

Kazue gave him a slight smile as she moved to another body. “They took Aki and Marlyn. And Jin. I don’t know why they left me here..” She let out a sob, green light covering it.

Dae approached slowly and looked at the body.

Taji lay still, throat viciously torn open.

Torazo lay crumpled nearby, Tsubasa laying over him.

Dae worked on healing and reviving everyone in the room before going to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Going to get Aki and them. I’ll send them back to you,” he said numbly. “After they’re back, you guys might want to find a new hideout. But you can keep the house if you want.” 

“You’re not coming back?” Kazue stood up in alarm.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m not sure where I’m going yet, but you likely won’t see me again.”

Kazue let out a sob.

“Stay safe, okay?” Dae said before slipping from the house. He tracked the others and went to rescue them.

Marlyn was cradling Akihito, the boy unconscious and badly beaten. Jin rose to his feet as he saw Dae. “You’re alive..”

Dae didn’t answer, just moving to Aki and healing him. When he was done, he prepared to teleport the three.

“Tsubasa..the others..” Jin struggled to speak.

Dae shook his head, “Almost everyone, Tsubasa included, are at the house. You’ll all be okay.” 

Marlyn touched his arm. “You need to jump?”

“Off a bridge maybe,” he muttered under his breath.

“No. You need to jump. Save someone?” She insisted.

Tears filled Dae’s eyes. “I..”

“Show me.” She touched his temple.

His memories replayed as the tears streaked his face.

“There.” The memory froze, then the room twisted.

Once again, he stood in his worst nightmare. The room was grey and colorless. Toshi was in front of him. Both he and the man were frozen in place, Marlyn concentrating. “You’ll have ten seconds before they move.”

“What do I do?”

“Kill the bastard.” Her eyes flicked to the man, her voice venomous.

He nodded slowly.

Marlyn released her hand, the room gaining color.

Dae looked around, unsure how he was supposed to kill the man.

“Use your ice, dammit!” Marlyn hissed, her face pale.

Dae nodded and formed an ice spear, rushing forward, stabbing the man in the heart.

The man jerked, his eyes going wide as Toshi fell to his knees. Blood spread over the man’s shirt before he sagged in the chair.

“Dae?” Toshi stared at him in confusion.

Dae looked over at him, hands shaking.

“What happened?” Toshi gingerly touched his chest before catching Marlyn. “Whoa!”

Blood was running from the girl’s nose, her eyes closed.

Dae went over and checked her, coating her in light for a moment before turning away. “Better get her home.”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet,” Dae admitted.

“You’re leaving me?” Toshi tried to keep his voice calm.

Dae shook his head, “I just.. I need some time. Okay? I love you.. more than anything.” Tears filled his eyes again.

“Yeah. Be careful, okay?” Toshi hefted the girl, walking out without looking back.

A few hours later, Toshi’s phone rang. He answered it. “Yeah?”

“It’s Setsuko. Dae’s here, but he won’t talk. Just stares at the wall.”

Toshi pushed his heartache down. “What do you expect me to do about it?”

She grew angry. “You  _ asshole _ . Why don’t you come talk to him?”

Toshi shook his head. “I can’t. I’m busy. Just take care of him, okay?”

She growled. “You’re a bastard and I hope Dae kicks your ass to the curb.” She hung up on him.

Toshi looked at the phone sadly. “He already did..”

“I should kick your ass. After  _ everything _ Dae did, you’re doing _ this _ ?” Juro growled.

“Fuck off Juro. You don’t get to lecture me.” Toshi stood. “Better get everyone into hiding. If I see any of you, I’ll probably kill you. So just stay out of sight for awhile.” He walked out of the house and disappeared.

He walked up to a church like structure, waiting for the door to open. A voice spoke. “Welcome home...Viper.” He stepped inside as the door closed.

_ Six months later _

“Are you ever going to talk?” Setsuko asked softly, looking at Dae.

“What’s the point?”

“Contrary to belief, I don’t talk just to hear myself.” She responded. “Everyone wants you back, you know.”

“ _ He  _ doesn’t.”

“I’m sure if he was still around..” Setsuko gasped and covered her mouth.

Dae paused a moment. “Still around?”

She averted her eyes.

“You know what..? I can’t do this anymore.. I hope he’s happy if he’s alive. I don’t regret saving him, but I can’t..” He stood and headed to the door.

“He’s dead.”

Dae just nodded numbly and walked out.

Setsuko swore, and grabbed her cell.

Dae grabbed some things from the hospital before teleporting away. He found himself in a forest by a small lake. He readied the first syringe then injected himself.

“Got one for me?” Juro peered out from a tree.

“Sorry,” he pulled out another one and began to inject it.

“I could use a friend..” The cat-like alien climbed down beside him. “Maybe you’ll help?”

Dae sighed and finished injecting the syringe. “You have until this kicks in.”

Juro shook his head. “It will only take a minute if you do it right.”

Dae shrugged silently.

“I have to see him. Gotta apologize.” Juro tapped his chest. “One shard should do it.”

Dae produced a shard but just held it out.

Juro laughed hollowly. “No easy way out for a killer, is there?” He took the shard, weighing it in his hand. “I killed him. But it wasn’t him, not really.” He sat for a moment. “Hell, maybe he wanted it. But he didn’t ask _ me _ , the bastard. He puts this burden on me while he gets rest. Fucking asshole.”

He twirled the shard, lips tight. “And you..you still care enough about him to follow? Why?!”

Dae began getting dizzy, “Tell me what happened..”

Juro focused on the shard. “He went back, the idiot. A week ago, I ran into him. He looked at me like I was prey, no recognition at all. He attacked..and I stabbed him with my claws..There was so much blood...and he died in my arms.” He burst into sobs, lifting the shard and readying it. “I can’t stop feeling the blood on my hands!”

Dae nodded, “The scent of it.. it’s overwhelming..” he closed his eyes as darkness began taking over his mind.

There was a soft grunt, then fur under his hands.

Dae frowned and tried to look but he couldn’t get his eyes open. He didn’t care though, letting the darkness take him completely.

“You are  _ such _ a fucking idiot. Thought you weren’t going to let him run your life?” Setsuko’s annoyed voice was the first thing he heard.

“I know you’re awake, so open your fucking eyes.”

Dae blinked his eyes open, “‘Suko?”

“Don’t **fucking** _Suko_ me.” The doctor glared at him. “You’re lucky I called Mylo.”

Dae looked around and noticed he was in restraints. He struggled to get out before trying to teleport. When nothing happened he just let out a sad whimper. “Why.. why are you doing this?”

Setsuko smirked. “Jenni’s magic.” Then she sobered. “Because I  _ know _ you’re hurting. But this isn’t the way.” She took a deep breath. “Marlyn and I have a proposition for you.”

“What is it?” Dae asked quietly. “If it’ll let me out of here, I’ll do it.” He paused and looked like he wanted to say something before shaking his head.

“You revive Toshi and Juro and Marlyn lets you jump back before all of this.” She held up a hand. “And I mean before  _ all _ of this. Back before your mother died, before you met Toshi.”

Dae shook his head. “I’ll revive them. Then let me go.”

“I was sure you’d jump at that. No pun intended. What gives?”

Dae shrugged, “It just doesn’t matter anymore. You guys can move on and live your lives. I’ll disappear and it’ll be better for everyone.”

Setsuko snarled and slapped him. “Not for me, you bastard.” She drew back and composed herself. “Marlyn says she’ll take your memories of this timeline, so you can live happily in the other one. You can have both parents, meet someone deserving of your love..maybe even adopt kids or something. It won’t affect this one, so we’ll continue living our lives. But you can have a second chance. She says she can even de-age you.”

Dae stared at her. “You’d be losing me either way if I leave. So why does it matter how I do it?”

“Because! At least you won’t be dead!” Tears streaked her face. “I came to terms with the situation a long time ago, content to be your friend and someone you could rely on. But I can’t stand to see you throw your life away.. I’d rather you be happy and gone than just gone..”

Dae took a deep breath. “How about, I revive them for you. Then I’ll just stay here, but not in restraints. You won’t have to lose me and I’ll try my best to not run off again.”

“I never had you to start with.” She said sadly. “I never had a chance. If you stay here, don’t expect to see me. I can’t keep tearing my heart to bits.” She muttered something and the restraints popped open. “You know where the morgue is. Do what you want.” She walked out, wiping her eyes.

“Suko.. I didn’t..” he shook his head. “I didn’t know..”

“I know.. Doesn’t make it easier.” She gave him a sad smile. “I just want you to be happy. Is that so wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can ever be happy.. but if that’ll make you happy, I’ll try.” He had tears in his eyes.

“That’s why we wanted to send you back.” She took a deep breath. “Just go keep your word. Then you can do whatever you want.”

Dae nodded slowly and made his way to the morgue. He looked Juro and Toshi over before pushing energy into them. He healed them before working to revive them. Once they started breathing, he went to the door.

“ _ You _ ..I  **know** you.. _ How do I know you _ ?” Toshi sat up and stared at him.

Dae gulped before shaking his head, “Don’t.. Just forget you saw me..”

Toshi’s face grew stricken. “I see  **you** everytime I close my eyes…”

Dae let out a sob. “You used to know me. But.. you left me..”

“I did? Why?” He grew agitated. “I’m a bad person, aren’t I?”

“No! You’re wonderful and amazing and I just.. I messed up somehow..”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Just kiss him already, you idiot.” Juro sat up with a scowl. “I swear you two are the most annoying gays in fucking history.”

Toshi raised an eyebrow.

Juro groaned. “ _ Dammit _ . You both messed up.” He pointed at Dae. “He did what he did because he believed you wanted to get away from him.  _ And you _ ,” He pointed to Toshi. “You went all weeping woman and threw your life away over a fucking misunderstanding. Now make up already before I beat both your asses.”

“If I’m **_that_ ** stupid,” Toshi weighed his words. “Why would he want to kiss me? Seems more like I should get kicked in the balls.”

Dae chuckled slightly before sighing, “I didn’t want to get away from you. I just wanted the memories to fade.. I kept seeing you.. and your eyes fading..”

Toshi frowned. “You mean..this isn’t the first time.” He went silent, staring at the table. “I  _ am _ a bad person..I obviously have put you through hell. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Toshi..  _ I  _ killed you.. because we were forced to fight to save our friends..” Dae sighed before slowly approaching Toshi. “You deserve all the happiness in the world. But I doubt I can give that to you..” He gently kissed Toshi before turning away.

“ _ Dae.. don’t leave me. _ ” Toshi’s voice was raw as he began to cry.

Dae turned back, eyes conflicted. He finally nodded, “Okay. If that’s what you want.”

“I..” He stopped, then held his head and screamed.

Dae wrapped his arms around Toshi and held him tight.

“My head..make it stop.” Toshi gritted out.

Dae forced energy into him, working to ease the pain. 

“It’s the chip. They probably installed a fail safe.” Juro scowled.

Dae took a deep breath and nodded. “Go get Setsuko. Say it’s for him and ask her to help.”

Juro nodded, leaving the room at a run.

“I’m sorry for being stupid..” Toshi managed, his voice full of pain.

“Don’t apologize.” Dae said softly as he continued trying to ease the pain.

“But..” Toshi bit back another scream. “I love you..”

“I love you too. I.. I thought you didn’t want to see me again because you never visited..” He admitted quietly. 

“I didn’t think,” He began to shake with small tremors. “I just assumed you wanted away from me, from  _ us _ and I ran.” His eyesight grew blurry and he struggled to hold onto consciousness.

“I love you, Tosh..” Dae said softly, praying Setsuko could get there soon.

“Forever..” Toshi crumpled into his arms, finally unconscious.

Setsuko entered quickly, taking Toshi from Dae’s arms. She laid him down and prepped everything before beginning to work on Toshi. Dae stepped out of the morgue, pacing back and forth. If Toshi survived this, maybe things would be okay.. but if not.. would he leave and take up their offer? Would he go through with and be successful at suicide finally? Would he just continue here, dealing with the pain? 

“DAE!” Toshi screamed in agony.

Dae quickly re-entered the morgue, going to Toshi’s side.

“Don’t leave me..” He was panting, hands clenched as Setsuko probed his back.

“Okay. I’m right here,” Dae gently took one of his hands.

“It hurts..it hurts..” Toshi squeezed hard.

“I know.. it’s going to be okay.”

“Dae, I know you took some medical classes before you picked psychology.. you’re going to have to help me.” Setsuko said, trying to stay calm.

Dae nodded, “Whatever you need.”

Setsuko pointed to a few spots and Dae realized what was happening. The tracker and chip had bombs attached. He gritted his teeth and began helping her. He began forcing energy into Toshi while they worked.

Toshi kept passing out, then waking in agony. He tried to stay still, biting his lip so hard it bled. “If..it’s too much, just run.”

Dae shook his head, “No.” He looked at Setsuko, “How long?” He asked in reference to the bombs.

She looked at him grimly. “Five minutes.”

“Stop..get clear. Don’t want to take you guys with me.” Toshi choked out. “Dae, I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

Dae took a deep breath. “Setsuko, go, just in case. I’ll finish this, one way or another.”

She looked sad. “Dae..Don’t you dare die on me.”

Toshi pushed both of them away. “Please go.”

“I’ll try,” he nodded to Setsuko before stepping closer to Toshi and continuing. He avoided Toshi pushing him again as he both worked and poured energy.

“Dae..” Toshi let out a strangled whimper as something sparked in his head. He kept repeating the name as the sparking grew worse. “Dae..love..forever..” His eyes began to close as blood ran from his ear.

Dae finished removing everything, managing to disable the bombs. He healed Toshi up from the inside out before collapsing in a chair.

Toshi stirred slightly, reaching a hand out.

Dae took it and squeezed.

“Safe?” Toshi’s voice was slow.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.”

“Was scared..didn’t want you hurt anymore.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about me.”

“Can’t. You’re my heart.” Toshi opened an eye to look at him. “Though I keep trampling yours.”

Dae shook his head, “I.. I know you’ve been through a lot too. But I just don’t handle things well. Even with them pumping me with meds and therapy. I need you to help me.. but when you’re not there..”

“I’m sorry. And I don’t deal well alone either. I mean most people would drink themselves stupid after their significant other left. _ I _ ran to a psychotic organization and let them put bombs in me.” He shook his head. “If you don’t want me anymore, I understand. Surprised you still care honestly.”

“I can’t leave you,” he shook his head.

Toshi gave a small chuckle. “We are quite the pair.” He opened the other eye. “The Organization is beyond pissed at you. Seems you stole quite a few promising assassins from them.”

Dae chuckled, “Yeah.. Honestly surprised the Organization didn’t come after me the last couple months. It’s not like I’ve been hard to track. I’ve just been staring at the wall in my hospital room..” 

“The hospital is protected by Fae magic.” Setsuko entered, pushing a loaded cart in front of her. “You guys need food and sleep. Then I want you two to spend time together, but  _ not _ fighting assassins or anything else. If I hear of you two getting into any trouble, I will lock you both in the padded room and lose the key. Is that understood?”

Dae nodded before hanging his head, “You’re too nice to me..”

She moved to his side, kissing his cheek. “You’re my best friend. As much as I want to slap you, I also wish I could take all your pain away.” She pushed a sandwich into his hand. “Now eat.”

She turned to Toshi, her gaze stern. “If you  **_ever_ ** pull a stunt like this again, I will detonate the bombs myself. Is that clear?”

Toshi shrank back and mutely nodded.

“Good. Dae needs an anchor, not a millstone. So you better spend the rest of your life treating him like the king he is or your life will be very short indeed. I  _ am _ a surgeon. I can cut you up and I know how to hide a body. So behave.” She checked him over, frowning around the penlight. “Don’t like the look of your pupils. Eat and then you’re getting a scan. No arguments or I will use Jenni’s restraints.”

Toshi nodded quickly and bit into a sandwich.

She turned to Dae. “Think I knocked enough sense into him?”

Dae chuckled and nodded. “Thanks. I don’t deserve you as a friend.”

“No, you don’t.” The grin took the sting out of the words. “Watch him. If he starts slurring his words or getting really sleepy, let me know. I’ll be back when you guys are done. And you two better eat everything or I’ll hook you to a nutrient IV.” She kissed his cheek again as she left.

When she was gone, Toshi shuddered. “She’s almost as scary as you.”

“I really  _ don’t  _ deserve her.” Dae sighed before looking at his food and beginning to pick at it. “She doesn’t deserve the shit I put her through..” He shook his head. “She’s been taking care of me, forcing me to eat and shower daily. I’ve actually put a few pounds back on.. and I repaid her with another suicide attempt..” He didn’t meet Toshi’s eyes when he said that. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re back. I’ll try my best to keep myself together for you.”

“Baby, you’re supposed to do that for yourself. I’ve been a shit boyfriend and I vow right here and now to be better. To wake you every morning with kisses and to tell you how much I love you every day. And I vow to stop stealing your chocolate and eating it in Aki’s room.” He gave a sheepish grin. “If I ever stop doing all those, you have my permission to put a collar on me and keep me as a pet.”

Dae smirked, “I’ll put a collar on you anyway..” 

“Did I get a kinky boyfriend?” Toshi raised an eyebrow.

“Guess I never really showed that, did I?” He chuckled. 

Toshi swallowed hard. “I’m in so much trouble..”

Dae smiled before it turned back into a smirk. “When we get out of here, maybe we should send everyone out of the house for a day so they don’t hear how much I’ll make you scream. Unless you  _ want  _ them to hear..”

Toshi turned crimson.

Dae laughed before sighing. “I really missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too.” Toshi gave him a smile, then paused. His eyes went cloudy and he dropped his sandwich before looking at Dae. “Don’t..feel good.” He pitched forward unconscious.

Dae pressed the emergency button to call Setsuko before kneeling down and pouring light into Toshi.

Setsuko rushed in and cursed. She shined her penlight into Toshi’s eyes. “Fuck. They aren’t reacting. What happened?”

“He was okay then all of a sudden he wasn’t..”

“Help me get him in the scanner.”

Dae nodded and did as instructed.

She operated the scanner, her lips tightening as it ran. 

Finally it was done. She hung the scans on the wall.

“So..?” 

She pointed to a spot. “That fucking chip shorted out this entire section.”

“Is this something I could heal? You know I’m pretty good with brain things..”

“You’re welcome to try. Otherwise..” She trailed off, her expression grim.

Dae nodded and focused his power into Toshi. He prayed he could help him. He’d just got him back and now he might lose him again. Was the universe playing a cruel joke?

“He’s lucky to have you. You managed to defuse those bombs. I’m starting to think you should have been the surgeon. I feel useless.”

“You also have to remember, I’m not human. Not that being human is bad, but our strengths are in different areas. I’m a Fae. Priest too, I guess. So my healing is amplified with my revival abilities. You are a great surgeon and I wouldn’t trust anyone else to operate on us.”

“You haven’t lost one assassin yet. I have to go tell that other boy his boyfriend is vegetative cause I wasn’t fast enough. Maybe I have to turn him off.”

“I can help.”

“I don’t want to wear you out. Especially with Toshi like he is.”

“Give me a few more minutes with Tosh, then I’ll be there to help.”

“You’re so sweet, my teeth ache.” She grinned, then moved to Toshi.“Wake up you stubborn jerk. Or you’ll get the bill from hell.”

Dae chuckled and continued trying to help Toshi. After a bit, he got up and headed into the hall.

The boy he’d rescued from chipping was huddled by a closed door. His eyes were red rimmed and he clutched his jacket tighter around himself.

“Hey,” Dae said softly.

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, scrubbing at his face with a hand. “Hi. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Honestly been living here in the psych ward for the last six months. Finally doing a bit better.” He looked at him. “Your friend is the one who needs help?” He paused. “I’m a doctor, helping out my friend.”

“Yeah. Dr.Kagami is looking at him. But I know it’s hopeless. Just preparing myself.”

“Let me see what I can do, okay?”

The boy shrugged. “Go ahead. Just don’t get my hopes up.”

“I’m Fae. I’m at least decent at healing.” Dae informed. 

“You can fix a blown up brain?”

“Well, brains are my specialty. Though normally I’m on the side of psychology instead of surgery, I do have some experience. I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

He nodded as the door opened, Setsuko exiting. Her face said it all.

Dae took a deep breath and headed inside.

The boy with the braids lay comatose, his head half bandaged. A respirator tube was in his mouth, the sound of the machine loud. Blankets covered his torso, his arms exposed to allow IVs. A ECG machine showed a flat line.

Dae began looking him over. He started with the easier damage before moving to the more complicated aspects. He had no idea how long he’d been in there by the time he was done. After triple checking his work, he worked on trying to revive the boy.

Setsuko entered with a sigh. “It never gets easier.”

“Have you checked on Tosh? Is he awake?” Dae asked softly, not taking his concentration off the boy.

“Yeah, he’s awake. Not entirely lucid, but I’m not surprised.”

Dae nodded silently, closing his eyes to focus his concentration.

Setsuko went silent, staring out the window pensively.

Dae gave a large burst of energy, swaying slightly afterward. He opened his eyes and looked the boy over.

The color had come back into his face and he was beginning to stir.

Setsuko turned and her jaw dropped.

The boy’s eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused.

“I’ll tell him to come in,” Dae said quietly, heading to the door.

“Dae? Thanks.” Setsuko began checking the boy.

Dae left the room and looked at the other boy, “He’s waking up. Go and enjoy him.” 

The boy stared in shock for a moment, then ran for the door.

“Dae? What happened?” Toshi was shuffling down the hall in a gown and bare feet. His arm showed where he’d removed an IV.

“Hey, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke. I was helping Suko with a patient.” He went to Toshi and wrapped an arm around him. “You had some issues from the chip, but I healed everything.”

Toshi gave him a tired smile, then pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m so glad to be alive.”

“I’m glad you’re alive too,” Dae said, kissing him back. 

“I want to go home.”

“Okay. We can do that. I just hope Kazue has kept the house in one piece..”

“Between Taji and Jin, doubtful.”

Dae chuckled, “Let’s get you some real clothes, then we can get out of here.” 

At that moment, Shohei and Jin appeared. They smiled as they neared, Shohei extending a bag.

“We decided to let him wear real clothes home instead of the gown.” The swordsman teased.

“Not funny.” Toshi took the bag, then headed for the bathroom.

As he disappeared, Shohei lost the smile. “How is he really?”

“Doing better, physically at least. I hope everything will be okay..” He sighed before looking around, “It’ll be weird being home again..”

“It will become familiar quickly.” Shohei said softly.

Toshi emerged, the clothes slightly baggy. He swayed slightly, dark circles under his eyes.

Dae went to his side and took his arm, “Let’s get you home so you can rest.” 

He nodded, then looked at Jin.

He’d been silent since arriving, staring out the window at the sky wistfully. 

“You okay?” Dae asked Jin.

“Wish I could fly.” It was a plaintive wish, his voice sad.

“Why don’t we find somewhere safe where you can?”

“I can’t. Stormvault made sure of it.” He turned away from the window. “Let’s go.”

Dae winced. “I’m sorry..” 

“It would have been more merciful if they had cut them off. But they left them to me as a cruel joke.”

Dae sighed before looking thoughtful, “It’s not the same, I’m sure, but I can take you flying..”

Jin looked interested. “You would do this for me?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Once we’ve rested a bit and readjusted back to home, I’ll take you out one day.”

Jin’s face lit up.

Toshi snorted, then called “Sometime today?”

Dae rolled his eyes, “Alright, let’s go.” 

After arriving home, Dae opened the door slowly.

“Welcome home!” The assassins jumped out from behind the couch with smiles.

Dae chuckled and entered, keeping an eye on Toshi.

Toshi laughed quietly as he headed up the stairs. “Enjoy the party.”

Dae followed him, worry evident on his face.

“What’s the matter?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay..” Dae said quietly.

“I just need sleep okay babe?” He gave him a smile. “You should let everyone pamper you.”

Dae shook his head, “Would rather stay with you.”

“I won’t argue. Always sleep better when you’re next to me.”

Dae changed before climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around Toshi, “Can’t we just cuddle forever?”

“I like that idea.” Toshi snuggled into the embrace. “Nothing bad can happen here.”

Dae nodded, closing his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


This ch. has sex scenes so if you aren’t into that, skip ahead to the next one!

  
  


Dae woke and got himself dressed. He glanced at the calendar a moment and paused. Valentine’s day.. he’d spaced it. He sighed and tried to think of last minute ideas that he could do for Toshi as he finished getting ready for the day.

Two arms wrapped around him. “You’re overdressed.”

Dae raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really?”

“Compared to me..Turn around.”

Dae did, looking Toshi over with a smile.

He wore nothing but underwear and a collar. The name tag glinted in the sunlight.

“You actually got a collar?” Dae smirked.

“Technically, you bought it. It’s even inscribed.” Toshi’s eyes twinkled.

Dae got closer to look at it.

_ Toshi _

_ Property of Dae _

Dae smiled before running a hand down Toshi’s chest. “You’re amazing.”

“I knew you probably hadn’t kept track, so I did a little shopping. It came with a leash too.”

Dae grinned before kissing Toshi hard. He pulled away just slightly, their foreheads together. “You need a pet name.. is Kitten too literal?” He chuckled.

Toshi simply materialized cat ears with a smirk.

Dae looked up and laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you more. I bought a leather outfit, but didn’t know if you’d like it.”

Dae stared at him, “That sounds.. uh, yea I’d like it.”

Toshi inclined his head. “As you wish..Master.” He headed for the closet, retrieving a gym bag. He opened it, removing a leather outfit and putting it on. It left little to the imagination, having very little in the back.

Dae stared at him in a trance. 

Toshi laughed softly, then whispered in his ear. “Everyone is out of the house today. So you have a very willing slave whose voice is strong.”

Dae shuddered in pleasure before pulling Toshi close. “You’re going to lose your voice by the time I’m done with you.”

“Oh I hope so.” He reached over and upended the bag, spilling the contents on the bed. “See anything you like?”

Dae looked through it before grabbing something and pushing Toshi on his back. He took Toshi’s wrists and cuffed them together before hanging them on the bedpost. He began trailing kisses down Toshi’s neck and chest.

“Oh Master…” Toshi gave a shudder.

“You’re so beautiful, Kitten..” Dae ran his hand down Toshi’s chest before playfully running it over Toshi’s growing erection.

Toshi let out a moan and pressed against his hand.

Dae smiled at the reaction before climbing above Toshi. He began kissing his neck, sucking gently on it. After a moment he pulled back and smirked, “I’m going to mark you all over. That way everyone knows you’re mine.”

Toshi arched his neck, letting out a purr. “Please Master. Mark me.”

Dae continued, leaving multiple small bruises behind. He then moved lower, tongue teasing the tip of Toshi’s erection.

Toshi inhaled softly, hands clenching. “Master..”

After a moment of teasing, he finally slid his mouth down, taking in Toshi’s length.

Toshi gasped and slightly bucked his hips.

“You like that, don’t you, Kitten?”

“Yes Master..” Toshi whispered, his eyes wide.

Dae began moving his mouth, pulling Toshi to the back of his throat.

“Ohhhh…” Toshi groaned.

Dae smiled around him before moving his head up and down. He started at a slow pace, then gradually increased the speed. 

“Ohhhhh Master...may I?”

Dae pulled away a moment, “Of course, Kitten.” He replaced his mouth, pulling him in deep.

“Ohhhhohhhhhh DAE!” Toshi bucked as the words came out.

Dae swallowed him down, drinking every drop Toshi released before moving up close to Toshi. He whispered in his ear, “You’re so delicious, Kitten.”

Toshi inhaled sharply. “I aim to please, Master.”

Dae began removing his own clothes, dropping them to the floor before grabbing Toshi. He pulled him in for a rough kiss before taking the cuffs off the bedpost. He flipped Toshi over, spanking him with a smirk. 

Toshi moaned in pleasure, feeling himself growing hard again.

Dae looked Toshi over in appreciation. He then smirked when he noticed something, “You got ready for me, did you, Kitten?”

“Yes Master. And it’s even a tail.” Toshi grinned into the pillow.

Dae smiled, “Good choice.” 

Dae slowly removed the plug before coating himself in lube. “Are you ready for me, Kitten?”

“OH yes Master. Please Master..”

Dae slowly entered Toshi’s opening, moaning at the sensation. “You feel so good..” He grabbed Toshi’s hips before beginning to move.

Toshi gave another moan, rocking his hips hard. “Master...you’re filling me so much..”

“You like that, don’t you, Kitten? Feeling me inside you..”

“Yes Master! I only want you to do this to me.” Toshi practically begged, his erection rubbing against the bed.

Dae increased speed as he reached around and wrapped his hand on Toshi’s erection. He matched the speed of his thrusts to the speed of his hand movements.

Toshi’s eyesight went white with pleasure, his movements jerky as he came closer. “Master..Dae, I LOVE YOU!!” 

Dae felt himself growing close as well. He thrust into Toshi rapidly before finally moaning Toshi’s name.

Toshi stiffened, then released hard. His body shook with the feeling, his eyes rolling back as he forgot to breathe.

Toshi coming pushed Dae over the edge, filling his love with his seed. He moaned, holding Toshi close to him.

“Never leave me. Do this to me forever.” Toshi whispered when his voice returned.

“Anything you want, Kitten.”

“Oh my gorgeous amazing Dae. I don’t need the sun because I have you.”

Dae chuckled softly, “I love you, Tosh.”

“The dictionary has you under the word love.” 

“And the dictionary has you under the word beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You’re the most beautiful being in the universe.”

Toshi was glad for the pillow, burying his face in it to muffle his sobs.

Dae gently pulled out, kissing Toshi’s back, before quickly cleaning himself off and laying next to Toshi. 

The cat kept his face buried in the pillow, but quieted.

“You okay?”

“No one’s ever called me beautiful.”

“Well everyone should, because you are.”

“I was told no one could ever love me because of my crimes. That I was just like my code name. Something people only wanted to kill.”

“Oh, baby.. That’s not true at all. I love you so much. And the others love you in their own ways too. You have so many people who care about you.”

“Sometimes I wake to watch you sleep. To make sure this wasn’t some kind of fever dream or trick Death was pulling on me. I’m so fucking terrified of messing this up.”

“This is no trick or dream. This is real and I love you. I can’t promise things will always be perfect, but I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me.”

Toshi turned over and reached for him. “You’re my future. If I lose you, I will die.”

Dae held him close. “I feel the same.”

Toshi kissed him hard, then closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Dae woke up hearing a noise. He frowned, glancing at the time and wondering who would be up at this hour.

Toshi was absent from the bed.

Dae frowned deeper and pushed himself up. He shuffled out of the room, “Tosh?”

“Dae, run!” Toshi cried before grunting and going silent.

Dae looked around quickly for the cause of Toshi’s pain.

A masked figure in a dark jumpsuit brandished a gun at him. “Do you need to be drugged too?”

Dae frowned before holding his hand out to start shooting ice shards.

The figure chuckled. “Do it and they all die. Quite painfully too.”

Dae paused before slowly lowering his hand.

“Smart man. Here’s what you need to know. My associates are in every room of this house. They have weapons trained on your friends. If you refuse our requests, one of them will die a quite painful death. The deaths will continue until you comply..or we run out of hostages. Understood?”

Dae nodded, “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Stormvault.”

Dae took a deep breath, “Okay, and what do you want from us?”

“Simply your cooperation. We are retrieving our operatives and a renegade alien. Merely allow us to do that and you’ll be free to go about your life.”

Dae closed his eyes a moment, “Don’t hurt anyone please..”

“We don’t want to. It’s not our job description. We are simply recovery agents.”

Dae looked at Toshi worriedly before offering, “Who are you after? I’ll trade you. Leave them alone and I’ll go with you without a fight..” 

“You and yours are not to be brought in. Simply the Noalaian, Jin and Tsubasa Oiyo.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have the future King of Ral? The one who has been causing you issues?” 

“Higher ups made a deal.”

Dae shook his head, “You don’t have to take anyone.. They’re innocent people who just want to be free..” 

“Oiyo and Jin are in trouble. Bosses want the Noalaian. We just follow orders. Or are you trying to get us in trouble too?”

Dae closed his eyes and focused on the people in the house. He pushed energy out, trying to knock everyone out, including the man in front of him.

The man sighed, unzipping his suit and pulling it aside to reveal a glowing object. “We’re invulnerable to alien powers. Just let us do our jobs, okay?” He lifted a radio and spoke into it. “Get them in the van.”

Several men appeared, carrying the three unconscious members of Dae’s family down the stairs. They disappeared out the door as the man in front of Dae relaxed.

“Thank you.” He spoke again into the radio. “Report to the van. We’re done here.”

Several more figures appeared, filing out the door.

The leader pulled off his mask and gave Dae a grateful smile. “Glad this went smoothly. No hard feelings okay? Not a bad guy, just want to stay alive and keep my job.” His blue eyes were gentle, his hair mussed and wild.

Another man appeared, his dark eyes suspicious. “Everything okay, boss?”

“Stay with us and we’ll protect you. You don’t need a job hunting innocent people down!” Dae growled, growing more agitated by the second.

The dark-eyed man scowled as the leader shook his head. “No one leaves Stormvault and lives.” He waved the second man out, leaving behind him and shutting the front door softly. 

Dae’s eyes darkened before he headed out the door. He followed the van, trying to find his way to Stormvault.

He followed a long while before they arrived. Dae snuck in, planning to find the people in charge. 

The retrieval team handed the slowly waking men off to others. Scientists handed each of them a pill. They took them, then congregated in a room filled with bunk beds. Laying down, they were soon asleep.

Shohei was taken in one direction, Jin and Tsubasa in another.

Dae followed one direction, forming a spear. He grabbed a scientist and pointed the spear at his throat. “Not to sound cliche, but take me to your leaders.”

The scientist nodded rapidly, leading Dae to an elevator. “Top..top floor…” He inserted a keycard in a slot and pushed the button for 48.

“Good.” 

“Don’t kill me please.” His light brown eyes were wide and he was shaking. His long limbed frame shrank in the elevator back. “I’m just here to protect someone.”

Dae nodded. “Once the elevator opens and I get out, close the door. Go back, okay?”

“O..Okay.”

Dae pulled away the shard and dropped it. He turned to the door and waited.

“Why are you here?” The scientist asked timidly.

“To take down Stormvault. I don’t like how they treat innocents.”

The scientist gawked at him. “They’ll kill you.”

Dae shrugged, “If I can take some down, it’ll make it worth it.”

“But don’t you want to live? I mean, I could gas the bastards, but I would die and leave  _ him _ alone. I..I just can’t do that to him.”

Dae nodded slowly, “I know. I have someone I don’t want to leave either.. But I’m already here and he knows how stupid I can be when I’m angry at evil organizations.”

The scientist let out a small laugh. “You sound like my idiot.”

Dae chuckled and the elevator stopped. “Remember, get to safety.”

“Think I’ll be brave for a change. Gonna drag him out of here.”

Dae smiled and nodded, “Okay. Good luck.”

“You too.”

The door opened and Dae stepped out calmly, eyes roaming the room.

Three men stared in surprise at him, then one gave a smile. “Mr. Minato, isn’t it?”

Dae nodded, “Yes.”

“Bravery is an admirable trait. But are you sure you don’t want to try to save the men you were protecting instead of challenging us?” He produced a tablet, it’s screen showing streams of the three.

Shohei was crouched in a freezer, his lips turning blue as he shook violently.

Jin was strapped to a table, scientists approaching with surgical instruments ready.

Tsubasa was writhing in restraints, a black substance dripping into one arm through a IV.

“I want to save them. But I can save more if I can take you down.”

“How naive.” One of the other men muttered.

Dae growled and rushed forward to attack.

The one holding the tablet snarled. “You’ll never stop us!” He reached for an alarm button.

Dae shot his hand quickly before he hit it. Then he began forming spears rapidly, shooting them at the three men.

They tried to scatter, but failed. Soon, they lay dead on the floor. 

Dae took a deep breath before going to the table. He pulled things up on a computer before accessing the PA system. “Everyone release any prisoners you have. Your leaders are dead and I’m in charge now, unless you want to come fight me upstairs.” He clicked the button off before pulling up the feeds for his friends to check on them.

Tsubasa was still now, men unlocking the restraints anyway.

Jin was also still, but the scientists were retreating.

Several men were bringing out a semi conscious Shohei, wrapping him in blankets.

Dae sighed and checked the other cameras, seeing if anyone was going to challenge him before he headed downstairs. He checked his friends over, one by one. Starting with Tsubasa, he checked for a heartbeat. He moved on through his friends, healing and reviving when needed. After that, he went looking for other prisoners to heal them. Finally he headed back upstairs. He called through the PA again for all workers to go to the conference room before heading there and standing at the front of the room.

They stood in groups, talking among themselves. The scientist he’d grabbed stood in the back, his eyes puffy as he tried to stop crying.

Dae spoke to the whole group, after giving the man a sad look. He’d try to help him when he was done. “Look. I’m in charge now. We’re releasing all prisoners. Not sure what we  _ are  _ going to do yet, but likely instead of hunting and hurting aliens, we are going to help aliens and other non-humans. If anyone has an issue with that, speak now.”

No one spoke. Everyone just nodded.

“I’ve already taken over the email account they used and will be emailing updates to all of you as I know more. Also, my name is Dae Minato, if you do want to talk.” He looked around. “You’re all free to go. Except you,” he pointed to the crying scientist. As the others began leaving, he went over to the man. “Hey.. what’s wrong?”

“They killed them..they killed all of them.” He continued sobbing.

Dae took a deep breath. “Lead me to them. I won’t promise anything, but I do have the ability to revive. I will try my best to help them.”

He nodded, leading him to the room filled with bunk beds. Every bed but one was filled with a dead body, foam dried around their mouths.

The leader from the house raid lay halfway to the door, his eyes open. His fists were still clenched.

Dae took a moment to look everyone over before light spread throughout the room. Everyone began glowing as he worked on reviving them.

The leader’s eyes blinked and he coughed before looking at Dae in shock.

The scientist gave a sob as one of the men sat up dazedly. “Dan!”

Dae gave them a small smile before he headed to the door.

“Why?” The leader asked quietly.

“Why, what?”

“You saved us. Why would you do that after..” He trailed off.

He turned back, “Well, one, I’m a nice person. Two, I killed your bosses so I’m in charge now. We’re helping people instead of hurting them.”

“Doesn’t explain us. You can just hire other people.”

“Again, back to I’m a nice person. I get you were just trying to save yourselves and those you care about.”

“But we took your friends. Doubt they survived. You could have left us dead out of revenge.”

“Friends are alive, I helped them already. I better go take them home. I’ll be emailing you all whenever I get plans made.” He turned again and headed out the door. After getting his friends together, he teleported everyone home before looking for Toshi.

Torazo met him near the bedroom. “He is restrained. He wanted to go find you, then his programming kicked in and he hurt himself. Kazue has healed and put him to sleep.” He cocked his head at something behind Dae. “A guest?”

Dae frowned and looked back.

The retrieval team leader stood there, breathing hard.

“Hey.. what’s up?”

“You should..really wait until the conversation’s done..before you leave.”

“It seemed done to me. I don’t know what else to tell you other than I’m nice, I’m going to keep you guys updated, and I’m in charge now.” Dae shrugged.

“You should give a guy the opportunity to apologize. And maybe take a car or something? Running this far sucks without someone chasing me.”

“Sorry for not letting you apologize?” Dae started. “I followed you guys on foot and flying. And figured you had access to the van?”

“Don’t have wings, sorry.” He brushed his hair back, looking sheepish. “Forgot the van, honestly.”

Torazo laughed.

Dae turned to Torazo, “Thank you for taking care of Tosh. Let everyone know Stormvault will no longer be an issue, as I’ve killed their leaders and taken over..”

“One evil group turned around. Too bad the Organization still has horns and tail.” Torazo smiled widely. “And after all Toshi and you have done for us, it would be impolite to let him crack his skull or slice himself to ribbons. Also, should I get our guest a drink?”

“Get him whatever he wants.” Dae looked back to the guest. “Anyway, you can hang out here if you’d like. I’m going to need someone to keep track of things at Stormvault though.. Do you want a promotion?”

The man blinked in surprise. “Uh..I guess? Nori  _ has _ been bucking for team leader..”

Dae nodded, “Consider yourself my right hand Stormvault consultant.”

“You really trust me?”

“You give off good vibes. But I’m not afraid to fire you or worse if I need to.”

“As long as  _ you _ don’t give me a cyanide sleeping pill. I’m Kiba, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dae. I look forward to working with you. Like I said, you’re free to hang out here if you want. I’m going to go back to bed though and check on Toshi.” He paused, “Unless you have more to say? Don’t want to leave you hanging again.”

Kiba shook his head as Torazo chuckled and descended the stairs. He still looked winded and the former assassin drew him toward the kitchen.

Dae went into his room, releasing the restraints on Toshi.

There were tears drying on his cheeks and he sleepily murmured Dae’s name.

“Hey, Tosh,” he said softly.

Toshi’s eyes flew open and he gave a strangled sob.

“Everything is okay.”

“You went to Stormvault.  _ Alone _ . I was sure you were dead.” Toshi latched on to him in relief.

“Not dead. Just in charge of Stormvault.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?!!”

Dae smirked, “Yeah, took them over.”

Toshi blinked. “How?” He stopped a moment. “Please tell me everyone’s alright.”

“Our friends are alive, made new friends.” He answered, “Walked right in and killed the people in charge.”

Toshi started laughing. “Just another day, huh?” He frowned. “You have access to records now?”

“Hadn’t thought that far into things yet, but sure. Why?”

“Jin’s wings. Maybe we can fix them? And Juro is sick again. But not what he had before.”

Dae yawned. “I swear I’ll take care of everything.. when I wake up.”

Toshi pulled him down and covered both of them with the blanket. “Sleep, my amazing Dae.”

“Love you, Tosh..” Dae mumbled before he lightly started snoring.

Toshi held him close. “Love you more.”

When Dae finally woke, he didn’t climb out of bed right away. He pulled out his phone and began going through files from Stormvault. He made a few mental notes on what he had to work on before finally getting up and getting ready. 

“Feeling better?” Toshi asked softly.

“Definitely.” Dae nodded. “I think I have some clues on what could be wrong with Juro and a couple ideas for Jin.”

“Good. Thanks in advance. Should I expect anything weird downstairs?”

Dae shrugged, “Kiba might still be here.. but unless he invited more guests, I think it’ll be fine.”

“Kiba?”

“A guy from Stormvault. He’s basically my assistant/consultant.”

“You moved fast.” He climbed out of bed and put on his robe before he left the room. A moment later, he was back. “Umm..Any chance you can close your eyes before entering the living room?”

“Uhh.. Why?”

“There are three half naked guys spooning on the fold out couch.”

Dae raised an eyebrow, “I’ll do my best to ignore them for you.”

“Wish I could.” Toshi muttered.

Dae chuckled and headed out of the room.

Kiba lay as the middle spoon between a man Dae recognized as the suspicious one from the night before and one he vaguely remembered reviving.

Dae just shook his head and went on to the kitchen.

Shohei was at the table, steaming cup in front and snuggie covering him as Kazue fussed. He wore an expression of fond exasperation. “Dearest one, I am fine.” He looked up at Dae. “I owe you so many debts now. How can I repay you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dae gave him a small smile before pouring some coffee.

“I can cook breakfast.” Kazue volunteered. “Though those three aren’t getting anything.”

Dae chuckled softly. 

“Now Kazue, they did no wrong.” Shohei chastised her.

“They took you.” Kazue answered curtly before busying herself with cooking.

Dae sipped his coffee for a few minutes before finally setting the cup in the sink and heading to find Juro.

He was curled up in bed, panting, his skin almost as white as his hair.

Dae knelt beside him and began analyzing him with his energy. “Hey. I’m going to do what I can to help you, alright?” He said softly before switching his energy into healing.

“It wasn’t this bad earlier.” Juro squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just relax.” He spent the next while healing, watching as Juro’s color slowly improved.

“You’re really nice.”

Dae chuckled, “Just trying to help.”

“Toshi’s lucky.”

“ _ I’m  _ lucky.”

“We’re  _ both _ lucky.” Toshi came to the door. “How is he?”

“Just needs a bit longer then he should be alright.”

“Thanks. Then maybe you can help me prevent more bloodshed.”

Dae sighed, “Alright..” he was quiet a few more minutes then stood. “If you get sick again, come to me, okay?”

Juro nodded gratefully before going to sleep.

Toshi watched his brother for a moment with a wistful smile. “Guess it’s my turn to take care of him now.”

Dae kissed Toshi’s cheek, “You two are lucky to have each other. So.. about preventing more bloodshed..?”

“Our Fae angel was gutting our guests.”

Dae closed and rubbed at his eyes, “Why can’t we all just get along? I don’t think I should be doing so much counseling outside of therapy..”

“Your gift is in demand sadly. At least we all get along usually. It would be worse if we were trying to kill each other all the time.”

Dae nodded and headed to find Kazue. Once he spotted her, he spoke softly. “I know our guests took your father, but they were just following orders and trying not to get killed. Why did you attack them?”

“They did not have to work for Stormvault. They had a choice.” The half Fae healer growled. “They knew what would happen to my father, to the others and still took them. They deserve no mercy.”

“Alright.. how about we just  _ not  _ kill them? You don’t have to like them or agree with them, but they are our guests..” Dae sighed. “I know there’s probably nothing I can say that would change your mind to liking them, but I just ask you to try to remain peaceful. Be better than them. If you kill them, you’re no better.”

“They killed my mother!” Kazue screamed, pulling out a dagger and flying past him. She embedded it in Kiba’s stomach.

The suspicious one was already laying on the floor in a pool of blood, the third tensing for a blow.

Dae took a deep breath before holding his arms out. “Alright, you might as well kill me too if you’re that sure of things, because that’s the only way they won’t be revived.” 

She froze. “I would never..”

“Well, it’s that or I can keep reviving them. Did these three specifically kill your mother? And if so, did you try to get their side of things? Or is it just your anger at Stormvault bleeding over into the workers?”

She dropped the dagger. “I..I am unfit to be in your home. I attacked guests under your care and have let my anger hurt innocents..” She turned to Dae. “Please accept my humblest apologies.”

She slowly went up the stairs and entered her shared room, closing the door behind her.

Dae sighed and began healing the men.

“Sorry we caused trouble.” The third man said quietly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dae shook his head. “She’s been through a lot..”

“Should have thought this through.” Kiba spoke as he relaxed. “Should have gone back to base when these two showed up.”

“Well, you’re free to stay, but you’d probably be safer at the base.”

“Maybe you should have let her finish us off. Help her heal.”

Dae shrugged, “Violence isn’t the way to heal .”

Kiba went quiet, then clasped the hand of the still man. “I am always getting him hurt.”

Dae sighed before going to heal the other man.

Shohei sighed as he came out of the kitchen. “I apologize for her.” He headed up the stairs and entered the room, then gave an anguished cry.

Dae paused, finishing the man up before going upstairs.

Shohei cradled the lifeless form of his daughter in his arms. There was an empty bottle on the floor beside them, a sweet scent lingering in the air.

Dae knelt down, analyzing the bottle before working on Kazue. 

“I should have stopped her..”

“I’m sorry I upset her.. I was just trying to keep the peace.”

Shohei shook his head. “I ignored the anger within her. It is my mistake.”

Dae finished up, “She needs rest and might be out a while, but I’m hoping she’ll be alright when she wakes. Just keep her safe and if I’m not home, insist that I care and want her to stay.” 

“You would allow us to stay?”

“Of course,” Dae gave him a small smile. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“Thank you.” Shohei bowed deeply.

Dae nodded and headed into the hall, leaning on the stair rails, tired from all the healing. He finally headed to Jin to see if he could heal his wings.

The boy was staring at the ceiling, his hands gripping the blankets. His eyes moved to Dae, shock filling them. “You..I..I was dead!”

“Yeah.. I’m a Fae who can revive.”

“But we were taken? How?”

“And I took you back.”

“Are you okay? Tsubasa!”

“Tsubasa is okay too. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“But..Stormvault..” He shuddered.

“ _ I’m  _ now in charge of Stormvault. I killed their leaders.”

Jin shot upright. “You what?!” He winced as an electric shock made him spasm.

Dae sighed, “I’m going to help you, but I need to take you to Setsuko, okay?”

“Okay.” He shakily rose and dressed, then waited.

Dae took his arm before teleporting him to the hospital. After showing Setsuko the records, he helped make sure Jin was put to sleep carefully and numbed up a couple spots. They worked for a while before Setuko finished up. Dae then spent more time attempting to regrow parts of Jin’s wings so he’d be able to fly.

Setsuko gave him a gentle smile. “You really care, don’t you? Can’t ever let someone be hurting.”

Dae blushed slightly. “I just want to help..”

She laughed softly. “I know. You’re amazing.” She glanced at Jin and her eyes got sad. “He’s so young, yet they butchered him. Why were they so cruel?”

“Cause, they were assholes.” 

Setsuko snorted. “Putting it kindly. Do you want me to watch him or are you taking him home?”

“Keep an eye on him just in case. I’ll get him in a bit.”

She nodded, carefully covering Jin with a blanket. “Go do what you need to.”

“Hopefully this was the last healing I had to do today..” He mumbled as the exhaustion began to show. He teleported home and looked around slowly.

The three men were asleep again, Toshi flipping through the tv as he relaxed in the recliner. He looked over, then turned it off and rose. He moved to Dae’s side and gently led him upstairs. He undressed him, then pushed him onto the mattress. “Sleep.That’s an order.”

Dae nodded slowly before curling up.

Toshi carded his fingers through Dae’s hair, watching him fondly.

Dae cuddled closer as he passed out.

Toshi chuckled, then closed his own eyes.

**_New ch_ **

**_Warning: This ch has sex scenes._ **

Dae woke to an empty bed and a small package. He frowned and lifted it into his hands before beginning to open it.

A gold key lay inside, along with a note that read  _ Take this key and find my heart at this address _ .

Dae stared at it in confusion but got up and ready before heading out of the house. He got to the address and looked at the building carefully.

A gold heart was entombed in one of the bricks. It had a keyhole but no key.

He looked at the key in his hand and tried it in the hole.

It unlocked and spilled a house key into his hand.

Dae looked around in confusion before going to the door and trying it.

The door unlocked to reveal rose petals on the floor, leading up a set of stairs.

Dae raised an eyebrow and whispered, “What are you up to?” He headed in and followed the petals.

More rose petals led to a closed door.

Dae opened it slowly.

Toshi knelt in a giant rose. His face lit up as he saw Dae. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Dae chuckled. “What’s going on?”

Toshi brought out a ring box and extended it. “My beautiful bright Dae that takes the storm clouds away, would you marry me?”

Dae’s eyes widened and filled with tears of joy, “Really?”

Toshi nodded. “Really. But only if you truly want this mess of a person.”

Dae approached and wrapped his arms around him, “Of course I do. I’m surprised you want  _ this _ mess of a person..”

“I’ve always wanted only you.” He chuckled. “Do you remember the first time I did this?”

Dae chuckled, “You put the ring in my school bag.”

“I was trying so hard not to laugh at your face.”

Dae grumbled slightly. “Took me by surprise.”

“To be fair, we’d only dated three months when I did it.” Toshi shrugged. “But even then, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

A sad look crossed his face, “Imagine.. if it wasn’t for the Organization, we’d have been married for a while by now..”

Toshi kissed him hard. “I’m here now. Are you going to actually say yes?”

Dae kissed him back, “Yes, I will marry you.”

Toshi burst into tears, his hands shaking as he opened the box and took the ring out. A beautiful rose shaped ring with a bright purple stone was revealed. He carefully slid it onto Dae’s finger.

“It’s wonderful..” Dae said in awe before looking thoughtful, “I’ll have to get you a new ring..”

Toshi took out a smaller ring box and opened it. “I never got rid of it. Something in my head wouldn’t let me.”

Dae smiled softly, “Then I’ll save my talents for making us full wedding rings to match.”

“I owe Jenni so much. She made the ring  _ and _ has been helping me remember things.”

“I’m glad.” Dae looked around for a moment before asking, “So.. where  _ are  _ we?”

“Jenni and Setsuko’s wedding present. It’s our’s, if we want it.”

Dae stared in disbelief. “After everything I’ve said and done to Suko and she’s  _ still  _ being so nice..”

“Dae, she wants to see you happy. Plus, she said the way we keep picking up roommates, we need extra space. There’s a full furnished basement  _ and  _ attic.”

Dae nodded slowly. “We can keep the other house for the others.. then start moving other people in here when that one is full..” 

“How many roommates will we end up with? Should start a bet.” Toshi mused.

Dae chuckled, “I wonder if Kiba and his guys are going to keep staying over? Pretty sure they have rooms on the base, but I  _ did  _ offer him to hang out..”

“Hanging out does not mean spooning with his boyfriends without a blanket. And frankly I think Nori likes pissing Kazue off. She put a stuttering spell on him yesterday.”

Dae rolled his eyes, “Maybe it will be nice to stay here and get away from them a bit?”

“It  _ is _ our wedding present.” Toshi grinned.

“You know, Kitten, if we live on our own, I can fuck you in any room in the house any time we want..” he smirked.

Toshi blushed, hands moving to hide his erection. “That sounds fun, Master.”

Dae asked softly, “Any plans for today? Or are you free?”

Toshi grinned. “I’m free to be a slave. I even brought everything.”

Dae chuckled, “Eager, are we?”

“Yes Master. I crave your touch.”

Dae let out a low noise before approaching Toshi, “Here’s the plan, Kitten. I’m going to fuck you so hard you can barely walk.  _ Then _ , I’m dragging you out to the mall to look for wedding stuff. Even if I have to carry you around.” 

Toshi purred. “Wouldn’t it be smarter to reverse the order, Master?”

Dae rubbed against Toshi, “It would.. but who ever said I was smart?”

Toshi gave a low laugh. “Your GPA and colleagues say otherwise, Master.” He gave a soft moan as Dae touched him, pushing his hips forward for more.

Dae’s eyes lit up as he came up with an idea, “Okay.. we’ll do things your way. Mall first..”

“Whatever Master wants.”

Dae chuckled, “Be careful or I’ll make you wear the collar out at the mall..”

“I’m not afraid of admitting my status. It is an honor and a joy to be yours.”

“The others would eat you alive with jokes, you realize?”

“Like I care.”

Dae smirked, “Fine then, wear it.  _ And  _ that cute leather under your clothes..”

“Already am.” He folded the collar of his shirt to reveal the collar. Then he lifted his shirt to show the leather. He handed Dae the leash.

Dae chuckled, pocketing the leash for later use before pulling Toshi out the door.

“So.. we already had a wedding theme planned and all that.. do we want to stick with it this time or do something else?” Dae asked as he got in his car.

“Your choice.” Toshi leaned over and kissed him.

“How about outer space? Before we were thinking Fae, but that isn’t fair to you since only I’m Fae.. but we are both alien, so space we could share..”

“You have Jenni and Kazue to help if you want Fae. All I want is to hear the words you may now kiss the bride.”

Dae chuckled, “I  _ may  _ still wear something Fae, but space seems fun. Maybe I can find out what people on our planets wear and come up with something that way?”

“So a lot of fur and ice?” Toshi teased.

Dae rolled his eyes, “I have some ideas forming. But let’s see what supplies we find at the mall.” 

They pulled up soon after, entering the front entrance. Dae looked around before leading Toshi down the hall to begin looking at stores. 

Dae paused as they passed a store selling stuffed animals.

“You going to start a collection again like in school?” Toshi chuckled.

Dae turned pink, “They’re just cute.. okay?” He glanced in, obviously wanting to enter but began walking away. 

Toshi grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store. He looked around, then presented Dae with an animal. “Here.”

“Really?” He looked at the rainbow panda before smiling. “Okay.”

“It fits you.”

Dae carried the panda over to the stuffing machine and held it out to the worker. The worker smiled and began stuffing it. When she was done, she held a small plush heart out to Dae. 

Dae chuckled, “Think I’m a little old for the heart ceremony, don’t you?”

“No one is too old for fun,” the girl smiled.

Dae glanced over before smirking and whispering to Toshi, “You’re my heart.. so you do the heart ceremony.” He held it out and dropped it into Toshi’s hand.

The girl smiled at Toshi, “Alright, take the heart and shake it up. It’ll wake it up since it’s been sleeping all day.”

Toshi gave it a small shake.

“Okay, now jump up and down to get the heart jump started.”

He looked embarrassed, but jumped.

“Okay, now hold it over your heart so your friend is full of love. Hold it over your head so it’s smart like you, then hold it over your arms so it gets your strength.” When he was done, the girl continued, “Now, rub it in your hands, close your eyes, and make a big wish.”

Toshi closed his eyes and rubbed the heart gently.

“Now you can stick it in here,” she held the back of the panda open. Once he did, she sewed it up and handed the panda to Dae.

Dae kissed Toshi’s cheek before going to look at clothes to dress it in.

“Should I get this suit for it? Or..” Dae’s eyes landed on a t-shirt that said ‘Rainbow is my favorite color.’

Toshi grabbed the shirt and held it out. “Perfect, I think.”

Dae chuckled, “Wonder if I like rainbows because they’re pretty or because I’m gay as hell?”

“I vote gay.” Toshi kissed his cheek.

Dae chuckled and they checked out. They headed through the mall and went to a few different shops. Dae stopped at one and pulled Toshi inside. He picked up a few shirts and directed Toshi back to the dressing room.

“What is this?”

“Help me try these on?” Dae said innocently.

Toshi’s eyebrows went up, but he just answered “Yes Master.”

Dae smirked and they went into the dressing room. Dae  _ did  _ try a couple of the shirts on. After stripping the last one off, he turned to Toshi, pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly.

Toshi moaned, returning the kiss.

“Shh, Kitten. You don’t want us getting caught, do you?” Dae whispered in the other’s ear.

Toshi shook his head.

“Good boy,” Dae gently began pulling down Toshi’s pants.

Toshi fought to stay quiet, his eyes wide.

Dae smiled and began rubbing Toshi gently.

Toshi moaned again, clapping his hands over his mouth afterwards.

“Seems like I need to keep your mouth preoccupied so you stay quiet..” he began unzipping his own pants.

Toshi glanced at the door. “Aren’t they going to get suspicious?”

“Maybe,” Dae shrugged. “We should probably make things fast.”

Toshi just nodded.

Dae rubbed himself a bit to help his growing erection before pushing Toshi down to his knees.

Toshi opened his mouth, then deepthroated Dae’s length.

Dae fought himself from moaning as he bucked his hips.

Toshi smiled, then did it again before setting a rhythm of sucking and deepthroating.

Dae’s eyes widened as he heard more people approach the dressing rooms. Someone entered the stall next to theirs and he gently bit his hand to stop from moaning.

Toshi heard them too, sucking faster.

Dae began to shake. He grabbed Toshi’s hair, pulling it as he bucked his hips and fucked his fiance’s mouth.

Toshi deepthroated him, sucking hard.

Dae let out a low but quiet moan as he finally came. 

Toshi swallowed every drop, then stood and whispered “You taste like sunshine.”

Dae leaned against the wall as he tried to get his brain moving again.

Toshi smiled and kissed him, then pulled Dae’s pants up. “This was fun, Master.”

Dae chuckled. “I’m not done with you yet, Kitten. But let’s get some food?”

“Whatever Master wants.” Toshi pulled up his own pants with difficulty.

They left the dressing room and Dae bought a shirt before directing Toshi toward the food court. “Your choice.”

“Master?” Toshi looked at him in shock.

Dae rolled his eyes, “What do you want to eat?”

Toshi looked around, then pointed. “That one.”

Dae nodded and led him over there. After they ordered, he paid, then they waited. Once the food was ready, Dae led Toshi to a table and they began eating. “You having fun at the mall so far?”

“Best mall trip ever.”

“So.. I have ideas for the wedding decorations and stuff. But when do we want to have it? Sooner or wait a while?”

“Your choice. Everything is ready. Just need the date.”

Dae looked at his calendar before smiling, “We were waiting until June last time.. We could set the same date? Hopefully that doesn’t jinx it though..”

“Why would it?”

“Cause, we couldn’t get married last time and I was left eating a whole wedding cake by myself since it was already paid for..” 

“Seriously?” Toshi paused eating. “Damn. I’m sorry.”

“Dad helped a bit, but I was eating cake for a month straight,” Dae chuckled slightly.

“Surprised you can even look at cake after that.”

Dae chuckled, “Maybe we should do something different. Like donuts or brownies?”

“Donuts would last approximately five seconds.” Toshi laughed.

Dae smiled, “Well, I’ll get everything planned and set up. You just have to show up.” 

“I’ll sleep at the church.”

Dae laughed and kissed Toshi’s cheek. When they finished eating, Dae looked thoughtful. 

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Dae just smirked, “Trying to figure out where to fuck you next.”

Toshi choked, putting his cup down as he coughed.

“Sorry.. You okay?”

Toshi nodded, then chuckled. “You’ve gotten more comfortable.”

“You make it easier.”

Toshi gave him a soft smile. “You’re so amazing. I’m the luckiest man in the universe.”

“I feel like I’m the luckiest.”

“Come on. Are we visiting another dressing room?” His eyes twinkled.

Dae chuckled, “No. I saw an ad for something.. it gave me an idea.”

“Show me.” Toshi’s voice had gone low, his eyes staring knowingly.

Dae glanced at the advertisement board for the information before leading Toshi to the car.

He drove them to a park where a carnival had been set up.

“A carnival?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to?”

“Just surprised, that’s all.” Toshi looked out the window and chuckled. “Where to first, Master?”

Dae led him to the ferris wheel.

Toshi smirked. “Shall I bribe the attendant to leave us up top for a while?”

“That would be helpful,” Dae grinned.

Toshi pulled out some cash and had a quiet conversation, then came back. “We have the length of his break, give or take an hour.”

Dae laughed and kissed Toshi’s cheek.

Toshi helped him into the cab, the attendant pressing the button to start it.

Dae looked out at the sky as they rose. “It’s beautiful out there..” he looked back in at Toshi, “But not as beautiful as you.”

Toshi bent his head, wiping his eyes hurriedly.

Dae wrapped an arm around him, “I love you.”

“I love you so much, I think my heart will burst.”

Dae smiled a moment, then the ferris wheel stopped. He moved and leaned against Toshi.

Toshi gave him a hungry kiss. “I am struggling not to touch you. What is your desire, Master of body and heart?”

“Touch me if you’d like,” Dae said softly before rubbing Toshi through his pants.

Toshi grabbed Dae and gave him a bruising kiss, then moaned softly. “You are so torturous.”

Dae smirked before moving to kneel. He slipped Toshi’s pants lower before bringing him into his mouth.

Toshi gasped, running his hands through Dae’s hair. “Oh Dae..”

Dae sped up for a moment, then pulled away. He pulled Toshi up before bending him over. He put his jacket on the bench for Toshi to rest his head on. 

Toshi leaned over and waited patiently.

Dae pulled a bottle out of his pocket and prepared Toshi before slipping in slowly.

Toshi moaned, pushing against Dae. He pressed his face into Dae’s jacket.

Dae thrust into Toshi rapidly, moaning loudly. He reached around and rubbed Toshi quickly.

Toshi arched his back, his erection stiffening as he came with a whispered “I love you.”

Dae shuddered as he continued to move. Finally, he shook, “Toshi...” he came with a final thrust.

“My beautiful bright Dae..” Toshi trembled with aftershocks of pleasure.

Dae pulled out slowly before moving Toshi to sit. He gently licked Toshi clean.

Toshi leaned back, his breathing shaky. He was beyond lucky to have this second chance with Dae. “I swear to cherish you forever..”

“And I swear to make you happy for as long as I can.”

Toshi grabbed his neck, pulling him close before kissing him softly.

Dae kissed back before moving to Toshi’s neck and leaving a dark mark on it.

Toshi made a pleased purr into Dae’s hair.

Dae smiled softly, “I love the noises you make, Kitten.”

“Meow.”

Dae chuckled, “You’re cute.” 

Toshi smirked.

Dae moved and sat beside Toshi, laying his head on the other’s shoulder. “Let’s play a couple games, then go home. I’m thinking we can officially move into the other house after the wedding.”

Toshi nodded. “Whatever you want.”

After the ferris wheel finally moved and went back down, Dae dragged Toshi to the game area. After a few games, he handed Toshi a large prize.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, Kitten.”

Toshi chuckled, laying his head on Dae’s arm. “You’re going to spoil me.”

“Of course. It  _ is  _ my job.”

“Think you have that reversed.”

“A Master should care for their Kitten,” Dae chuckled. “But I’m not opposed to getting spoiled a bit as well.”

Toshi laughed, leading the way back to the car. He released Dae and slipped behind the wheel.

Dae raised an eyebrow, “You have somewhere in mind, or are we going home?”

“Think home. Locking the bedroom door and having my way with you. If the Master doesn’t mind, that is.”

Dae chuckled, “Whatever you want, Kitten.”

Toshi gave a low growl of need, then tried to focus on driving. When they arrived, he whisked Dae into their room and locked the door. He began kissing Dae hungrily as he stripped him of every stitch of clothing.

Dae shivered slightly.

Toshi grinned, turning Dae over and gently laying him on his stomach. He coated his length with lube, then gently pushed into Dae with a moan.

Dae groaned with pleasure. 

Toshi leaned down, whispering “My beautiful Fae. I’m so happy you love me.” He thrust deeply before taking Dae’s length in one hand and stroking it slowly.

Dae let out a loud moan, not caring if others in the house could hear it. 

“That’s it. Moan for me, Master.” He sped up slightly, matching the rhythms.

Dae began shaking, his breathing fast and his voice rough, “Kitten... Tosh.. love you..” 

Toshi smiled softly, then increased his speed. “You’re so tight.” He began to tense as he neared the edge. 

Dae shook harder, “I’m close..”

Toshi thrust faster, his hand stroking Dae with quick strokes. “Scream for me.”

“Kitten!” He caught his breath quickly before moaning out, “Toshi!!” as he finally exploded.

Toshi thrust once more, spasming as he released. “Dae..”

Dae collapsed against the pillow.

Toshi withdrew, then cleaned them both up. Afterwards, he bonelessly fell beside Dae. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

After resting for a few minutes, Dae chuckled, “Are you hungry, or is it just me?”

“I think we worked up quite an appetite.”

Dae got up and pulled on some clothes, “Meet me in the kitchen?”

“After I find out what Shohei wants.” Toshi pulled his pants on, then kissed him hard.

Dae headed to the kitchen and began cooking.

Toshi cornered Shohei, turning red as the Noalaian fingered the collar. 

“Nice jewelry. And you beat the tv in loudness.” The swordsman grinned at his discomfort.

“Sorry we got carried away. What’s up?”

Shohei lost his grin, slowly opening his bedroom door.

“Aww fuck.”

After several minutes he walked quietly into the kitchen and sat down.

“Tosh? What’s wrong?” Dae asked softly.

“There’s been a..” Toshi struggled for composure. “A situation.”

“What can I do?”

“Dig graves..”

Dae frowned, “Who died?”

“Chang. And Nori. Kiba is joining them, probably by the time the food’s done.” He grew angry, dashing the table cloths to the floor. “When I get there..they are all dead men.”

Dae went and knelt by Toshi, “One, who is responsible? Two, I’ll see about healing them.”

“Kazue is trying right now.” Toshi finally met Dae’s eyes. “The Organization tortured them. They’re back.”

“I’ll help her, then I’ll take care of things.” Dae said softly. 

“They are waiting for you..” Toshi looked terrified.

“Don’t worry. I’ll come back to you no matter what.” Dae kissed him before moving into the other room to help heal. 

Dae spent a while healing before heading out the door and tracking down the Organization.

“Come to surrender? Or just to watch this one die?” A dark suited man opened blinds to reveal a young man strapped to a table.

He was shirtless, a IV tube implanted in his neck. He was shaking in terror as a scientist waited for instructions.

“Let him go!” Dae growled.

“He must be punished.” The man nodded to the scientist, who touched the IV machine. Blood began streaming into a bag as the young man struggled to get free.

Dae rushed forward, trying to get to the young man.

The older one gave Dae a raised eyebrow. “What do you care? He’s nothing to you.”

“Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t belong here.”

“He is ours.”

“ _ No one  _ belongs here.”

The man snorted. “We are necessary. Unlike you. Or him.”

Dae rolled his eyes before shooting ice at the man.

The man waved a hand, reversing the ice to fly at Dae instead. He gave a glance at the window, nodding as the young man’s head lolled to the side and he sagged against his restraints.

Dae was hit by a couple shards but moved forward to attack again.

“You wish to join him? Or are you ready to surrender to us?”

“I’m not surrendering.”

“Then you are dying.” The man pulled a knife and advanced.

Dae formed an ice shard in each hand and headed toward the man.

The man snarled and lunged at his throat.

Dae blocked it and moved to stab him.

The man tried to fight back, his hands wild.

Dae took a few slices but managed to avoid any serious damage.

“You won’t win! He’s already dead! Just like those three fools who tried to steal him!”

“They’re alive.”

“I’ll just have to finish them off after you.”

Dae growled and stabbed out at him.

He grunted, falling backwards.

Dae moved into the room where the young man lay, looking at the scientists.

They raised their hands and clustered next to the wall.

Dae set the IV to pour the blood back in, healing him as he worked.

Finally, dark eyes blinked open, staring at him in confusion.

“You’re safe now,” Dae said softly.

“Safe?” He licked his lips, fangs beginning to show. He pulled against the restraints. “Let me free.”

Dae looked at him carefully before undoing the restraints.

He slowly sat up, then his eyes landed on the scientists. He started to climb off the table. “Time to die, you murdering bastards.”

Dae took a deep breath, “They likely are just following orders.. If it’s like Stormvault, many are trying to keep themselves and their loved ones safe..” 

“They murdered my brother!” He stood, then his knees buckled. He blinked slowly in confusion. “What’s wrong with me?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll help you, okay?” Dae said softly. “I’m sorry about your brother. Can you tell me about him?” He knelt beside him and began pouring energy.

“He tried to save me earlier. These bastards told me he didn’t care anymore, but he showed up today and tried to pull me out..The scientists poisoned him and his friends.” He began to cry. “I’m really alone now..”

Dae shook his head, “My Stormvault friends tried to rescue you. They’re alive.”

“Kiba’s alive?!” The man’s face grew hopeful, then he began to sink to the floor. “I’m so happy.”

One of the scientists scowled, then chuckled. “It works.”

Dae growled angrily before shooting the scientists with ice shards. He then focused on the man, checking him over.

A biological disease was destroying the blood he’d returned.

The man grabbed his arm. “Tell Kiba..thanks for trying. I’m glad I was wrong about..” His eyes fluttered closed and he went quiet.

Dae went in search of more blood, checking it over quickly. He set up an IV then worked on destroying the disease.

“I don’t know..who you are, and you’re nice, but you have to leave before they alter you..” The man forced his eyes open. “Thank you for trying..” He held a hand to his head. “Hurts…”

Dae nodded and teleported the man to Setsuko. They worked together on him, making sure everything was normal. “One of us will be in to check on him and get him once he’s feeling normal again,” Dae said to Setsuko.

“Do you realize what he is?”

Dae nodded, “Yeah. Get him whatever he needs.”

“Is it safe?”

“I don’t see why not, but if you have any issues, call me and I’ll be right here.”

“Alright.” She didn’t look convinced but nodded. “You want me to take care of those cuts?”

Dae shrugged, “Most aren’t deep.”

She nodded. “Alright.”

“Thanks, Suko.” He paused, “And thank you for the present.”

“You are very welcome. It became mine after my parents died. I don’t really need it, but your family keeps growing.” She laughed.

“Yeah.. Tosh and I thought we’d move in after the wedding, and live on our own for a bit, til the other house is completely stuffed.” Dae chuckled. 

“How big is the family going to get? You’re like the couple who can’t stop adopting. Or crazy cat people. Literally.”

“I just want to help them..” Dae said softly. “Once the Organization is taken down, hopefully things will calm a bit. Maybe Tosh and I can start a real family with kids, instead of all these aliens and assassins.”

“Your young ones may think of you as parents. Teji was asking who was the mom.” She giggled at Dae’s face.

“Def Toshi, but don’t tell him I said that,” Dae smirked.

“Well then, he’s getting some very nice cookware for mother’s day.”

Dae chuckled, “I better go check on the others and show Tosh I’m still alive before he starts worrying too much.”

“I’ll keep an eye on your stray.”

“Thanks,” Dae smiled before vanishing.

Toshi looked up from where he was ziptying Kiba’s hands. “You okay?”

Dae nodded before raising an eyebrow. He joked, “Tying someone up without me?” He kissed Toshi’s cheek before looking at Kiba, “Your brother is safe.”

Toshi sat Kiba up as he choked out “How did you know?”

“Well, I saved him, and talked to him. He’s at the hospital where Suko is keeping an eye on him just to make sure he’s going to stay alright. She’ll call me if there’s an emergency.”

“He’s really alright..” Kiba whispered to himself softly as Toshi cut the zip ties.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

Kiba jumped up and embraced Dae. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kiba broke away, then climbed the stairs and let himself inside Shohei and Kazue’s room.

As the door closed, Toshi was kissing Dae hard, his hands shaking.

Dae kissed back before gently asking, “Everything okay?”

“Just scared to death.”

  
“Nothing to be scared about, Kitten. Told you I’d be back.”

“It’s  _ them _ .” Toshi shuddered as the phone rang.

Dae answered the phone.

“We have a situation.” Setsuko’s voice was tight.

Dae kissed Toshi, “Be right back.” Then teleported back to the hospital.

Setsuko sat at her desk, a blond man standing close behind her chair. One hand was hidden, the other on her shoulder.

“Bonjour, Mr. Minato.”

Dae’s eyes narrowed, “What do you want?”

“Your roommates. And that man currently sleeping next door.”

“Why?”

“My bosses want them. I was sent. I know nothing else.” He smiled at Dae. “Is it a deal? Or will I have to shoot the beautiful cherie here?”

“Who do you work for?”

“Stormvault Paris.” He cocked his head.

“I took over Stormvault here.. Didn’t get the memo that there were other Stormvault facilities.” Dae sighed. “Guess I’m going to have to go kick some more asses.”

The man let out a pleased laugh. “You are everything I was told you were. But sadly, I am running out of time. Please make a decision.”

Dae was quiet a moment, “How about you join us, we keep you safe from Stormvault Paris, and no one here has to get hurt? I’ll even rescue anyone you need saved or heal anyone you need healed.”

The man looked startled at the offer. “You don’t know me.” He pulled a phone out and sighed. “I have no one. I don’t even have myself.” He gave a small laugh. “It might have been fun..” The phone pinged, then he convulsed rapidly before crumpling. Blood trickled from his ear and mouth as he lay still. The phone lay beside a small revolver on the floor.

Setsuko exhaled sharply.

Dae took a breath before moving to the man. He checked him over, then carried him to a hospital bed. He began healing him rapidly.

“How bad?” The surgeon finally got her voice back.

“Not good, but I think I can take care of it.”

“You sure?” She moved up beside them, eyes narrowing as she glimpsed a slight bulge on the man’s neck. She touched it gingerly, wincing as she felt glass shards.

Dae sighed and began grabbing supplies.

Setsuko put on a pair of gloves and waited for instructions.

Dae put some on as well before starting. Twenty minutes later, he was back to just using his power to heal.

Setsuko carefully looked through the phone, then his pockets. “Olivier Loup. Shall I call security?”

“No, I’ll take care of things.” He texted Toshi before sitting down beside the man. “Unless you want to hurt him for threatening you?”

“Tempting. But I don’t want you hurting yourself healing what I’d do.” She sat down again.

He chuckled softly.

Ten minutes later, Olivier’s eyes fluttered. Setsuko excused herself, closing the door behind her.

“I’m not dead?”

“Nope,” Dae replied.

“No offense, but why?” He sat up slowly, then froze. “You’re going to hurt me or give me to that Doctor, correct?”

Dae raised an eyebrow, “What have you heard about me that would make you think that?”

“You have killed colleagues who have threatened the others. And I’m  _ quite _ certain that woman wants to hurt me.”

“More than half the people that I’ve taken in have tried to kill me at one point or another. I took over Stormvault to help people, not hurt them. I mean, if you  _ still _ plan to hurt me or my friends after I saved you, we might have a problem, but if you’ll be good, you’ll be okay.”

He nodded, then held his wrists out. “I will go quietly with security.”

“Oh, should I call them?” Dae asked. “I figured I’d just let you join Stormvault here and get a second chance..”

“But..”

“I mean, it’s up to you, really.”

Olivier was about to answer when the door flew open. The young man slammed the Frenchman into the wall, sinking his teeth in.

Olivier struggled slightly, then began to go limp.

Setsuko ran in and sighed. “Naoto..”

Dae went over and pulled the man off Olivier. He growled, “Listen, I know he’s made some mistakes, but let me handle this. I’m sending you to your brother.”

“He’s a threat.” Naoto wiped his mouth slowly. “He’s not only Stormvault, he isn’t human.”

Dae grabbed Naoto’s shirt, “Listen here. Your brother fucking kidnapped my friends because he was working with Stormvault! Should I have killed him too because he was a threat? Or did he have a reason for doing things? Plus, if you are going to be staying, most of the people at the house aren’t human. We’re Fae, demons, and many of us are aliens. So you better shut the hell up. I’ll let Kiba leave Stormvault, the good one here that I run, not any bad ones, to care for you if you don’t want to stick around, but I will not let you hurt anyone I’m protecting.”

Naoto looked stricken. “I’m sorry! Don’t hurt my brother, hurt me!”

Dae sighed and let him go, “I’m not hurting anyone. But if you don’t want to stick around because we aren’t human or because you don’t like who I’m protecting, I won’t force you to.”

“I just want everyone safe..” Naoto was close to tears. “I don’t want to go away again.”

Dae stared at him a moment before wrapping his arms around him, “I know, it’s okay. I’m sorry I snapped. I’ll send you to Kiba and you can stay at my house with him, okay?”

“You mean it? You’re not angry? I’m sorry I bit him..”

  
“I mean it, I’m not angry. It’s been a long day and I just let my frustration take over and I apologize for that. I’ll take care of him, okay? Just go see Kiba,” he pulled away, leaving a hand on Naoto’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath and by the time you blink again, you’ll be there.”

Naoto wiped his eyes and nodded.

Dae teleported him to Kiba’s location before going to Olivier and beginning to heal him. He hooked him up to an IV transfusion and looked at Setsuko, “Tell me when he wakes. I’m going to double check the house is peaceful.”

She nodded quietly.

Dae teleported home, glancing around slowly.

Toshi appeared. “Hey, you okay?”

“Can today be over yet? It was going so well, then it was kind of a disaster.”

Toshi wrapped him in a hug. “Why don’t we just sleep?”

Dae nodded, nuzzling his head into Toshi’s neck.

“Come on.”

Dae sighed and pulled away before heading up the stairs.

Toshi frowned and followed.

Dae changed before climbing into bed and curling up.

Toshi climbed in, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “Did I say something wrong?”

Dae shook his head, “No.” he cuddled against his fiance.

“Good. Sorry today went to shit.”

“Not your fault. And if it helps, all the parts with you were perfect.”

“Glad something went right. I gather it was the other situations that went bad?”

“Had to save Kiba’s brother. Tried to be nice and let scientists go but they were assholes so I killed them. Then someone threatened Suko, wanting Kiba and the others. Found out there’s at least a Stormvault in Paris, if not more, that I need to deal with, and then Kiba’s brother tried to kill the Stormvault guy even though I was taking care of things, so I kind of snapped on him.. Sent him back here to Kiba, healed other guy, Suko will let me know when he wakes..”

Toshi nodded. “Busy day. But I bet Kiba is appreciative.”

Dae nodded, “Between all the healing everyone and all the fucking we did, I’m wiped.”

“Then close your eyes.” Toshi kissed his eyelids. “Sleep and have dreams of our soon to be awesome wedding.”

Dae was soon asleep, his breathing evening out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Warning: The ch has sex scenes

Dae stood, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked nervous, “Suko.. are you sure I picked a good outfit? What if he doesn’t like it..”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s going to love it. He’ll also love taking it off you.” She wiggled her eyebrows and leered at him with a grin.

Dae straightened his outfit before heading to the door to wait. He smiled at Celeste who was holding a basket of flowers.

“Go now?” She fluttered in the air, her eyes bright with excitement.

Dae glanced at the time. Setsuko went out, giving him a signal before taking her seat.

“Yeah, go on,” he said to Celeste. 

She made an excited squeal, then flew down the aisle tossing petals everywhere.

Dae waited a moment before taking a breath and following her.

Toshi looked up from his spot beside Juro and inhaled sharply. He couldn’t take his eyes off Dae, Juro finally nudging him so he’d breathe.

Dae got to the end of the aisle and gave Toshi a nervous smile.

“Is Heaven sad?” Toshi whispered with a smile.

Dae chuckled softly, “Why?”

“Because you fell to Earth. Not that I’m complaining.”

Dae blushed and waited for the ceremony to begin. He kept glancing at Toshi. Damn, he looked good in a suit..

The minister began to speak.

Dae listened quietly, repeating words when he had to. 

Toshi kept staring at Dae in disbelief, taking the rings from Juro when it was time. His hands shook as he slipped one on Dae’s finger.

Dae smiled softly and slipped a ring onto Toshi’s finger, steadying Toshi’s hand.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Toshi gently kissed him as their family whooped for joy.

Dae didn’t want to part, his kiss needy.

Toshi chuckled and kissed harder, his fingers curled into Dae’s hair.

“Get the oxygen!” Setsuko called out to laughter.

Dae broke away finally, chuckling softly.

Toshi reddened. “You should hit her with the bouquet.”

Dae smiled and took Toshi’s hand, pulling him down the aisle. He led him into the other room, staring at Toshi for his reaction to the decor.

Toshi’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Amazing…”

Dae grinned, “You really like it?”

“It’s beautiful. Though you put it to shame.”

Dae blushed a deep red.

Toshi kissed him again deeply.

Dae kissed him hard. “We could sneak off for a few and have some fun..”

“Read my mind. The others are all adults who can party without us.”

Dae led him to the room he’d changed in.

Toshi locked the door, stripping off the suit in a rush.

Dae chuckled, “And I thought  _ I  _ was being needy..”

“I almost pulled a gun. He was going so slow.” Toshi admitted wryly.

“I know you carry a gun a lot of places, but did you honestly bring one to our wedding?”

Toshi pulled a small one from his pants pocket. “Guilty. Just nervous with everything.”

Dae rolled his eyes and pushed Toshi against the wall.

He purred softly. “I was going to wear the collar, but Juro threatened me not to give the minister a heart attack.”

Dae chuckled, “Probably a good idea.”

Toshi pouted slightly. “How did I end up with an angel like you?”

“I’m far from an angel, Kitten.”

“Could have fooled me. You have wings.”

Dae smiled, his wings appearing, almost making his outfit sparkle more.

“And that outfit is criminal.”

“I hoped you’d like it. It fit our space theme.”

Toshi undid the belt, kissing Dae’s neck and chest greedily.

Dae let out a soft moan. He rubbed against Toshi, showing he was already raring to go.

“Oh baby…” Toshi undid his pants and picked Dae up, carrying him to a nearby couch. He got himself ready, then entered Dae with a groan.

Dae bucked his hips in pleasure.

Toshi stroked his length, slow and steady as he thrust deep.

“You feel so good..”

“You’re amazing like always.” Toshi’s hand sped up, his smile appearing as he watched Dae’s face.

Dae shuddered as he thrust his hips, pushing himself down on Toshi.

“That’s it, baby.” Toshi stroked harder.

“Babe.. I’m getting close..” Dae mumbled.

Toshi bent down, plundering Dae’s mouth as he thrust hard and gave him another fast stroke.

Dae moaned, bucking his hips a final time before exploding between them. He forgot to breathe as the pleasure rocked through him.

Toshi pulled back, thrusting hard and rapid until he shuddered, Dae’s name tumbling out as he released.

Dae relaxed on the couch.

“Ye gods..what you do to me.” Toshi tried to catch his breath.

Dae chuckled softly. “We should get back to the party.. but when we get home...”

“Speaking my language.” Toshi cleaned them up, then slipped Dae’s outfit on him.

“You know, I was talking to Dad, and this style is very similar to what brides wear on Ral..” Dae said quietly.

“Nice to know.” Toshi dressed slow, forgoing the tie and jacket.

Once they were ready, Dae took Toshi’s hand and they headed out to the party.

“Look who’s graced us with their presence.” Tsubasa teased.

Dae blushed slightly.

Toshi chuckled. “Let’s dance!”


	8. Chapter 8

Dae grabbed the handcuffs and hooked Toshi to the bed in their new house. They’d been busy moving their stuff in after the wedding, and now they could finally enjoy their time alone.

Toshi laughed, stealing a kiss.

Dae stripped himself and readied Toshi.

Toshi smiled, waiting eagerly.

Dae slipped himself in gently, pausing a moment before setting a steady pace. He leaned down and teased Toshi’s nipples with his tongue.

Toshi shuddered, then pushed himself down on Dae. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He smiled. A few minutes in, Dae paused, thinking he heard something downstairs. He began to push Toshi off when the door burst open.

“What the fuck?” Toshi pulled at the handcuffs as he growled.

Dae moved, planning to undo the handcuffs but he was quickly grabbed and yanked away from Toshi.

“Let him go!” Toshi pulled harder.

Dae tried to get away from the man that grabbed him, forming an ice shard and preparing to stab it. Dae was punched in the side of the head, though, making him collapse bonelessly to the floor.

“DAE!” Toshi glared at the man. “I’m going to gut you.”

“Good luck,” the man laughed before hoisting Dae up and disappearing out the door.

Another man entered, using Toshi as a punching bag. Cracks were heard as he hit him hard. Finally, he kicked him a few times before leaving the room. 

Toshi coughed blood, whispering Dae’s name before going still.

Tsubasa entered the silent house, looking around for Dae and Toshi. They were supposed to be at the other house a couple hours ago.. He froze as he saw Toshi. He went to him, releasing the handcuffs and wrapping him in a blanket before rushing him to Kazue.

Dae woke, eyes struggling to open. He finally got them cracked, noticing bright lights above him. He tried to look around and found himself surrounded by scientists. He shivered against the cold metal table, realizing he was still naked.

“You’re awake. That’s good. We were worried you’d been hit too hard.” The voice came from a loudspeaker nearby.

Dae struggled to get free of the restraints.

“You’re wasting your time. You are now ours in body, and soon, you’ll be ours in mind.”

Dae shook his head. “I’ll never be yours.”

“Oh, but you will.” The voice addressed the scientists. “Make sure the chip is completely tamper proof, as well as the tracker. Make sure he remembers nothing but what we want him to.”

Dae struggled to get free, trying to teleport away. Nothing happened, making him sink against the table.

“Don’t struggle. It will only be more painful.” One of the scientists turned on a bone saw as he approached.

Dae soon passed out, praying Toshi and the others were okay. 

Dae blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings.

“How are you feeling?” A man asked him.

“Head hurts..” Dae said quietly. 

“Unsurprising.” The man handed him a pain pill and some water.

“What happened?”

“You were injured on assignment. But the doctors say you are ready to deploy again.”

Dae nodded, “Okay.”

“Wings, you are to go to this address. Access the email system and send this exact message. You should have no difficulty, but if you do, you have permission to terminate.” The man handed him a slip of paper. “Come back after it’s completed.”

Dae nodded and headed outside. He went to the address, heading in and looking around for a computer.

“This way, Mr President.” A woman led him to a spacious office, then departed.

Dae logged into the computer, typing the email up and sending it. He walked out, headed back to where he’d started.

Kiba’s eyes narrowed as he read the email. When the hell had Dae sent it and what the hell was he thinking? He stood, heading for the office. Finding it empty, he checked the cameras, then ran outside. “Dae! Wait a minute!”

Dae frowned and turned.

“Want to explain that email? And where the  _ fuck _ you’ve been? It’s been a damn week..”

Dae stared at him in confusion. “I’ve been on an assignment.. The email was my newest task.”

“ _ Assignment? _ Dae, are you okay?” Kiba reached for his arm. “Why don’t we go see Setsuko?”

“My orders are to return.”

“Forget those orders. You’re coming with me. Something is wrong with you.” He grabbed Dae’s arm and tried to drag him back inside. “First Toshi, now this..I’m asking for a damn raise.”

Dae stared at him a moment before trying to pull free, “My orders are to return.”

“Do I have to knock you out? I don’t want to, but..”

Dae grew more agitated and tried to pull away again. When that didn’t work, he formed an ice spear.

“Hey, now Dae.. We’re friends here.”

“Friends?” Dae paused. “I have no friends.”

Kiba groaned. “That does it. Setsuko’s gonna have to smack sense into you.” He began dragging Dae toward the door.

Dae tried to stop him, slicing at Kiba with the ice spear.

“Are you serious?!” He scowled and prepared to chop Dae’s neck.

Dae stabbed forward, barely missing Kiba.

“Son of a bitch!” Kiba swung at him and missed.

Dae backed up a moment. He was going to attack but decided to run instead.

“Oh no you  _ don’t _ !” Kiba went after him.

Dae rushed away, his wings appearing and beginning to flutter.

Kiba snarled, throwing a knife into one of them.

Dae groaned in pain before turning back and rushing at Kiba with an ice shard. He stabbed it into his leg so he wouldn’t catch him as quickly.

Kiba fell, staring up at him. “Dae, what’s wrong with you? Don’t you care about Toshi? He’s..he’s..” Kiba winced and went silent, trying to remove the shard.

“Who is Toshi?”

“Oh gods..the Organization got you, didn’t they?”

Dae paused, “I do work for them, yes. I have to get back.”

“Dammit Dae! You  _ hate _ them..” Kiba began to sink toward the ground, blood puddling beneath him. “You’d never work..” His eyes closed and he lay still.

Dae stared at him for a minute. “You lie..” He moved away and headed back for the base.

“You’re late.”

“Got into a fight.” Dae flashed his wings to show the damage.

“The email?”

“Sent.”

“Go to medical and get that fixed.”

Dae nodded and walked down the hall.

A nurse directed him to a machine which repaired his wing like new. “You may leave.”

Dae left the room and headed down the hall. He paused when he realized he didn’t know where he was even going.

“Wings. Please come to the office.”

Dae did as instructed.

“Sit down. I want you to show me who you fought with.” The man spread several photos out on the desk.

“That one,” Dae pointed.

“Did you leave him alive? Or did you terminate?”

“He was bleeding heavily, I do not believe he’d survive the wounds.”

“Good. That is two down.” The man looked thoughtful. “I want you to lead a team to this house. Capture or kill everyone.” He wrote down the address, then pointed to several photos. “Do not kill these unless absolutely necessary. The others are up to you.”

Dae nodded and took the address. He gathered a team before heading out.

Juro and Akihito were slowly approaching the house, their faces sad when Dae pulled up. Akihito growled “You bastard! You killed him!”

Dae stared at him before focusing harder on his face, “You’re to be brought in.”

“ _ Like hell _ !” He charged Dae, pulling a short sword from his jacket.

Dae jumped back, narrowly avoiding it. “Just come with me, you don’t have to fight.”

“I’m not going back!” Akihito slashed at him as Juro fought the other men.

Dae growled, “You could make my job so much easier..” He formed an ice spear.

“I’d rather die!”

Dae frowned, “Why do they want you back if you hate them so much?”

“Because they want to control me again. And that will  **never** happen voluntarily. You can’t have Marlyn either.” He glanced to where Juro was lying on the ground, blood surrounding his head from a bullet. “Dammit Dae! Toshi and Kiba weren’t enough?!”

The other men marched into the house as Akihito screamed. “Get away from them!”

“People keep mentioning Toshi.. who is he?”

“He was your husband..you’d only been married a few months.” A look of anguish crossed Akihito’s face as he heard women screaming and gunshots. “Someone killed him and took you a week ago..” He fell to his knees as Marlyn and Kazue were brought out, slung over two of the men’s shoulders. “If you intend to take them, you better kill me. I won’t go back to being a puppet.”

Dae focused, everything slowing down around him. He looked around in confusion, his head beginning to pound. To be fair, things  _ had  _ seemed a bit off earlier.. and they seemed to know him so well.. he had a husband? Why couldn’t he remember him? He focused, speeding quickly. He healed those that were injured, revived those who died, and took out the group he was leading. He fell to his knees and let out a scream of pain as time began flowing again.

Akihito stared in shock before reaching for his phone. “Setsuko, he’s here. Come quick.” He hung up and approached Dae, his hands up. “Dae?”

“I’m so confused..”

“Believe me, I know. But there’s someone coming who will help. Unless you still intend to take us?”

“You said.. my husband? He’s gone?”

“I’m sorry. They killed him. He’s at the morgue.”

Dae clutched his head before standing. He took a few shaky steps before vanishing. He arrived at the morgue, looking around. He noticed the man he’d spoken to earlier and worked to heal him. After reviving him, he looked around at the name tags. Finding one named Toshi, he stared at him. The man was beautiful, underneath all the bruising. He really had married him? How could he ever get so lucky? He began pouring energy into him, ignoring the spiking pain in his head. When he was done, he collapsed to the floor, curling up and trying to fight the pain.

“Dae?” A woman knelt beside him, her face sympathetic. “Will you let me help you?”

“Make it stop..” he muttered.

“I will, I promise.” She injected him gently with something.

He felt himself begin to sway before the mix of pain and medicine knocked him out.

Setsuko caught him, grimacing at the scar on his scalp. She got nurses to move the men into rooms, then took Dae into surgery.

Dae whimpered as the pain in his head spiked. He eventually began opening his eyes, his vision blurred as he struggled to focus.

“Dae! Oh thank god!” A soft voice spoke excitedly.

Dae tried to look over, his mind confused.

A white haired man gently took his hand. “You’ll be okay. Just let everything sort itself out.”

“You.. are Toshi?”

“Yeah baby. I’m the man that worships the ground you walk on.”

Dae nodded slowly, “I feel like.. I know that. But it’s all fuzzy..”

“It will clear. You’re lucky. It was only a week they had you and not ten years.”

Dae clutched his head, “I.. sorry..”

“Don’t apologize.” Toshi cradled him gently. “I shouldn’t have woken you.”

Dae shook his head before looking Toshi over. “I don’t remember much, but I can see why I’d marry you.. you’re really cute.”

Toshi laughed. “I still say you need your eyes checked.”

Dae winced before slowly closing his eyes.

“Just rest, baby.”

“You’ll be here?”

“Not going anywhere.”

Dae nodded and went to sleep.

Soon, he began to cry as his mind assaulted him with memories. Seeing his mother die, then flashing forward to his father being killed. Toshi’s eyes as his life faded away.. 

Arms wrapped around him, Toshi’s voice humming softly.

Dae woke enough to begin muttering. “Sorry.. killed you.. I’m sorry...”

“Shhh. No one blames you for anything. Just sleep.”

Dae slowly fell back to sleep, his mind still not allowing him to fully rest.

When he woke again, he was shaking slightly. His hand was clenched tightly due to pain in his head.

Toshi injected him with gold medicine. “Relax and let it work.”

“T.. Tosh..”

“What did I tell you? I’m not leaving.”

Dae let out a whimper. “Ok..”

Toshi carded his fingers though Dae’s hair. “The pain will be gone soon.”

Dae nodded slowly and fell back asleep.

Toshi watched him worriedly.

Eventually he woke again, the headache a bit better but still sore. He began looking around as if seeing everything for the first time.

“Dae?” Juro looked over at him. “Are you okay?”

“Sore. Confused. But better I think..”

“That’s a relief.”

“Toshi?”

“Getting lectured at by Suko.”

Dae attempted to stand, his legs shaking.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know..”

“Then why are you trying?” Juro rolled his eyes.

Dae frowned but sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m so sorry..”

“For what?”

“I.. I got controlled.”

“So?”

Dae stared at him, “I hurt people.”

“We’ve all done that. Your point?”

Dae just hung his head.

Juro put a hand on his shoulder. “I know I haven’t been through the same thing, but here’s a question. Do you blame any of the other assassins, or our Stormvault friends for things they did? If not, you shouldn’t blame yourself. Kiba doesn’t blame you. In fact, he’s blaming himself for not realizing sooner.” The half Kio shook his head. “Moron.”

Dae sighed, “Alright..”

Juro looked up as the door opened. Seeing his brother, he smiled and got up. “See you later, Dae. Remember, not your fault.” He shook a finger at Toshi. “What am I going to do with your idiot ass?”

Toshi looked sheepish, turning slightly red. He had a sling on one arm and a black eye. “I know, I know. I already got an earful from Suko, so don’t pile on okay?”

Juro chuckled, then went out the door as Toshi approached.

“You a little clearer now?” He sat down in Juro’s vacated seat, wincing slightly.

Dae didn’t answer, just held his hands out and began pouring light into Toshi.

“Talk to me, babe.” Toshi gently took his hands.

“My head hurts still..” Dae said quietly.

“Okay. How’s your memory?”

“Foggy still.. but some things are getting clearer. Any tips on helping?”

“Jenni taught me some recall tricks. Suko wants to release you, but I don’t want to take you home to a houseful of people you don’t remember..”

“What are the recall tricks?”

He pulled out some photos and held them out. “Look at each one, then close your eyes and focus. Let whatever memories surface. Don’t fight them.”

Dae did as he was told. A few memories of their friends appeared. After a couple minutes, he began seeing visions of a boy who looked like him. He was being attacked by Fae hunters. His mother was heard screaming in his mind. His breathing quickened and he began muttering, “Siu..”

“Dae? Are you okay?” 

Dae shook his head, “They.. they killed him! How could I forget..?””

“Killed who? Dae, you’re not making any sense.”

“The hunters.. they killed Siu..” he paused as more memories came back, “Mom made me forget...”

“Who is Siu?”

“My... my twin..” Dae whispered as tears streaked his face.

“Your  _ twin _ ?!”

Dae nodded, trying to catch his breath.h.

“I thought you were an only child.” Toshi stared at him.

“I thought so too.. but.. I remember him now.”

“You said he was killed? Why would your mom block him from memory?”

Dae shook his head, “I don’t know..”

Toshi wrapped his good arm around his love, kissing his head softly. “We’ll find out together.”

Dae nodded slowly, his head pounding. “If I’m allowed out, can I have pain meds to take home? My head..”

“Absolutely. Hayu has plenty. Question is, do you want to go see everyone or go home?”

“Maybe it’s safer at the house with the others around?” Dae said, flashes of what happened going through his mind.

“Alright. Let me talk to Suko. Just rest, okay?” He released Dae, standing and swaying slightly.

Dae shook his head and grabbed Toshi’s hand. He pulled him into the bed and cuddled against him.

Toshi smiled softly, rewrapping his arm around Dae’s waist. “It can wait. I won’t leave.” He shifted his injured arm to a more comfortable position, then softly kissed Dae. “I’m so glad you survived.”

“I love you..” Dae mumbled.

“Love you too, baby.” Toshi held him closer.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  


Dae held Toshi’s hand as they walked down the street. He tried to focus on Toshi and ignore the pounding in his head.

Toshi looked at him in concern. “Your head again? Want to go home?”

“I’ll be okay,” Dae tried to smile.

“Baby, if you’re hurting..” Toshi trailed off as he saw some men approaching.

Dae looked up at them and frowned.

The men came up smirking, “Look what we have here..”

“They’re human,” Dae whispered.

“What do you want?” Toshi stood in front of Dae defensively.

“People like you aren’t allowed on our turf.” 

“People like us?” Dae asked quietly.

“Yeah. Fags like you.”

Toshi growled. “Bunch of closed minded assholes, huh?”

One of them growled as well and punched Toshi hard.

Dae hissed at them and began trying to fight them. 

Toshi punched back, then lunged and knocked the man down. He rained punches down until another of them grabbed him in a chokehold. Claws appeared on Toshi’s hands and he sliced at the man’s arm in an attempt to get free.

The man laughed, pulling a knife and burying it in Toshi’s upper back.

Dae flipped, standing in front of Toshi protectively. He considered using ice shards, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair since they were only human. 

They ganged up on Dae, beating him down to the ground. He struggled to get free, eventually giving in and creating a shard. He stabbed out at them, getting them away. He threw his hand out, shooting them rapidly. When they were all down, he weakly moved to Toshi and began healing him. His eyes struggled to stay open and as soon as the stab wound was closed, he passed out.

Akihito ran up, then froze. He grabbed his phone, dialing frantically. “Marlyn was right. Call Setsuko and have Kazue meet us at the hospital.” He hung up and called an ambulance, then knelt beside the two, checking them over in worry.

Dae groaned weakly as his eyes opened to the bright lights.

“Hey hun. What hurts?” Setsuko blocked the light, her concerned face coming into view.

“Uh..” Dae tried to focus, “My head.. and.. Chest?”

“You had some broken ribs, but Kazue took care of them.” Setsuko injected something into his IV. “I’m going to take some scans, okay?”

Dae nodded slowly.

Setsuko wheeled him into the scan room, then disappeared into the control room. An hour later, she reappeared with the scans. She studied them intently, then called Kazue in and held a quiet conversation.

Kazue approached Dae with a soft smile. “Will you allow me to heal your head? Or would you prefer surgery?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Organization damaged it with their surgery. The chip was difficult to remove.”

Dae nodded slowly, “Do whatever you want.”

Kazue chuckled, then her green light enveloped his head. She focused for quite awhile, then let her light die. “I was unable to heal it completely. But I fixed a lot of it. I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks for trying,” Dae smiled softly. 

She bowed her head, then looked at Setsuko. “Toshi’s vitals are still low. I fear I missed something.”

Dae shakily pushed himself up and tried to move to Toshi.

“Dae! You’re too weak.” Setsuko admonished.

“Don’t care,” Dae forced light into Toshi. He healed him up before swaying then falling to the floor.

“Dammit.” Setsuko picked him up, then looked at Kazue. “I’m going to fix what needs it. Stay with Toshi.” She wheeled Dae out with a long suffering sigh.

Kazue took a seat beside Toshi, taking one hand in hers.

Eventually, Dae blinked his eyes open. They stared at the ceiling slowly.

“Dae? Baby, are you with me?” Toshi was pale, seated in a wheelchair beside him. One hand was wrapped around Dae’s tightly.

Dae moved his head slowly, eyes meeting Toshi’s. After a few moments, he spoke, “Hey..”

Toshi struggled to rein in his emotions. “I’m so sorry. I should have protected you better.”

Dae shook his head, “I heal faster.. and I love you.. So I need to protect you.”

Toshi took a deep breath. “That’s not fair. I’ve got more fighting experience.”

Dae shrugged before frowning, “I feel..slow?”

“The surgery caused some..complications. Suko said they  _ should _ clear up soon.”

Dae weakly held Toshi’s hand.

Toshi slowly rose and kissed him. “Sleep, baby.”

“Don’t go..”

“I won’t.” He ran his hand over Dae’s hair before sitting down again. “I’m right here.”

Next time Dae woke, he felt a lot better. His head still ached a bit but he didn’t feel like he was moving as slow. He looked around and noticed Toshi sleeping, so he pushed himself up and walked to the window.

“Feeling better?” Toshi’s voice was hopeful as he sat up.

Dae nodded. “Mostly.”

“That makes me very happy.” Toshi got up, wrapping his arms around Dae and laying his head on the man’s shoulder. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” He nuzzled Dae’s neck for a moment, then sighed. “I need to apologize.”

“For what?”

“They took you..the very thing I tried to stop. I lost ten years trying to keep you safe and I..” He bit back a sob. “I failed and now you’re paying the price.”

“I don’t blame you at all. It’s not your job to protect me. Plus, I think they took me because of my connection with Stormvault.”

“But I brought all this with me..it’s my fault. Talon, the Organization, Stormvault..It’s all because of me.” Toshi finally broke down. “You got your life turned upside down, seen and done things you should never have had to..”

“Baby, please calm down. I don’t blame you for any of it. And even without you, I was dealing with the hunters. I’d have likely found out about Ral and dealt with Stormvault anyway.” Dae held him close. “Please baby.. I don’t want you blaming yourself.. You make my life have meaning. You bring my life joy. I’d be so lonely without you.”

“I love you so much. I can’t stand you in danger.” Toshi took a shaky breath. “You deserve to be safe.”

“I’m never going to be safe. So stay with me and enjoy the time we have together.”

Toshi went quiet, holding Dae close. His mind raced with plans. He would make sure Dae was safe, with or without his husband’s permission.

Dae sighed, hugging Toshi. He pulled away slightly when his phone rang. He picked it up and listened to what was on the other end. He fought his emotions but stayed calm to not alert Toshi. 

“Yeah. Thanks for checking on me Mylo. I’ll call you when I’m out and we can hang out.” Dae answered before closing the phone.

“What’s he checking?” Toshi’s voice was calmer now. “And don’t you dare say nothing or I’ll visit him myself.”

“I said “checking on me,” hun. He heard I was in the hospital. Making sure I was alive.”

“Unh huh.” Toshi was unconvinced, but let the matter drop. He didn’t have the energy or desire to argue at the moment. He let himself sag slightly in Dae’s arms. He was so tired...

Dae led Toshi to a bed and laid him down. 

When he was released from the hospital, they went home. Dae cleaned the house up when they got there then chilled for a bit. He kept an eye on Toshi, wondering how he’d be able to sneak away.

“Hey. I think we need some things. I’ll go grab them while you relax.” Toshi kissed him as he pulled his jacket on.

“Okay, be careful,” Dae kissed him back. 

“I’ll try.” Toshi grabbed his cycle keys and left. Once out of the house, he pulled up the list of addresses. His eyes turned gold and he snarled as he rode away.

Dae got up and changed. He grabbed a few things before slipping from the house. He followed his memories to the Organization base he was at before, then snuck in. He glanced around looking for a computer. Accessing one in an empty room, he typed in the codename Healer. He froze as the image appeared. 

His anger grew as he read the file, then finally stood. He went on a rampage, taking out everyone he came into contact with as he looked for Healer.

There were cries of pain coming from ahead of him, along with grunts of exertion.

Dae moved ahead, peeking around the corner.

Toshi was fighting five men, all armed with knives or stun guns. Another three lay on the ground, unconscious or dead, it wasn’t clear. He snarled as one got in a jab with a blade, then hissed and spasmed as he got stung with a gun. He lashed out with his claws, but it was evident he was weakening.

The men noticed it as well, ganging up in one attack, which left Toshi bleeding and near unconscious on the ground. They laughed and started to kick him repeatedly.

Dae took them out in one go, shooting them with ice shards. He went to Toshi’s side to heal him, “Yes. This seems like the  _ best _ place to pick up groceries.”

“Shut up..you’re supposed to be at home..” Toshi leaned against him heavily, fighting to stay awake. Blood coated his left side and he tried in vain to put pressure on a wound in his back.

Dae healed him for a little while, keeping his eyes open for anyone else coming down the hall. After a while he spoke again, “I’m sending you to Kazue to finish up. I’ll be back soon.”

“No. I’m going wherever you do. You need someone to watch your back.”

“Toshi.. I could say the same damn thing about you. If I hadn’t come, you’d likely be dead. You are in no shape to be backup and since you didn’t ask for any in the first place, I don’t think you should be fighting right now.”

“But you’ll get hurt..” Toshi tried to sit up, but the room swum and he laid back. “I can’t let…” His eyes slipped shut as the blood loss and pain took its toll.

Dae shook his head and teleported Toshi to Kazue before continuing on.

He killed even more people, looking desperately for Healer or anyone who could get him information as to his whereabouts.

One man held up his hands, one of them robotic. “I surrender.”

“I’m looking for Healer.”

“He’s in medbay. Unless they hid him.” He looked at Dae, one eye flickering mechanically. “I won’t fight you. Just make sure you destroy my brainstem or I won’t die immediately.”

Dae sighed. “I’ll let you live for helping me.”

Dae walked away toward medbay.

The man limped behind him. “I’d rather you didn’t. You’ll be kinder than the bosses.”

“Want to join the new Stormvault? We can protect you?” Dae offered.

“My kind is not allowed.” He jerked, sparks coming from his chest. “I ask you to hurry. I will shut down soon.”

“Hun, I run the new Stormvault. My people can help you.”

He blinked at him slowly. “I am not..acc.pted.” The words became staticy, the glow in his eyes fading. His head began to sink to his chest. “Pl..se en..my ex..sten..ce.”

Dae sighed and nodded. He didn’t want the man to hurt at all. He focused his energy and shut down the man’s systems entirely. He still wanted to help him, if possible, so he scribbled a note and stuck it to the man before teleporting him to one of the scientists he’d become friends with.

He then moved on, entering medbay slowly. 

He froze when he saw Healer. “You..”

Healer looked at him in confusion for a moment before pulling up a tablet. “You must be Wings. I heard there was quite a resemblance between us.”

“Yeah..” Dae said softly. 

“However, you’ve defected. You will not be allowed to survive.” He pulled out a gun. 

Dae’s breath caught, “Please.. don’t do this..” 

Healer stared at him closely before shaking his head. “Begging will do nothing.” 

Dae formed an ice spear, “You don’t remember me, just as I didn’t remember you.. but I’d rather take you down and risk your life than make you stay here.” He ran forward as the gun went off. He stabbed Healer in the stomach. They both sunk to their knees. Dae teleported them to the hospital. He weakly looked up at Setsuko, “Heal him.. he has a chip and tracker..”

Setsuko quickly called Jenni, who began healing Dae as the doctor rushed the other man into surgery. 

Hours later, she emerged wheeling him towards Dae. “He’s stable. Probably sleep for a while.”

Dae looked up. His clothes were coated in dried blood and he looked exhausted. “Thank you Suko.” He stood. “If he remembers me, let me know. If he doesn’t, let him go back to his life.”

“Does he have one?”

Dae shrugged, “Don’t know, honestly.”

“He’s part Fae?” Jenni asked softly.

Dae nodded slowly, “Yeah. Don’t know if he lives in the Fae city or not. I don’t know much.”

“I will help him.” The psychiatrist smiled. “You need to get cleaned up and sleep.”

Dae nodded before vanishing. He arrived at the old house because he knew Toshi had been sent there. He climbed into the shower and sank to the floor as the water ran over him.

“Dae?” Kazue knocked softly. “Are you alright?”

He didn’t answer, only asked, “How’s Toshi?”

“Resting. A transfusion has aided my healing. Why has he not come to you?”

“He’s an idiot.”

She laughed. “Yes. But he was hurt worse last week. He came to me for the fourth time yesterday. I was worried you two had had a fight and you were refusing to heal him.”

“We  _ are  _ probably going to have a fight. And I’m considering locking his ass up in the house so he can’t leave.. but you know I’d never refuse to heal him..” Dae answered. He rested his head on the side of the shower.

Kazue laughed again, then answered. “Don’t drown.” Her footsteps faded.

Dae sat in the shower for a long time, ignoring when the water turned freezing.

Jin forced the door open and scowled. He retrieved a towel, then turned the water off and dragged Dae out. “You idiot.”

“What?” Dae asked quietly.

“Are you _ trying  _ to become your own ice spear?”

Dae looked at him in confusion, “Was just taking a shower...”

“You’ve been in here for two hours! You didn’t feel the water?”

Dae shook his head.

Jin scowled again. “Your phone has been blowing up. I am  _ not _ your secretary. That’s Kiba’s job.”

“Sorry..” Dae sighed and went to grab his phone.

Twelve voice mails, four from Jenni. Two from Mylo. Three from his scientist friend. Two from Olivier and one from Kiba met his eyes.

He sighed and started with the ones from Jenni.

_ “He’s awake.” _

_ “He knows you.” _

_ “Better come down here.” _

The last one was Healer.  _ “Where are you? Do you not want to see me?” _

Dae sighed and got dressed. He teleported to the hospital.

Jenni gave him a relieved smile. “Finally.”

“How is he?”

“Panicky. Crying uncontrollably.”

Dae sighed and nodded, opening the door to the room.

Siu raised his tear streaked face, then launched himself at his brother.

“Hey..” Dae said softly.

“You’re not dead!” Siu clung to him. “Where’s Mom? Dad?”

“Dad’s alive and fine. Mom.. she died years ago..” Dae said quietly. “I thought  _ you  _ died...”

Siu’s face fell. “Mom’s dead?”

“I’m sorry..” Dae whispered. “I tried to save her..”

“I’m sure you did everything you could. I should have been there..”

“Where were you? All I know is.. I saw you die, killed by hunters.. then mom erased my memories of you.. then I just remembered you recently..” Dae said slowly.

“I woke up in Nanea. The Fae told me my family had been killed. I stayed and studied healing. Last year, I was kidnapped while shopping. Been a healer at that facility ever since.”

Dae took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sorry..”

“For rescuing me?”

Dae shook his head, “That I wasn’t there for you. That I didn’t remember you for so long..” He sighed. 

“It was not your fault. And I don’t blame you for stabbing me either. I was trying to kill you.”

“At least I didn’t have to revive you.”

“You can do that?”

Dae nodded, “There’s a lot you’ve missed.”

Siu looked down. “You want to still acknowledge me?”

“You’re my twin, Siu. I’ve missed you.”

Siu sniffed, then squeezed Dae. “I missed you too.”

Dae frowned, remembering the other voicemails. “Give me a couple mins to check some stuff.” He pulled out his phone and began listening to the rest.

Mylo’s messages mentioned Paris Stormvault was moving, operatives being seen in the city.

The scientist reported the man he’d sent was now reactivated and worried.

Kiba asked if he’d seen or talked to Naoto lately, since he wasn’t answering his phone.

Olivier’s chilled his blood. The first one apologized that he wouldn’t be home for dinner. He also said to give Taji whatever he wanted from his room. The second was a weak plea to help Naoto, then silence before the call disconnected.

Dae cursed. He rang Kiba’s number.

The phone kept ringing, then went to voicemail.

Dae cursed. He looked at Siu, “I have to go.. I swear I’ll try to make it back to you..”

“Do you need help?” Siu’s eyes were panicked again, his hands clutching Dae’s jacket.

“Do you know how to fight? Or just how to heal? I don’t want you getting hurt..”

“I can shoot.” Siu answered. “I know some Fae magic.”

“Ok.. Just don’t get hurt.” He paused. “Also, try not to get taken by Stormvault. Stormvault here is run by me, and they’re good now. Stormvault Paris is bad and will want you.. You do know of them, yes?”

“They are colleagues occasionally. But I will be careful.”

Dae nodded, “Let’s go.” He teleported himself and Siu to Stormvault, calling all operatives to prepare to fight Stormvault Paris.

Nori spoke up. “Kiba’s missing. He ran out an hour ago like you had lit his ass on fire. Know where he is?”

“Look, all I know at this point is Stormvault Paris has come here. Olivier, Naoto, and Kiba are in danger or worse, if not more people. We’re going to take out all Stormvault Paris operatives we come across and I’ll get information on them to see if I can take them over too.”

“I know where one of their facilities are.” Siu spoke.

“Okay.. Nori, lead the others, find and kill whoever you can, and find our friends. Call me if you find them and they’re dead. If they’re alive, send them to Kazue. Siu and I will go to the facility.”

Nori nodded, then led his team out.

“Alright, let’s go. And like I said, they’ll want you. Not just for your healing. So stay alert.”

Siu looked confused, but nodded. He recited the address to Dae after checking the weapon Nori had handed him.

Dae paused, noting the confusion. He shook his head, “Alright, let’s just start with this.. I don’t want to overwhelm you because I’ve been there. Stormvault goes after aliens.. and Dad  _ isn’t  _ really human.” 

Siu’s eyes widened.

“I’ll explain the rest when we get free.” Dae said softly.

“Okay.” Siu took a deep breath.

A crackle of static sounded in Dae’s earpiece. “Iceman, team contact with Escargot. Upper hand gained. No sign of Dracula’s children or wolfman at this time. Will contact again after cleanup. Grizzly out.”

“Roger.” 

He grabbed Siu and teleported them to the location his twin had told him of.

Siu used a keycard, opened the door and calmly shot the security officer who approached.

Dae nodded and looked thoughtful, “If it’s set up like ours, bosses are on the top floor..”

Siu considered, then answered. “Shall we split up?”

“Don’t want you getting hurt and me not able to help..”

Siu sighed, then nodded. “Alright. Lead the way.”

Dae led him up to the elevator then hit the button for the top floor. “Doubt it’ll be as easy as taking out our Stormvault, but we can hope.”

“There may only be a temporary leader. This is not their territory, remember.”

“Well after this, I’m going to go to Paris and kick their asses.. Always wanted to go to Paris..”

“You were always ambitious.” Siu chuckled.

“You know, we never did an official honeymoon.. Maybe I can take Tosh to Paris..” he said as he watched the numbers on the elevator rise.

“You’re married?”

“Yeah. Ever hear of Viper at the Organization?”

Siu paled.

“His real name is Toshiro. Normally call him Toshi. He’s cute.”

Siu nodded slowly.

“You’ll meet him soon.”

“Terrifying thought.”

“He’s just a cute little kitten.”

“Kitten?  _ Viper _ ?”

“He’s half alien too. His race is basically cat people.”

Siu stared at him in disbelief.

“He’s half demon too. But I just call him Kitten.” Dae chuckled.

“Okay..”

Dae’s earpiece came to life.

“Iceman, you receiving?” Chang’s voice was shaky.

“Iceman here. What’s wrong?” The elevator door opened and he stepped out, shooting ice into everyone in the room.

“Escargot is no longer an issue on this end. No sign of wolfman. One of Dracula’s children recovered. Grizzly is down but alive at the moment. What is your status?”

Dae looked around, “Just took down people in leader office at this facility. Going to burn it to the ground.”

Siu tapped his shoulder. “Labs below. We should check for prisoners.”

Dae nodded and headed down a set of stairs.

“You look unhappy. Bad news?”

“A couple people missing still.” He sighed and opened the door to the lab.

Two sets of scientists were hunched in conversations over two occupied tables.

A limp hand with a familiar ring hung over one.

“Healer? You were not summoned.” One scientist said before going pale at the sight of Dae.

Dae growled and shot ice at the scientists.

They tried to run, one locking himself in a small office.

Siu passed the table, then his eyes glowed in anger. He tore the door away, then muttered a phrase.

The scientist exploded.

Siu turned back to the table and bowed his head. “I am sorry, my friend.” He gently lifted the hand and laid it on the body’s chest.

Dae went to him, “He dead?”

“Yes.” Siu reached for a sheet to cover Olivier up. “He was always kind to me.”

Dae frowned, “You know Olivier?” He began pouring light into the man.

“He often visited the Organization. He said he had orders, but he spent the time with me in the medbay.”

Dae sighed and worked on him. After finally getting the man to breathe again, he focused, “Going to send him to Kazue. He’s going to be okay.” He teleported the Frenchman before looking at the other table.

Naoto lay dissected, his body bruised, beaten and bloodless.

Dae began putting him back together and trying to heal him. He set up transfusions as well, then he worked for what felt like hours. Finally, he got Naoto together and breathing. He teleported him before looking at Siu. “I’m sending you home.” He paused. “We have two houses. One most of our group lives at. You can go there for now. I’ll be there soon, just need to wrap up a few things.”

“Be careful. Don’t want to lose you. Can I ask a question?”

“What’s up?”

“Why did you save that vampyr?”

“He’s a friend.”

Siu’s eyes widened. “You have vampyr friends? I was under the impression they were little more than wild animals.”

“I have a lot of types of friends.”

Siu looked thoughtful. “You are lucky.”

“I know,” Dae smiled. “I’ll be home soon, okay?” He put a hand on Siu.

His brother nodded.

Dae teleported him then went to breaker boxes and began causing damage. Fires started throughout the building and he moved to leave.

A bullet hit the wall above him. “Don’t move.”

Dae stopped and looked to where it came from.

A tall, dark haired man stood aiming a gun at him. He held a leash against which a black eyed younger male strained, serrated teeth bared.

Dae sighed, “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“It’s only fair, you burning down our home and all.” He drily answered.

“You need a place to stay? Come to our Stormvault. We just want to help people, unlike Stormvault Paris..”

The man cocked an eyebrow, then swore as the leash broke and the other man lunged at Dae.

Dae tried to back up but the man was on him in an instant.

His teeth snapped at Dae’s throat, his gaze feral.

Dae attempted to calm the man with his powers.

There was the sound of a gunshot, then the man collapsed on top of him.

There was a hissing sound, then the room exploded. The man with the gun disappeared as the ceiling came down.

Dae groaned as he was hit with burning debris. His skin stung but he ignored it and tried to find the gunman. He dug quickly, ignoring the flames licking at his skin. Finally, finding the man’s hand, he teleported him out to Kazue. He looked back, considering saving the man who’d attacked him. He sighed, ruNaotog toward him. He reached him just as another explosion rocked the building. He was knocked down, hit hard with falling debris. His hand was still touching the man though, so when he got enough focus, he teleported them out. He felt the floor of the house, realizing he was safe, then passed out. 

Toshi cradled him tight, wincing at his injuries. He quickly set to bandaging and then gently lay Dae in bed. He sat beside him, praying fervently.

Dae eventually groaned, waking slightly. He struggled to push himself up, getting to the wild man who’d attacked him. He focused and healed him, then revived him. He tried to lift him, swaying as he finally got him up.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Toshi growled.

“Taking him.. To his friend? I don’t know who he is, really. Or his friend? I just know they were together...” Dae rambled.

“He’s a  _ taroth _ !” Toshi brandished a syringe of oily black liquid and reached for him.

Dae pulled him back, “I don’t know what that means.. What are you trying to do to him?”

“He deserves nothing. Give him to me and go rest.”

Dae shook his head, “I’m taking him to the other guy.”

Toshi snarled, his eyes going red. “I said give him to me!”

Dae stepped back, eyes going wide.

“I don’t want to hurt you..” Toshi was shaking.

“Toshi.. I don’t know what a taroth is, but he deserves a chance like everyone else. So unless you start explaining things in words I understand, he’s going back to the other guy.”

“Taroth are animals, too vicious to even be called demons. They eat each other if no other food exists. They have no speech, nor higher thinking. It is as if you kept a rabid dog as a pet.”

“Well, one, then he’s this other guy’s pet. Second, he’s still a living being. It’s not his fault he was born like this.” Dae took him out of the room and went to find the other man.

He was sitting in a corner, his face tear streaked.

“I saved your lil angry guy,” Dae said quietly, setting the man down beside him.

“Why?” He gently caressed the other man’s hair. “He attacked you. We both did.”

“Most people in this house have attacked me,” Dae chuckled. He then sighed, “Toshi doesn’t seem to like that I saved him. If you guys stay, I’ll try to keep everyone away from him if you keep him away from the others..”

“I’m not surprised.” The man sighed unhappily. “You should have left us. I don’t want to cause issues.”

“Then don’t stay here. I’ll let you stay at our Stormvault facility. There are plenty of available rooms.” He paused, remembering he still had to call his scientist friend. “And like I said,  _ we  _ are good, so you’ll be safe.”

“You don’t hold our contracts. But don’t worry. We won’t let you be attacked.” He stood, cradling the man to his chest. “We will go.” He walked out the front door as Toshi entered the room.

“He’s definitely brave, I’ll give him that.”

Dae sighed, moving to Toshi’s side and wrapping his arms around him.

“Sorry I lost it.” Toshi hugged him softly.

“It’s okay.. I’m sorry too. I just.. You know I have to help people if possible.”

“It’s one of your best traits.” He was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath. “I need to tell you something and you’re not going to like it.”

Dae sighed, “Alright, what is it?”

“Kiba and Nori didn’t make it. Kiba was dead when he was found and Kazue couldn’t save Nori.”

“I’ll do what I can do..” Dae said quietly.

“You were hurt pretty bad. Maybe you..” Toshi shook his head.

“What?”

“Maybe you should just leave things alone.” Toshi flinched at Dae’s look.

Dae’s face then fell and he whispered, “Should I  _ not  _ revive people? Who am I to control if someone lives or dies..?” 

Toshi’s eyes filled with tears. “Are you regretting doing that?”

Dae shook his head quickly, “No. I just wonder.. Just because I’m able to revive,  _ should  _ I? Would they rather rest or come back and have more time?”

“You were born this way for a reason. Only you can decide if you want to use it. I overstepped again.” He wiped his eyes and stared at the floor.

Dae pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry..I shouldn’t have said anything. After seeing Chang and Naoto’s reactions.. Why would I even consider that?”

Dae kissed him softly, “You’re alright, love. You were just worried about me.”

“Try not to hurt yourself more, okay? I’m going to check the grounds.”

“Tosh.. Just stay with me, okay?” Dae said quietly. “I just want to heal them, then cuddle you..”

“I’ll be right back, I swear. Just want to make sure no one’s creeping around. Five minutes.”

Dae sighed, “Alright.. Please be careful..”

Toshi blew him a kiss and left the house.

Dae went and healed the two men, reviving them quickly. He then slowly moved toward his and Toshi’s room.

Toshi was sitting on the bed, his eyes distant.

“Love?”

He jumped, then gave him a fake smile. “See? Safe and sound. Come cuddle.”

“Something’s wrong.. What are you thinking?”

“It doesn’t matter. Everyone breathing again?”

“If it’s bothering you, it matters. Please talk to me, Tosh..”

“You’re going to be angry.. Can’t we just cuddle?”

“Hun, I’m still a little pissy about you running off to fight the Organization.. But I’m holding that in and trying to trust you. Just tell me what’s on your mind and I’ll try to help you without getting mad.”

“I was wrong.”

“About?” Dae sat beside him and took his hand.

“That boy..” Toshi looked shell shocked.

“What do you mean, hun?”

“He was different..”

Dae squeezed Toshi’s hand, “Hun? You’re not making sense. I’m not going to be mad at you, just tell me?”

“I heard him talking..” Toshi squeezed his eyes shut. “It doesn’t matter. Just hold me?”

“Alright..” Dae held him close. “They’ll be okay. I’m going to see what I can do to get them safe from Stormvault Paris.”

Toshi made a strangled noise and clutched Dae closer.

“Shh, everything is going to be alright.”

“Not for them..” Toshi whispered before bursting into tears.

Dae pulled out his phone and texted a couple people. “Alright, I have people on it, trying to see more about their contracts. They’re going to be alright. I swear I’ll do whatever I can to help them.”

“They’re dead!” Toshi yelled, going to the window.

Dae stood, “You should have just fucking said that,” he snapped. He closed his eyes a moment, “I’m sorry, Tosh. I’ll go see what I can do to help them, alright?”

Toshi shook with sobs. “I..I killed them. They died because of what I said..”

“Please calm down, Toshi..” He said softly. “I’ll be back soon.” He left the house and looked around.

Down by the lake, two bodies were visible. The older man held the younger in his arms, his cheek resting on the other’s head. Both looked like they were sleeping, two small empty vials laying beside them.

Dae shook his head before kneeling down. He checked their bodies for what was in their system then worked on removing it. He then worked on reviving them, then teleported them back into the house. He laid them on a couple couches, then went back up to the bedroom. “Tosh, they’re going to be fine.”

Toshi didn’t answer, standing silently by the window. 

Dae noticed a crack in the wall. He frowned and approached Toshi, “Hun?”

Toshi turned slowly, his eyes dazed. A trickle of blood moved down his forehead.

Dae sighed and pulled Toshi to the bed. He healed him quickly and wrapped his arms around him. “Everything is okay, Tosh.”

Toshi slowly nodded. “Not mad?”

“Not mad, love. Just worried about you.”

“Why? Did I do something?”

Dae sighed and just held Toshi closer. 

“Tired.”

“Sleep, love.”

“Say that again. I like it when you call me that.”

“Just sleep, my love. Everything will be alright.”

Toshi purred, then closed his eyes.

Dae closed his eyes as well, focusing on Toshi’s breathing until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Toshi smelled something cooking and got up. He headed for the kitchen, rubbing slightly bleary eyes. Seeing a figure at the stove, he crept up and squeezed the butt softly.

The figure turned and raised an eyebrow.

Toshi blinked, then froze. “You..you aren’t Dae..”

“You must be his.. Kitten.” The man smirked.

Toshi turned red, then fled the kitchen.

Dae saw Toshi, “Hey, love.”

“Ohgodohgodohgod…”

“What’s wrong?” Dae asked softly.

“Thought you were in the kitchen…” Toshi shook his head, mortified.

Dae chuckled, “I forgot to mention  _ why  _ I was at the Organization the other day..” 

“I’m  _ so _ embarrassed. Please don’t hit me.”

“Say something wrong? Or..” He looked thoughtful before smirking, “Grabbed his ass?”

Toshi hid his face in his hands.

Dae wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dae shook his head, “I swear, it’s okay.”

“Is he going to kick my ass?”

“No, love.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause, I know him well.”

“I think I’ll stay out of the kitchen.”

Dae rolled his eyes and took Toshi’s arm. “Come on, love, you need to eat.”

“Unless he wants to make me a main course..” He muttered under his breath.

Dae dragged him in. The man looked up and chuckled.

Toshi tried to turn around.

“Tosh, you’re going to have to meet him eventually.”

“Before or after I die?”

Both Dae and Siu rolled their eyes.

“I really was looking forward to meeting you,” Siu said quietly. “Even if your record is a little terrifying..”

Toshi sent a look of shock toward Dae.

“He knows of you as Viper. Freaked him out when I told him I was married to you.”

Toshi looked sad. “Sorry I scare you.”

Siu shook his head, “It’s just I’ve heard so much about you. I didn’t realize you weren’t working for the Organization anymore, so I was surprised is all.”

“I only did it to save Dae..”

Siu looked at him, “Thank you for trying to protect him.. I should have been here keeping an eye on him.”

Toshi shook his head. “Not your fault. And you shouldn’t thank me. I’ve caused him a lot of pain.” He turned and left.

Dae winced and followed him. “Toshi..”

  
  


Siu followed as well, grabbing Toshi by the shoulders. “He looks happy and alive to me. I’d say that’s reason enough to thank you.”

Toshi snorted. “Only because of our other friends. I get him hurt and they pick up the pieces.”

Dae growled and moved closer, slapping Toshi. “Will you just stop?! I love you! You make me happy and you don’t cause me pain! Get that through your thick skull, you adorable idiot.”

Toshi rubbed his cheek. “Oww. Speaking of my thick skull, did you toss me around yesterday? Cause the wall is cracked and I have a killer headache.”

Dae stared at him, a hint of hurt in his voice, “I might slap you, but you don’t really think I’d do  _ that _ to you, do you? I came back inside and you were bleeding a bit. You’d been pretty upset, I figured you hit the wall yourself..”

“I meant while getting..you know. Not in a bad way, babe. But you said I did it myself?” Toshi looked disturbed. “The last time I did that..”

“I’ll keep an eye on you and take care of anything that happens, okay?” He kissed Toshi’s cheek.

“You two are cute,” Siu smiled. 

“You too. I mean I knew the Organization was researching cloning, but didn’t realize the program was up and running.” Toshi nodded his head. “Damn good job.”

Dae shook his head, “God, imagine if they  _ did  _ clone me. We don’t need two of me running around. It’s bad enough having him here.”

Siu rolled his eyes before looking at Toshi, “I’m not a clone.”

“Huh?”

“He was found and told his family was killed.. He’s been alive this whole time,” Dae said quietly. “Mylo informed me of a lookalike in the Org, so I looked into it and found him. Meet Siu.”

“Your dead twin?” Toshi went pale. “And I grabbed..” He began to panic. “I’m such a dead man..”

“No problem at all. You  _ are  _ pretty cute,” Siu winked.

Toshi swallowed hard.

Dae chuckled, “Told you.” He looked at Toshi, “You’re fine, love.”

“I need a drink.” Tosh finally answered.

Dae kissed Toshi’s cheek and dragged him back to the kitchen. He pushed him into a chair before grabbing Toshi a drink. Siu filled a plate up and slid it in front of him.

“Thank you.” Toshi kissed Dae, then whispered “He called me Kitten..”

“I  _ may _ have mentioned I call you that. Not that I told him the situation I call you that in.. but I basically said you were an innocent little kitten and weren’t scary at all.” Dae chuckled softly.

“Innocent little kitten huh?” Toshi winked.

“After breakfast you can show me you’re not innocent, if you want,” Dae winked back.

“Wish I could. Our scientist friend woke me up. Wants to know if you’re scrapping some cyborg or something. Sounded annoyed, like when I dragged his ass out of bed that one time.”

Dae sighed, “I got distracted with the whole Paris thing, I forgot to call him back. No, I’m not scrapping the cyborg, I was trying to help him..”

Toshi stared. “I thought he was making a joke.”

Dae sighed and sat down. After eating a few bites of food, he stood again, “You hang out here, okay? I’ll take care of the cyborg issue.”

“Be careful.”

Dae nodded and headed out the door. He arrived to the office and entered with an apology, “I’m sorry, Stormvault Paris was attacking and I found my twin and it’s been a bit crazy. I didn’t mean to ignore your call.”

Hoshi Yaguchi raised an eyebrow. “Crazy sounds like an understatement.” He stood from the desk, leading Dae into another room. “He’s been staying low powered since reactivation. He is worried at what his situation will be.”

The cyborg lay on a table, his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell in an even rhythm.

“He  _ is _ about eighty percent human.” Hoshi informed Dae.

“Alright, let’s wake him up.”

Hoshi went to the man’s side and gently shook his shoulder. “Masaharu, you have a visitor.”

There were a series of clicks and whirs, then the man’s eyes opened. He sat up, cocked his head at Hoshi, then flinched as he saw Dae.

“Hey, sorry for not visiting sooner. Been a bit preoccupied with important business..” Dae trailed off quietly.

“I was unaware that condemned scrap received visitors.” His voice was soft.

“I told you I was going to help you..”

“You did. You deactivated me. Imagine my surprise when I restarted here. I assumed you had reconsidered and wanted to study me.”

Dae shook his head, “I merely want to help. You can stay here at Stormvault in safety, or come to our house and hang out with our friends. Either way, we’ll try to keep you safe.”

“You want a machine in your home?” He looked confused.

“You’re a person. Whether you’re part or all machine, you’re still a person.”

He blinked, one eye tearing up. “You accept me..this isn’t a prank?”

“Not a prank. I’m Dae Minato, head of this country’s Stormvault. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Masaharu Kento. At least I used to be. Haven’t been called that in years though. My designation is Cobra 1.”

Dae nodded. “Well, would you like to come home with me and meet my family? Or would you prefer to stay here?”

Masaharu shuddered. “No offense to Hoshi, but this place gives me nightmares.”

Hoshi snickered.

“Alright.” Dae approached and held out a hand.

Masaharu took it, his eyes narrowing.

“Don’t worry. Just teleporting. Nothing to fear.”

“Okay..”

Dae teleported them to the house.

Toshi looked up and his jaw dropped.

“What?” Dae asked quietly.

Toshi shook his head. “Nothing.”

Jin landed on the patio, then entered. He stopped in shock. “Masaharu?”

The cyborg stared in disbelief. “ _ Jin _ ? I thought you were dead!”

Dae chuckled slightly, “I’ll let you two catch up..” He headed to Toshi’s side. “Thinking of doing dinner with Dad so he and Siu can catch up and Dad can tell him the details I skipped out on.. Want to go with?”

“Think you’ll need to revive him?” Toshi grinned. “And I think it should be just family, don’t you think?”

“You  _ are  _ family..” Dae said quietly. “But if you don’t want to go, it’s okay.”

“You know what I mean. I shouldn’t be intruding on this.”

Dae shrugged slightly, trying not to seem too sad.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’ll come if you want me to. Just don’t want your dad upset.”

Dae shook his head and gave a small smile, “It’s fine. I’ll bring you some food home, okay?”

“Dae, don’t do that.” Toshi’s voice became sad.

Dae sighed and shook his head. He kissed Toshi’s cheek before heading up the stairs.

Toshi followed him. “Dae.”

“What, love?”

Toshi’s lips twisted. “You’re shutting me out.”

“I’m not trying to.” Dae shrugged. “You don’t want to go to dinner. I’ll go without you. End of story.”

“Dammit! I didn’t mean it like that. I just assumed your father would prefer catching up alone. I want to go  _ everywhere _ with you forever.”

“He thinks of you as family too..” Dae said quietly. “I haven’t told him about Siu yet.. just that there’s a surprise at dinner. I hope he doesn’t pass out on us.”

“More worried about heart attack. But you can at least heal him if needed.”

Dae nodded. “Siu studied healing from the Fae so I’m sure he’s better at it than I am. Only thing I have on him is the reviving..”

“Nice. Maybe now poor Kazue won’t be run ragged and she can spend more time with  _ her _ boyfriend.” Toshi chuckled. “If either of you tell what happened earlier, you will pay for it though.”

Dae stared at him a moment before smirking, “You planning on punishing me if I do?”

“After I finish getting yelled at, absolutely.”

“I’d be interested in what that punishment would entail..”

“Maybe you’ll get punished anyway..” Toshi teased.

Dae chuckled and kissed Toshi’s cheek.

Later that night, Dae and Siu arrived back at the house. Dae waved before heading up the stairs. 

Siu approached Toshi, “Hey.”

“How did it go? He pass out?”

“Surprisingly not, but he did look like he might,” Siu chuckled. “I can’t believe we’re Princes of an alien planet..” he shook his head. “They told me a bit about all Dae has been through.. sounds like he’s been through a lot.”

Toshi fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I was just wondering, does he normally not eat much or is there something wrong? He barely touched breakfast and only had a small salad at dinner.. When we were young he’d eat everything in sight,” Siu chuckled slightly. 

Toshi paled as he comprehended the words. “Not  _ again _ ..dammit.”

Siu frowned, “Does he need help? Is there something I can do?”

“Either he’s off his meds or they stopped working.” Toshi sighed. “If he’s off, he’s close to spiraling again. If they stopped working, he needs to go see Jenni.”

Siu nodded, “Should I ask or you? I’m sure you have more experience with him and his meds..”

“He’ll flip if I ask. We fought over something stupid earlier. If I say anything, he’ll just clam up or worse, snap at me and then feel guilty.”

Siu nodded, “I’ll be back.” He headed up the stairs. He held a short conversation with Dae before coming downstairs again.

“He’s crying.. won’t explain why. But it seems like he’s been taking his meds, so they must have stopped working.”

“Crap. Thanks for letting me know.” He quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. “Babe?”

Dae opened the door, wiping at his eyes. “It is our room.. why are you knocking?”

“I didn’t want to come in if you didn’t want me to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?” 

“You were annoyed with me before you left and then Siu said you were crying.”

“I told him it wasn’t a big deal.” 

“Baby, it is. I don’t want to see you again like that day we went shopping. And if the meds aren’t working, you know Jenni will help you find new ones.”

Toshi could see Dae’s face processing everything. Finally, Dae muttered, “So  _ that’s  _ why I was crying?”

“For someone who can control others emotions, you are having a bit of trouble handling yours.”

“Sorry..” Dae sighed before moving to sit on the bed. “I don’t like having to rely on the meds..”

“I know, Baby.” Toshi sat beside him. “You ever thought about getting off them?”

“Do you mean not taking them anymore?”

“Yeah. I’m not forcing you to, just wondering.”

“We tried.. for a couple months..”

“Guessing it didn’t go well?”

Dae shook his head, “Not really, no.” He looked thoughtful. “I’ve been on quite a few different meds and many don’t affect me anymore.. There’s a new trial drug.. maybe I’ll look into that?”

“Is it safe?”

Dae shrugged, “It is a trial drug. It could be fabulous or could not be. But helping in the trial would help test the med for other patients..”

“But other patients are human..”

Dae frowned, “Never thought of it.”

Toshi chuckled and shook his head. “I think you need to sleep.”

Dae sighed and nodded. “Alright..”

Toshi kissed him gently. “Sleep well, sweet prince.”

Dae curled up.

Toshi covered him, then slipped out of the room. He gave a relieved sigh as he realized everyone was in bed. He crept to a cabinet, extracting a syringe and opaque vial. He quickly withdrew, then injected the substance. He put everything back, then laid on the couch and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

  
  


Dae came home with a bag from the pharmacy. He went to his bathroom and began putting bottles away.

“You’re home..” Toshi’s words were slurred, his eyes heavy as he leaned on the door.

“You drunk or something?” Dae asked softly.

Toshi froze, then fled the room.

After taking out some pills from his bottles, he swallowed them dry. He considered following Toshi, but didn’t want to cause issues. 

“Dae! Are you here?” Tsubasa’s voice was near panicked.

“What’s up?” Dae left the room.

“He’s not breathing.” The witch was kneeling beside a still Toshi.

Dae knelt down and examined Toshi before growling. He pushed energy into the man, making sure he was breathing again before going to Kazue.

“Dae? What is wrong?”

“I want you to lock up the Kiore, with Fae magic if possible. Only give it to those you know are hurt. Seems like  _ someone  _ decided to take some and OD on it..”

Kazue quickly went to her bag and searched through it. Her eyes grew wide. “It’s gone. It’s all gone..”

Dae cursed. “I’ll search the house for any just in case.” He left the room and began searching everywhere he could think of.

“Found it!” Tsubasa yelled.

Dae went to him and grabbed it, giving it back to Kazue. 

He sat down beside Toshi, trying to calm down but his anger kept growing. Eventually, he stormed out, not wanting to hurt Toshi when he woke. He headed to Mylo’s to get information before planning a few attacks to get his rage out.

“Ughhh.” Toshi blinked his eyes open and instantly regretted it. When the pounding in his head lessened, he sat up. 

Tsubasa glared at him. “Bout damn time. I was going to pour water on you.”

“Why?” 

“Cause your imbecilic furry demon ass overdosed!”

Toshi paled, then staggered out the front door. He ignored Tsubasa calling his name, determined to get as far away as possible.

Dae weighed his options, trying to decide if he should attack the Organization or Stormvault Paris first. He finally decided on Stormvault. He sent a quick text to Kiba to keep him updated, then vanished. He found himself outside a large building that looked similar to his own base. He snuck into a side door and began looking around.

“Halt!” A young man, not much older than a teen shakily aimed a pistol at him.

Dae flashed his Stormvault badge, “Take me to your branch’s leaders.”

“What are you planning?” He asked suspiciously as he waved Dae toward an elevator.

“Doesn’t concern you, so stay out of it.”

“If you’re gonna destroy this place, I need to know. I have to rescue someone first.”

“Just planning on taking out the leaders and taking over like I did the other Stormvault.”

“You’re him..” The boy’s voice was hushed with awe.

“Name’s Dae. Go get your person out of here if you want freedom. Or wait til I’m done and join us. Though, you’d still have freedom that way too..”

“Renn.” He looked sheepish. “I don’t know if I can actually free him, actually. But I hope you kill every one of those bastards. They’ve hurt a lot of people. Floor 48.”

“Thanks.” Dae nodded and got in the elevator.

The boy disappeared from sight.

Dae waited for the elevator to arrive and prepared himself to attack. He formed ice spears before the door even opened.

“What part of no disturbances do you not understand, Fukase?” An obese man yelled as five other sharp dressed men scowled. “Director’s meetings are confidential.”

“Oh, well I  _ am  _ the President of Stormvault, so I think it’s okay if I cut in.” Within an instant he was stabbing the obese one in the heart.

He made a sound like a balloon deflating, the other men staring in shock.

“What do you want? I’m sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement.” One stood and addressed Dae.

Dae felt an extreme rush of rage, “I don’t think we can. And I don’t think I’m in the mood to try.” He shot out at them quickly.

They all fell, cluttering the room.

Dae went to the PA system. “Stormvault Paris has been freed. You now work for me, Dae Minato, the one who took over the other Stormvault. Look forward to emails about changes.” He got into the computer system and synced it with his phone before heading back downstairs.

“Do you need something, Director Minato?” A teenage boy’s voice spoke from his phone’s speaker.

Dae frowned, “Who are you?”

“I am Raito. I am Stormvault Paris’ computer system.”

Dae frowned, “Oh?” 

“Yes. Do you wish to meet? I am on level 5.”

“Okay..” He made his way to level 5.

The teenage guard stood near a glass case, his face streaked with tears.

“I’m confused,” Dae told Raito. “Are you a person or an AI?” He looked into the case.

A boy slightly younger than the guard sat attached to various servers by cables. His eyes were closed, but the voice answered Dae again. “Hello! Can you please calm Renn down? He will hurt himself if he shatters the containment case.”

Dae nodded and went to Renn. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.” He then asked Raito, “Can we unplug you from all of this?”

“I do not know. It has been a long time.”

Dae nodded and pulled Renn back. He broke into the case, moving quickly to protect Raito’s body from the falling glass. He ignored the cuts he received as he began unhooking the wires. He focused energy into Raito’s body and even through the computer system to pull Raito’s energy back to his body.

Raito’s eyes fluttered open, hazy and distant.

“You with me?” Dae asked softly.

“I feel..strange.” Raito blinked before focusing on Dae. “Why would you do this?”

“You deserve to be free.”

“What is free?”

Dae looked thoughtful, “Having the ability to make your own decisions and live your life.”

“We have never been free.” Renn said sadly.

“Well, you are now. I’m taking you home with me where you’ll be safe and cared for.” Dae said softly. 

“We have contracts.” Raito said matter of factly. “Unvoidable.”

“Contracts with Stormvault? Cause if I run Stormvault.. I can basically decide what to do with you, including free you.”

“We are on loan from Stormvault Foundation Japan. This was a demonstration for the Paris Branch.” 

Dae took a deep breath. “Okay.. So I run US and Paris now. There’s a Japan branch and how many more?”

“Only one more. UK branch. But the directors were here to see my demonstration. I believe you killed them all?” Raito cocked his head. “The heat signatures diminished after you entered the director’s office.”

Dae paused, “Ok.. so were they just the UK directors or the Japan ones as well?”

“All branches but the US were represented.”

Dae took a deep breath. “So.. I run all four branches now?”

“If you wish.”

“Well then, one, that means your contracts belong to me, and I can free you. And two.. since you had access to the computers and probably know what you’re doing, can you hook me up to the emails for Japan and the UK as well?”

Raito smiled, going to a nearby computer. His hands flew over the keyboard, then he turned. “I have sent the email you used for the US branch when you took over. Everyone will check their inboxes for your updates.” He stepped back, then swayed.

Dae caught him and motioned Renn over. “Like I said, taking you to my house for now.” He put a hand on both and teleported them home.

He glanced at Tsubasa with a frown, “Where is Tosh?”

“He ran.” The witch ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. “I fucked up and yelled at him.”

“With the mood I was in, I’d have probably beaten him up.” Dae sighed. “Renn, Raito, this is Tsubasa.. He’ll help you with whatever you need until I get back, okay?”

Both boys nodded in wonder.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes, then snapped his fingers. “Come on, let’s eat.” He led them into the kitchen.

Dae focused on Toshi and teleported.

He was crawling in a circle in the forest. A rock nearby had a large bloodstain on it.

“Toshi?” Dae crouched down.

“Messed everything up. Must absolve.” His voice was monotone, blood dripping as he circled again. He moved to the rock and prepared to slam his head down.

Dae caught him and held him close. “Shh, Tosh. You’re okay.” He put his husband to sleep and worked on healing him. He then teleported them to the hospital.

“Dae? What did he do now?” Setsuko quickly moved to them.

“I need you to take care of him. Something is wrong and he’s hurting himself again, like with the programming.. He also has been taking Kiore.. He overdosed.”

“Damn. What do you need?”

“Before anything else, let’s run some brain scans so if there’s something visible I can fix it.. if not.. you’ll have to watch him while I go search the Organization for answers.”

“You got it.” She got the former assassin on a gurney and headed for the scanner. She fired it up and began the tests. At the end, she came out looking grave.

“What’s wrong?” Dae paused his pacing.

She handed over the scans wordlessly.

There was a decent sized tumor in Toshi’s brain. Dae paled as he looked through the images. “I can’t just heal this.. I can help, but you’d have to do surgery. Is that possible?”

“With your help, I believe so. But it will be touch and go.”

Dae nodded, “Alright. I gotta call Tsubasa and make sure he’s doing okay with the new boys I brought home, then we can get this started..”

“Did you say  _ boys _ ?”

“They’re teens.. they have contracts through Stormvault Japan, but since I’ve now killed the directors of all branches of Stormvault, they’re my responsibility..”

“Dae..Call Tsubasa. Tell him to reschedule our date. I’ll get scrubbed in and start the preliminary stuff.”

Dae nodded and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Tsubasa.

“Yo, Dae!”

“Everything okay there?”

“Might need to go shopping cause it’s like Raito has never eaten before, but otherwise fine. You okay?”

Dae took a deep breath, “Not.. Not really. Suko has to reschedule your date. She’s helping me with surgery on Tosh..”

“Surgery? What the fuck?”

“He.. he has a brain tumor,” Dae let out a small sob.

“Gods..how bad?”

“Not good. But we’re hoping between her doing surgery and me healing, we can take care of it.”

“Good luck. Is that why he was..?”

“I’m assuming it’s why he took Kiore and why he’s been hurting himself again.”

“Go do what you need to. We’ll hold down the fort here.”

“Thanks.” Dae hung up. He paused for a minute before calling Kiba.

“Heard from a little birdie you had a bit of excitement.” The half vampyr said drily.

“Yeah.. When you get a chance, can you get into contact with people at the other branches? I figure we’ll need a secretary or whatever from each branch to keep track of things since you and I can’t be everywhere at once.”

“You got it, boss.”

“Thanks. I gotta go.. Suko and I are doing surgery on Tosh.”

“He got hurt again?”

“No.. brain tumor..”

“Ouch. Take care of him. I’ve got this handled.”

“Oh. One last thing before I forget.. if something  _ does  _ ever happen to me, I’m leaving you with Stormvault. Not that I plan on going anywhere but I just wanted to make sure it was taken care of.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, but fucking hell Dae!”

“Sorry.. it just came into my mind when I was going into the Paris base.. I figure if I’m going to keep being an idiot and running in places, there should be backup plans in case..”

“Go save  _ your _ idiot.” Kiba hung up.

Dae quickly scrubbed up and got ready for surgery. He stepped in, ready to assist. 

Setsuko aimed the light on the tumor.

Dae began pouring energy into Toshi while following any instructions Setsuko gave.

She carefully cut the tumor free, depositing it in a basin with a sharp exhale. “How’s it looking?”

“If you’re done, sew him up. It’ll help me heal him faster.”

“Got it.” She expertly stitched Toshi up, then stepped back.

Dae continued to pour light for a while longer then finally dropped his hands. “I think we did it..”

“Yeah. Now we wait.”

“Thank you, Suko.”

She chuckled. “You’re welcome. Want some coffee?”

Dae nodded.

She led him out, grabbing a nurse and having them move Toshi to a room. She headed for her office, pouring them each a cup.

Dae sat down quietly.

Setsuko sighed, seating herself. “You’re spreading yourself pretty thin, Dae.”

“I’m trying not to.. Kiba’s going to get people to keep track of the different Stormvault branches for me.. and I just started new meds to help cuz my last ones quit working..”

“And taking in kids?”

“What was I supposed to do? Leave them?”

“Do you know anything about them?”

“These specific kids or kids in general?” Dae chuckled slightly before admitting, “They’ve never been free..”

Setsuko gasped.

“I figure even if the others have to help me raise them, it’d be better for them than there. And even if I left them at Stormvault, I’d be worrying about them and trying to help them from there..” Dae put his head in his hands and his leg started shaking. “I know it’s a lot.. but I don’t know what else to do..”

“You are so caring. I just worry it will be too much.” Setsuko crouched beside him. “Are they in need of medical attention?”

“Raito might need to be looked at at some point, but I figure if Tsubasa hasn’t called, they must be doing decently.”

“Were they guinea pigs?”

“Renn was just a guard.. Raito.. he was attached to the computer system..”

“How the hell?! You mean, they were studying him right?”

“He was attached to the computers.. Running them and being an assistant. Basically a humanized version of Siri..”

Setsuko blanched. “What kind of monsters…”

“It’s things like that why I had to take over.. If I’m in charge, people won’t get hurt.”

“How could these places be allowed to exist?”

“Not sure. Rumors are they have government ties, but I haven’t found any evidence leaning one way or the other. They could be like the Organization and just working in the shadows.”

“I’d have burned them all to the ground with the leaders inside.” Setsuko snarled.

“I know.. problem is, many workers are just there to save others so they are mostly innocents. Plus, if I burned them, it might have killed any prisoners they had. So.. the only option left was to take over and run them for good instead of evil.”

Setsuko composed herself as a nurse came in and whispered in her ear. “Thank you.” The nurse left and she looked over. “You calm enough to see your idiot?”

Dae stood and nodded, almost running from the room down to where Toshi was.

“Dae? Why am I here?”

“Hey, love,” Dae said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like when my chip got removed the second time.”

Dae nodded, “You were having some issues, so we did some tests.. we had to do surgery..”

“Surgery?”

Dae went to his side and took his hand, “Yeah. You had a tumor in your head.”

“The kiore..I thought it had quit working.” He stared at the blanket. “Are you angry?”

“Not at all, love. Just worried about you.”

“Basa said I overdosed though..”

“I know. I was a little upset, but I really just was worried about you.”

“I want to go home.”

Dae nodded. “I’ll get Suko to release you. We’ll go to our house so it’s quiet. We do have a few things to talk about, but it can wait until you’ve rested more. Nothing to worry about, just need to update you on some stuff that happened.”

He nodded quietly, then looked up. “Are we really okay?”

“I swear we are fine, love.”

Toshi smiled and squeezed Dae’s hand.

After clearing it up with Setsuko, Dae took them home. He carried Toshi to the bed and laid him down gently before going to change.

Toshi settled back, his mind slow and groggy.

Dae came back, a couple bandages visible on his bare chest. He laid down beside Toshi and kissed his cheek.

Toshi’s mind cleared. “You’re hurt.”

“They aren’t bad. They should be healed by morning.”

“You weren’t hurt before, were you?”

“Before when?” Dae raised an eyebrow. “I went on a mission while you were sleeping after your OD. When I got back you were gone. I went looking for you and found you, took you to hospital then did the scans and the surgery. Now we’re here.”

“When you got home from the pharmacy..” Toshi frowned. “Or did I dream that?”

“Wasn’t hurt when I got home from the pharmacy.”

“You did a mission alone?”

Dae winced, “Yeah..”

“Baby..” Toshi kissed him. “It went okay?”

Dae sighed, “Yes. However we have even more people living at the house.. and um.. they’re going to need a bit more care than the others..”

“Did you bring home babies?” Toshi asked with a grin. “I bet it’s twin babies that can kill with their minds.”

Dae laughed lightly, “No. Teens that have never been free before. Not sure what abilities they have, but one is fabulous with computers.”

“Stormvault or the Org?” Toshi’s eyes darkened.

“Stormvault. Which I’m now fully in charge of.”

“Too tired to ask right now. Tell me when I wake up.”

“Whatever you want, love.” Dae kissed his head.

Toshi snuggled into the embrace and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  


Dae woke up, watching Toshi sleeping. He held the other man close, wishing they could just stay in bed forever. He tried to focus on what he had to do for the day ahead. Take care of Renn and Raito, getting to know them better. Checking in with Kiba on his progress and if he got people picked, he had to set up a meeting with them. Meeting with Siu, if there was time, to work on showing him how to use his abilities. Dae racked his brain trying to remember the rest. Meeting with Dad.. Spending as much time with Toshi as possible.. Getting the house cleaned up and making sure the others were keeping up on the other house.. maybe getting back to the office to get appointments set up for his patients..

Dae’s leg began shaking slightly and he closed his eyes tight. How could one person do so much? But he couldn’t just assign the others with most of those tasks.. plus he didn’t want to make them do much, they had their own lives. Only Kiba and the Stormvault crew he could really give orders to. He began feeling sick but tried to ignore it as he nuzzled into Toshi.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Toshi wrapped his arms around Dae as he woke.

Dae shook his head as he realized his leg was shaking. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“I always worry. Have you taken your meds today?”

“Not yet.. maybe that will help?” He said quietly before getting up and taking them. “So what are your plans for the day? Other than looking adorable like usual.”

Toshi blushed and chuckled. “Well, I thought I’d spend part of it staring at your ass, part of it staring at Raito in confusion and part trying to coax Taji to go outside on the patio, at least.”

Dae chuckled, “Sounds like a good day. I have a lot going on, but if you need anything at all, call me ok?”

Toshi gave a purr as he focused on admiring his husband.

Dae chuckled. “I think I’ll start with my meetings. Then later we can spend time getting to know Renn and Raito more?”

Toshi pursed his lips. “They are really strange. Won’t talk about how they ended up how they did.. Like they are hiding something.”

“Maybe we’ll get them to open up once they know us more?”

“Maybe. Have fun.”

Dae kissed him before heading to Stormvault US.

Kiba was lounging outside, smoking. “Hi Boss. You okay?”

Dae nodded, “Fine.” He looked at Kiba’s cigarette a moment before asking, “May I have one?”

He looked surprised, but retrieved the pack and handed him one. “You stressed too?”

Dae nodded again before lighting the cigarette and taking a drag.

“You’d think it would get easier..I mean I’m usually happy not to get shot at anymore, but sometimes I miss it cause paperwork sucks.”

Dae chuckled slightly. “I can get someone else on paperwork. Just let you watch everyone working and making sure they’re doing their jobs?”

He put his hands together and exaggeratedly bowed. “ _ Please _ ?”

“I don’t even remember what title I gave you before but you can be co-director now. I’m still the director but this’ll show you’re in charge of most things too.”

He nodded. “That would be nice. I have a lot to make up for.”

“Did you pick a secretary for this branch too?”

“Umm.. _ no _ ? I wasn’t expecting any changes here.” He looked embarrassed.

Dae just nodded silently.

Kiba finished his cigarette with a wry chuckle. “Go ahead and say it. I’m the office idiot today.”

Dae took a deep breath, “Any ideas who we can make secretary?”

“There’s a guy in communications..” Kiba answered thoughtfully. “You sure you want to free me from the paperwork?”

Dae nodded, “Go get him and the other secretaries and meet me in my office.” He finished his cigarette and walked off.

Kiba frowned at his back, then shrugged and went inside.

Dae sat at his desk and waited. He glanced at his email as the others entered.

Kiba pointed to each. “Asra, Ana for UK operations, Jabelle for Paris, and Kimiko for Japan. If you approve, that is.”

Dae looked them over and nodded. “Welcome. Basically, your job will be to keep me updated on the going ons at your respective branches. You report directly to me or Kiba.” 

They nodded slowly. 

“I know it’s different for most of you, since you’re used to working for a more..evil Stormvault, but we’re going to help people and make a difference for aliens and other non-humans.” 

Dae looked at Kiba, “Anything you think they need to know? You’ve been with Stormvault longer.”

He hesitated, biting his lip.

“Kiba?” 

“The UK has not released their subjects. Or so I’ve been informed.”

Dae growled, “They better release them by end of day or I’m going to go kill anyone who is keeping them.”

Ana spoke up. “Assistant Director McCarthy does not accept your leadership. He says you are unfit.”

Kiba shrank into himself at the mention of the name, eyes closing.

Dae muttered, “Well, guess I’ll go make him accept or he’ll lose his life.” He headed to the door.

“He’s vicious. Likes to hurt people. I was under him before I transferred here.” Kiba’s voice was shaky.

“I’ll take care of him.”

“Can I watch?”

Dae chuckled slightly, anger obvious underneath it, “I’ll video it if I can.” He left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Asra looked at Kiba with a frown, “He’s not normally so angry, is he?”

Kiba sighed. “No. But this job is stressful enough without all the other things he deals with. Why don’t you guys start doing what you need to?”

Dae teleported to the UK base, entering and searching for McCarthy.

He was on the phone, his voice angry. “I  _ said _ I want those test results and the disposals to be done by end of day! Don’t make me go down there or I’ll dispose of you too!”

Dae hissed, forming an ice spear. Within seconds, he had his arm around McCarthy, spear to his throat.

“You must be the brat who thinks he rules me.” He sneered.

Dae moved without a word, cutting his throat. He released him, “I  _ do _ .”

McCarthy choked for a moment, then his throat sealed. “ **Never** .” He knocked Dae back, laughing at his shocked look. “You’re nothing but another test subject. By the way, did that half breed’s incisions ever heal?” He laughed again.

Dae’s eyes blazed. Suddenly, everything slowed around him. He stabbed the man repeatedly with shards, cutting his throat, stabbing his heart, his stomach, shoving one through the side of his head, and finally, one through each eye socket. He backed up as time sped back to normal.

McCarthy twitched once, then collapsed bonelessly to the floor. Dae pulled out something from his pocket and knelt down beside the man. He used the device and McCarthy began burning.

Dae turned and walked to the office. Using the PA system, he spoke, “I am Dae Minato and I  _ am _ in charge here. McCarthy is dead and if you have an issue with me, you will be too. Release the prisoners and test subjects  _ now.  _ If there are  _ ANY  _ left after the next hour, whoever’s responsible for keeping them will be taken out.” He hung it up before looking out the window.

There were twin gasps of horror behind him.

Dae turned toward them.

“Baby..you certainly know how to run an obedient workplace..” Toshi moved his eyes from McCarthy to his love. “He not a nice guy?”

“He didn’t want to listen. And Kiba said he’s hurt a lot of people.” Dae answered before asking, “Why are you here?” He looked over and noticed Siu.

“Dae.. you need to calm down,” Siu said softly.

“I am calm.”

“If this is calm, I don’t want to see angry.” Toshi shivered. “Kiba called me, worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can sense your emotions, Dae, you’re furious.” Siu attempted to use his power to calm Dae.

Dae stared at him as his emotions changed. He leaned against the window, beginning to look exhausted as the anger subsided.

“Baby,” Toshi drew him into his arms. “Something’s wrong. I mean, okay, this guy was a dick. Not arguing the fact cause I know Kiba doesn’t lie. But this isn’t like you. You only do this to a  _ real _ threat, not a pencil pushing creep.”

Dae rested his head on Toshi’s shoulder and mumbled, “I just felt so angry.. I was like that yesterday too, which is why I went to take down Stormvault Paris..”

“Must be those pills.” Toshi gently stroked Dae’s hair. “You didn’t get like this until you started that drug.”

“But.. I need meds..”

“You can find different ones,” Siu answered.

“You can’t stay like this. You might end up hurting me, or Siu. Or worse, one of the others. And that would make you feel terrible.” Toshi rubbed Dae’s back soothingly.

Dae began sobbing, “I’m sorry..”

“I know, baby. But I’ll help you for a change. Are we done here?”

Dae nodded slowly before his breathing quickened.

“What’s wrong?”

Dae shook his head, “Just so much to do..”

“Kiba is taking care of it. Let’s get you home.”

“I have to take care of Renn and Raito, and make sure our demons are doing okay since they won’t stay inside, and Dad wants to meet me, and I’m supposed to show Siu how to do more, and I really should set up appointments with my patients so Jenni doesn’t have to keep dealing with them, and...” Dae began mumbling incoherently.

Toshi shook his head. “Listen to me. Renn and Raito are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. I saw the demons right after you left. They are fine. Jenni has already begun making appointments for you, but she’s taking it easy. Just a few at a time when you’re ready.” He looked at Siu.

“You can wait to show me things, or Dad can show me. And Dad will understand that you need some time to rest.”

Dae nodded slowly and clung to Toshi.

Toshi held him close, feeling helpless.

“Maybe.. Maybe I need anxiety meds too...” Dae whispered.

“You can talk to Jenni, **after** you rest.” Toshi nodded to Siu.

Siu approached and teleported them home.

Toshi gently laid Dae down, curling beside him. “Sleep, baby.”

Dae nodded and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Dae met with Jenni and they got new prescriptions ready for him. He came back home, counted them out and then took a handful. He headed out to the kitchen, looking in the fridge before deciding he wasn’t really hungry. 

“You need to eat.” Raito spoke behind him. “Your body fat has declined twenty percent since last month.”

Dae sighed and grabbed a small granola bar.

Raito clucked his tongue, but stayed otherwise silent.

Dae bit into it, eating just a couple bites. He acted like he was going to finish it, trying to distract Raito, “So, how’s everything been?”

“Enlightening.” The boy’s eyes were slightly distant. “This security system is different from the other house..”

“Is that a problem?” Dae asked in confusion.

“No. Just interesting.” Raito switched his eyes to look at Dae. “Toshi said you were worried about us.”

“Just wanted to make sure you were adjusting well enough.”

“We are well. Things are interesting to explore, although Renn is afraid we will be returned.”

“Why?”

“Because I am a prototype. Stormvault Japan must be upset.”

“Hun, I took over all of the Stormvault branches. If anyone is upset there, they’ll have to go through me.”

“Why are you protecting me?”

“Stormvault has changed, we’re trying to help people.. Is there a reason I  _ shouldn’t  _ protect you?”

“I am not..a person. I am merely a computer augmentation for use by Stormvault.”

Dae frowned, “You look and seem like a person to me. And you’re not being used by Stormvault anymore, so you need to figure out what you want to do with your life.”

Raito looked at him in confusion. “Life? My purpose is to aid Stormvault. If you don’t need me, what is my purpose?”

“Only you can decide that. That’s basically what life  _ is. _ Finding your purpose. No one can tell you what it is but yourself.”

Raito considered the answer, then nodded. “I will think on it. You are quite kind.”

Dae just shrugged, “I try.”

Raito gave him a smile, then his eyes unfocused. A moment later, he looked at Dae. “Kiba was just admitted to the ER.”

Dae sighed, “Why this time?”

“Chest pains.” He pointed to Dae’s phone. “Setsuko is calling.”

Dae shook his head and answered, “Hey, Suko. Calling about Kiba?”

“How-?” She stopped. “Never mind. Yeah. Mind explaining why there is a Stormvault interruptor chip in his heart?”

Dae froze, “I don’t know..” He looked at Raito, “Can you pull up Kiba’s file?”

“Of course.” Raito focused and then looked at him. “What do you wish to know?” 

“Why would Stormvault put a chip in his heart?”

Raito’s eyes scanned quickly, then he recited “Subject 21 will be given an interruptor to study adrenaline crash during conflict situations. Ordered by Thomas McCarthy, associate director Stormvault UK. It is also ordered to inflict non healing internal incisions to test endurance.”

Dae hissed, “I wish I could murder that man again..” He looked at Raito, “Can it be removed then?”

“Removal is possible, but risky.”

Dae nodded, “Suko, take it out. Have Jenni help, unless she’s busy then Siu or I will be there soon.”

“Understood.” She hung up.

Toshi padded in, scratching his head. “Something wrong?” He saw Raito and grinned. “What’s up, Bit?”

“Kiba’s going into surgery. Wish I could re-kill McCarthy..” Dae sighed. “Also, got new meds. So watch in case I go psycho again.”

“Understood.”

Raito looked puzzled. “Bit?”

“It’s a nickname,” Dae answered, finally tucking the rest of the granola bar back into its wrapper.

“Why?”

Dae shrugged, “People give others nicknames, especially when they care about them.”

Raito blinked. “You care for me?”

Dae nodded. “In like a.. little brother or adopted child type way.” He paused wondering if he should have admitted that.

Toshi frowned. “Why wouldn’t we care?”

“I understand protecting your investment, like protecting your car or other necessary devices. I do not understand caring.”

“You’re not an investment.. We look at you like a person who deserves care and love like anyone else,” Dae said quietly.

“I..” Raito suddenly burst into tears.

Dae wrapped his arms around him, “Everything’s alright.”

“I..am afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“He..he will come take me back..”

“Who?”

“Dr. Hada. He created me and allowed Stormvault to use me. He desires to improve me..”

Toshi growled. “ _ Improve _ ?”

Raito nodded slowly. “He believes he can integrate me completely..”

Dae took a deep breath, “I’ll try my best to keep you safe. And I will  _ literally  _ kill him in the most painful way I can think of.”

“For me?” Raito’s voice was disbelieving.

“Of course.”

“Arigato.”

“I’ll do whatever I have to to keep you safe.”

Toshi nodded. “Absolutely.” He turned to Dae. “So what did Kiba do to himself now?”

“Apparently McCarthy put a fucking chip in his heart.”

He paled. “An interruptor? Really?!”

Dae sighed and nodded.

“That explains a lot. Tell me Suko has help.”

“I said if Jenni couldn’t, Siu or I would come.”

Toshi put his hands together and murmured something fervently.

Dae sighed, “I’m going to check on Asra and let him know about Kiba so he can keep an eye on things, then I’ll be back. Won’t take long.”

Toshi nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dae kissed his cheek before disappearing. Dae went and grabbed something from Kiba’s desk then called Asra outside. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he waited.

Asra came out with a frown. Dae updated him on the situation, occasionally taking a drag. He finished it and let Asra go before replacing the cigarettes in Kiba’s desk. He’d started buying them for Kiba so he could share them and wouldn’t have to hide his own.

His cell rang.

“What’s up?”

“We tried, Dae.” Jenni was sobbing. “We tried so hard..”

Dae winced. “Any chance I could revive him? Or is there too much damage?”

“Please try. Naoto’s a wreck.” Jenni tried to compose herself.

Dae took a deep breath before teleporting to the hospital. He looked Kiba over before holding out his hands to heal him.

Setsuko looked up from where she held a inconsolate Naoto. “I almost had it, but there was a damned miniature bomb.. It went off. And Jenni tried to fix those incisions, but they wouldn’t heal.”

Dae nodded and worked on the damage.

“Kill me..” Naoto sobbed brokenly.

“At least give me a few to try to help.”

The vampyr looked up in surprise. “Dae?”

“I’m not making promises, but I can try my best.”

He nodded, waiting desperately.

Dae continued focusing. Damage that Jenni hadn’t healed slowly returned to normal, then Dae pushed a large burst of energy to work on reviving Kiba.

His eyes flew open and his fangs suddenly elongated, then he was on Dae.

Dae struggled to get him off but couldn’t.

Naoto wrenched his brother away before he could bite down, then hissed as Kiba sank teeth into him instead.

Dae quickly grabbed a blood bag, pulling Kiba off and shoving the bag at him before healing the bite marks.

Kiba began devouring the blood as Naoto winced. “Sorry about that.”

Dae shook his head, “Should have expected it.”

“He’s not full though. Shouldn’t have.”

Dae shrugged and watched Kiba. “As long as he’s okay now.”

Kiba blinked, then looked around. “What happened?”

“You had a chip in you, ended up dying in surgery. I healed and revived you, then you tried to bite us.” Dae shrugged. “You feeling better?”

He nodded dumbly. “I tried to bite?” 

Dae nodded, “It’s okay though. Just sit back down and rest for a bit.”

“Sorry.” He sat down, looking confused before looking at Dae. “A chip? Who put a chip in me?”

“Take three guesses. Someone at Stormvault. Wish I hadn’t killed him so quick..”

Kiba’s eyes flashed and he snarled. “That fucking bastard!”

“What’s important is, you’re okay now.”

He nodded, then noticed Naoto and hugged him close. 

Setsuko motioned Dae out.

Dae followed, “What’s up?”

“I am considering having a colleague examine Raito. Just to make sure he’s okay. With your permission, of course.”

“Alright. Just make sure he’s okay.”

“I swear. Will he be comfortable coming here?”

“I’ll talk to him.”

Setsuko smiled. “So..I hear you have a brother?”

Dae grinned, “I do. I thought he died and after it happened, Mom erased my memories of him.. but he’s back. His name is Siu. He looks like me but with darker hair.”

“Can the world stand having two?” She teased.

Dae chuckled, “At least he is a bit more sane.”

“I’ve  _ got _ to meet him now.”

Dae laughed, “So.. how are things with Basa?”

“If he tries to get me to test potions again…” She mock complained.

“I’m glad you guys are doing well though.”

“Me too.” Her phone vibrated and she checked it. “Speaking of significant others...yours might be the next to have heart issues.”

Dae raised an eyebrow.

“You aren’t answering your phone.”

Dae frowned and pulled it out.

Several texts were prominent ranging in order from ‘are you still busy?’ to ‘if you don’t answer, I’m coming in full angry cat mode and slaughtering someone!’

Dae rolled his eyes and called Toshi.

“Dae! Are you alright?”

“Yeah sorry. After meeting with Asra I got a call and had to come heal and revive Kiba.”

“He okay?”

“Yeah, tried to bite us but he’s doing better now.”

“Yikes. Good to hear though. Got worried when you didn’t come back. We have a slight issue here..”

“What’s wrong?”

“Not sure. Bit..kinda shut down?”

Dae frowned but slightly joked, “Did you try starting him up again?”

Toshi snorted. “Smartass. Seriously, he was talking and all of a sudden his eyes flashed funny and then I was holding an arm full of unconscious kid.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

Dae hung up and looked at Suko. “Might need to bring Raito in sooner than we thought. If I can’t get him up that is.”

“I’ll find my colleague.” Setsuko disappeared down the hall.

Dae headed home and began scanning Raito over.

He lay completely unresponsive, barely breathing.

Dae tried healing him but he barely improved. He quickly lifted Raito and took him to the hospital.

Setsuko stood beside a tall man in a lab coat. “Dr Minato, this is Dr Nobu. He’s a pediatric neurologist.”

Dae nodded slowly and laid Raito down.

Nobu shone a penlight in Raito’s eyes, then looked at Dae. “Will you allow me to run scans?”

Dae looked at Suko for a moment before sighing, “Sure.”

“Thank you.” He led the gurney toward the scan room, then disappeared.

Dae waited, his worry growing by the second.

Setsuko looked at him in sympathy. “Maybe you should go home. I’ll call you after the tests are done.”

“I shouldn’t leave him..” Dae said quietly.

“It’s going to be awhile. At least grab some coffee.”

Dae sighed before vaniNaotog. He went home and grabbed a handful of meds and ate a granola bar before returning.

Nobu was speaking to Setsuko quietly.

Dae waited patiently, trying to calm his worry.

She saw him and excused herself. “Hey.”

“Hey.. How is he?”

“Still unconscious. His breathing is better though. But none of the tests can figure out why he collapsed.”

Dae took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright..”

“I want to admit him.”

“And do what?”

“Observation. Dr Nobu suggested some additional tests.”

“Okay.. I’m going to stay with him though.”

“Let me get him settled, then you can stay.” She moved toward Nobu, then wheeled Raito’s gurney into the elevator.

Nobu approached, his eyes sympathetic.

“You have any theories yet?” Dae asked quietly.

“Traumatic brain injury. Viral infection possibly.” He motioned to the coffee machine. “My treat.”

Dae sighed and went to it.

“Let me. How do you take it?” Nobu got two cups down.

“A little creamer.”

The neurologist smiled and busied himself for a few moments before bringing it over. “Is he your son?”

“Not exactly, but I have been caring for him like one.”

“That’s nice. I find it’s always soothing to the patients when there is someone that cares more than just us.”

Dae nodded and began drinking his coffee.

“So, is there anyone else waiting? On word, I mean.”

“I’m sure my husband will want an update eventually, but no one else is staying here.”

The doctor nodded, sipping his coffee. He kept glancing periodically at Dae, then back at his own cup.

Dae began feeling a bit weird. He frowned a moment before swaying and falling to the floor.

“Dr Minato? Are you feeling alright?” Nobu crouched over him.

Dae struggled to move but then completely went limp.

“Don’t worry, Dr. I’ll take good care of X3.” Nobu rose and walked to the elevator, whistling.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naoto, then grabbed his vibrating phone. “Sasaki. Asra, calm down.” He listened for a moment, then snarled. “Lock this place down.  **Now.** We’ll check things out.” He hung up, grabbing Naoto and whispering quickly to him.

The vampyr hissed, then they were both checking rooms. They met up in the parking lot, then Naoto pointed to a van idling.

“Let’s go.” The pair ran toward it, only to be ambushed and rendered unconscious.

Nobu came out carrying Raito. “Leave now.” He climbed in and the van sped away.

Dae slowly came back to consciousness, groaning in confusion.

Jenni approached. “How do you feel?”

“What happened..?”

“Nurse found you unconscious after she returned from rounds.” Jenni hesitated, twisting her hands nervously.

He looked lost in thought for a moment before his eyes widened, “He drugged me! Where’s Raito?!”

“Gone.” Setsuko approached, a wide gauze pad taped to her temple. “Nobu took him. And he’s not the only one.”

Dae shakily stood, eyes a mix of anger and fogginess. “I’m going to tear him apart..”

His phone chimed with an incoming text.

He glanced at it.

“ _ Nobu not who he says. _ ” There was an attachment.

Dae opened it and growled, “I really  _ am  _ going to tear him apart.. I gotta go.” He focused on Raito before teleporting.

The teen was seated beside a laptop, his eyes closed as Nobu typed rapidly.

Kiba sat bound and bloody in another chair, Naoto hanginging limp from chains in a corner.

“In a few seconds, X3, you will wake and respond to voice commands.” Nobu smiled coldly.

He began depressing the enter key, then saw Dae. “Nice try. But too late.”

“It’s not too late to kill you.”

“Killing me won’t change anything.” He finished the action and smiled wider as Raito’s eyes opened. “X3, two hostiles. Identify.”

Raito’s gaze scanned the room. “Hostiles identified. One is five feet behind you in a chair. The other is standing ten feet in front of us. Orders?”

“Terminate both. The one who is most threatening first.”

Raito nodded and rose, heading for Dae with blank eyes.

Dae focused his energy, sending a burst to Raito in hopes of putting him to sleep.

He stopped, cocking his head. “It is pointless to attack.”

Dae growled and teleported to Nobu’s side. He put a hand on him and focused hard.

“You just don’t get it! He’s our’s now.”

“Still going to kill you.” Dae said. He focused a massive burst of energy into the man, starting with a concentration on his eyes. 

Nobu began to scream as they exploded, blood running down his face. He lashed out, trying to hit Dae.

Dae laughed coldly as the blood splattered his suit. He sent another two bursts, one into the man’s brain and another into his heart.

Nobu went quiet like someone had pulled his plug, then crumpled into a puddle of blood.

“Commencing termination.” Raito was now in front of Kiba, his fist poised for a temple crunching punch.

Dae quickly moved to Kiba’s side, teleporting him to safety. “You want to hurt someone, hurt me. He’s innocent.”

“Innocent?” Raito’s eyes flashed. “Not understood. Single target acquired.” His fist switched positions and began to head for Dae’s head.

“I’m sorry, Raito..” Dae said quietly. “I know brains well enough but I’m not sure what to do to get you back to normal..”

Raito’s fist froze. “Back..to..normal..” His eyes flashed repeatedly, then his arm dropped. “Cared for..like a child…” He began to seize, blood coming from his ear and nose.

Dae caught him, holding him tight as he pushed energy into him. They stayed like that for a while before Dae called Siu. 

Siu appeared, looking around. He frowned at Nobu’s body before taking Raito from Dae. Dae pulled Naoto down and began trying to heal and revive him.

Naoto began to breathe, but didn’t regain consciousness.

Dae sent him home before taking Raito back and teleporting them out. Siu looked Nobu over before arriving at the house. He looked at Toshi, his worry evident.

“What’s wrong?” Toshi halted his pacing.

“I never thought I’d see Fae healing used to kill someone.. Dae massacred this guy..”

“ _ WHAT _ ?!” Toshi went pale.

“Brain, heart and eyes all mush.”

“Oh my god..” Toshi stared at the closed door. “He didn’t even blink. His suit..”

Siu sighed. “Should we be worried?”

“Was the man innocent?”

“No.. He took Raito.”

“I don’t see a reason to worry yet then. If he ever does it to an innocent..” Toshi swallowed hard.

Siu nodded slowly. 

“How good are you? At healing, I mean. Kazue is trying, but..”

Siu sighed, “I’ll take care of things. Just make sure Dae is okay.”

“Always do. At least I try.”

Siu nodded and disappeared into another room.

Dae and Masaharu worked on Raito for a long time before Dae sat down. He stared at Raito, trying to calm his worry.

“Dae? What happened to me?” Raito asked slowly, his eyes focusing on the half Fae in concern.

“Well.. you apparently passed out on Tosh, couldn’t wake you, took you to a colleague of Setsuko’s... turns out he wasn’t who he said.. and you were controlled. We saved you before you did any damage though.”

“Hada fucking hacked right through your shields.” Masaharu scowled. “Put a bunch of code overwriting your personality. He was going to sell you as an attack drone.”

Raito went pale. “I didn’t hurt anyone? Are you sure?”

“Well, Kiba and Naoto were hurt but I don’t think that was you.”

Raito nodded. “Are they alright?”

“They’ll be okay.” Dae said softly.

The boy gave him a small smile before yawning. “Sleepy.”

Masaharu snorted. “You need to rest. I’ve fixed and strengthened everything, but you did get hacked. Takes a lot out of you.”

Raito closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

Dae watched him for a few minutes before slipping from the room.

Toshi was sitting with his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“What isn’t?”

Dae crouched by him, “Come on, talk to me.”

“This whole situation is just fucked up. Raito being taken, the others hurt..What you did..” He sighed heavily. “Kiba’s fighting for his life  _ again _ . He just got out, for fucks’ sake.”

“I’m sorry,” Dae went to wrap his arms around Toshi but paused, “Wait.. What I did?”

“Siu told me..how you killed the man who took Raito. I’m not blaming you, I probably would have done something similar..It’s just a little shocking.”

Dae winced and backed up, “I’m sorry...” 

Toshi grabbed for him. “Baby, it’s okay. I just wish you hadn’t had to do any of that.”

Dae shook his head, “I.. I abused my power.. I shouldn’t have killed him like that..”

“Dae. Baby, he was hurting Raito. Had hurt Naoto and Kiba obviously. You lost your temper, but it’s okay. He deserved it.”

Dae took a deep breath, “Fae heal people... not blow up their organs..”

“Like I said..you lost your temper. Fae don’t use ice spears either. Are you second guessing those kills too?” Toshi dropped his eyes. “Both my peoples are peaceful too, yet I’ve used my abilities the same way. And unlike you, I killed innocent people. If anything, you should be horrified by me. I’ve killed  _ children _ ..”

Dae shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault, love.”

“Why? Just because I didn’t remember my past? Remember you? I knew what I was doing! I was  **proud** of it. Never failed, always got my target…” Toshi hissed the words. “If you hadn’t been immune, if you hadn’t broken through..I would have left you dead and slept fine for the rest of my life. You lost your temper and killed an evil person. I was calm and perfectly fine killing innocents, families and people who had done no wrong. I’m a  _ monster _ , you just took things too far. For god’s sake you feel  _ guilty! _ ”

Dae wrapped his arms around Toshi, “Everyone makes mistakes. You’re okay.”

Toshi squeezed his eyes closed, his body shaking. “How can you stand being near me?”

“I love you, baby. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Please stop feeling upset. You made mistakes in the past, but you’ve become a better person.”

“I don’t deserve any of this..”

“I love you, and you deserve so much more than this.”

Toshi calmed, then gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Take care of Bit. Keep him out of the snacks I just bought. I have something I need to take care of. I love you.” He stood and headed for the door.

Dae caught his wrist. “No. Don’t go.”

“Why not?”

“You have that look like you’re planning something stupid. Just stay with me..”

He laughed tightly. “I should take offense at that..”

“Just stay.. please, baby?”

He shrugged and sat down again. He looked toward Naoto’s door. “Dammit. How long does it take?”

Dae sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t hurt them.”

“Still.. I should have sensed something was off..” Dae sighed. 

Siu came out a moment later, “Hey. They’ll be okay. Just need rest.”

Toshi made a relieved noise, then kissed Dae’s cheek. “I’m going to bed.”

Dae followed him with a yawn.

Toshi laid down, his eyes closing quickly.

Dae curled against him, watching him for a while before dozing off.

Toshi’s eyes cracked open, then he slid carefully out of bed. He crept to the window, opening it and jumping to the driveway. He wheeled his bike far enough away to block the noise, then started it and disappeared.

Dae woke to an empty bed, his heart sinking.

Toshi double checked the address against the building before bringing out his claws. He headed inside, ready for war.

Dae got up and went to check on Raito, trying to push away his worry. He stopped on the way, heading into the bathroom and taking a handful of pills before going to Raito’s room.

Renn met him at the door. “Still sleeping. I wanted to thank you for saving him again.”

“Not a problem,” Dae tried to smile.

“There something wrong?”

Dae’s cell rang.

Dae sighed and answered it.

“Turn on the tv.” Kiba’s voice was tight.

Dae winced and did as instructed.

Pictures of a small building were shown in flames.

“It’s registered to an Organization shell company.” Kiba answered his unspoken question. “Nori’s team is enroute. Know anything?”

“Just that my idiot of a husband wouldn’t just stay home with me like I begged.”

Kiba groaned. “He’ll be sent back after I kick his ass.” The call disconnected.

Dae took a deep breath and prayed Toshi was okay.

Two hours later, it rang again.

He answered it cautiously. “Hello?”

“Place is toast, but he wasn’t there. He hasn’t shown?”

“No. I’m torn between worrying more and just letting him do whatever. I tried to get him to stay. Stubborn idiot..”

“We’re looking. I’ll be sure to zip tie him so you can yell till you can’t anymore. Let me know if he slinks back?”

Dae sighed, “Technically I could just teleport to him..”

“He needs a swift kick somewhere. What the hell was he thinking?” Another voice spoke beside him. “Fuck. I gotta go.”

Dae took a deep breath before going to take another handful of meds.

Twenty minutes later, Kiba slowly came through the door. A piece of paper was crumpled in his fist, smudges of smoke on his face. He sank to the couch.

“So?” Dae asked quietly.

“Another two buildings have gone up. This was found at the last one.” He handed the paper over, his hand trembling.

Dae uncrumpled it and looked.

_ My bright Dae, _

_ “I know this is going to hurt you. I’m sorry beyond words. You got the one who hurt them. I’m getting the ones who ordered it. I hope you can forgive me someday. I won’t pretend you will still love me after this, but know I will never stop loving you. Make sure everyone lives happy lives okay?” _

Dae crumpled the paper back up, mumbled “You’re in charge,” to Kiba before walking out the door.

Kiba slammed his fist into the cushion as he closed his eyes.

Dae teleported, not focusing on where. He found himself in his psychiatry office. He slumped into the chair at his desk and stared for a while before beginning to write something.

His cell rang, stopped and rang again.

He paused his writing to look who it was.

The screen read Kitten.

He answered it after a moment, “Hello?”

“Sorry.”Toshi’s voice was weak, pain coloring the single word. After a minute, he whispered “Know you’re done now, but wanted to..” He took a shuddery breath before continuing. “Wanted to hear your voice..”

“You piss me off so much.. but not why you think. It’s because you really think I’d ever be done with you..”

He chuckled slightly. “You know codependency is bad.. But you’ll forget me. And it’s alri..” 

“I love you, Toshi..” Dae whispered as he continued writing.

“Forever..” The phone clattered onto a hard surface, then went silent.

Dae closed his eyes for a moment trying to fight the tears in his eyes. He finished up the letter before searching his desk. “I’m sorry guys..” he said quietly before downing a couple old bottles of pills. He locked his office door and sat back down, staring at the wall until things started spinning.

Kiba carefully made his way into Stormvault, entering Dae’s office. He sat down at the computer, quickly writing an email and sending it before standing again. A tiny smile flitted over his face when he thought about the recipient, then he exited, leaving the keys on the desk. A moment later, he walked out the door.

Dae’s eyes squeezed shut as he began feeling sick. He urged his body to relax just before he blacked out and began shaking.

Kiba went back to the house, collecting Naoto with a sigh. He carried him to the car before driving away without looking back.

Kiba’s phone soon rang.

He tried to ignore it, but finally gave up and answered. “This better be fucking good.”

“Jesus..” Siu muttered. “I just wanted to know where everyone went. No one is answering me.”

“Pretty sure Toshi is dead. Don’t know where Dae went. I’m currently waiting on the bright morning light, which is due in about five minutes. So talk fast.”

Siu growled, “You’re just giving up on them?”

“On who? If you mean Naoto, sleeping beauty is right beside me.”

“Tosh and Dae. After all they’ve done for you?” Siu shook his head. “Nevermind. Go have fun with your ‘morning light’. I’ll save their asses..”

“ **_You listen here_ ** . Tosh went after the fucking Org last night. He left a fucking note, though his body hasn’t been recovered. Dae walked out on everyone, and unlike you I can’t just think and end up in his lap. My brother..I don’t think I’m getting him back, so I’m choosing to join him cause I don’t want to be alone..You have no fucking idea, so spare me your lecturing!” His voice went up as the sun began rising, his hand beginning to char slightly. “No one needs me…”

“Naoto needs rest. He’s going to make it.” Siu sighed. “Yeah, totally don’t understand being alone.. just thought my whole family was dead for most of my life..” he shook his head again. “Doesn’t matter that we all care about you or anything. Or that Dae probably needs help..”

“I don’t know where Dae is!” Kiba struggled to raise the roof of the convertible, as more sunlight hit his skin. “Can’t help without..location.” His mind became groggy, and he struggled to speak. “Not..miracle...worker.” He tried to stay conscious. “This hurts..”

Siu closed his eyes a moment, not even hanging up the phone before teleporting to Kiba. He teleported the two back home and began healing them. He handcuffed Kiba to a bed frame before calling Setsuko.

“Siu? This is a surprise.”

“Toshi did something stupid and I think Dae did too..” Siu sighed. “I.. I just saved Kiba’s sorry ass but I don’t know if I can find the others. I tried teleporting to Dae and it’s like he was blocking it..”

“I can check here at the hospital.” He could hear her heels clacking on the tile, then the jingling of keys. “His office is..oh my god!”

“Setsuko?”

“He’s here! Come on Dae, open your eyes.  _ Please open your eyes _ ..” She pleaded desperately, finally just sobbing into the phone.

Siu followed her signal quickly, appearing and kneeling beside Dae. He scanned him over, “There’s a heartbeat but it’s so low..” he then growled slightly, “He overdosed on meds..” He forced energy into his twin, praying to save him.

“We have to pump his stomach. Give other meds.” Setsuko babbled, her eyes panicked.

“Do what you need to, I’ll try to keep him alive.”

Setsuko ran out, then returned with a tube and a bottle of dark liquid. “Open his mouth.”

Siu did as instructed, assisting in any way he could.

After administering the liquid, Setsuko injected something into Dae’s neck. “Heartbeat?”

“Increasing a bit, still low though.”

“Come on you ungrateful..start reacting.” She poured more liquid down the tube. “Why isn’t he throwing up?”

“I can force him to?” Siu asked quietly. 

Dae’s stomach finally reacted, a gross mix of dissolved pills and blood coming up.

“Oh god..” Setsuko froze.

Siu winced and continued working on his twin. “His heartbeat is doing a bit better. I better go find the other idiot too..”

He stood and disappeared. Thirty minutes later, he appeared with Toshi in his arms. “Had to get him revived..”

“You can do that too?” 

Setsuko grimaced as she saw the extensive damage. “I hope Dae rips you a new one.” She began taking care of Toshi, her hands gentle but fast. 

“I can’t revive. I’m just friends with the Fae Priests.” Siu admitted as he worked on healing the pair of lovers.

“They just revived him? Even though he isn’t Fae?”

“They help me when I need it and I help them when they need it. Plus,  _ technically,  _ they’re just helping another Fae priest out because he belongs to Dae.”

“Forgot he was one.” She sat back, her jaw twitching. “I’m so angry right now. If I knew Dae could survive without him..I might negate the hard work and kill him.”

“This isn’t the first time Dae’s tried this, is it?” Siu sighed. “I know he has struggles with his mental health but never tells me the details..”

“Your mom apparently was murdered in high school when he met Toshi. Then Toshi disappeared, which messed with him  _ bad _ . He somehow managed to get his degree and started working in the psych ward until it got to be too much and he got admitted himself after an attempt. He’s been on various antidepressants for years. He had been semi controlled with Toshi around, but you see what happens when Furball does his naturally stupid antics.”

Siu nodded sadly. “I wish I knew how to help him..”

“Can you wipe memories?”

“I don’t have much practice.. Plus it wouldn’t feel right..”

“It might be the only way. Fix it so he doesn’t remember and move back with the Fae.”

Siu sighed and shook his head, “I can’t.. I’m sorry.”

“It was just a thought. I know he loves Toshi, but I wonder if he’s good for Dae.”

“Dae always fell for the wrong people when he was really young. But.. I think these two are meant to be together even if it’s a disaster..”

“It’s just..how many times can they do this?” Setsuko asked sadly.

“As many times as we keep healing them..” Siu answered.

“You weren’t here when Toshi  _ willingly _ went back to the Organization. That broke Dae. He stared at the wall for weeks, no words.”

Siu winced.

“Then Toshi died. Dae saved him, but had finally decided to walk away. Until the chip almost blew the jackass’s head into mush. Then Dae was right there again. It’s like an addiction.”

Siu sighed, “Well, everyone is addicted to something..”

“But most people try to get away from the bad stuff, even if it's temporary. But Dae acts like he can’t even breathe without Toshi.”

“Maybe that’s what true love is? For them at least.”

“Count me out then.” Setsuko snorted. “I can do without that addiction.”

Siu sighed again and watched his twin silently.

Toshi twitched, then his eyes opened. “Where?” His gaze fell on Dae, his eyes welling with tears. “I’m sorry..I’m sorry. Please be alright..”

“Hopefully he’ll be fine,” Siu said quietly. “Just rest.”

“He did this because of me, didn’t he?” The tears streaked Toshi’s face as he gently touched Dae’s cheek.

“That was probably a big chunk of it. But I’ve been getting emotionally unstable vibes off him for a while now.”

Toshi tried to calm himself. “ _ This _ is why I tried to get him to run away in the beginning. I gave him papers, money and even Grave Dust to rewrite his memories safely. But he wouldn’t go. Even suggested we die together. We almost did it, but things interfered.”

“He loves you.. more than anything.” Siu said softly. “Earlier he was upset you left, saying he asked you to stay. I think, honestly, that’s what drove him here. Not his anger, but that you went behind his back. It hurt him.. and then everything else happened and made it worse.” Siu looked down a moment before wincing, “Kiba is probably awake and pissed by now..”

“Kiba? Why?” Toshi asked before softly saying “I was just trying to protect him..”

“I know but he doesn’t see it like that.” Siu took a breath before adding, “Kiba kinda lost it when Dae walked out.. thought Naoto wouldn’t wake either, so he tried to burn himself to death with the sun.”

“What?” Toshi’s eyes widened before letting out a small sob. “I mess everything up..why did you bring me back?”

“For Dae. And Kiba. And the whole rest of this family that cares about you.”

“But I’m  _ poison _ !” Toshi stared at his hands. “All I know how to do is kill…”

“You have poison... doesn’t make you it..” Dae muttered weakly, eyes still closed. “I know you know how to do more than kill.. you’re a great cuddler...”

Toshi reluctantly chuckled. “You’re biased.”

“I know you’re good at other things too.. like being a friend and being cute.. and in bed..” Dae chuckled weakly.

Siu rolled his eyes.

“Was sure you were going to hate me..”

“Could never hate you..” Dae finally opened his eyes, wincing at the bright lights.

“Idiots.” Setsuko muttered.

Dae chuckled slightly, “If it helps you, Suko, waking up after ODing on antidepressants is wayy less fun than ODing on sedatives.. At least this time you didn’t handcuff me to the bed.”

Setsuko frowned. “I can still do it.”

“I feel like shit, I’m not going anywhere right this second..”

“Good. I’m resisting the urge to hit you. Hard.”

“Do it, I’m sure I probably deserve it.”

“Don’t want to give the  _ intelligent _ brother extra work.”

Siu chuckled softly.

Dae sighed and tried to sit up.

Setsuko frowned. “Should you be doing that?”

“It’s not like I have broken bones or something preventing me..?”

“No. Just had your stomach practically flooded with charcoal.” She glanced at Toshi, noting he hadn’t moved from staring at his hands. She could see blue liquid flowing around the tips of his fingers in alarm. “What the  _ hell _ is that?”

Dae looked over at Toshi and sighed. “Tosh? Everything is okay.. please baby, just rest.”

“They were right..”

“Who, love?”

“The Organization..I am something to be hated. Feared. Always alone because I kill others even if I don’t mean to..” His eyes were both haunted and fascinated as he watched his poison congregate on his claws.

Dae pushed himself up, moving slow. He took Toshi’s hand, ignoring the poison, “I love you and always will. Everyone in the house cares about you. You are not alone or feared or hated.”

“Why not? I keep breaking your heart, destroying everyone’s trust..You were better off before I showed up that day. Talon should have killed me.”

“You don’t get to tell me if I’m better off with or without you. Only I can decide that. I  _ love  _ you. The others all care. Imagine, most of the people in the house would never have had the chance to be free without you..”

“And you would be calmer. Less stressed. You’re always worrying about us..It’s not fair.” Toshi’s face was a mask of misery.

“Tosh.. I wasn’t in the best place mentally before you appeared.. I’d even made a plan.. so likely, I wouldn’t even have been here this long without you.” Dae admitted with a whisper.

Setsuko gasped in shock.

“Sorry, Suko..” Dae sighed before glancing at her, “I know you probably like to blame Tosh for my attempts, but don’t forget, I tried a couple times before he even showed back up. And the thoughts were there even when I was with Tosh the first time. Not because of him, but just because they existed. Maybe it’s because of Mom. I don’t know. But I’ve never really had my shit together so please don’t pretend that I have.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me?”

Dae looked down, “I didn’t want to bother you.. I didn’t realize how you had felt, so I figured you’d just forget about me quickly..”

“I’m your friend! You stupid moron! Didn’t I tell you I was here for  _ whatever _ you needed?!”

Dae took a deep breath, “Patients with severe depression often don’t get things like that.. the depression talks them out of it. Makes it seem like no one cares..” He paused and looked at Tosh a moment, “Maybe  _ you _ need antidepressants..” 

Tosh didn’t answer, gaze fixed on the floor.

“Don’t quote psych textbooks at  _ me _ , Doctor.” Setsuko sarcastically said. She grabbed Dae’s chin to meet his eyes. “Get it through that winged albino fucking head. We are here for you. But you have to open that smart mouth first. Talk to us. Any of us. Got that?”

Dae nodded slowly before whispering, “Pump him full of happy meds..?”

“Pump you both full. Though it’s easier with you. His physiology is all weird.” She clucked her tongue.

“Ask Jenni or I for help then. Happy meds  _ are  _ our business.”

Setsuko’s lips quirked slightly. “Would he even take them? Or should I put them in the air conditioning?”

Dai laughed slightly. “Start with the IV ones they give in the ward. Then we’ll see about pills.”

She finally laughed, then pushed herself to her feet. “Be right back.” She vanished out the door.

Siu stayed quiet as he watched the pair. He sighed and tried to push calming energy through the room.

Dae looked at Toshi, gently pulling the other man’s face up. “Kitten.. I’m sorry you are feeling down. I’m here for whatever you need, even if it’s just hugs.”

The assassin’s gaze was lost. 

Dae looked at him closely. “Maybe  _ you’d _ be better off without the rest of us.. Move on with your life..”

That elicited a reaction, but not the kind he hoped for. Toshi screamed, then burst into tears.

Dae winced and silently hugged Toshi tightly.

“You don’t want me..” He kept repeating brokenly. “My day turns into endless night. Can’t stop it.”

Dae tried to talk to him with no further reaction. Eventually, Dae slapped him. “Toshi! Snap out of it! I  _ love  _ you and always will. I just meant.. if it would help you, maybe you’d be better without us reminding you. We could change your memories so you don’t remember all the bad things.. I just want you happy.”

“No one loves a tool.” He rubbed his cheek, but gave no sign of pain. “I learned that lesson early in training. Have the scar to prove it.”

Dae’s heart broke. He didn’t know what to say or do so he just held Toshi tighter as tears began streaking his cheeks.

Setsuko returned, then paused. “Dae?”

Dae continued to hold Toshi but focused a burst of energy to knock the assassin out. After a few minutes, he backed away, “Hook him up..” Dae shakily sat down.

“Okay.” She attached the IV and started it. “I don’t think this will have too many side effects, but I haven’t studied the Kio before. But his demon side should be alright.”

Dae nodded, holding his stomach tightly. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Setsuko jabbed a needle in his arm. “Heavy duty anti nausea.”

“Thanks.” Dae sighed. “I’m sure my stomach is pretty torn up..”

Siu nodded, “I tried to heal it but it was really bad.”

Dae’s cell rang.

Siu paused, “Fuck.. I spaced on Kiba again..”

Dae raised an eyebrow and answered the phone.

“Sure hope Siu is with you.” Akihito stated in amusement.

“He is. Just mentioned Kiba. Is everything okay?”

“He has been muttering imprecations against your parentage for the last hour since no one dares release him.”

“What did he do?” 

“Tried to fry himself with the sun,” Siu growled. 

“Bring him here?”

Siu nodded before vaniNaotog. 

“Siu will take care of things.”

“Understood. Also..” He hesitated.

Dae closed his eyes, “What?”

“That weird demon snuck in. He locked himself in the kitchen.”

“If you can’t take care of it, I will whenever I get home. He  _ is  _ a guest so if he wants in the house or kitchen he can be.”

There was a burst of laughter from the phone.

Dae sighed and held his stomach. “Look, I don’t feel good. Do you actually need anything?”

Shohei answered this time. “Apologies. Apparently the young man slipped a note under the door requesting more food and Aki is laughing too hard to speak. I believe I can remedy the situation before you return. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks, but it’s my own damn fault I feel this way so I probably deserve it.”

“It still sucks, as you would say.” Shohei sounded annoyed. Dae could hear him admoniNaotog Akihito quietly. “Everything will be taken care of.” The call disconnected.

Dae moved, leaning back in the bed as he watched Toshi. 

The demon cat was sleeping fitfully, his forehead creasing.

Dae tried to use his energy to calm his love.

Toshi murmured his name, a smile flitting across his lips.

Dae smiled softly and closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

When they finally arrived home, Dae entered and glanced into the kitchen. He noticed Shohei filling cabinets and a ton of grocery bags on the table. “So.. what happened?”

“He happened.” Shohei pointed at the young man tied to one of the chairs. “He ate  _ everything _ . Including the boxes.”

Dae tried to fight laughing, “He must have been hungry.” He looked at the young man, “You didn’t have to lock yourself in. Or eat the boxes.. We could just go buy you more food.”

“Not good to leave a mess.” He had the good grace to look apologetic. “I know everyone’s afraid of me..so I locked the door.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Dae said softly.

“I was told I attacked you. Why are you not afraid?” His light brown eyes were questioning.

“Literally everyone always asks me that. Almost  _ everyone  _ in this house has tried to attack or kill me at some point. They never get why I’m not afraid. I don’t feel I need to be. Everyone has some reason they do what they do. I don’t believe you  _ wanted  _ to hurt me. You had your own reasons and I’m choosing to trust you.”

“It was that damn drug. I hate it.” He kicked at the floor angrily. 

“I’m sorry,” Dae said softly before moving to untie him.

“You aren’t mad I ate?” He flinched slightly.

“Nope. You’re a guest here, you are welcome to our food.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “But..you run Stormvault. You own us now.”

“Hun.. I released all prisoners and test subjects of Stormvault. You are free to live your lives how you desire. If you  _ want  _ to help Stormvault, you’re free to do so. But you don’t have to. No one owns you.”

He stared in disbelief. “How? Stormvault has owned our people for a century..”

“Well.. now they don’t.”

“You are kind.” The other demon stood on the patio, carefully not entering. He frowned at the young man. “Eien..what did you do?”

Eien pouted slightly. “Was hungry. You were sleeping. And the white hair was gone.”

The older one sighed, then addressed Dae. “I apologize. I will take him back unless he faces punishment? We will not enter again.”

“Hun.. you are guests here. We even have a room saved for you guys. He’s not being punished and you are allowed in whenever you want.”

“A room?” The older one repeated slowly. “We are Taroth, unfit for viewing.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been taught or told, but it’s not like that here. You are as welcome as the rest of the house’s residents.”

Eien jumped up happily, dragging the other inside. “Sumio, it’s warm! And there’s so much food!”

Shohei snickered.

Dae smiled, “Shohei here can show you where your room is. If you need anything, let one of us know.” He sighed, “I apologize, I’d spend more time talking to you but I still am not feeling well.”

“We understand. Go rest.” Shohei gave him a soft smile.

Dae headed out of the kitchen. He considered finding Siu and asking him about Kiba, but he decided to start heading to his room. When he got in, he glanced at the calendar before smiling slightly. He made a mental note of the date before looking over at Toshi.

He was curled around one of the pillows, sound asleep. Surprisingly, ears and a tail had appeared, white and furry halfway through the IV drug cocktail.

Dae sent a couple texts of his idea to his friends, then wrapped his arms around Toshi and drifted off.

Toshi snuggled closer for a moment, stretched, then resumed his nap.

Dae woke, looking at Toshi softly. Before his kitten woke, Dae searched different ideas and formed a plan. He was so excited to be able to surprise Toshi. When his husband began moving, he closed the tabs in his phone.

“Dae?” Toshi rubbed his eyes, then stared at the bandaid on his elbow.

“Hey love. How are you feeling?”

“Like a normal person and not the mess I  _ know _ I am. What did you do?”

“Just gave you some happy meds. Figured we can get you a prescription if you’ll be good at taking them.”

“You’re talking about someone who would forget their head if it wasn’t attached.”

“Figure I can remind you and we can take ours together?”

“Okay.”

“I know it doesn’t get rid of the issues, but they are a tool that can help.”

He nodded, then froze as he heard laughter. “What is going on?”

“Our demon friends are finally coming inside. I hope that’s not an issue?”

His eyes went wide. “Did you drag them?”

“Eien got hungry, snuck in and ate all our food. Boxes included. Shohei obviously went and bought more, but I explained to them they are free now and they are guests so they can eat our food and I told them about their room.”

“He ate the  _ boxes _ ?” Toshi was struggling to keep his composure.

“Said something like it’s rude to leave a mess.”

Toshi facepalmed. “Good grief.”

Dae chuckled “We sure know how to pick house members, don’t we?”

“How bad did the room go over? And their reaction to being free?”

“They’re a little confused I think, but they’ll be okay.”

“Good.” Toshi paused. “Why do I have a  _ tail _ ?”

“It appeared after a while,” Dae shrugged. “It’s cute.”

“No one will take me seriously now.” Toshi pouted.

“I’m sorry hun.”

“Know what? Fuck it. Doesn’t matter. You’re here and that’s all I care about.”

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you too. Sorry about flipping out. Don’t remember much, but I heard you crying..”

Dae looked thoughtful, “I was worried about you.”

Toshi got up and wrapped Dae in his arms, then kissed him. “I know. I tried to stop, but it felt like I was just spinning out of control. I didn’t just hit the ground, I dug a damn tunnel.”

“It’s okay. I’ll always be here to help you.”

“Terrified someday it will be too much for you.”

“Never, love.”

Toshi kissed him again. “So plans for today?”

“I’m taking things a little slow today. I must have really screwed myself up if this is with Siu having healed..” He sighed, “Might stop at Mylo’s or lunch with Dad though.”

“Sounds perfect for you. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Relax for once. Watch some tv, spend time with Juro?”

Toshi snickered. “Fight over the remote, and eat too many sweets?”

“Sounds like a good day.” Dae chuckled. He kissed Toshi’s cheek before changing and heading out of the room.

He arrived back home, hours later. He gave Toshi a soft kiss before setting his phone down and heading to shower.

Toshi waited for a few minutes, then picked it up and started scrolling through messages.

‘ _ Thanks for your help today.’ -  _ Dae

‘ _ No problem. It was fun.’  _ \- Mylo

‘ _ Just remember, don’t mention it to Toshi.’  _ \- Dae

‘ _ The conference room is ready whenever you need it,’ - Asra _

_ ‘Just let Mylo in whenever he shows up. He’s got full clearance now,’ - Dae _

_ ‘Will do. And I won’t let Toshi anywhere near. Don’t want your secret out.’ - Asra _

Toshi went still. Was Dae cheating? He re read the texts, growing more and more perturbed each time. And worse, Mylo and Asra helping? He should have known his luck had run out. Alien Princes didn’t stick around for common, low status ex assassins. Hell, Dae’s dad had probably arranged everything. He quickly cleared the search as he heard the water stop, then replaced the phone and headed for the kitchen. He took a deep drink of beer, forcing the emotions down into the lockbox he held inside. He was grown enough that he wouldn’t make a scene. He’d simply wish Dae well and find an apartment. He didn’t want to ruin Dae’s chance at happiness ever again.

“You okay?” Dae gently put a hand on Toshi’s shoulder. “You seem upset about something.”

“I’m fine. Everything went well with your plans?”

Dae frowned, “You do realize I can sense your emotions, right? You don’t have to hide things from me.”

“I’m just hoping you’ll be happy. Think one trunk will fit everything? You don’t have to move it for me, I’ll call someone.” Toshi chugged the beer, tossing the bottle in recycling before heading for the closet.

“Love? What’s going on..?” Dae asked worriedly.

“Just want to make sure I grab everything. Don’t want your new husband confronted with stuff from your fling.” Toshi forced his voice light, pulling shirts from the hangers thoughtfully.

“New husband? Baby.. what are you talking about? I love you, there is no one else for me.” Dae’s eyes filled with tears and going wide, “I get it.. You’re finally done with me.. I knew you deserved better, but never actually expected this...” 

Toshi turned with a fake chuckle. “I saw the messages. I should have realized a nobody didn’t have a chance in the world with a Prince. Just trying to make this easier. It was pretty damn good, wasn’t it? But I guess it’s true about luck never staying steady. I really do hope whoever it is makes you happy. You deserve all the happiness in the universe. Only wish it could have been me doing it.”

Dae let out a sob of confusion, “Baby..  _ you  _ make me happy! I don’t understand what you’re talking about.. The only messages I’ve sent were about ..” he paused. “Oh.. you’re a fucking idiot..” He sobbed harder. “You  **_really_ ** thought I would cheat on you? You have no trust for me?”

“Did I say cheat?” Toshi turned, his voice hardening. “I  _ never _ said that. I’m just fucking old enough to know royalty doesn’t  _ marry _ commoners of any kind. They get into arranged, political marriages. With prenuptial agreements and dowries and probably millions of things this  **_fucking idiot_ ** can’t understand. But I am not someone who stands in the way of someone else’s happiness. For fucks’ sake, it’s the whole reason I joined.. To protect your happiness. But if you’re bound and determined to deny it, then stop and ask yourself if you ever trusted me.” He took a deep breath, tossing the shirts aside. “You won’t even be truthful to me. I’ll just get my stuff later, I guess.” He reached for his helmet and keys.

_ “ _ The  _ only  _ secret I’m keeping from you is a fucking surprise birthday party! I love you! Why would you not know that by now?! And I’m already married, it doesn’t matter what royalty normally does.. Plus, I’m pretty sure Ral isn’t like that in the first place!” Dae sobbed harder. He mumbled a few things Toshi couldn’t understand before puNaotog past him out the door.

Toshi froze in his tracks. His head spun, then he stumbled to the bed and sat down.  _ A party _ ? He tried to grasp Dae’s words. Had he been stupid enough to completely misunderstand something that simple? He put his head in his hands. He’d just destroyed his entire life-over a party. He  **was** exactly what Dae had accused him of being. A fucking idiot. After  _ everything _ , he was still so fucking insecure. He swore violently. How would Dae ever forgive him now?

His phone pinged with a text.

He shakily accessed it.

_ ‘Dae isn’t even saying coherent words.. I have no idea what’s wrong with him. You’re still alive right? He only acts this bad when you’re in danger.. Please help me calm him, my magic is doing nothing.’ -Siu _

_ ‘I fucked up. Again. Don’t think it’s fixable this time. I’m sorry’-Toshi _

Toshi hit send, then screamed and threw the phone against the wall. He went into the bathroom, his eyes landing on the bottles of meds.

Dae opened the door to the bathroom, eyes still filled with tears. He paused a moment when he saw Toshi before moving past him and throwing up violently in the toilet which just made him cry harder. He finally got a few decent breaths of air before muttering, “I’m sorry.. Please don’t hate me..”

Toshi took a step forward, hands outstretched. Then he stopped and dropped them. “Not your fault. All mine, like usual. Shouldn’t have looked in your phone..” He swayed slightly, shaking his head. “Goaheadandyellmore..”

Dae opened his mouth to speak but began throwing up again. The toilet water soon turned red, alarming Toshi.

“Dae!” Adrenaline cleared the dizziness away and he grabbed his husband before calling for help using Dae’s phone.

“The damage must have been worse than I thought,” Siu sighed. “Setsuko said this can happen though with overdoses like this. He probably needs actual medical attention if my healing didn’t fix it.” 

“Take him to Setsuko.”

Siu entered the bathroom and looked them both over before shaking his head. He put a hand on each of them and teleported them both to Setsuko.

“What happened?” She examined Dae worriedly.

“Vomiting..blood..” The adrenaline was wearing off and Toshi winced at the headache. “Take care of him.”

Siu waited for Setsuko to take Dae before puNaotog Toshi into a bed and beginning to check him over.

“‘M fine. Just a headache.” Toshi squinted at the lights.

“Toshi, you’re having an allergic reaction to something in your system.”

“All I did was take one pill..” He began gasping as his chest tightened. “Can’t breathe.” His eyes started to roll up.

Siu grabbed a few medications, injecting the first one as he poured energy into Toshi. He waited for a few moments before injecting the second. He spent the next hour healing Toshi and making sure he could breathe before finally dropping his hands.

“So much for being okay. What did the idiot do now?” Setsuko wheeled Dae into the same room before sitting down wearily.

“Physically, Toshi had an allergic reaction, so that’s not his fault.  _ However _ , he said he fucked something up between them. I think the crying set off the vomiting and with him just having all those problems from the overdose, it definitely didn’t help.”

Setsuko snorted. “I just closed three bleeding ulcers. Jenni says it might be a few days, but he’ll recover.” She paused. “Since when is Toshi allergic to anything?”

“Since now, apparently.”

“Any idea what? For his chart.”

“Not sure. I could tell from the symptoms what was happening but my magic can’t always tell me the cause.”

“Did he say anything? Other than fucking things up, I mean.”

“It  _ was  _ some kind of pill.”

She scowled. “So fighting, then a pill? Probably one of Dae’s then.”

Siu sighed, “I don’t know what they fought about but Dae was really upset.”

“Guess we wait and force it out of them.” She stood. “I have rounds. Let me know.” She left frowning.

Siu nodded and watched his twin.

“Ughhh..” Toshi groaned softly.

“Hey,” Siu said softly. “Seems like you’re allergic to whatever you took. So don’t take it again. And tell Setsuko so no one prescribes it to you.”

“How’s Dae?” Toshi ignored the statement.

“He should be fine in a few days.” 

Dae twitched slightly before rolling over. He opened his eyes which were foggy with medication. “To..Toshi? Why are you in a bed too?”

“Nothing important. How are you?”

“My stomach hurts,” Dae said, sounding almost like a child.

“Wish I could help.” Toshi dropped his eyes. “I’m really sorry. I’ll leave if you want me to.”

Dae suddenly looked like he might cry again, “Don’t leave me..”

Toshi nodded. “Alright..”

“Unless.. unless you don’t want me. I won’t force you to stay..” Dae whispered.

“Baby..” Toshi unsteadily rose and staggered to Dae’s bed. “I love you. I’ve  _ always _ loved you. Nothing can make me stop. Ever.”

Dae nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I caused issues..”

“It’s all my fault. You were trying to be sweet and I acted like an ass.” He carefully leaned over and kissed Dae gently. He straightened, then his knees buckled as the room spun wildly.

Siu lifted him before setting him in the bed beside Dae. 

Toshi winced, then his eyes fluttered shut.

Siu checked him over, pouring more energy into him. 

Dae tried to help but his light faded soon after and he rested his head on Toshi’s chest.

“I..love you.” Toshi whispered weakly.

“Love you.. just rest.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Eien ran through the grass, doing a sideways flip halfway to the picnic table. His laughter rang loud as Sumio watched thoughtfully.

The taller demon turned to Dae. “I appreciate you not holding what happened against him. Stormvault Paris kept him drugged almost constantly. As you can see, he is quite gentle. Almost like a child in some ways.” 

“Hungry.” The demon brushed his messy hair back over his small horns as he arrived beside them.

Dae smiled and pulled out some food, “Come eat then.”

Eien began to eat, bringing a smile to Sumio’s face. He ruffled the younger man’s hair, earning him narrowed eyes. He chuckled as the food vanished in seconds and Eien was off again.

Dae chuckled, “So how do you guys know each other? Are you related?” Dae looked slightly embarrassed, “I’m sorry I’ve been a bit busy and haven’t spent much time with you guys yet..”

“We are not related by blood, but I look at him as a little brother. We met at Stormvault. I saved his life.”

Dae nodded, “I’m glad you two have each other. How old  _ is  _ he?”

“In human terms? Twenty eight, although we measure time differently. He would be considered mid teens in our kingdom.” 

“Makes sense,” Dae looked out and watched Eien. 

He was talking to a group of men, who were smiling at each other. One of them offered him a bottle of water, nudging another as Eien drank half in a gulp. They began incrementally moving the excited demon toward an isolated area.

Dae growled and stood, quickly stalking over there.

Eien waved, then swayed. His expression turned confused.

“Is there a problem?” The one who’d given the water asked Dae.

“Get away from him.”

“Merely being friendly.” He shrugged.

Sumio joined Dae, worry on his face.

“You best leave,” Dae grabbed Eien and tried to pull him away.

“We’ll leave, but not yet. He’s still breathing. Take your own advice. He’s not what he appears.” The man blocked Dae, the others hurrying Eien away as he started to panic.

“Sumio! Dae..” He went limp and was dragged off.

Sumio snarled, his eyes going pitch black.

“Two huh? More money for us.”

Dae growled and began forming ice spears.

Sumio’s teeth became serrated and he lunged forward.

The man sidestepped, then brought out a sword and slashed Sumio across the abdomen. The wound began to smoke as Sumio shrieked.

Dae hissed. He grabbed Sumio and teleported him to safety before staring down the man with the sword. 

“Demon lover.” He twirled the sword lazily in a circle.

“Stop it! Sumio!!” Eien’s voice was screaming in pain.

Dae shot ice shards out at the man, praying to take him out before ruNaotog toward Eien.

The man slashed at him as the shards hit his hands.

Dae gritted his teeth as the sword connected.

He teleported away from him to Eien’s side. He teleported Eien out before turning on all the men at once.

“You one of them too?” A man growled, licking blood off a dagger. “How much are you worth?”

“I’m not a demon, so probably not much to you.” Dae answered before running ahead and stabbing one of them.

The man went down, another snarling as he attacked with a metal bat. “Damned abomination!”

Dae groaned as the bat connected with a crack. He ignored the pain and tried to think of a plan. He didn’t want to just run because then they’d be free to hurt others.

He reached out, trying to grab a hold of one of the men.

The one he grabbed made a startled noise and the others backed off a little.

Dae focused hard for a moment, then the man fell limp to the ground.

The others looked between each other, then fled.

Dae shot at them, taking a couple more down before teleporting to where his twin was healing the demons. He joined them, still ignoring his own wounds.

“What the hell happened?” Toshi was being held back by Naoto, just barely calm.

“I think they were demon hunters.”

Naoto snarled as Toshi went pale.

“Sumio..” Eien was tossing back and forth as smoke wafted from multiple blade wounds. His skin was hot to the touch, his eyes unfocused.

Dae and Siu spent the next hour and a half healing them up. Dae then injected them with medicine to help further, then he collapsed into a chair.

“Let me see how your wounds are doing.” Siu finally looked at him.

Dae nodded before Siu poured energy in.

“Healing decently already. I’ll do a bit and you’ll be better by morning.”

“Just rest.” Dae ordered. He glanced at Toshi, “They’ll be okay. How are you?”

“Other than freaking when they showed up? I’m fine.”

Dae nodded, “Sorry. Had to get them safe.”

“Just wish you hadn’t gotten hurt.” He looked thoughtful, “Did you get all of them or do I get to find them myself?”

“I got most of them. I’d really prefer if you didn’t go after demon hunters though..”

“It would serve them right. But I won’t.”

Dae nodded, “Thank you.” He stood with a wince.

Toshi wrapped an arm around him for support. “You should rest.”

Dae sighed, “Alright..”

.

Toshi helped him to their room, lying down with him in bed.

Dae stared at the ceiling for a bit.

There were hushed voices outside the door, then an angry command to be quiet.

“I can’t sleep.”

Toshi made a sleepy noise, turning over and snoring lightly.

Dae sighed, eventually taking some pain meds and falling asleep.

“Is he still asleep?” Kiba’s voice was barely controlled. “If not, let me talk to him.”

“That is not wise, my friend. He was hurt earlier.” Shohei said softly.

“I’m not asking him to come. Just to give me a lead, dammit!”

“You need to-”

“I  _ need _ to find my brother and our idiot friends! Either help me or get out of my way!”

Dae groaned and opened the door.

Shohei glared at Kiba. “I hope he freezes your mouth, baka.”

“Kiba? What’s wrong?”

“Naoto, Aki and Eien are missing.”

Dae took a deep breath and nodded. He put a hand on Kiba before teleporting to Naoto’s signal.

The vampyr was barely on his feet, fangs bared at half a dozen grinning men.

Aki and Eien were unconscious, men guarding them with hungry eyes.

“Come quietly and we won’t hurt you. Much.” One of the men from earlier said with a smirk.

Naoto spat blood and hissed as he was sprayed with something that made welts rise on his arms and chest.

Dae closed his eyes a moment and focused on the energies around him. He noted where his friends were before ordering Kiba and Naoto, “Close your eyes for a moment.”

They didn’t hesitate in following the order.

Dae pushed energy out into the room, focusing it heavily into the enemies.

There were screams, thuds, then silence.

Dae went to his friends and teleported them out one by one. “We’re home.” He said softly before trying to heal their injuries.

Kiba opened his eyes, his gaze worried as he watched Naoto snarl. “Uh, Dae? Might want to give him a wide berth for now. How are the others?”

Dae went and grabbed a blood bag, tossing it Naoto’s way. “Need healing but will live.”

“What possessed Eien to leave the house?”

Dae shrugged.

“He came after us..” Naoto’s voice was shaky. “We kinda got grabbed on our jog. Somehow Eien heard us or felt us, I don’t know and then he was there, trying to protect us..”

Dae nodded, “Okay.” He felt groggy still from the pain meds he took earlier. He focused his best though on healing.

“Leave them alone!” Eien regained consciousness with a yell. He blinked, then winced as he saw Dae.

“You guys are all safe now, okay?”

The younger demon’s eyes strayed to the rest of the room, then nodded. “I tried to help.”

“I’m proud of you. But try not to run off on your own, okay?”

“Okay. Didn’t want them hurt though. It’s okay if it’s me. I’m not very important. But Kiba and Kazue would be sad.”

“You  _ are  _ important. To all of us,” Dae said softly.

“Why?” The demon cocked his head, hair falling into his eyes. “I am important to Sumio because I remind him of home. But you are not demons. My type of demons. No one likes us. We are only tolerated because we can be used for security or gambling.”

“I don’t want to use you for anything. I care about you for you even if I’m not a demon.”

“Oh.” Eien pushed his hair back and shrugged. “It’s okay if you did, though. I won a lot of fights before I met Sumio. Just don’t tell him if you decide you do, because he’ll get mad again.” He touched a bruise on his cheek, then stood and headed for the kitchen.

Kiba and Naoto stood there, too shocked to speak.

Dae just shook his head.

Akihito groaned. “Where are those bastards?”

“I took care of them.”

“Everyone okay?” He pushed himself up stiffly.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Alright.” He headed up the stairs and disappeared.

When the sound of his steps had faded, Kiba cursed explosively. “Fighting?!!”

Dae shrugged, “I’m not saying I support it, but it doesn’t surprise me it exists.”

“Yeah, I know that. But  _ him _ ? He cries at cartoons for fucks sake. How could someone put him in a betting fight?”

“It’s the drugs they use. They turn off higher functions and turn them into mindless animals.” Naoto’s eyes were haunted. “They do it with us too.”

Dae sighed, “Next time I’m feeling pissed, maybe I’ll have Mylo hunt down some fighting rings and take them down..”

“That would be fun to see.” Naoto snorted before heading up the stairs, leaving Dae and Kiba alone.

“Got any cigarettes on you?” Dae asked after a minute.

The half breed nodded, tossing the pack to him. “Ever want to jump ship off this hellhole?”

Dae raised an eyebrow, “You should know the answer to that by now.”

“I don’t mean that way. I mean hit one of the other planets until you find one you like.”

“Ah. Well, I have one to go to. Haven’t been there yet but I like Earth, mostly.

“Lucky you.” Kiba sighed and headed for the door. “Call if you need me. Otherwise, see you Monday.”

“Try not to do anything stupid and call me if you do.”

“Yeah yeah.” He closed the door after him.

Dae sighed and headed back to his room.

“Something wrong?” Toshi sat up, his voice concerned.

Dae shrugged, “I don’t know. Can today be over yet?”

“Come here.”

Dae approached slowly, leaning against Toshi. 

He wrapped his arms around the Fae and kissed his head. “You need a vacation.”

“Will you go with?”

“Depends on where you go.” Toshi cuddled him closer.

“You wouldn’t go anywhere?”

“Some places I can’t, Babe.” The answer was hesitant.

Dae sighed and nuzzled Toshi. “I’d protect you..”

Toshi chuckled. “I know. Just trust me, it would cause more problems than you would want okay?” He laid Dae down and kissed him. “Sleep.”

“We could go to Ral.. or the Fae city?” Dae mumbled.

“Fae city would be interesting.”

“Let’s plan it then..” light snoring took over his words.

Toshi laughed softly, running a hand over Dae’s head. He covered both of them and curled up.


	16. Chapter 16

Siu smiled as he led Toshi and Dae to a small cottage in the woods. “We’ll see the full city soon, but I wanted you to meet a few people first.”

Dae looked at it closely before realizing, “Your Fae family.. right?”

Siu nodded with a grin.

Dae looked at Toshi nervously.

A man soon came out, “Siu! And these must be your friends.”

Siu smiled, “This is my twin, Dae and his husband Toshi.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he smiled. “I’m Aven. Welcome to our home.”

Toshi bowed. “Thank you.”

A lovely woman came out, smiling brightly. “You’re home!” She hugged Siu, then turned to Dae. “Oh my, you must be Dae. I’m so glad you found each other. I’m Indi.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Dae gave a nervous smile.

Toshi kissed his cheek.

“Is Fia home?” Siu asked.

“She’s helping the healers. She’ll be home by dinner though,” Aven answered.

“Fia is my adoptive sister,” Siu informed the pair.

Dae nodded slowly.

“What’s wrong?” Toshi whispered in his ear.

Dae shook his head and gave Toshi a look that said ‘later.’

Toshi rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

“Come on in,” Aven smiled. “I hear you have the revival abilities. Have you been to the priest’s temple?”

Dae shook his head, “I’ve not been to the city much.”

“Well, we can take you. I’m a priest myself.”

“Cool,” Dae gave a small smile.

“I’ll wait here.” Toshi said quietly.

“Anyone is welcome, if you’re interested,” Aven answered.

Toshi hesitated. “Not sure I should be walking the streets.”

“You are safe with us,” he assured.

“Okay, I guess.”

Aven smiled and led them from the house. Siu followed before Dae and Toshi. Siu and Aven chatted quietly as they walked on ahead.

Toshi kept scanning the crowds, on edge and jumpy.

“Love, you’re okay. The Fae are peaceful.”

“Until they find out who I was. Then I might get lynched.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“How would you prevent it? Doubt Siu’s family would let you kill anyone.” He clung to Dae’s hand.

“Baby, if it comes between anything and you, I’m picking you.”

“I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“You won’t. They’ll be causing trouble for messing with you. I swear I will protect you.”

He sighed and nodded, but continued looking uneasy.

Dae held his hand tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. What do you think of them?”

“They’re nice. I'm glad Siu has them.”

“You know, I bet they’d adopt you too.”

Dae shook his head, “Siu needed them. I.. don’t.”

“You sure? Your eyes were glued to Indi.” Toshi looked at him knowingly.

Dae sighed and admitted, “I just miss Mom..”

“Can I ask a question?” Toshi stopped walking.

“Hmm?” Dae stopped and looked at him.

“If I hadn’t interfered that day, you think we would have met?”

“I don’t know. I mean.. we did go to the same school.” Dae paused for a moment, “Do you wish we hadn’t?”

“What? Of course not. I wish I’d been faster in interfering, but meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. In fact, I have you to thank for that day, weird as it is to say.”

Dae raised an eyebrow.

“I’d played hooky cause..everything was suffocating me. I’d been wandering around town all day trying to decide if anything was worth it anymore. I was alone, no friends, no family. Doubt the teachers could have even picked me out of the yearbook. I’d even contemplated going to the bridge..” He trailed off for a moment. “Anyway, when I saw you being attacked, I figured at least my life would matter to someone.”

“I’m sorry you felt that way. You’ll never be alone as long as I live.”

“I know.” Toshi kissed his hand. “Just wanted to thank you for giving me a reason to keep fighting.”

Dae smiled and dragged Toshi along to catch up.

Toshi laughed.

Siu looked back at them as they arrived to a large elaborate building. “Welcome to the temple.”

Dae’s eyes widened as he looked it over, “It’s beautiful..”

Toshi stared in awe.

“Come on,” Aven opened the door to admit them.

Toshi took a deep breath and followed Dae in.

Dae looked around and noticed a few people all dressed in the same color and style robe as Aven.

“Would look good on you.” Toshi grinned.

Dae blushed slightly. 

Aven laughed lightly as he overheard Toshi’s comment, “You will be given a robe. Even if you do not work with the priests in the temple, you were born one and are part of us. There’s a few other Fae priests who do not live in the city and lead their own lives.”

Dae smiled, “Thank you.”

“I’m glad they realize your worth. You’re a healer at heart.” Toshi kissed his cheek.

Dae grinned for a moment before looking thoughtful. “At least I have you though. You want me for me, and not just for the things I was born.”

“Yup. I’m totally not interested in the crown jewels or whatever passes for them on Ral.” Toshi joked. He looked around quietly, a strange look on his face. “Though I could swear I’ve been here before..”

“You have,” Siu informed. “When you died and Dae was almost dead from his latest OD, I needed someone to revive you..”

Toshi went pale, then ran for the door.

Dae went and caught his wrist, “Baby? What’s wrong?”

“I’m embarrassed Siu did that here. They must think I’m an idiot. Worse that you’re an idiot for staying with me after.”

“Baby, I’m sure they revive people all the time. I doubt anyone thinks you’re an idiot.”

“Revive people who deserve it..” He whispered almost inaudibly.

Dae wrapped his arms around Toshi and held him tight. “You deserve it, love. Even if you don’t see it.”

Siu came over slowly, “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to cause a problem.”

Toshi shook his head. “Not your fault.”

“Come on, why don’t we meet a friend of mine?” Aven said softly.

“Everything is okay,” Dae whispered to Toshi.

Dae dragged Toshi along as he followed Aven. Siu’s eyes lit up when he saw the man down the hall. 

“Dae, I forgot to tell you, we have an uncle.”

Dae looked at him confused as the man approached.

“Siu, it’s been a while.” He looked Dae over before nodding, “Clearly, you must be Dae.”

Dae nodded slowly.

“I’m Cirro.” He bowed.

“He’s Mom’s brother.” Siu informed.

“Mom had a brother?” Dae looked confused.

“She was a lot more adventurous than I. I avoided the human world, where she embraced it. I know she slightly resented me for that.”

Dae nodded slowly, “Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Toshi.”

Cirro bowed once more.

Toshi gave him a polite smile, but didn’t say anything.

They spent the next half hour talking to know each other a bit more before Aven interrupted. “I believe Indi will have dinner ready soon. We should depart.”

Cirro nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Dae. Stay safe.” He disappeared down another hall.

Aven led them to one final room, grabbing a robe and handing it to Dae. Dae took it appreciatively. 

Aven led them home and smiled at Indi. 

“Siu!” A girl's voice squealed.

“Hey, sis,” Siu smiled as a teen girl approached. She paused when she saw Dae and Toshi.

“Hello,” Dae greeted. 

She smiled, “Hi! I’m Fia.”

Toshi flashed a quick smile, then retreated to a chair.

Siu sat beside him as Dae and Fia talked, “Are you okay?”

“This was a mistake.” Toshi twisted his hands together.

“You’re family, you belong here.”

“I’m not one of you. Dae has you and now, them. He should be in that temple, saving lives. Not at risk every single day in my world..” Toshi sighed. “Juro’s my brother by blood, but in a lot of ways he’s a stranger. And he spent so much time running and captured, he can’t clearly remember our parents. I have nothing to hold on to…”

Siu sighed. “Toshi.. Dae could be here in the temple. He has that option. He could also be on Ral, helping to rule. But he wants you and everything that entails. One day, he will take over Ral. But even then, he’s likely to stay on Earth like Dad. It’s not like you’re forcing him to stay. He wants to be where he’s at.” Siu looked over at his family. “I’m sorry you don’t have much family by blood. But you have Dae, who adores you. You have me, who thinks of you like another brother. You have everyone in the house that cares. We might not be blood, but we are family and we all love you.” 

“Dae stays with me out of pity. He’s too nice to do what’s best for himself.” Toshi watched Dae laugh with tears in his eyes. “He has someone who could heal that hole he’s had since I met him. Next to that, what am I?” He stood, slipping out of the house.

Siu quickly followed, grabbing Toshi and pulling him around before punching him. “You idiot. If he only stays with you due to pity, why would he try to kill himself when he loses you?! And I know he misses Mom. But even if he had her, he still needs someone to love romantically! You fill a completely different hole. And without you, he can’t go on. Why do you not see that?”

“He needs to be with his own people! Not a worthless half demon! He could find someone here, be happy. But you won’t alter his memories! He could have all he’s ever wanted!”

Siu growled, “You are all he’s ever wanted. Sometimes I have to wonder why, because you truly are an idiot.. but he loves you. And I care about your dumb ass too. What no one gets is that even if I alter his memories, he’s going to feel the hole that you’d leave. He wouldn’t remember why, but the loneliness would be there. He wouldn’t move on and find someone new, he’d just be alone and not understand why he was hurting. And don’t tell me it wouldn’t happen, because I have studied cases of memory altering.” He shook his head, “You keep trying to not break his heart but then you try to leave and it breaks his heart again. Just fucking stay for once, Toshi..” he took a deep breath, “You keep trying to do what you think is best for him, but only he can decide what that is. You don’t get to choose that for him. So please, come back inside. Or don’t and just break his heart again..”

“If I hadn’t interfered and saved his life, he would have never met me! We were already halfway through high school. Fucking hell, we went to middle school together and he never noticed me! We were only together a fucking year and a half when I was taken. He latched onto me cause he needed someone at the time. But he doesn’t need me, he only thinks he does because his head’s all screwy.” He poked Siu’s chest with a finger. “Plus, if you or one of those priests fucking did it right, he’d remember nothing. Not his true parents, his life or anything else!”

“You know.. he doesn’t want me telling you this, but one of the times he tried to kill himself, he was offered a jump. Back to before he met you and before Mom died. He could have had his memories erased and lived a happy life. But he chose to stay here with you. I would never erase memories without his permission, but he was offered the chance before. He wants you more than anything. More than Mom. Why can’t you get it in your head that he wants you more than anything..” Siu shook his head, “But whatever, just go and break his heart again..” He turned away.

Toshi took a deep breath. “Answer me this, mr high and mighty. When someone is addicted to something that’s damaging them, killing them, do you ask permission to remove that thing from them? Do you not take pills, alcohol and weapons away despite their wishes?”

“No. Because they have to want to give it up for it to work. I will never alter someone’s memories without their permission. It isn’t right.” Siu turned back. “And what you need to understand is, you aren’t as damaging as you think. The only damage you do is when you act like this.” Siu shook his head. “But apparently no one can convince you of the truth, so leave and keep hurting him.” He then mumbled something Toshi couldn’t hear as he walked back to the door. 

“Got something else to say?” Toshi stalked over and spun him around. “Speak up! I couldn’t hear!”

Siu punched him hard. “If you hadn’t saved him, he’d have died long ago. You gave him a chance at life and he just wants to share that life with you. But if you are so insistent on all of this, just jump. Go back and don’t save him, then you can live your life however you want without him there.”

“I saved him because he didn’t deserve to get murdered by twelve fucking demons, you bastard! I saved him so my life would have some kind of meaning! I would never not save him if I could..” Toshi slammed a fist into Siu’s jaw, then sank to his knees. “He actually saved me that day..I was heading for the bridge to jump, but saw what was happening and decided to try to be a hero..you know what? Fuck you! Why am I explaining myself to you?”

“You’re so afraid to be alone.. I don’t get why you keep trying to push Dae and the rest of us away..” Siu rubbed his jaw.

“I survived alone for years before I met Dae. Juro disappeared when I started middle school. Parents died when I was two. Don’t even know what they looked like. I was lied to, told nothing of my true parentage.” Toshi gave Siu a defeated look.

“Just because you survived alone, doesn’t mean you deserved it. You don’t deserve to be alone. You deserve family who cares about and loves you.. That’s all we want for you.. but you keep fighting us at every turn. Even if the rest of us don’t matter as much as Dae.. we’re still here for you.. and Dae loves you more than anything.. Why can’t you accept our love and try to be happy?” Siu said quietly.

“I don’t know how..” Toshi’s voice was soft and broken sounding. He stayed on the ground, his eyes staring but not seeing anything.

Siu silently wrapped his arms around Toshi.

The half demon let him, all the fight completely dissipating.

Siu held him close for a long while, “I’m sorry for yelling and punching you.. I just care about you two so much.. I hate when you beat yourself up.”

“I deserved it. And it’s always been what I was good at. You know, when I was first chipped, it was both a blessing and an awful feeling. I forgot Dae, but I also forgot abandonment and the feeling of suffocating loneliness.”

“Would you want me to erase your memories? Start a new life somewhere without having to remember all of this?”

“Wasn’t the point of this not to hurt Dae? If I said yes, he’d shatter..”

“I know.. but I figured I’d offer you the chance. I don’t want either of you hurting and I don’t know how to fix everything..”

Toshi chuckled humorlessly. “Do you think in time Dae would have healed if I had stayed dead?”

“From my understanding, he’s not been mentally right since Mom died.. I don’t know if he would ever heal right or not, but I have the feeling he wouldn’t have.”

“Wouldn’t it be better then to make him jump? Give her back to him..”

“He chose to stay with you. Just like I won’t force memory changes, I won’t force a jump. I also kind of think he doesn’t want to leave everyone else in this timeline either.. I don’t know, he kept refusing to jump even though he thought you were gone for good. You’d have to ask him.. but I know he stays mostly because of you. He loves you. He wants to be with you forever. Why can’t that just be enough for you?” Siu asked softly.

“I’m going to get him killed. He’s going to die if he stays with me! Siu, I haven’t told him anything, but my people...they aren’t as peaceful as I thought. Juro and I..We’re in trouble and if Dae helps...he’ll die.”

“You know he’ll want to help you. Just like the rest of us. You don’t have to carry this all yourself.”

“I don’t want any more innocent blood on my hands. You have to make him see reason, Siu. Take him to Ral for the weekend or something. Just don’t let him get involved.” Toshi begged in desperation.

Siu shook his head, “Toshi. You are our family. You wouldn’t want Dae doing something like this on his own, would you? Why do you expect us to let you?”

“I can’t stand it..the thought of Dae dead! My memories are bad enough, but for real? I’d end up in the psych ward forever, unless they were lax in guarding me.”

“I know, I don’t want anything to happen to him either! But he’s not going to just let you do this and neither am I. He’s stronger than you’re giving him credit for, just give us a chance to help you.”

“You didn’t see him when your dad was killed. He spent six months with Suko and Jenni. What do you think it would do to him to see me killed beyond revival? That’s what’s going to happen now that we’ve been found.”

“And what do you think it’ll do to him knowing he couldn’t try? He’d rather try than not. Please, just see that we’re going to help you.”

Toshi clenched his fists as he glared at Siu.

“Toshi, you know he would run off after you and get hurt worse than he would’ve in the first place.”

“He can’t if he’s off planet. Or doesn’t remember me.”

“Will you just fucking stop?! We all want to help you! Just fucking deal with it. We will protect you. Honestly, I’ll need your help with Dae to keep him from running off and trying to kill your people to protect you..”

Toshi chuckled reluctantly. “That will be like stopping a volcano. Guess it’s lucky only one has been sent. Problem is, if Dae kills them..my people will send more. But if they aren’t killed, nothing will stop them from ending me and Juro. Possibly even the rest of you.”

“Listen, between the three of us, Dad, Dae and I, we would probably start a war to try to protect you. That’s how much we all care. Just please, let us take care of things. You always try to protect Dae, let him protect you for once.” Siu sighed.

Toshi shuddered. “Please don’t start an intergalactic incident over me.”

Siu shrugged, “That’s more on Dad and Dae than me to decide. I’m just a Prince.”

Toshi laid his head on Siu’s shoulder. “I keep thinking of worst case scenarios. Have been for the past week. I’ve been trying to hide it from Dae cause he really doesn’t need this on top of everything.”

“It’ll be alright, whatever happens, we will try to protect you and I’ll try to rein Dae in.”

“Guess I can’t sway you.” He sat up and pulled a bottle from his pants and swallowed a pill dry.

Siu frowned but stayed quiet.

The door opened, Dae looking out at them worriedly. “Siu? Is Tosh okay?” 

Siu nodded, “We need to talk to you about something. He’s been trying to keep secrets again.”

Dae took a deep breath and went out, sitting on the ground beside them.

Toshi gulped slowly, not meeting Dae’s gaze. “Juro and I have been marked for execution. No way to stop it.”

“Why?”

“We exist. It’s an affront to them.”

Dae nodded slowly as his mind processed things, “Ok..”

“My mother did not die of illness. Well, I mean, she did but it wasn’t the genetic one we had. That was curable on Kio. She was executed for staying here. She hid us so we wouldn’t be killed too. But now they’ve learned of the deception.” Toshi briefly closed his eyes, then shook out another pill.

“Baby, what are you taking a pill for? I can help you if you’re hurting?”

“Have to stay awake. Can’t sleep..” He ignored Siu’s growl.

Dae sighed and reached out, touching Toshi softly, putting him to sleep. He looked at Siu. “You’re in charge of him. Keep him asleep as long as you can.” He stood and headed inside. He bowed to Indi, “I apologize, but it seems there’s some issues that we must address elsewhere. It was a pleasure meeting you. I’ll try to keep Siu safe for you.”

“Sweetie, please be careful. I want both of you back here sometime soon.” Indi embraced him tenderly. “I feel like I have two sons now.”

Dae closed his eyes and whispered, “Thank you..”

“You’re welcome.” She stepped back with a soft smile. “I hope it’s nothing too serious.”

Dae winced, “It doesn’t look good, but I’m hoping we can figure out a peaceful solution.”

“You better come back safe,” Fia smiled. 

Dae nodded, “We’ll try.” 

“If you need any help, let us know,” Aven spoke gently.

Dae nodded and went back out. After talking to Siu, Dae teleported to his Dad’s office as Siu took Toshi home.

Toshi blinked his eyes open, then lay in the bed listening for several minutes. When he didn’t hear anything, he slid off the mattress and headed for the window.

Dae soon appeared, papers in hand. “Hey. We may have found a peaceful solution to everything. Sorry about making you sleep, but you looked like you really needed it.”

“There is no peaceful solution. There’s only the simple and the too painful ones.” Toshi extended his claws and looked at them sadly.

“Well..” Dae sighed, “You guys are officially residents of Ral. If you want to be.. And we’ll protect you as such. Not that we wouldn’t be protecting you anyway..” Dae trailed off.

Toshi’s eyes jerked up. “Huh?”

“Ral has offered you asylum.”

Toshi coughed. “Kio might not recognize it. Plus this is what they are calling an internal dispute. Your dad might get an earful.”

Dae shrugged, “We’ll protect you anyway. Dad’s prepared.”

Toshi sat down on the window seat. “I don’t want you hurt. I don’t want you to see me die, knowing it’s for good. I can’t put you through that..”

“I know, love. But we’re going to do everything we can to protect you and keep you safe. You’re my love. No matter what, I’m going to protect you.” He sat down and took Toshi’s hand.

The Kioan trembled, his eyes teary. “I haven’t slept in a week. Not since my last appointment with Jenni. Something came up I didn’t remember and now I see it constantly. I feel the blood on my hands, see the empty eyes. Then I found out about the executioner coming. Almost went looking for them..”

Dae squeezed his hand, “I’m sorry. I love you and I’m always here if you want to talk about it. But if you don’t, I’m still here just to hug you.” 

“I killed you.” The words were slow, like it took effort to speak them.

Dae frowned, “What do you mean?”

“It was a test. To see if I needed the chip or not. They brought someone to me with your face. I couldn’t do it..” He swallowed hard, then continued. “They inserted the chip and then did it again. Told me to kill however I wanted. I turned you..him into an unrecognizable thing. I was uncontrollable, laughing psychotically. It was my first kill. I don’t even know his name..”

Dae wrapped his arms around Toshi. “I’m sorry. I know how you feel, but it wasn’t your fault. They changed you. You wouldn’t do things like that on your own.” He kissed his cheek.

“Something in me enjoyed it!” Toshi’s eyes were empty.

“Baby, it’s alright.”

“How can you say that?! I took someone who looked like you and..and..” Toshi began sobbing.

Dae tightly squeezed Toshi, “I know you’re upset, but I trust you and I love you and I know you’re a good person. I will spend forever trying to show you that if I have to.”

Toshi clung to him, hyperventilating from the crying.

Dae tried to push calming energy into him. “Shh, love.”

Toshi forced himself to take deep breaths, then growled softly as his stomach rumbled.

Dae chuckled softly, “Let’s get you some food.”

Toshi shook his head. “I want to rob the executioner.”

Dae sighed and closed his eyes.

Toshi hung his head and let go of Dae’s hand. “Sorry.”

Dae looked at him softly, “I’m sorry.” 

“Why can’t everyone just leave us alone! Why can’t we just be happy?” Toshi laid back and curled his hands around his spasming stomach. He desperately wanted to eat, but couldn’t. 

Dae looked sad for a moment. “I’m going to make sure everything is okay. I swear, I’m going to make it so you can just relax and be happy.”

“Don’t go. Please.” Toshi’s voice was strained, his fingers whitening as he squeezed harder. The pain was growing more intense and he was getting panicky. “Dae..something’s wrong..” He coughed, then began to vomit blood.

Dae quickly rushed him to Setsuko while pouring energy into him.

Two hours later, she shook her head. “I can’t explain it. All the tests have come back negative. His scans are clear. No ulcers or internal injuries. But he isn’t stopping. I even sedated him and he’s still vomiting.”

Dae nodded before calling Siu. After a while, Siu appeared with Fia, both coating Toshi in light to try to heal whatever was wrong.

Toshi finally stopped throwing up, his face pale. His body shook from the blood loss, but he forced his eyes open. “Protect Juro..”

Dae nodded, trying to keep himself calm.

Fia pulled Siu aside and had a short conversation before nodding and coming back. Pink light coated Toshi as she worked and quietly muttered some Fae spells.

Dae sighed and held Toshi’s hand tightly. “Don’t worry, love. Everything will be okay.”

Toshi gave a weak chuckle. “You’re a bad liar. But I want to say thank you before I can’t. Thank you for saving and loving me, for putting up with all my shit. I know Juro’s in good hands. I love you so much, Dae.” He arched his back as pain ripped through him, his hand going white in Dae’s.

“Toshi..” Dae tried to fight back a sob. 

Siu joined Fia in trying to keep Toshi alive. 

When the pain had receded some. Toshi shook his head. “Please stop. Go find Juro before the executioner finds him too.”

Dae winced and looked up at Siu. 

Siu nodded, “We’ll keep him alive. Just go.”

Dae kissed Toshi’s head, “I love you.” He vanished, his eyes going angry.

Toshi weakly pushed both Fae away. “Don’t leave him alone. I can’t be saved. It’s too late.”

“You can be saved, so just shut up.” Siu growled.

Fia was a bit nicer, “It’s just a matter of fighting this spell. We’re almost done.”

Toshi didn’t answer, the pain flaring again. When it receded, he was unconscious. His breathing was slow and shallow, blood trickling from his mouth.

Siu and Fia continued to work for a long time after.

Dae went to the house to find Juro. When he spotted him he asked, “So, how can I find this executor? Without using you as bait?”

Juro shrugged. “I have no idea. Hell, other than that restaurant we went to two weeks ago, we haven’t been out.”

Dae’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll start there then.”

Juro bit his lip. “How bad is he?”

“Siu says he’ll live but..”

“But?”

“He was really bad.. I just.. I’m worried.” Dae admitted before sounding more confident. “But I’m going to get everyone who’s to blame for hurting him.”

“You really think you can stop the executioner?”

“I will or die trying. Fuck, I’ll take out all of Kio if it means keeping you guys safe.”

Juro chuckled slightly. “I feel a little sorry for them.”

“I’m going to find the executioner first, then.. we’ll see. But my first priority is keeping you guys safe.” Dae vanished, going to the restaurant.

A waiter came forward to seat him. Another waiter paled slightly, then headed for the employee only area at a brisk walk.

Dae noticed him, slipping over behind the one who paled, “You look nervous..”

“Simple overwork. It’s rather hot and I need some air.” His voice tried to sound relaxed, but there was an undercurrent of annoyance.

Dae recited a spell Siu had taught him to reveal people’s true forms.

The man turned into a Kioan, blue fur blowing in the air conditioning.He snarled, claws extending.

“You’re after my family.” Dae growled. “I won’t let you hurt them.”

“It’s just a job. I would appreciate you not interfering. I still have a target to eliminate.”

“You could choose not to do the job! You don’t have to kill people!” Dae growled. “I’m not letting you hurt him. Also, they’re protected by Ral now, so do you really want to cause a war?”

“You are interfering! This is a private matter. And you don’t choose what you do. Not unless you want to be imprisoned.” The man looked at him, green eyes intense. “Kio cares not for diplomacy. Your asylum is useless.”

“Fine. But just remember this war is on your head. Everyone has a choice in what they do.” He growled before reaching out and grabbing the man’s shoulder.

“Do you know what Kio does to people who disobey?” The man retracted his claws, his eyes sad.

“Come find freedom on Earth or Ral. Stormvault here will protect you. Ral.. I’m not sure what they’ll do to protect you but I can assure you they’ll try.” Dae sighed. “Sounds like you need new rulers.”

The man snorted. “Kio is a prison for its people. If I don’t complete this assignment, I die in three hours. Unless you kill me now. I won’t fight.”

“How does the system work that kills you?” Dae asked softly. “And tell me more about the government on Kio.”

“The Council of Fifteen rules Kio. They are ruthless at putting down any dissent. They closed our world decades ago and unless they allow it, no one leaves under pain of death. They decide jobs, marriages, children- nothing is chosen by the people.” The man sat down on a bench and stared at the floor. “When you are chosen to be an executioner, that’s your life whether you want it or not.”

He pushed up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo. “When this red bar encircles completely, a massive dose of the poison we give targets will be released. Death is in five minutes or less.”

Dae scanned him over with his energy before nodding. He muttered something before another large burst of energy. “That should stop the poison. And I swear, as future king of Ral, I’m going to save your people.”

The man gave him a small smile. “Why save me? Why not let me die or kill me yourself?”

“Because.. I’m generally too nice of a person,” Dae smirked.

“Damn..”

“But I swear if you hurt anyone I love again, you will die.”

“What about you?” The man extended his claws again, looking thoughtful.

Dae shrugged a moment before catching the man’s wrist. “Either help me take down your government. Run away like a coward. Or die.”

“Dying sounds so easy..” The green eyes were distant, the man’s voice soft.

Dae sighed and forced a burst of energy into the man, knocking him out. He sent him to Stormvault in handcuffs just in case before going to visit his father and discuss Kio.

His phone rang.

Dae sighed, “What’s up?”

“Why did you send me a blue cat?” Kiba sounded stressed.

“He tried to kill Tosh. But.. I’m being nice. Just keep him handcuffed and locked up for a couple days, but feed him and stuff if you can. I.. I may be going somewhere for a little while. If I do, you need to keep an eye on things for me.”

“Okay. But he gave me a vial for you. Says it’s an antidote.”

Dae sighed, “Save it in case someone comes after Tosh or Juro again. They should be okay for now, last I’ve heard from Siu. But if Toshi needs it, make sure he gets it.”

“You okay?”

“Not really? Tosh almost died and I have to take down a corrupt government on a different planet.”

“You need help?”

“Just make sure everything on Earth is safe. Siu is taking care of Tosh. Dad and I will handle what we have to. If I’m not back in three days though..”

“Three days huh? So you don’t think twenty four hours will be enough? Must be getting old.” THe half vampyr teased.

“If it was just a monarchy, I’d kill the King or Queen, but there’s a council. Not sure I can take them all out in one go. But I’m going to try.”

Kiba chuckled. “I have some experience in that.”

Dae laughed, “Just take care of everything. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up before continuing to talk with his Dad. 

They made a plan, Ral’s forces would begin to approach Kio as Dae snuck in and tried to fight off their leaders. The forces would invade, heading for the council as well in case Dae failed his task.

Dae called Siu to update him before disappearing off planet. He stared up at the sky a moment after arriving, never having been off Earth. It looked amazing and he wished he wasn’t there on business.

A large crystalline building stood prominently over what was a giant slum. Cats in matching jumpsuits walked dejectedly past him, none daring to make eye contact. Cats in black suits watched everyone intently, sometimes yelling out commands or physically assaulting the crowd.

Dae growled, heading up to the building.

The doors opened, fifteen thrones at the far end. Only a few were occupied, the cats smoking pipes or chewing a green plant. They were dressed in silks and there was a large table full of half eaten food.

Dae growled and shot ice into the cats.

All but one went down. He stood with a hiss, claws extended. “Who dares to attack this council?”

“Dae Minato. Future King of Ral.”

“For what reason? We have no fight with you. Yet.”

“There’s many reasons. But I’m sure you don’t really care.” Dae growled.

“You create an incident for reasons you won’t say. That reflects poorly on the future rule of Ral.”

Dae scoffed, “You’ve sent people after my family. You also treat your people like prisoners which I don’t approve of. I’m here to free them.”

“We have sent no one after the royal family. Our people are not your concern. Go back to Ral and leave our domestic issues to us.”

“My husband’s mother was from Kio. You’ve sent an executioner after he and his brother.”

The cat cocked his head. “An executioner was sent after two illegal children. You should have picked a pure husband.”

Dae growled and charged forward.

“I am Mafys, first Councillor. I am going to kill you.” He ran toward Dae, claws slashing.

Dae blocked the slashes he could, ignoring the pain of the ones that connected. He caught the man’s wrist and began to focus.

Mafys began to scream. He tried to get away in vain.

He dropped to the ground limp as Dae released him. Dae took a moment to attempt to bandage his wounds as he tried to look around for more councillors.

There were screams coming from down the hall.

Dae rushed down there quickly.

There were three attacking a young yellow furred female while seven took turns beating a young red furred male.

Dae hissed and began attacking.

The men turned and began fighting back as the female quickly moved the other male out of the way.

Dae shot ice out at them angrily.

They tried to dodge, but were soon down in various stages of injury.

Dae went through, one by one, stabbing them in the heart to end their pain and make sure they were no longer threats.

The female’s sobs alerted him that something was wrong.

Dae went over slowly, “Does he need help?”

She was cradling the man, stroking his fur as she cried. “They finally killed him. Who will rule now?”

Dae knelt and began healing him. “I never intended to rule your planet. I just wanted to free your people. But I can assist in any way possible.”

She looked at him. “This was the rightful King. Masumi, my love. We were to marry before the Councillors deposed him.” She gently kissed the man’s forehead.

“Give me some time, I will try to heal him.”

“You are kind. I am Kixi.”

“I’m Dae. Future King of Ral but I live on Earth.”

“Ral came to help us?” She was surprised.

“Well, I couldn’t ignore the situation here but it really started with them sending an executioner after my husband. His mother was from Kio, so he’s only half and I guess they didn’t like that.”

“Any executioner is to be executed themselves.” Masumi stirred, his voice hard. “There will be no killing of refugees.”

“Do as you wish, but many were afraid for their lives. I have one on Earth. Though I did have him locked up just in case..”

“Why would you have mercy on them?” Masumi frowned.

“Though there are bad people, I find many working as executioners, assassins and such often are protecting themselves or loved ones. They don’t want to be doing what they are. The executioners here would be killed or imprisoned if they refused.. they were scared.,But like I said, your people, your choice..”

“You make a compelling case.” The cat sat up with a wince. “Am I to understand my people have been traumatized?”

“Likely, many are, yes.” He then chuckled slightly, “I am also a psychiatrist if you need any help with your planet's mental health.”

Masumi smiled wryly. “Are your fees exorbitant?”

“Depends on your planet’s insurance,” Dae joked before sighing, “Seriously though, I can help train counselors and therapists if your planet is lacking.”

“I am honored.” He looked at Dae. “You are injured.”

Dae shrugged slightly. “I’ll be fine..”

“The executioner on Earth, did he fulfill his orders?”

“I think Juro is okay. Toshi was not in good shape when I left but we had healers helping..”

“If you need anything, it’s yours.”

Dae bowed, “Thank you. And if you need help with anything, contact us.”

“I look forward to a long and happy alliance.” Masumi bowed his head.

Kixi embraced Dae, whispering “Thank you.”

Dae gave her a small smile. He stood and swayed before teleporting to Kiba. He leaned against the wall, “See? Not that old. Less than a day..”

Kiba snickered. “I would have done it in less than an hour.”

Dae laughed, “But you couldn’t have healed their rightful King..” 

“Okay, you got me there.” He picked up a set of keys and tossed them to Dae. “Olivier is in cell five. The cat you sent is in cell three.”

Dae frowned but nodded. He went down and stopped in front of cell three, looking in. “The Council is gone and Masumi is in charge.”

“Am I to be executed?”

“No. You’re free to go or to stay on Earth.”

He considered that, then asked “If I requested something, would I get it?”

“Maybe. What is it?”

“Death.” His green eyes stared unblinking into Dae’s.

“Why?”

“Because I am a killer. There is no place for me in the universe.”

“A lot of us have killed.”

“In defense perhaps.”

“Literally, half of my family group were assassins..”

“I killed your husband.”

“Last I checked he was still alive.” Dae paused and called Siu for an update before nodding. “He’s alive.”

“Is there nothing I can do?”

“Just forgive yourself.”

“Easy to say, difficult to do. I was expecting you to take revenge in the restaurant. But you didn’t. Why?”

“I was close.. but like I said, sometimes I’m too nice.”

“I see.” He studied the cell, touching the sheeted bed thoughtfully. “I waited to hear what happened. I will not be welcome back on Kio. I have no place here. I am alone. Why do I not end it myself?”

“You may be welcome back on Kio. And you can stay with us if you’d like.” Dae offered before sighing, “I know how you feel. But you are not alone.”

The cat raised an eyebrow. “Why? Everyone will be frightened of me.”

“There’s going to be other executioners too. It’s not your fault you had to do it. And definitely none of us will be frightened if you stay here. Except maybe Tosh, but he’ll get over it..”

“Maybe he will desire revenge.”

Dae growled, “Will you shut it? You’re fine! You are welcome here and we aren’t going to hurt you. I want to be your friend so you’re not alone! Why won’t you let me help you?” He took a deep breath, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.. do whatever you want I guess..” he opened the cell door.

The cat resumed human form, but didn’t move. His eyes were distant as he absorbed Dae’s outburst. “I am sorry. I am not used to kindness..”

“It’s okay. Again, I’m sorry for yelling. You are free to go wherever you like. If you want to come home with me that’s fine. If you want to stay with Stormvault, that’s fine too. If you want to go back to Kio, I’m sure there will be other executioners who are struggling like you. No matter what, you’re not alone.”

“There is nothing for me on Kio. Are you sure no one will be afraid of me?”

“Positive. They might be a little wary, given the situation, but everything will be okay.” He looked thoughtful.

He bowed. “I am Kou.”

“I’m Dae.”

“I will endeavour to stay quiet and cause no problems.”

“I have a few things to do, but Kiba will take care of you for now. He can take you to the house and get you set up with a room.”

Kou nodded slowly. “This other man is in trouble?” He pointed to cell five.

“Not sure why he’s in here yet.. He’s a friend though.”

“Ah.” He slowly walked out of the cell and waited.

“Kiba’s up there unless you want to wait here?” Dae began to step toward cell 5, swaying a little as he walked. He caught himself on the cell door and continued on like nothing happened. “Olivier, why are you in here?”

“Got into a little misunderstanding with a wolf hunter.” Olivier sat up slowly, favoring his right arm. He was bandaged in several places, but acted like he was fine. “Kiba thought it might be better down here.”

Dae opened the cell door and entered, coating Olivier in light.

“How’s Siu?” Olivier asked.

“He’s doing alright. We were visiting his adoptive family until we found out Toshi was in trouble.” 

“When is he not in trouble?”

Dae chuckled softly, “Almost never.. Thought we were finally having a small get away but of course that’s hoping for too much.”

“I know the feeling. Can I ask a question about your brother?”

“Sure,” Dae smiled.

“Is he seeing anyone?”

Dae raised an eyebrow before smirking, “No. You like him, don’t you?”

“Ever since I saw him.” He grinned, turning slightly red. “I tried to spend as much time as I could with him. He was so stand offish I could never get a real read on him.”

“He’s bi, so you have a chance. He’s just the most clueless guy on the planet.”

Olivier laughed softly. “What’s your recommendation, Doctor?”

“Tell him how you feel.” Dae smiled as he dropped his hands, “You need to rest a bit more but you’re a lot better than you were.”

“Merci.” He stood up beside Dae. He surveyed him critically. “You need a week of rest somewhere.”

Dae shrugged, “I have a lot going on. And I’m sure with my healing, I’ll be better by tomorrow. Emotionally drained though, but I guess I’ve been there for a while..” 

“Definitely need rest.” He produced a key and handed it to Dae. “My chateau in Paris. Take Toshi and relax.”

Dae raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Olivier grinned. “Of course. I want to help my friends.”

“Thanks.” Dae looked thoughtful, “Wish I could help you more. If you ever need advice on Siu, let me know.”

“How much more could you help, mon ami? You have freed me, healed and revived me, given me friends and I get to admire your brother. You’ve helped me plenty.”

“Thanks,” Dae smiled.

“You seem to be well respected.” Kou spoke up quietly.

Dae smiled and shrugged, “I just try to help people.”

Dae’s cell rang.

“Hello?”

“I miss you…” Toshi’s voice was weak. “I need to cuddle.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll be right there.” Dae said softly. “Hey, baby?”

“Hmmm?” His voice was fading.

“Nevermind, I’ll talk to you when you’re feeling better. I’ll be home soon, alright?” 

“Okay.” The call disconnected.

“Please give him my apology.” Kou looked sad. “I am glad I failed.”

“Let’s all go home..” Dae said quietly. He looked at Olivier. “I’ll take you guys home. Would you mind getting him a room?”

“Not a problem.” 

“Thanks,” Dae teleported them to the house before going to the hospital and entering the room Toshi was in. He nodded to Siu who gave him a small smile before slipping out the door. “Hey baby,” Dae said softly.

“Dae..” Toshi was still pale, his eyes bright. His grip was weak when he reached for Dae’s hand. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Dae sat down beside him, wincing slightly. “I’m glad you’re okay too.”

“So did you find him? Is he dead?”

“I found him... That’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about..” 

“I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“How much do you know about Kio’s government?”

“I think there was a king a long time ago, but now there’s a council of assholes.”

“Okay, so the council of assholes basically controlled everyone’s lives and hurt people. They made the executioners what they were, not giving them much of a choice... So anyway..” Dae looked away, “I spared the executioner... and now the rightful King is back in charge of Kio because I murdered the council...”

“Busy day..” Toshi gave a wan smile.

“I just wanted to protect you..” Dae said quietly.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry I ended up like this. I hate worrying you.”

“I know. It’s not your fault, Kitten. Now just rest, I’ll be here when you wake again,” Dae held his hand close.

Toshi nodded, letting his eyes slip shut.

Dae watched Toshi for a while before falling asleep in the chair.


	17. Chapter 17

Dae carried their bags into their house, setting them down before kissing Toshi. “I love you. Thank you for going on vacation with me. I’m glad we got away for a bit.”

“It was my pleasure. You look so relaxed.” Toshi cradled Dae close.

Dae smiled softly. “Unfortunately, now it’s time to get back to work.. But it’s just a short day, I’ll be home in a couple hours and we can have some fun,” he winked.

Toshi chuckled. “Don’t give Kiba too much grief okay?”

“I’ll try.” He kissed Toshi again before vanishing. He arrived at the Stormvault US headquarters, heading toward Kiba’s office.

“God dammit! He couldn’t have just disappeared! Now find him!” The slam of the phone and the smoke cloud coming out of the door brought Dae up short.

“Kiba?” Dae opened the door slowly. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re back. How was Paris?” Kiba plastered a smile on his face.

“It was wonderful.. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“Chang disappeared.”

“Did you get Siu to try to teleport?”

“He couldn’t. He thinks there was some kind of block.”

Dae cursed. “Alright, I’ll help you find him. Any idea where he would have been when taken? Or where he’d go if he wanted to get away for a bit?”

“He got a phone call from someone. Said he had to go meet him.”

Dae sighed, “I’ll see if Mylo’s gotten any reports for someone who looks like him.” He headed out down the hall. 

Dae’s phone rang repeatedly.

He answered it quickly.

“Dae, help me..” Chang’s voice was pain filled.

“Where are you?”

“Some kind of lab. Dae, this guy is insane.” 

There was loud yelling, then Chang screamed. “Help me!”

Dae took a moment to listen, trying to see if he could get any clues to where the lab might be or what it. was for.

“You are my subject and you are not leaving.” The phone was taken away, Chang’s screams dying. “Hello? Is this the Fae healer?”

“What do you want?”

“Come see my research.”

“Let him go,” Dae growled.

“My research is not complete.”

“Where are you?”

“3491 Boston Road.”

Dae frowned, then teleported there.

A bespectacled man smiled broadly as Dae arrived. “Director Minato! This is a happy situation. I am Dr. Frederick Byrne.”

“Let my friend go.” Dae ordered.

“Ah, I am sorry. But he is my test subject.”

“I don’t care.  _ Let him go.”  _ Dae began forming an ice spear.

Byrne suddenly darted forward, injecting him quickly.

Dae growled, trying to finish the spear to attack. He began feeling odd though, making him pause.

“Now, you are my subject too.” The scientist laughed. “I hope you are more interesting.”

Dae started to move forward before he fell to the floor.

“Perfect.” Byrne hefted a metal bar, then brought it down across Dae’s back. “Let’s start the testing.”

Dae groaned and tried to move but couldn’t get far. He struggled to stand, barely getting to his feet. He was quickly knocked down again with the bar, a sickening crack emanating through the room.

Chang lunged for Byrne, one arm hanging limp at his side. “You’re insane!”

Byrne snarled and hit Chang in the head with the pole. After he collapsed, Byrne kicked him into the wall. “You will obey!”

“Leave.. him.. alone..” Dae mumbled out angrily.

“You are both mine.I will do what I please until I am finished. Now heal yourself.”

Dae shook his head, “Body heals itself.. after a little bit.. Can’t heal myself well with Fae powers..”

“Then I will concentrate on him.” Byrne went to Chang, yanking him up by his hair. “Let’s see how far I can bend your knee till it snaps.”

Dae shook his head, attempting desperately to heal himself. “Don’t.. I’m trying.. just hurt me and leave him alone.”

“But I must have a control subject. He can’t heal, so he’s perfect.”

Dae tried to stand, using the wall as support.

Chang made a weak noise as Byrne dropped him, then began bending his knee toward his head.

Dae charged forward, knocking into Byrne to make him stop.

Byrne grabbed him into a headlock and squeezed mercilessly.

Dae grew weak, trying to claw at the arm before going limp.

Byrne dropped him then returned to Chang. “Now where were we?”

Dae struggled to open his eyes, his head pounding. He finally peeked them open then squeezed shut at the bright lights.

“You’re awake. Good.” Byrne nodded as an awful snapping sound was heard and Chang screamed.

Dae tried to move toward the sound of the scream but found he couldn’t.

“You can’t escape that easily.” Byrne smirked as he forced Chang upright on his knees. The scientist put his foot in the middle of the agent’s back, then forced his upper body back. There was an unsettling crunch of bone, a weak scream, then Chang passed out.

“Guess it’s time for you.”

Dae sighed and tried to prepare himself for whatever pain was coming his way.

Byrne lifted and quickly restrained him on a table. Then he took a scalpel and sliced deeply into his arm. “Let’s see how well it heals.” He injected Dae again, then waited.

Dae waited, blood pouring from his arm.

Byrne began taking notes.

Dae grew alarmed as he realized his healing wasn’t kicking in right away.

“Interesting.” Byrne probed the wound. 

Dae groaned at the pain.

“Next drug.” Byrne drew out a purple liquid and drew some into a syringe before injecting it directly into the wound.

Dae tried to ignore the pain. His body began feeling odd again. This time, the wound began pulsing, blood spilling out faster.

“Absolutely fascinating.” He hurriedly jotted in his notebook.

Chang regained consciousness but didn’t make a sound so as not to alert Byrne. He painfully moved his working arm and drew out a throwing knife. His hand shook as he took aim and threw it.

Byrne yelled as the knife hit his side. Blood began streaking his shirt.

Dae lay there, struggling weakly to get free. The wound continued pulsing, a pool of blood forming on the floor beneath him.

Byrne stalked to Chang and stared down in pure malevolence. “I don’t need you anymore.” He grabbed Chang’s head and twisted hard. Several snaps were heard, then Chang’s eyes went blank and he sagged. 

Dae tried to get to Chang, wanting desperately to heal him. He was growing weaker by the second though, his vision growing blurry.

Suddenly Siu materialized with a snarl. He looked around quickly before going to Byrne and muttering a Fae spell.

The scientist went up in flames, and he ran screaming for the door.

Siu rushed to Dae’s side, trying to heal the wound closed. He shook his head before teleporting Dae to Setsuko Yu y to.

Setsuko immediately began stitching it, then set up a transfusion.

Siu teleported Chang out, beginning to heal what he was able. Dae could try reviving him once he was awake. But if he wasn’t healing right, who knows how long he’d be out.. 

Setsuko approached him, her eyes sad as she saw the state of Chang’s body. “Please tell me you killed the bastard who did this.”

“Pretty sure. I lit him on fire with a flame that not even water can douse.”

“Good.” She began gently cleaning the blood away. When she was finished, she covered him with a sheet.

Dae woke, struggling to stand. He pulled his IV out and stumbled around in search of Chang.

“Dae! Get back into bed!” Setsuko growled.

“Need.. help..” he found the covered body and pushed energy into it.

Nothing happened.

Dae pushed larger bursts of energy, praying something would work. 

“Dae, he’s gone. He was tortured to the breaking point.”

Dae shook his head, “No.. need to be stronger..”

“Dae..” She touched his arm.

Dae continued to focus until he began to fall.

Setsuko caught him. “Back to bed.”

“Gotta.. Help..”

Setsuko sighed. “Dae, you can’t help him.”

“His soul is slipping away.. Need to save..”

The doctor looked at him in disbelief.

Dae pulled away from Setsuko and poured more light into Chang. Just as the other man sucked in air, Dae fell unconscious.

Setsuko quickly got him into a bed, then looked at Sui. “Wanna explain what he was saying?”

“Fae can sense souls to some extent, but as a priest, he can feel them more. That’s why he can revive.”

“Will he be alright?”

Siu read both over. “They need more rest. They’re both weak, Chang from his injuries and Dae from blood loss.”

“I’ll take care of them.”


End file.
